To do what is right
by bumblebee88888
Summary: Before the trio set out in search for Horcruxes, Harry returns to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. But what happens when he gets to Hogwarts and how will this affect the events that follow in the Dealthy Hallows ? SS mentor HP COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

'To do what is right'

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the first fan fic I have written after completing my multi-chaptered fanfic called "It is our choices". I developed the idea for this fanfic when reading through an essay I wrote prior to the release of DH which speculated and debated the reasons why Severus was loyal to Dumbledore (despite the former killing the latter in the HBP). I remembered back when there were several essays being written on Harry Potter fan sites predicting what would happen in the Deathly Hallows. Many felt that Harry would return to Hogwarts before setting out on his journey with Ron and Hermione so that he could talk to Dumbledore's portrait. While I thought this was wishful thinking, for at the time, I didn't think that that was the way JK Rowling was planning for Dumbledore's portrait to be used (though I hoped nevertheless), if you manipulate certain aspects of the story, it is plausible that Harry could have returned to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore before setting off. Consequently, this fan fic revolves around this possibility and what I feel could have happened had JK Rowling decided to go down that path.

A/N: While I own most of the plot line, the characters and some of the scenes in this fanfic are of JK Rowling's amazing creation and are hence, not of my imagination.

A/N: This fanfic assumes that you have read all of the Harry Potter books. The story starts just after Kingsley sends his Lynx to the Weasley-Delacour wedding at the Burrow.

A/N: When I first set out to writing this fanfic, my goal was to remain within the restrictions of the cannon, however as I continued writing I realized that this fan fic, in my opinion, had a better direction and plot line if I manipulated the cannon a little to suit my story, which is what I have ultimately now done.

Note: As a writer I love writing confrontation and awkward moments in my stories. This one will be reminiscent of some of my previous styles of writing, but I do hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. Don't forget to review!

Harry's heart was pounding against his chest. He supposed he should have expected the Weasley's Wedding to be crashed, but the image of Kingsley's lynx and his assertion that the ministry had fallen, had created a new sense of fear in Harry that he couldn't escape from. Realising that the only reason why the Death Eaters had arrived at the Weasleys' was to find him, an immense weight of guilt fell upon Harry: he knew he had to leave, now was the time, but it pained him to have everybody else suffer because of him- because of who he is: The Chosen one.

Harry wasn't thinking straight, but thankfully for him, Hermione had the situation under control. She had found both Harry and Ron and was dragging them to a space large enough to Apparate. As they were pushing through Death Eaters, guests and Weasleys alike, Hermione turned to her right and asked Harry urgently:

"Where do you want to go, Harry?"

But Harry hardly heard her, his eyes were glued to all the people he was passing, people he was leaving behind as he was about to Apparate to safety, leaving the Weasleys- people he loved- to clean up the mess his presence had ultimately caused.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as best she could through her teeth in order to muffle the assertion of his name.

Taking one last glance at the beautiful decorations, the many overturned tables and chairs and after locking eyes with Ginny for what he hoped would not be the final time, Harry said "Grimmauld Place," his heart sinking when he watched the Weasleys disappear before him.

Having faced the ghostly, dust figure of Albus Dumbledore and searched the place to make sure no one else was there, except Kreacher of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione retired to the kitchen and tried to discuss what they were going to do next. But none of them said a word: they couldn't speak- fear consumed them; fear for the safety of the Weasley's and the others at the wedding.

A message from Mr. Weasley via his Patronus set Harry, Ron and Hermione anxiety at ease knowing that everyone was okay, freeing up their minds to think of a plan. They knew they couldn't stay in Grimmauld Place long, it was a spur of the moment decision on Harry's behalf to go there: knowing that Snape is on Voldemort's side, he could enter the building whenever he wished, but nevertheless Harry, Ron and Hermione hoped that they would be safe for now. The topic of discussion for the most part was the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione kept referring to Harry, asking him where he thought the Horcruxes were, especially the locket. But Harry was not the least bit helpful, which made Hermione, especially, very frustrated. But Harry was not focusing on their discussion; he had two things on his mind. Although there was no one else in the house but them, he noticed that paper had been strewn all over Sirius' old bedroom and some things looked out of place. A half of a photo and the second half of a letter Lily wrote to Sirius were missing which puzzled Harry immensely. When he mentioned this to his friends, they both asserted that the order may have had to pack up quickly and leave the location once they discovered Snape was working for Voldemort, but Harry didn't quite believe them; it still didn't explain the missing pieces of his mother's memory.

The other thing was: now that Rufus Scrimegeour is dead and Voldemort had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic, Harry felt now more than ever that he needed to speak with Dumbledore. Harry had mentioned a few times whilst at the Burrow the possibility of returning to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore's portrait but both Ron and Hermione thought the idea was too dangerous for Death Eaters were bound to be surrounding Hogwarts. But Harry felt differently- surely now that Voldemort had only just gained control over the ministry, Hogwarts would be the last thing on their minds? Hogwarts didn't have a Headmaster at the moment and all the students would be at home- no one except he would be there. But despite all of his reasoning, his friends were not budging. To them, going to Hogwarts would be the first thing Voldemort would suspect, but Harry couldn't help but hope that they were wrong or perhaps they were simply more focused on Horcruxes rather than what Harry was truly trying to say to them: he needed to go to Hogwarts, the mere thought of the place brought a sense of hope and security Harry couldn't quite explain.

Yet, Ron and Hermione seemed to be forever fixed on Horcruxes and while he wouldn't ever admit it to Ron or Hermione, Harry had no idea what he was doing- no idea where to look for Horcruxes- at the present moment, Harry felt he knew no more about Horcruxes than Ron or Hermione and it pained Harry to think he had led his best friends on a search for a needle in the hay stack that is Great Britain. So Harry needed to talk to Dumbledore for ideas, for some perspective as everything was all of a sudden crashing down around him and he needed Dumbledore to tell him that everything would work out, that he, Harry knows more about Horcruxes than he believes he does. But aside from the many urgent questions Harry had to ask of Dumbledore about Voldemort and Horcruxes, deep inside Harry knew a small part of him needed to know if Dumbledore was okay; he needed closure before the nightmares he has at night drive him insane. The image of Dumbledore's death, the moment the Headmaster's soul left him and fell over the battlements, the hatred and vengeance in Snape's eyes when he killed the man he betrayed, Snape's very face made Harry's blood boil and his fists clench- he hated that man as much as he hated Voldemort. But long gone was Harry's resentment towards his Headmaster for trusting Snape- there were more important things to consider like Horcruxes and what Voldemort was planning to do next. Harry could feel it, in his heart or in his gut, he wasn't sure, but there was definitely a strong pull towards Hogwarts and Harry knew that no matter how foolish, he needed to visit the school one last time- he needed he speak to Dumbledore- the one person who had complete faith in him- the only one who could truly know just how difficult the journey was going to be.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still discussing what they should do, oblivious to the fact that Harry hadn't said a thing for 10 minutes and Harry being completely ignorant to the bickering that was now occurring between his friends.

Finally, Harry had made up his mind- he was going to Hogwarts- without Ron and Hermione. If he did manage to speak to Dumbledore he didn't want them hearing how few ideas he had- Harry didn't want to let them down after everything they had risked for his cause. Perhaps this was a poor way to repay them? Harry didn't know but what he did know is that he wanted to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible but the trick was how to leave without Ron or Hermione knowing. Harry could only hope that his plan wasn't about to backfire in his face.

It wasn't until a week later that Harry found an opportunity to leave Grimmauld place and Apparate to the outskirts of Hogwarts. By this time, they had formed a bond with Kreacher, had learnt about Regulus' heroic death, Mundungus' stealing of Black property, including the locket Horcrux and the possibility that Umbridge now possessed the Horcrux all three of them were dying to retrieve after many nights of no sleep. Having stared at plans of the ministry for 8 hours on end that day, Ron and Hermione went to bed early and Harry felt this was the perfect opportunity to sneak out. The guilt he felt was immense as he packed a bag and put on his invisibility cloak to stay hidden from the Death Eaters outside GrimmauldPplace and any that may be surrounding Hogwarts. Leaving a note incase his friends did wake; Harry hoped it would assure them at least of his location but prayed that they wouldn't search for him if they were to wake before he returned. If all goes well he'd be home before sun rise.

Taking one last look at the living room, his invisibility cloak completely covering him, Harry opened the front door and closed it quickly but quietly behind him. Putting every protection spell he knew on his property to ensure his friends were safe, Harry then Apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Never before had Harry been so cautious as he started into the darkness and slowly crept towards the castle. Every sound, the breaking of a twig or a hooting owl made Harry jump but he never once uttered a sound. Slowly he approached the door- not a Death Eater was in sight- everything was going according to plan. A sudden thought hit Harry when he arrived at the door- how would he get it? In previous years, a professor always had to open it for him but now that the school was closed for the holidays… Despite his doubts, Harry pushed the door thinking nothing would happen, but it did. The large oak door creaked open and Harry could hardly believe his luck, though it did unnerve him that the school had such poor security. However, Harry didn't let these feelings deter him from his ultimate goal- he needed to speak to Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, congratulations!" Dumbledore sighed with relief as he watched a man enter the Headmaster's office- the one he himself had occupied before he died.

But Severus didn't accept the wishes of his former employer, in fact, Severus stormed straight into the room and went to place his things in the quarters without glimpsing at the old man's portrait. When he returned, Severus pulled out a vial from his cloak, opened a nearby cupboard and tipped its contents into the Pensieve. After the entire vial was emptied, Severus stood in front of Albus' portrait and stared at the man as if daggers were shooting out from his eyes.

"What should I be congratulated for, Albus? What praise do I deserve?" Severus fired at him.

"You have done an excellent job getting into Voldemort's inner circle where he trusts you to run the school which, starting September, will be inhabited by many underage wizards and some of the most talented witches and wizards in the country. Also, by gaining this position you will now be able to protect the students of Hogwarts from any plan Voldemort may have to harm them," Albus asserted as if the answer to Severus' question was obvious.

"In other words I should be congratulated for making your plan work- so far everything has gone to plan- that is all that matters to you!" Severus shouted.

"I apologise for praising you then," Dumbledore attempted to rectify, but he knew that Severus was only getting started.

"Congratulate yourself for devising such a _fine_ plan, for trusting me when few others would have and heaven forbid praise my parents for having a son who despite his own better judgment, agreed to assist you in your plans! Congratulate the students of Hogwarts who will have a Headmaster who doesn't want to turn them into thoughtless individuals – not that they would know the difference between me and any other Death Eater! And while you are at it, Albus-" Severus paused to take a breath, his heart racing, his mind spinning- he had been waiting to say these words for so long. "Congratulate the Order of the Phoenix for having me: an Alliance who continues to work for them due to my own emotional, pathetic weakness even though I know they would like nothing better than to kill me! So yes, Albus many congratulations are in order, but not to me," Severus raged, however sarcastically. But Dumbledore was deterred for only a second.

"Such people would be worthy of a congratulations but you know that they will not understand why- it is because of you that the Order, the students and myself are blessed- you know that." At this, Severus turned away from Albus and collapsed into the nearest armchair- it seemed his rage had tired him out.

Having seen this, Dumbledore asked: "How long have you wanted to say that to me?"

Severus stared into Dumbledore's eyes. "Ever since you begged me to kill you," He replied in disgust.

"At least you are still alive, you can still do some good, Severus."  
Severus' face contorted momentarily and then suddenly stood up to face Dumbledore once again. Shaking and looking slightly deranged, Severus yelled: "I would give ANYTHING to swap places with you- I would give anything to be dead! I should not have fulfilled the Unbreakable Vow, I should have DIED!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised momentarily as he stared into Severus' black eyes which appeared on the verge of drowning in tears and asked gently:

"Are you alright, Severus?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore not really sure what his answer was; no he was not okay but knowing what was at stake he didn't want to admit this to Albus. Dragging his eyes away from the portrait, Severus sat down in the chair and rested his head on his palms.

"I do not know," he mumbled.

There was a pause and although Severus couldn't see it, Dumbledore was surveying him like an x-ray.

"You can do this Severus," the old man tried to encourage the broken wizard before him.

"I could never have even dreamed it would be this difficult," Severus confessed, looking at Albus.

"Difficult in what way/" Dumbledore enquired.

Severus stared into space as if remembering something painful.

"I went to Diagon Alley yesterday to withdraw from Gringotts and I saw Minerva-" Severus took a quick glimpse at Albus, who was sympathetic and nodded his head in understanding.

"The way she looked at me… I will never forget it. If we weren't surrounded by Dementors and various Death Eaters she probably would have dueled me. It was clear that she despised me and- why does this not bother you?" Severus asked suddenly.

"I am not sure what you mean," Dumbledore replied, a little shocked by the sudden change in tone and topic.

"Most people think you were foolish to trust me- that you were blind to my true intentions. Some even think you were stupid, an old fool who had lost his mind! Does it- how can it not incense you?" Severus asked, clearly distressed. But contrary to how Snape was feeling, Dumbledore was smiling at Severus.

"It doesn't because I know I made the right choice to trust you; the proof is standing before me," Albus replied modestly, gesturing towards Severus. "You have been a great asset to our fight against Voldemort and while many do not know this- I do," he said with confidence. "It has always been a privilege to defend my trust in you, Severus which I did right up until the day I died."

"Until I killed you-"

"On _my_ orders Severus-"

"Tell that to Potter and the several witnesses there that night!" Severus yelled, standing up once more.

"Severus, calm down-"

But Severus pressed on; he knew he could not calm down, not yet, not while he was in so much pain.

"Minerva, Potter, everyone will be completely ignorant of what I have done because it would be foolish to tell anyone of my true loyalties in case the Dark Lord captured them. I am risking EVERYTHING for them and yet, I will not be recognized for my efforts!"

"Severus-"

"The night I killed you, Potter chased me out of the castle. I didn't want to run, I wanted to die with you; I was felt so upset- so guilty- I wanted to grieve for you: I had just killed the only person who truly trusted me and knew me for who I was. I was upset- I wanted to scream- to curse someone but no- I had to escape and ensure Draco's safety; I had to pretend to be- to feel something I did not. When Potter caught up to us, he tried to curse me- if he were capable I am sure Avada Kedavra would not have been beyond him. I kept blocking his spells and do you know what he said to me, Albus? He called me a coward because I was not fighting back- because I killed you and because apparently I took pleasure in your death- apparently I _wanted_ to kill you. It was absurd that I could not tell him the truth- that the reason I was deflecting his spells was to protect him from my anger, fear and sadness which were threatening to be released in my magic! I was protecting him for so many reasons: because he is Lily's son, because only his victory could end this ridiculous façade I have stupidly gotten myself into and because one day I hope he will discover the truth. Contrary to what Potter believes, I want him to survive, but he will never know this or even believe it if he was told. The biggest irony out of all of this is that if Potter dies at the end of all of this, he will remember me as a coward- after everything I have done- everything I have sacrificed- is that what I worked for? To have Lily's son despise me, hate me, see me as anything less than someone who tried to do what was right, but then became caught up in your plan-"

"The plan worked-"

"Yes it worked, but no one will know the part I had to play in it!" Snape screamed, his fears, his regrets, his pain pouring down his face in droplets of tears.

"I assure you," Dumbledore said seriously, though a little concerned by Severus' expression of emotion which the Headmaster rarely witnessed when he was alive. "That once Voldemort is dead I will tell everyone who walks into this office that Severus Snape is a talented, intelligent, brave wizard who has the right to be acknowledged for the man he truly is."

"And what if the Dark Lord is never defeated? No one will know that I tried!" Severus exclaimed whilst trying to control the emotions boiling within him.

"I will Severus and no words can describe how much respect I have for you and what you are risking. I know you can do this. I would trust this job to no one else but you, Severus. Your skills in Occlumency are superb, your quick thinking and potion making skills have made you a skilled spy and an invaluable ally. No one else is capable of such skill, such discretion, such subtly as you. Myself and the wizarding world are relying on you, Severus," Albus stated, hoping to instill some confidence in the man.

"Well forgive me for not being enthused about my survival and my skills. I truly wish you were here instead of me," Severus stated in a monotonous voice, a feeling of emptiness filling him up and consuming him- he didn't even want to live.

"Your worth in this cause is far greater than mine."

"I wish it weren't. Is it wrong of me to desire death?" Severus asked of Albus, staring into Dumbledore's eyes for an honest answer.

"I have expected many things of you, Severus, but never to be anything more or less than human. It is understandable that this is difficult- to be someone you are not."

"But how can I hold such a burden when I know that the people I am trying to protect only want me dead? That my true allies see me as nothing more than a lousy, cheating Death Eater? How can I find the motivation to risk everything for people who would throw away my life in a heart beat? It is too hard, Albus," Severus implored in exasperation.

"I would understand if you backed out, it is nothing to be ashamed of," Dumbledore asserted, apparently with great sincerity.

Severus appeared to be considering this for a moment, but then replied:  
"I couldn't; I am doing this for Lily, you and I suppose Potter- not that he would know it. You are the only person who has faith in me and you aren't even alive because I killed you," Severus stated, sounding resigned.

"But I still have faith in you Severus, now more than ever before," Dumbledore implored, leaning forward in his portrait chair and peering at Severus.

"But I do not- I feel I am going insane. I cannot think properly, my thoughts are scattered and if the Dark Lord were to turn up right now, my defenses would be so weak they'd be penetratable. I cannot take that risk, but after the week I have had, I cannot concentrate. I feel tired, weak and drained and as much as I want to be strong enough for you and for Lily, I do not feel I can at the present moment," Severus sighed. Then as if realizing how weak and useless he felt, Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat- he had never felt so hopeless.

"Perhaps you should rest?" Dumbledore suggested.

"I doubt whether I could, Albus; the only people I am doing this for are both dead! It hardly seems to matter anymore-"

"What about Harry?"  
"What use would I be when I cannot be within his sight for fear of being cursed and for what? Protecting him? For killing you when it was a part of the 'greater good'? For killing his parents which I am still paying the price for?" Severus spat.

"Because you chose to, Severus," Albus pointed out delicately.  
"Yes, not that I could help but love her and now I am protecting her son as best I can when all the while he believes I am inhuman, that I feel no guilt, that I cannot grieve, that I am unremorseful for her death, even though every action I have done since the day Lily died has been because I _do_ possess those feelings!"

Severus felt tears falling down his cheeks, but he didn't bother wiping them away.

After a moment when Severus had collected himself, Severus asked:

"How can I risk so much and put all of what little energy I have left into helping protect the students and assist Potter to the final stand when I know that no one alive on this Earth gives a shit about me?" Severus whispered, breathing heavily- everything was boiling over.

"Severus, have a rest," Albus insisted, however gently.

"It will make no difference! The same agony will still face me tomorrow, Albus!" Severus replied, holding his head as if trying to stop his thoughts and feelings from consuming him. "I think I am going insane! There is so much at stake, people are at risk, so much to conceal- so much to hide, the fact that the Dark Lord could go on a rampage and kill us all, that I could make one mistake that will ruin everything, that a student will die under my watch, that everything I am risking will be for nothing because I cannot maintain my sanity!" Severus shouted hurriedly as if he were trying to chase his thoughts around his mind.

"Severus, please go up stairs and have a rest. We can talk about this tomorrow when you are not so stressed," Albus persisted, growing steadily worried that he had pushed Severus too far.  
"I will always be stressed, Albus! People's lives are at risk; I do not want any one else to die because of me," Severus admitted sounding resigned.

Dumbledore paused as if devising the best way to say what was on his mind.

"You cannot save everyone, Severus," he said delicately. "Your best is good enough."  
"But what if it isn't?" Severus fired back at him.

Dumbledore smiled in reply to the anxious, upset and fearful man. "It will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wracking his brains trying to think of the password to get past the gargoyle that would lead him to the Headmaster's office, Harry tried all the previous passwords he could remember, then out of desperation, he yelled: "Dumbledore!"

Much to his surprise and delight, the gargoyle let him through. Racing up the spiral staircase as fast as the rotation would allow and without even knocking, Harry barged into the Headmaster's office.

Before Severus knew what was happening, his wand flew out of his hands, Albus yelled "Harry don't!" and none other than Potter was standing at his office door.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Severus exclaimed to the heavens. Without his wand he was completely useless and the fact that Potter even managed to disarm him was of even greater concern. Despite the surprise and confusion Severus felt in seeing his former student, he was not in the mood to do this now- to defend himself and tell the truth, not that it would do any good anyway. Considering everything Severus had experienced that week, if Potter decided to curse him or better yet, kill him, it would make his life a whole lot easier.

After pausing momentarily for the shock of seeing Snape before him, Harry quickly regained composure, took a few steps towards his professor, his wand at the ready.

"I never thought I could hate someone more than I hate Voldemort, but I do. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Harry demanded and it was clear that his anger was paramount.

"You are neither focused nor skilled enough to kill me," Severus mumbled, looking Harry directly in his eyes.

"Just watch me!" Harry screamed as he raised his wand.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled from his portrait.

Harry didn't take his eyes of Severus but lowered his wand slightly.

"Do not hurt Professor Snape-" Dumbledore asserted seriously and with great authority.

"And why shouldn't I?" Harry implored looking up at Dumbledore's portrait. "He is responsible for the death of my parents, for coaxing Sirius into the Department of Mysteries and for murdering you! Why does he deserve to live?" Harry demanded of his now deceased Headmaster.

"That is not entirely true Harry." Albus paused to look at Severus who appeared to be begging him not to reveal the truth today- he was too tired and distressed to deal with his past now.

"What do you mean 'that is not entirely true'? He killed you on the top of the Astronomy tower; it was Snape's wand that produced the Avada Kedavra, no one else's!" Harry protested.

But Albus didn't answer; he was lost in thought. Suddenly he asked:

"Harry how did you get into the castle?"

"Oh," Harry started, surprised by the sudden change in topic. "Well the front door was unlocked so I just opened the door and came inside…" Harry drifted off when he saw Snape turn pale and suddenly stand up.

"Give me my wand Potter," Severus said calmly but with authority. To keep Harry safe at the very least, knowing the boy wouldn't be leaving the castle for a while, he needed to secure the castle.

"I am not stupid! You could easily torture me, use Occlumency against me, summon Voldemort here or even your fellow Death Eaters!" Harry asserted, his wand held at the ready, looking momentarily at his Professor's left arm where he new the dark mark lay under the man's cloak.

"I promise not to hurt you," Snape assured him. Severus felt so stupid and irresponsible for leaving the school so insecure that he was prepared to do almost anything to get his wand back- even be nice to Potter if that's what it took.

"No, you won't hurt me, just kill everyone I love!" Harry cried, brandishing his wand once more.

Severus stood there staring at Harry who had angry tears in his eyes. Then Snape looked up at Dumbledore's portrait for help- he knew only one way of convincing the boy of his true loyalties but even then, Harry may not believe him.

"Harry, it is very important that Severus get his wand back, he needs to protect the castle then he will return and we can talk about this further-" Dumbledore insisted.

"I don't believe you," Harry stated plainly as if he didn't have a doubt in his mind that Severus was as bad as he appeared.

"You must trust me. Professor Snape is on our side- your side, he will not hurt you."  
"He may be confunding you!" As if any other explanation would be too absurd for him to grasp.  
"You cannot confund a portrait!" Snape asserted angrily, not quite believing how absurd the current situation was and how foolish he was for leaving the school so insecure.

"I am not confunded, Harry. I am speaking the truth, now please give Severus his wand back," Dumbledore persisted, though seemed to be losing his patience.

"I still don't believe you. I am not taking any risks. I will not be the next one to die because of him!" Harry yelled, pointing dramatically at Snape

"You will need to tell him, Severus," Dumbledore said in reply to Harry's assertion; apparently Albus had given up trying to convince the boy.

"Not now, Albus," Severus whispered so Harry couldn't hear.  
"It is important that Harry know the truth, you said not long ago that you wanted him to know one day-"

"When I would be strong enough to defend myself, to justify what happened- I am too tired to do this now," Severus mumbled under his breath.

"It does not need justification, Severus," Dumbledore asserted with confidence; he knew Harry would believe the truth if only Severus gave him the chance.

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked, slightly more curious now, but still held his wand at the ready.

"It does not matter- the point is that I need to protect this school and to do that I need my wand!" Severus said as calmly as he could but out of desperation he tried to grab it out of Harry's hands to no avail. If anything this made Harry more suspicious of Snape's true intentions.

"Harry, Professor Snape did kill me, but he did so on my orders."

"What?" Harry asked in great disbelief, looking directly at Dumbledore's portrait now.

"When I was begging him, I was not asking for my life, but for my death," Albus explained.

"But why would you do that?" Harry asked, feeling both confused and perhaps a little betrayed.

"You saw my hand at the beginning of term and continually asked me what happened. I believe I explained to you that the curse that inhabited the ring left my hand dead but I failed to mention that it would have killed me if it were not for Severus' excellent skills and extensive knowledge."

Harry looked as though he were about to interrupt, but Albus spoke even louder so he could be heard.

"Severus prevented the curse from spreading but nevertheless the magic would not hold for any longer than a year. Unfortunately, Harry," Dumbledore paused, watching Harry with great sincerity. "If Professor Snape did not kill me that night, that terrible curse would have killed me anyway. In asking Severus to kill me, this meant that Voldemort would trust him more than any of his other Death Eaters and hopefully give him important information that would be able to help yourself and the Order of the Phoenix."  
"How can he help us? No one trusts him!" Harry asked exasperated wondering what in God's name Dumbledore was thinking.

"Professor Snape is now Headmaster of Hogwarts, a position Voldemort would have only trusted to his most loyal Death Eater-"

"You think Snape being Headmaster of Hogwarts is a good thing?" Harry asked in complete disbelief. "Who cares if he killed you on your orders! It still doesn't justify why he killed Sirius and my parents and didn't even give a shit about them!" Harry yelled.

At this, Severus made a movement towards Harry, but appeared to suddenly decide against it and covered up his demeanour by saying: "I need my wand Potter, we can continue this when I get back, I promise- I really must secure the castle," Severus insisted, sounding slightly desperate.

"You killed my parents and my godfather and I will not tarnish their memory by giving their killer his wand back," Harry stated in a deadly whisper.

"Let me say this," Severus whispered equally as quietly as if speaking any louder would betray the intense emotions he was feeling at the moment. "With regard to your Godfather, I told him- I insisted that he stay at Headquarters until Albus arrived to inform him where the Order had gone, but I am sorry to inform you that it was your Godfather who decided to disobey my orders and leave his home," Severus hissed.  
"But the Order can communicate via Patronuses right? Couldn't someone simply send Professor Dumbledore a message to let him know what was happening?" Harry fired back.

Severus paused to look at Albus. This was in fact true- they could have simply left a note if they thought of it or otherwise sent their Patronus, but they didn't. Severus knew that Sirius was to stay at Grimmauld Place at all costs because Albus wanted him to be protected from the ministry.

"I regret to say that you are correct. However, there was a reason behind my asking Black to stay behind- Albus wanted him to remain hidden away from the Ministry and also I think common sense would tell us that a human being informing Albus of what happened is more reliable and informative than a Patronus," Severus explained through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed at being challenged by a student, especially Potter.  
"But even so, you were always coaxing Sirius out of his home, making him sound like he was useless and had the easiest job in the world!"

"Compared to what I was experiencing, he DID have the easiest job in the world!" Severus exclaimed, his anger starting to boil over. "Can I please have my wand?" Snape asked in a much calmer tone, though sounded a little resigned as if he had accepted the fact that Harry would never give him his wand back.

"No, you're not even sorry he died! You don't even care!"  
"Do you blame me? After the way he and your father treated me?" Severus demanded looking slightly deranged. It was the first time Snape had mentioned the memory to Harry ever since he was caught in the Pensieve which surprised Harry; he didn't think Snape would mention it again.

"What about the way you treated me and my friends? I always hated being in your class and just because I had parents you didn't give a shit about, doesn't mean I've done something wrong! You're not even sorry that they're dead! In the end, you are just as bad as Voldemort-" But Harry suddenly stopped his raging when he saw Snape take a step towards him, fury etched on his face and looked as if he were about to hit the boy. But the man managed to calm himself once more and collapsed into the chair he was sitting in when Harry arrived.

This puzzled Harry beyond expression which caused him to remain silent.

"Severus?" Dumbledore said, seriously concerned for the man and Harry was shocked to see it.

"He's right," Severus whispered so that only Albus could hear.

"You know as well as I that that is not true! You need to tell him what happened so you can retrieve your wand and secure the school. That is the most important thing at the moment," Albus advised Snape.

"To you, maybe. But what about me? I cannot do this, I cannot put everything on the line just because the stupid kid doesn't realize what danger he could be in if he doesn't return my wand to me-"

"I'm not stupid!" Harry asserted angrily, brandishing his wand and pointing it directly at Severus' chest.

"Harry if you even touch Severus, I will never forgive you," Dumbledore said, raising his voice and although he wasn't angry, Harry knew he meant it.

"Just beg him to return my wand, he will listen to you eventually," Severus suggested.

"Harry deserves more than that Severus," Albus asserted gently.

"I don't care," Severus mumbled, resting his head in his hands; he had a terrible headache and wished Harry would go away and take his wand if need be; Severus wanted to be left alone.

"You will care if Harry dies tomorrow and you didn't tell him," Dumbledore reminded him.

"It is too risky Albus, if he is captured then the plan is ruined and aside from that, as I have said before, I cannot do this today; I have a splitting headache," Severus said quietly, rubbing his forehead with his palms.

"You don't really have a choice, Severus-"

"Yes I do. Obviously he wanted to come here to talk to you so I will go into my quarters and he can keep my wand-"

"But you need to protect-"

"I know but I give up Albus!" Severus said, raising his voice louder than he intended so that Harry could hear.

"I will not allow you to give up, Severus, we must tell Harry," Albus assured the man before him.

But Severus simply shook his head; it took too much energy to speak.

Then turning to Harry, Albus stated for the final time as if he were getting tired of negotiating between the two wizards before him:

"Please give Professor Snape is wand Harry."

"But you are dead Professor Dumbledore! Even if Snape is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he can turn against you whenever he wants! You cannot trust him and there is no way I am giving him his wand!" Harry asserted, though felt a little confused by Dumbledore's behaviour and continued siding with Snape, it went completely against everything Harry was expecting from his visit.

"Harry, this is extremely serious. I understand that you are being cautious, but if Voldemort were to come to Hogwarts we would have no warning of his coming-"

"Then tell me the incantation and I will go and secure the castle," Harry suggested.

Albus sighed.

"Severus-"

"No, there are plenty of risks- if the Dark Lord or a Death Eater were to capture him, they could find out the truth and my cover would be blown! It could ruin everything!" Severus interrupted before the old man could say anymore.

"You know how much danger Harry could be in if-"

"Well then let the boy die as a consequence for his foolishness!" Severus hissed scathingly.

"We both know that is not what you want, Severus."  
"God only knows what I know at the moment, Albus! I cannot do this! The boy's stubbornness is stronger than any motivation I have to protect him or myself. Let him do what he wants," Severus asserted, resigning to the seat he had been sitting in for half the night.

"But there may not be another opportunity to tell him, Severus."  
"It does not matter! I told you I cannot do this now and if you tell him Albus, I swear I will never forgive you!" Severus asserted with both anger and fear in his eyes because he had a feeling that if Harry refused to give up Severus' wand, Dumbledore would tell the truth if it came to that.

Albus looked kindly in Severus' eyes. He knew the man was exhausted and Dumbledore honestly couldn't believe how much Severus had grown, how much he has achieved. Although Dumbledore was dead, he knew that it was still his responsibility, no matter how Severus was feeling or what the situation, to ensure that the man didn't give up on everything he had sacrificed and worked on for the last 16 years: protecting Harry. Even though Dumbledore knew Snape was still blinded by the prejudices he held towards James, Albus also knew that Harry was far more like Lily than James and would understand Severus' story if only given the opportunity to hear it.

"I'm sorry Severus," Dumbledore apologized, and truly meant it.

"Don't you dare, Albus!" Severus yelled.

Then turning to Harry who had remained silent through all of this, Dumbledore said:

"Harry, Professor Snape loved your mother." Harry's jaw dropped, then slowly turned to look at Snape who had rested his face in his hands as if trying to block out what had just happened: a violation of his most secret desires and emotions.

Severus looked up slowly from his hands and stared at Albus aggressively. Harry watched as Snape's face turned white as he whispered: "How dare you?"

Harry was stunned and didn't know what to say or do; he was not expecting this at all.

When Harry eventually found his voice, he turned to Snape and asked, feeling a little strange: "Did- did you really love my mother?"

"No Potter, Albus simply said it for your amusement," Severus spat with sarcasm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, astonished that such important information about Professor Snape and his mother was kept a secret from him.

"For many reasons Harry. Severus swore me to secrecy the moment he realized the prophecy could have potentially implied yourself and therefore a danger to your parents, he made me promise never to tell you or anyone else for that matter, about the relationship he had with Lily. But even if Severus did not impress this upon me, I probably would not have told you until your fifth year because you must remember that Professor Snape was also teaching the sons of Death Eaters and if they were to find out that Severus loved your mother, they would, of course, inform their fathers and Severus' role as a spy would have been revealed. Severus' love for your mother has nevertheless been the reason why I have always explicitly trusted him despite how the situation may have appeared," Dumbledore emphasised, looking down his crooked nose at Harry, who knew what that glare meant for he had on several occasions suggested to Dumbledore that Snape was not to be trusted.

Having heard this explanation, Harry now understood why Snape didn't wish to discuss it; the man was still sitting in the chair and looked extremely distressed, like a great part of his being had been revealed for everyone to judge.

Having built up the courage to speak to Severus again, not really sure what his reaction would be, Harry slowly walked up to the man. Hearing Harry's footsteps, Severus looked up into Harry's eyes, clearly afraid of what he was going to find amongst the green.

Upon seeing Severus' gaze, Harry tried his best to say what he wanted to say without feeling intimidated by his stare which he was used to being full of hatred not fear and vulnerability.

"Um, here," Harry said, handing Severus' wand over to its owner. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Severus looked up at Harry in disbelief; no sly comment? No gibe at how stupid he was for believing Lily could ever love someone like him? No laughing or questioning? Nothing- there was no need to justify his love for her…

Severus took his wand from Potter and without saying a word, left his office to place the protective enchantments around the castle which were meant to be in place over an hour ago. Severus could only hope he wasn't too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

A/N: This is the first of five chapters for 'To do what is right'. The next chapter will be put up shortly. Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. Here is chapter 2- I truly hope you enjoy it as things get a little more interesting : ) Please tell me what you think! Happy reading!

'To do what is right'

Chapter 2

Finally Severus arrived at the Entrance Hall and opened the large oak doors only to see what he feared to find: a tall, dark figure a good twenty meters away was coming towards him. Hiding behind the door, Severus whipped out his wand, whispered the necessary incantation and hoped that tonight was not going to mean the death of both him and Harry Potter.

"Ah, Severus, I thought you may be here. Come for a walk with me around the grounds and tell me everything you have discovered tonight," Voldemort beckoned to Severus, who reluctantly left the security of the castle to approach the Dark Lord…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Severus left his office, Harry immediately began talking to Dumbledore about why he had come to Hogwarts in the first place. As much as he wanted to find out more about his mother and the relationship she had with Professor Snape, he preferred to ask the man himself- if he was willing to talk, that is. Thinking that perhaps Snape didn't know everything, especially about Horcruxes, Harry wanted to take the opportunity to have a private conversation with his previous Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione think it was stupid of me to come here but I have no idea where to go looking for Horcruxes. They think I know everything but I don't! Is there anything you can tell me that may help? Please?" Harry begged rather desperately.

"You have all the information you need, Harry. You can work it out for yourself, I am sure-"

"But I'm here now; can you please tell me where I should look? Also, that locket we retrieved from the cave was a fake, but we think that the real one is now with Umbridge, but anyway that doesn't matter," Harry spoke rather rapidly realizing he was getting off track.

"Remember the places Voldemort treasured in the past and the people he now trusts, Harry. That is all you need to know. When you retrieve a Horcrux, you'll know what to do with it; I have full confidence in you," Dumbledore asserted his eyes beaming.

"But I don't!"  
"Trust yourself, Harry; your gut feeling, your instincts have rarely led you astray before," Albus reminded him.

"Except for when I went to the Department of Mysteries looking for Sirius-"

"Yes, but we must surely consider that Voldemort had implanted that image into your mind? Your instinct was based on a false image, not your true-"

But suddenly Albus stopped talking and averted his eyes to a beautiful silver doe that was now standing in front of Harry. If this didn't shock Harry enough, then when Severus Snape's voice was heard from the doe's mouth, it was justifiable that Harry was frozen in shock, his mouth gaping slightly.

"The Dark Lord is here. Go into the Pensieve. I will get you when he has gone."

Then the Patronus dissolved.

After 5 seconds, the message still not fully sinking in, Dumbledore broke the silence:  
"Harry!"

Harry shook his head in an attempt to stir himself from his reverie and looked up at the portrait.

"The Pensieve is in the cupboard just behind you," Albus said, pointing. Harry unlatched the cupboard door and leaned over to see many silvery memories swirling around together as neither liquid nor gas.

"Do you think Professor Snape will be alright?" Harry asked the old man.

"I hope so, Harry…" Albus replied, turning slightly pale and Harry was worried for a moment that Dumbledore was sincerely concerned for Snape's safety. But it didn't take long for Dumbledore to snap out of his own reverie: "Go, Harry, before it is too late!"

With that, Harry leant head first into Severus' memories, but this time was different because now, he had permission…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene was slowly coming together before Harry eyes. Finally, Harry saw two girls sitting on a hammock in the front yard of a house that was undoubtedly theirs and Snape, who was standing behind a tree, evidently spying on them.

"There's no such thing as magic, Lily!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"But- but that boy- he didn't seem to be joking, Tuney!" Lily protested. "I mean- how else do you explain that branch falling on your head yesterday?" Lily continued, however delicately.

When Harry looked closer he could see evidence of a red bump on top of Petunia's head.

Remembering the moment, Petunia rubbed her head as if trying to rub away the pain.

"It was just a coincidence!" Petunia fired back, clearly in denial.

"No it wasn't, Tuney," Lily replied gently.

"Well- well he may be a wizard, but you can't be a witch. Mum and Dad can't do things like that!" Harry's Aunt persisted.

"I know, but Severus was telling me that some people like us can be magical even if our parents aren't-"

"But if you can do magic, why can't I?" Petunia protested a little tearfully. Harry turned towards his mother who seemed to know what Harry could sense- despite what she was saying, the reality was that Petunia believed in magic, so much so that she was disappointed she did not have the same skills as her sister.

"Oh Tuney, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to do magic some day," Lily tried to reassure her sister. But contrary to what Lily seemed to be expecting, Petunia leapt off the hammock and ran into the house yelling behind her: "No I can't!"

Lily was about to get up to follow her sister, but was stopped by Severus who jumped out from behind the tree which forced Lily to halt in her tracks.

"Wow, you scared me!" Lily screamed, laughing a little but clearly annoyed for his sneaking up on her.

"Sorry," Snape said quietly.

"Were you spying on us again?" Lily demanded.

"No- no, I was… I was just waiting until your sister went inside so that I could apologise for what happened yesterday…" but Snape faltered under Lily's gaze who still looked harsh as if the memory of the previous day was still fresh in her mind.

"Come here," Lily whispered suddenly, dragging Severus by the arm to the side of her house. Once they were settled, sitting side by side with their backs against the brick of Lily's house, she whispered: "You hurt my sister!" though she nevertheless sounded quite indignant.

"I know I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt her. But have you ever been so angry or upset that you've done magic that you didn't mean to do?"

Lily paused for a moment: "Yeah, once Petunia wouldn't let me play with her dolls and then the next day, all of her dolls had no hair… is that what you mean?" Lily asked a little confused.

Severus looked relieved. "Yes, that's what I mean. So when your sister said all those mean things about me, I was angry so the branch fell on her head, but I never meant to hurt her! It just happened!" Severus asserted, trying to defend himself.

Lily turned to look at Severus who returned the stare and Harry had never seen Snape look so hopeful before.

After a long period of scrutiny, Lily smiled a little and surrendered to Severus' sincerity. But before she could say anything, a woman, who was probably Lily's mother, was calling for her. Lily told Severus to stay where he was, as she walked around towards the front of the house and through the front door. A few minutes later, Harry heard a car drive out of the driveway and thought that Lily had forgotten about Severus. However, once the car had left the street, both Harry and Severus were delighted to see Lily return.

"Did you want to come inside?" Lily offered.

Snape looked horrified by the idea. "No, no thanks," he replied, but Harry could sense that he probably wouldn't have minded if he wasn't afraid of being caught by Petunia.

"Come on," Lily encouraged her friend. "Petunia and Mum have gone shopping and Dad's at work."

Severus paused, nodded, then followed Lily into her home.

Lily led Severus upstairs and showed him around the house, pausing outside Petunia's room.

"This is Petunia's room," Lily said, gesturing towards the bedroom to their right which was covered with blue and white.

Snape poked his head inside, but it didn't feel right- it was none of his business and to be honest, he wasn't really interested in what Petunia had in her room. As Lily led Snape on, his eye caught upon a piece of brown parchment with a maroon crest that was lying, scrunched up on the floor. Disobeying all caution, Severus entered Petunia's room and picked up the mangled bit of paper.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Lily asked with great curiosity for she didn't think Severus would be interested in her sister's bedroom.

"Your- your sister wrote to Hogwarts!" Severus exclaimed.

"What? No she wouldn't have- she…" But then Lily trailed off.

"What is it?" Snape asked, still holding the letter in his hand.

"When Tuney and I were talking just then, she said that she would never be able to do magic- this must be why!" Lily said excitedly, grabbing the letter out of Snape's hands and reading it.

_Dear Petunia Evans,_

_I wish to thank you for showing such an interest in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, as you so wisely pointed out in your letter, you have shown no sign of magical ability and considering that you are also 12 years of age, it is, I regret, unlikely that you will be able to perform the magic which would make you eligible to attend Hogwarts. Nevertheless, I assure you that if you are able to perform magic one day, I will certainly know about it and will send you a letter requesting your attendance. _

_Again, I am terribly sorry we cannot accept you, Miss Evans._

_All the best,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I didn't know wizards communicated with Muggles via the normal post…" Severus mumbled as he stared at an envelope that was flawlessly 'muggle'.

"Professor Dumbledore sounds really nice. Will he be our Headmaster?"

"I assume so- I hope so; most people say he is the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had," Severus asserted which only made Lily more excited.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly the scene changed and Harry almost forgot he was even in the Pensieve.

Harry immediately recognized the location as the Entrance Hall and could only assume that Lily and Snape were in their first year as they looked a little lost. Before their Prefects could lead them in separate directions, however, Lily and Severus had a moment to quickly talk:

"I'm sorry I'm not in Slytherin, Sev," Lily whispered, a slight frown on her face.

"It doesn't matter… we'll still be friends anyway right?" Severus asked, a little uncertain.

"Of course," Lily beamed and then waved Severus good night.

Harry followed Snape down to the Slytherin common room only to be confronted by four Slytherin boys who seemed to have been waiting for Severus.

"You're Severus Snape right?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes," Severus replied looking slightly affronted.

"We saw you talking to that Mudblood in the Entrance Hall. You aren't friends with her are you?" the boy continued, looking disgusted.

"Um- well…" Severus began, faltering under their gaze.

"Well she can't mean that much to him if he is hesitating, right Mulciber?" a different boy asserted.

"True," Mulciber replied grinning rather evilly.

"No, wait, she- she is my friend," Severus mumbled, torn between wanting to fit in and remaining loyal to Lily.

"Slytherins are never friends with Gryffindors and moreover, we despise Mudbloods. You know that, right?" Mulciber asked Snape as if the latter were stupid.

"No, I didn't think it mattered. Why- why should you care anyway? She hasn't done anything wrong-"

"Oh but you see, Snape, if a Slytherin is friends with a Gryffindor it taints us all. But don't worry," Mulciber added with a terrible grin. "We'll snap you out of it."

Harry and Snape watched as Mulciber led his friends to their dormitory. Harry took a quick glimpse at Severus to see that he looked worried and concerned and just as Harry was hoping things would get better for Snape, the scene changed once more.

Harry watched as a much older Severus, perhaps in 4th year, was creeping behind a group of girls, Lily right in the thicket of it.

"I know what you guys think, but he's not like that-"

"You _have_ seen what Avery, Nott and Mulciber have done, haven't you? Are you blind Lily? If Snape endorses such behaviour, then-"

"He doesn't and besides, who else is he supposed to hang around with? They are his classmates!" Lily protested, standing up for her friend.

"Well he hangs around with you a lot," one of Lily's friends pointed out.

"Yes," Lily blushed a little, but then composed herself. "But he can't completely ignore the boys he shares a dormitory with, unless he wants to be an outcast!" Lily argued.

"He already is an outcast, Lily! No one likes him!"

"I like him!" Lily retorted, looking very angry.

The girls stopped walking and turned to face Lily. The girl who had done all of the talking said gently: "We know, but we're worried about you. If he begins to do dark magic like Mulciber and them then he may hurt you, Lily!"

"I know you guys are worried but-"

"Snape is a Slytherin and always will be, Lily. He may be nice now but he'll change one day! We're just warning you," the girl continued.

"Well you don't know Severus very well. It is not his fault he is in Slytherin; his Mum was in Slytherin when she went here so where else would he go?" Lily tried to reason with her friends.  
"You know that the hat bases its decision on who someone is, not their parentage, Lily. Sirius' whole family were in Slytherin and as you know he was put into Gryffindor."

A couple of the girls sighed as if dreaming about Sirius asking them out on a date; Harry couldn't help but laugh.

But then, Harry turned to look at his mother and noticed that she seemed to be running out of ways to stand up for Severus.

"Severus will not hurt me, we've been friends since before we even came to Hogwarts. I know he has terrible room mates but that doesn't mean he will turn out to be like them!"

Instead of arguing back, however, Lily's friends turned to look at each other, giving one another significant glances.

"What?" Lily asked, looking between them.

"We just wanted to ask Lily and please don't be mad at us. If it is true, we'll understand-"

"If what is true?" Lily demanded.

"Do you- do you love Snape?"

"What? No, that's ridiculous!" Lily protested, however the colour in her cheeks couldn't lie like her words could.

Despite her assertions, however, none of Lily's friends believed her and continued to stare at her as if waiting for a confession.

"I love him as a friend, but that's it!" Lily clarified.

After a moments pause, the girl who had done all of the talking gave Lily a hug.

"Sorry Lily, we don't mean to badger you like that; we just want to make sure you're okay. We're always here if you want to talk."

"I know and thanks girls; it's great that you care about me so much, but I trust Severus, he means a lot to me and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so harsh towards him in future," Lily added.

"We'll do our best," the girl agreed, her other friends nodding in understanding.

Then arm in arm, the girls walked down to the lake, leaving Severus behind a tree, watching eagerly as Lily walked away and the scene changed once again.

"I'm glad the exams are over," Snape said as he lay on the grass near the lake, Lily sitting next to him.

But Lily didn't reply.

"Lily?" Severus said, sitting up again. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned as she was staring out into space.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Sev," she said, but then continued to stare into space.

Severus stood up and knelt in front of Lily.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking into Lily's eyes.

Lily stared back at him.

"I've been hearing stories…" she whispered.

"Stories?" Severus repeated, sounding confused. "About what?" he continued gently.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" Lily asked, as if Severus being mad with her was a terrible feeling.

"Of course," Severus insisted, sitting next to Lily and putting his arm around her shoulders. "What is it?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"You know 'You know who'?" Lily began hesitantly.

Severus nodded. However, Harry noticed that although he was still looking at Lily, his expression had changed to one of worry.

"Well some of my friends have said that 'You know who' is recruiting followers called Death Eaters or something and that Mulciber, Avery and Nott are all hoping to join him when they leave Hogwarts. Is- is that right?"

Severus looked away from Lily for a moment and it was clear from his demeanor and expression that yes, Lily's friends were right. After a moments pause, Severus turned back to Lily, who had been watching him closely.

"Yes, they are right," Severus admitted, however quietly- clearly he wasn't proud of what his friends were doing.

With this information, Lily's expression changed slightly but she continued to look into Severus' eyes.

"How can you be friends with people who want to work for a wizard who only lives to kill others? You know all the terrible things 'You know who' has done, Severus! Why would you be friends with them?" Lily demanded out of desperation.

"I don't have much of a choice, Lily! We all sleep in the same dormitory, I can't _not_ be friends with them!" Severus tried to defend himself.

"But you know what they are doing is wrong, don't you? I've always known there was something evil about Mulciber…"

Severus nodded at the ground.

"Are they trying to convince you to join them?" She asked suddenly, with a little bit of sympathy and a lot of concern.

Severus nodded, but didn't utter a sound.

"You don't PLAN to join 'You know who', do you?" Lily asked, looking horrified.

Severus paused as if heavily weighing up the consequences of what he was about to say.

"Yes, but-"

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, clearly outraged. Leaping up to a standing position, Lily looked down on Severus. "I stood up for you in front of all my friends! I told them that you were a decent person and that you'd never hurt me!"

"I would never hur-"

"You just did Severus! How can you say you would give your alliegance to 'You know who'? He has killed so many people and pretty soon there may be a war and what? You are going to side with him instead of me?"

"No, Lily, it's not like that-"

"Whatever Severus, I was wrong about you, my friends were right, you really are a Slytherin," Lily asserted with a cutting edge in her tone as she walked away from Severus, who looked both hurt and disappointed.

Once the scene had finished changing, Harry realized that he was back in front of his mother's house again, but this time the Severus that hid behind the tree was older than the last time he was there, though it didn't look like much time had passed between the previous memory and this one.

Harry heard a door open and walked towards the front of the house to find Lily standing on the front porch.

"Severus?" she whispered. "Where are you?"

Hearing Lily's call for him, Severus moved out from behind the tree and Harry followed both of them inside the house.

Once the two teenagers had reached Lily's room and closed the door, only then did they start talking.

"What do you want?" Lily demanded in a rather harsh tone, though she nevertheless seemed curious. Snape seemed a little taken aback, but kept his composure.

"I just wanted to say something about- about what you said to me that day by the lake."

Lily didn't reply and continued to stare at Severus as if daring him to continue.

"Um," Severus began, faltering under Lily's gaze. "Well I just wanted to say that I didn't want to join 'You know who' because I endorse the fact that he kills people… you know I'm not like that," Severus added softly and Harry noticed his mother looked a little guilty. "But 'You know who' knows heaps about the Dark Arts and well- you know I am interested in the dark magic, so I was hoping to- you know- learn from him, I guess…" but Severus trailed off, having seen the look on Lily's face.

"And what if he refuses to teach you? What if you end up doing his bidding for him? You could get hurt!" Lily asserted.

"I won't get hurt," Severus tried to reassure Lily.

"You don't know that, Sev! It's not worth risking your life for the possibility of learning a bit more about the Dark Arts. You know so much already!"

"But he would be able to show me more, tell me things that books cannot teach," Severus persisted. Harry watched as his mother lifted her gaze to look into Severus' eyes and knew that she saw what Harry could see- a great thirst and determination for knowledge. Much to Harry and Severus' surprise, tears began to form in Lily's eyes as she continued to speak:

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

"What? Lily, what are you talking about?" Severus asked, evidently confused.

"I know that you have a great interest to know a lot about the Dark Arts, but I never thought you would- would choose to side with 'You know who' over the good side- over me?" Lily admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily, no I'm not choosing the Dark Arts over you, I would never do that-"

"Then why are you still friends with Mulciber and them? If I am so important to you, why can't you just stop hanging out with them!" Lily half protested, half begged.

"Because Lily, they accept me-"

"If they accepted you, then they wouldn't have a problem with you being friends with me!" Lily screamed through her sobs.

"I know they are not supportive and they will probably always have a problem with me being friends with you, but that will never stop me from calling you my best friend, no matter what they say."  
Lily smiled a little, her eyes wet. But then her face became serious again when she asked: "How can you be around people like that? Can't you just stop associating with them?"

"But, Lily they aren't terrible to me, they are civil if anything else. They and you are the only people who care about me. Everyone else just make my life miserable…" Severus said, looking at the ground.

"Oh Sev, you deserve so much better than them!" she asserted, lifting up her friend's head and giving him a hug, which Severus happily returned.

"I know, Lily but considering that the two most popular boys in school hate my guts, I can't be picky when it comes to friends," Severus pointed out, however bitterly.

"But it shouldn't be like that!" Lily insisted, tears pouring down her cheeks once more. "You should have friends who care about you, not just any old people like Mulciber who is probably the worst kind of person one could be friends with. Please promise me you'll try and make friends with other people who aren't so terrible?" Lily pleaded with her friend.

"Why do I need to make other friends, when I have you?" Severus mumbled, but Lily still heard him nevertheless.

"Don't you feel you need other friends?" she asked with great curiosity.

"No," Severus replied honestly.

"Then why can't you just let go of Mulciber and them?"  
"Because that would just add another three people to the group of individuals who make my life miserable. Things are best left the way they are, Lily."

Lily sighed sadly. "I guess so."

Severus gave his friend a reassuring smile then went to sit on Lily's bed.

"Are your parents still fighting?" Lily asked, with great sympathy as she sat beside him.

"Yeah," Severus replied. "They never stop."

There was silence. Severus was looking at the ground as if momentarily remembering a recent argument he had overheard between his parents, but Lily was lost in thought until she finally said:

"Why would you allow people to hurt you like that? Put you down and not respect you? It's like your childhood all over again!"

Surprised by the return back to their previous conversation, Severus didn't speak for a moment, but then replied.  
"I don't have a choice Lily! The moment I arrived at Hogwarts everyone saw me as having a morbid obsession with the Dark Arts, never once considering that perhaps it was my childhood that drew me towards dark magic in the first place! It isn't my fault that they, my parents, my friends, Potter, Black, everyone, treat me this way! You can't blame me for wanting to keep what little friendship I do have with Mulciber, even if he doesn't respect me!" Severus pleaded with Lily, becoming a little emotional.

"You're right, I'm so sorry Sev," Lily cried, wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging him close. "This must be so hard for you," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll be fine as long as you're here with me," Severus whispered back. Lily pulled Severus away from her, looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him very gently on his lips. Harry only got to see Severus' very shocked expression after Lily pulled away half a second later before the scene changed yet again.

Harry immediately recognized the next scene in front of him- an exact replica of the one he saw two years ago. But Harry didn't wish to watch it again; it had such a different meaning to him now. In fifth year when he first saw this memory, Harry was disturbed most by the way his father and Sirius treated Professor Snape, but now that he knew so much more, he realized that the fact that the marauder's tipped Severus upside down was inconsequential to the fact that one word: 'Mudblood' changed his relationship with Lily forever. Hoping to see what happened after the terrible word was spoken, Harry waited up the hill so as not to hear what was happening below. Luckily, the memory did go longer and perhaps, if Snape had not pulled him out of the Pensieve two years ago, he would've received more of the story.

While Lily acted coolly around Severus immediately after he called her a Mudblood, it was apparent to Harry, though no one else seemed to realize, that Severus' words cut her deeply. Harry watched as his mother ran up to the castle in tears and could see in the distance, Severus staring after her. When James finally let Severus down, he ran after Lily, not caring that everyone was laughing at him- it was clear to Harry that this was no longer about embarrassment or how much jeering could be heard- Severus didn't care about any of them… just Lily.

"LILY?" Severus screamed when he ran into the Entrance Hall. "Where are you?" he asked, but of course there was no response. Whether it was because Severus knew Lily so well or just a lucky guess, Severus ran to the girl's bathroom on that same floor and pressed his ear against the door. Harry was also listening intently and was sure he could hear a girl crying. Before Harry even knew what Severus was doing, he had pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom without a second thought about how many privacies he could be invading.

Harry followed in behind Severus to find his mother sitting down, huddled in the farthest corner of the bathroom sobbing. Given how she reacted in front of James, Sirius and Severus only minutes ago, Harry was shocked to see her so upset and while he now understood why, had someone told him two years previously that Lily cried about being called a Mudblood by Severus, he probably wouldn't have believed them.

"Lily, I'm so sorry; I was so embarrassed to have to be rescued by you again, everyone must think I am so useless that I cannot even defend myself! I wasn't thinking straight, you know I would never have said that to you had Potter and Black not been tormenting me again!" Severus said urgently.

Harry was wondering whether his mother even heard her friend speak for she hadn't acknowledged his presence. Finally she spoke:

"That's what friends do, they help each other. I was there to help you and this is how you repay me?" Lily asked, clearly hurt, tears streaming down her face as she looked into Severus' eyes.

Snape sat down next to her.

"I know it is inexcusable for me to call you something so terrible but I wasn't even thinking, it just slipped out of my mouth- I was so embarrassed and hurt and I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late! You _must_ believe me!" Severus persisted.

Lily paused, evidently contemplating Severus' plea. Then looking into Severus' eyes once more, she said:

"I do believe you, but the fact is that you still called me a Mudblood, Severus! Only I would believe it was a mistake, everybody else: my friends, your friends, the whole school will think you said it intentionally. Calling a Muggleborn a Mudblood is the biggest insult you can give. If I stayed friends with you, people will think I'm crazy!"

"But since when have you ever cared about what other people think?" Severus demanded, looking a little scared and very worried. "You're not telling me that we're no longer friends just because I called you a- well a- you know…" It was evident to both Lily and Harry that Severus truly felt guilty about what he said, but surprisingly, Lily kept her ground.

"You hurt me, Severus," Lily whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry watched as Snape rested his head on his knees and tugged rather aggressively at large chunks of his hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Severus, don't," Lily said, grabbing hold of Severus hands and pulling them away from his scalp, tears pouring down her face.

"You don't understand; Mulciber, Nott, Avery, they all speak like that in the dormitory, calling everyone, including you, a Mudblood. I don't care that your parents are Muggles, but _they_ do! And when you hear it enough times, sometimes you may accidently say something that isn't what you truly believe. I would never ever call you that word, Lily- never! Why am I being punished for this?" Severus questioned Lily, the both of them now with tears in their eyes.

"I don't wish to punish you-"

"If you were truly my friend you-"

"And if you were truly my friend, if you really cared about me, you would have stopped being friends with Mulciber last year when I asked you to!"

"But they are in the same dormitory as me! What was I supposed to do, wear earmuffs so I couldn't hear them?"

"If that's what it took!"

"And then what? Be teased and humiliated by Black and Potter in front of the whole school for wearing earmuffs to bed!" Severus screamed.

"Severus, please-"

"I make one mistake and now I am about to lose you forever?"

"No- Severus, please-"

"Why can't you understand what I was going through back there? It isn't FAIR that they are always humiliating me! If I crack once, surely you can forgive me for that!" shouted Severus.

"Yes, I do- I do forgive you, but there's something else too. When you called me a Mudblood, I felt- I felt like I lost you to them! To Mulciber and his terrible friends who will one day become Death Eaters. In the end, Severus, _they_ won and if you do end up joining 'You know who' then _he_ has won- I've _lost_ you-"

"That will never happen-"

"The real Severus would never call me a Mudblood!"

"And the boy being hung upside down exposed for everyone to see was not the real Severus but a humiliated one! You never lost me; you could never lose me even if you tried, Lily! I will always be your friend!" Severus stated, clearly upset and Harry felt deeply for the both of them.

"I know, but I don't think I can do this anymore Severus. I don't think I can be friends with someone who has called me a Mudblood, no matter what the reason-"

"BUT THAT'S UNFAIR!" Severus screamed and Harry's heart sank when he realized someone was at the door.

"Mr. Snape," came Professor Dumbledore's voice from the door. "Why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

But Severus was beyond words. He stood up, took one last look at Lily, tears streaming down his cheeks and ran out of the bathroom without looking back.

"Did you hear?" Mulciber sneered, looking across the table at his friends some two years later for the scene had changed once again.  
"No, what?" Avery replied.

"Apparently Lily Evans and James Potter are not only the Head Boy and Girl this year but they are also 'dating'," Mulciber said with relish, mocking a gossiping girl as he said it.

"Ha! God that's just sad; he could do so much better than a Mudblood," Nott said and at this Severus stood up and left the breakfast table; obviously he couldn't stand being there and Harry completely understood why.

Unfortunately, things became worse for Severus and Harry couldn't help but stand there and watch the poor boy suffer even more. On his way out of the Great Hall, the first thing he saw was nothing but Lily and James standing at the bottom of the staircase apparently greeting each other for the morning with a warm hug. Severus stopped in his tracks and Harry watched him with bated breath. Lily turned pale when she saw Severus glaring at them from over James' shoulder, quickly pulled apart from James and rushed up to Severus. James tried to grab onto her robes, but Lily pushed him away, clearly she had something to say to Severus. Harry was expecting Snape to run or at least say something, but he appeared to be frozen to the spot as if in a state of shock.

"Severus?" Lily said, peering into Snape's face, flinching slightly when Severus eventually turned his gaze towards her.

"You are actually dating him? After- after everything he did to me- everything he still does to me, you- you-" Severus stuttered, apparently unable to speak.

"What he did was terrible Severus, but he is different now, he's changed and- and I like him," Lily admitted blushing a little.

Severus looked as if he were ready to hit something and Lily seemed to be able to sense this too for she took a step or two backwards.

"You betrayed me," he whispered in a deadly voice.

"You betrayed me first, Severus!"

"So what, is this pay back for what I said?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"You do realize that when you chose to date him, that was intentional, but I was not in my right mind when I called you that name and you know that!" Severus whispered so no one else could hear, though if anyone looked close enough they would be able to see Severus' eyes swimming in tears.

"Yes, but that was in the past, I- I thought we moved on…" Lily wondered sounding a little guilty and very upset.

"Perhaps you have, but I told you that you are my friend and no matter how hard you tried you could never get rid of me, but now I see I have been replaced," Severus spat, staring at James who was watching the pair of them a good ten meters away.

"No! No, Severus that's not true, I could never replace you!" At this Severus turned away from her so couldn't see what Harry could: his mother was being honest- Severus still meant something to her even if she wouldn't admit that to her friends or James.

After composing himself, Severus turned around to stare at Lily once more.

"Well you have, with the worst kind of person imaginable. After standing up for me for so many years against him you are now on his side! You were worried about losing me to my friends- to 'You know who', but I'm still here only to discover that I've lost _you_!" Severus half whispered, half sobbed. And then brandishing his wand, Severus walked past Lily towards James who did not react fast enough to the non-verbal curse that was coming towards him.

Harry knew, without having to read Severus' thoughts or hear his words which curse he used on his father: Sectumsempra.

Lily screamed as did several other girls in the Entrance Hall and James fell to the ground, bloody gashes all over his body. However, they weren't as deep as Draco's were when Harry conjured it and thought that may have been because Severus did it non-verbally.

"Severus! How could you?" Lily screamed, tears in her eyes. But Severus seemed beyond caring.

"He deserves it Lily; there was a part of you that used to know that," Severus whispered angrily through his tears to her as Lily had come to kneel beside James.

There was a lot of talking in the Great Hall only to see Dumbledore moments later standing in the Entrance Hall apparently horrified to see a student so terribly damaged so blatantly in front of them.

Albus rushed to James' side and cast a spell to stem the bleeding.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore asked the room at large. Harry thought that Severus would have run away upon seeing Dumbledore there, but he didn't and maintained his ground. All eyes turned to Severus and this was all Albus needed to know.

"Fix him," Albus insisted standing aside from James, but strangely, the Headmaster didn't look angry or even afraid, simply curious. Severus was shocked by this and knew that this was the first of many punishments he was about to receive from the Headmaster. But Lily and James both looked horrified at the idea that Severus was given the responsibility to undo the damage he had caused.

Stepping forward, Severus dragged out his wand and knelt down beside James. Harry stood as close he could to his father and Snape and watched as tears slowly poured down the latter's face as he mumbled the sing-like countercurse to the dark spell he had created. It seemed the whole room was shocked as James' red gashes slowly disappeared to very faint white scars. When Severus was finished, he made to stand up but was instantly grabbed by James who dragged him down closer to him by the sleeve of his robes.

"I'm sorry," James whispered, but Snape wrenched his sleeve out of James' grip, stood up and walked himself to Professor Dumbledore's office without saying anything to anyone.

Harry was interested to hear how Dumbledore would have punished Severus, now that he knew what their relationship was like some twenty years later.

Once Dumbledore had arrived in his office fifteen minutes after Severus, he asked Snape to sit down in the chair that stood opposite the desk.

"Explain yourself," Dumbledore requested, looking at Snape over his half moon spectacles.

Snape remained silent, tear stains surprisingly evident against his pale face.

When Albus evidently felt that Snape was not about to start talking, he continued:  
"I was unaware that you created curses, Mr. Snape. That one in particular is very dangerous," Dumbledore began to lecture. "Under no circumstance am I to see that curse or any other dark magic again within this school, is that understood?"

Snape nodded. At this, Albus sat back in his chair, though he was still studying the boy with great interest.

"You shall receive detention with Professor McGonagall every night for the next two weeks and lose 200 points from Slytherin House." Evidently, Dumbledore was expecting some sort of outburst from Severus, but received nothing of the sort; to the contrary, Snape remained perfectly silent.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked a few seconds later, to which Snape nodded.

"Excellent. However, before you leave I need to know, for the safety of this school and Mr. Potter in the future: were your actions provoked?" Professor Dumbledore asked, x-raying Severus from his position behind the desk. Harry had the feeling the Dumbledore was considering whether Snape was a danger to everyone because of his desire to randomly attack students or if there was some emotion behind his attack. Of course, Harry realized, or rather hoped that Dumbledore knew at least some of the things James had done to Severus in the past and the relationship he had with Lily and perhaps put two and two together. Perhaps he was just asking Severus to be sure?

"Yes, I was provoked, but it won't happen again, sorry Professor," Snape mumbled at the ground.

"I believe it is Mr. Potter who deserves the apology Mr. Snape," Dumbledore responded rather sternly.

"I mended his wounds, that's enough-"

"Because I asked you to," Dumbledore interrupted.

Snape nodded. "It won't happen again," Severus repeated.

"Very well," Albus Dumbledore replied, standing up and showing Snape the door. While Harry wasn't sure, he had the feeling the Headmaster kept a closer eye on Snape in the last year of his schooling not only for the safety of his students but due to apparently immense, though hidden talent up until this point. Harry smiled a little to himself, thinking about how much things have changed since then.

Harry followed Severus to his next class and knowing Hogwarts, Harry was expecting that everyone would know what Snape had done. Sure enough, when Severus arrived late to transfiguration, the class immediately erupted into chatter when he walked in. His Slytherin friends were patting him on the back for creating such an amazing curse but everybody else looked disgusted. It was only at this moment that Harry truly understood why Snape would later turn against Lily and the side of good in favor of the Dark Arts-they were the only people who spoke to him…

The scene changed yet again but so did the mood and Harry couldn't help but share some of Severus' fear, even though he knew nothing could hurt him in Snape's memory, he was still anxious nonetheless. Snape appeared to be standing on the top of a hill waiting for someone; his wand was drawn and he kept turning around as if expecting someone to come swooping down on him. Suddenly, Severus was disarmed and yelled:

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention." Dumbledore replied, shining his own wand light on Severus' face.

"Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No- no message- I'm here on my own account!" Snape replied, wringing his hands and perhaps a little embarrassed. "I- I come with a warning- no, a request- please-"

Dumbledore flicked his wand, taking what little sound there was out of the air.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The- the prophecy… the prediction… Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything- everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why- it is for that reason- he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down- kill them all-"

"If she means so much to you", said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have- I have asked him-"

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice.

"You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her- them- safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In- in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment, he said, "Anything".

Then from out of no where, an older Severus, the real Severus shouted: "What were you thinking!?" tears pouring down his face as he attempted to hit himself in his own memory. Harry thought this to be very bizarre. The older Severus, looked at his fist momentarily as it had simply passed through his remembered self, then turning around, he made eye contact with Harry so he had no doubt that the man was real and evidently back from his meeting with Voldemort. But before Harry could follow Snape out of the Pensieve, the scene changed one last time.

It wasn't long after the previous memory, perhaps 6 months or so that Severus was sitting across from Dumbledore's desk again, but thankfully for a different reason this time.

"The Order of the Phoenix use their Patronuses to communicate to one another. While I am doubting that you will ever use your Patronus due to you being a spy where producing one would risk a Death Eater seeing it, I must ask, can you produce a Patronus?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape shook his head in response.

"Were you not taught how to produce one in sixth and or seventh year?"

"Yes," Severus mumbled at the ground. "But I was the only person unable to produce a corporeal Patronus."

"And do you know why that was?" Dumbledore asked, apparently curious.

"I couldn't think of a happy enough memory," he muttered, though still loud enough for Albus to hear.

"Very well then. Take out your wand; you will produce a Patronus tonight," Dumbledore asserted with confidence.

Severus looked doubtful, but took out his wand, stood up and faced the Headmaster.

"Do you mind me asking what your happiest memory is?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I would rather not say," Severus replied.

"Fair enough. Well whatever it is, think of it and allow every ounce of happiness and excitement fill you up, then say the words 'Expect Patronum'," Albus instructed.

Snape closed his eyes, evidently thinking deeply about his memory, then spoke the incantation. Harry and Albus watched as silver mist erupted from the end of his wand.

"That was an excellent attempt, Severus. Please try again," Albus insisted.

Harry watched as Severus tried three more times. Then on his fifth attempt, Harry watched as the beautiful doe galloped out of Severus' wand and although it quickly disappeared, she was there long enough for Severus and Albus to see. One may have assumed that the doe disappeared because Severus lost concentration, however when Harry glanced at Severus he saw the man's wand on the ground, though he was still standing; he had dropped his wand in shock. Harry watched as Severus collapsed onto the floor, his eyes wide as he stared at where the doe was once standing.

While Albus was evidently impressed by Severus' persistence and success, he knew better than to say anything just yet.

When Severus eventually found his voice, still staring at the spot where the doe once stood, he said to Albus: "That- that was Lily's doe. I- I saw it that day in Defense against the Dark Arts; she was one of the first to produce a corporeal Patronus."

"I suspect that particular Patronus of yours will only be temporary, Severus- considering she only recently-"

"Don't say it, please," Severus begged as he stood up shakily, picking up his wand as he did so.

"You really did love her," Dumbledore asserted quietly.  
Severus pulled his eyes away from the spot where the doe once stood to fixate them on Dumbledore's which shocked both Harry and even Albus, but what shocked them more was what he said:

"Yes, I did."

At this, Harry dragged himself away from that office and felt himself lifting out of the Pensieve only to find himself back in the same office which took place in a very different world where Dumbledore was dead and Severus was no where to be seen…

A/N: I know that these memories deviate from the cannon a little (or perhaps a lot), but this is what I imagined Severus' relationship to be like with both Lily and James, so I hop you guys enjoyed it! What do you think? Please review! The third chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter; I enjoyed writing it. I understand that some of the timeline (the period of time between events) is inconsistent with the canon, but I hope you guys will forgive me as I needed it to fit in with my story line. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please give me more! Happy reading!

'To do what is right'

Chapter 3

When Severus emerged from the Pensieve he was more than eager to lock himself in his quarters and never come out. But of course, he had to confront both Albus and Harry before he could relax or at least attempt to, but Severus didn't know how much more he could take.

"Severus, did you remember to secure the castle?" was the first thing Albus asked the moment he saw Severus emerge.

Snape nodded, not being bothered to point out to the old man that of course he wouldn't dare forget again.

"What did Voldemort want?" Was Albus' next question.

Snape turned on him, evidently tired, exhausted but nevertheless furious.

"I will tell you another time, I have the most splitting headache," Severus mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Voldemort didn't manage to successfully…" but Albus didn't need to finish the sentence, for Severus knew his concerns.

"Do not concern yourself, Albus, the Dark Lord does not know anything about your plan- he did not manage to break my defenses which has surprised me greatly and no Albus, I did not let anything slip- I retained my role as spy. Are you satisfied? Your brilliant plan is still safe- I have not failed you yet," Severus said bitterly, staring avidly at Dumbledore.

Albus was shocked by Snape's sudden outburst considering the man was so evidently exhausted. But there was one more thing Albus wanted to address before he let Severus go for the night.

"Your Patronus is still a doe," he remarked gently.

"Of course it is still a doe! You know I never stopped loving her!" Severus responded almost hysterically.

"I thought that perhaps it was temporary…"

"Well evidently you were wrong Albus." Severus paused momentarily as he swayed on the spot. Holding his head and grabbing onto the railings that lead to his sleeping quarters, Severus continued: "I am going to bed before I collapse," Severus stated as he walked up the stairs. "Good night," the man added only just loud enough for Albus to hear.

"Good night, Severus."

Professor Dumbledore did not have to wait long before Harry emerged out of the Pensieve and it amused Albus greatly that the boy appeared happily shocked yet content by what he had seen.

"Where is Professor Snape?" was the first thing Harry asked when he realized the room was empty and Albus was staring at him.

"He is resting, Harry."

"Oh," Harry was slightly crestfallen. "Well I guess I will say good bye to him later, there's some things I wanted to ask you, is that okay?"

"Of course, whenever you are ready," Dumbledore welcomed, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Is the fact that Professor Snape shared my mother's Patronus one of the reasons why you trusted him?"

"Well as you may or may not know, I was not aware that Severus' Patronus was a doe until after he had already turned spy for me. While it gave me more confidence, it was not the reason why I trusted him in the first place," he explained.

"Then why did you trust him to begin with? It was a huge risk, especially considering what he did to my dad."  
"Oh!" Dumbledore responded, surprised. "You saw the memory where Severus used Sectumsempra against your father?" he inquired sounding deeply curious.

"Yes, I mean, if I was Headmaster and saw a student do that, I would be very reluctant to trust them in future."  
"Well Harry, while I never truly understood the pain Severus was going through during his years at Hogwarts, I did know one thing: he went into a girl's bathroom, followed Lily around wherever she went for at least 2 weeks after he called that terrible name and I knew through Legilimency that Severus attacked your father out of anger and disappointment because Lily was no longer his. I knew that he cared deeply for her, but I felt, rather foolishly, that it was an affection rather than true love. I think we both now know that what Severus felt for Lily back then and to this day is much more than some trivial childhood crush, which I regret to admit is what I believed until the day Severus gave me his allegiance."

"So when Professor Snape used Sectumsempra against my dad, you didn't recognize the curse, did you?"  
Albus shook his head. "It is for that reason and for my own curiosity as well, I suppose, that I requested Severus to mend your father. As I had suspected, it was of Severus' own creation. While it concerned me that a student would create something so dark and dangerous, I also knew that if Voldemort managed to gain his loyalty, Severus would be a great asset to him. I am truly grateful that he is now on our side, otherwise as you now know, I may not have lived at all last year…"

Harry nodded; he completely agreed and could hardly believe that something this significant- that Professor Snape's life was more relevant to him than he would ever have guessed.

"One thing I haven't been able to get out of my mind is when Professor Snape was mending my dad, he was crying and before he left, my dad apologized to him… it was just so unexpected…" Harry trailed off, feeling a little guilty that he thought so little of his father.

"Ah yes," Albus recollected, a small smile on his face. "I remember that well. I believe, though perhaps you should ask Severus himself, he knew he wasn't truly provoked by James. While he hated the fact that your mother had chosen James, the boy who had humiliated him countless of times in front of the school, he also knew that Lily's choice was not James' fault. I believe the Sectumsempra curse was a sign of his anger towards both James and Lily and after he did the damage he felt that even he went too far. Perhaps Severus was upset because he had hurt Lily by cursing James or because he knew that he was going to be in huge trouble for using dark magic on a student who apparently did nothing to deserve it. And yet, I feel we must also acknowledge how much Severus suffered under James' and Sirius' tactics, and understand that had Severus been a truly terrible person and no one else been around, he could have killed James with that curse and Severus knew that," Dumbledore explained rather philosophically.

"And the apology?"  
"I feel James' apology was in response to Severus' tears. I think it was only in that moment that James truly realized just how much Severus cared for Lily. Obviously James knew why he was attacked: because he had taken Lily from Severus, and I suppose he was apologizing for causing him so much pain. What may be of interest to you is that throughout their seventh year, Severus was never humiliated by James and I believe, the only times he was cursed was by Sirius when James was not around."

Harry smiled. "So my dad backed off after that?"

"Yes he did, but I regret to say that it did not reduce how much Severus hated and despised him."

Harry nodded, then continued his questioning on a completely different topic that had nothing to do with the Pensieve.

"If you trusted Professor Snape, why did you refuse to give him the Defense against the…" but Harry trailed off as his thought processes tumbled over and he answered his own question.  
"Of course! You didn't give Professor Snape the position of Defense against the Dark arts because the job is cursed; he would only be in that position for one year, so you saved it for a moment when you knew he wasn't going to be needed as a professor anymore!" Harry asserted, delighted that he had worked out the mystery.

"Correct, Harry, though of course, many people felt it was because I did not trust Severus, so I allowed the rumour to continue."

Harry nodded his understanding. "We finally received your Will and the things you left us."

Dumbledore smiled. "It does not surprise me that the Ministry kept the objects for so long, no doubt they were trying to determine if I had cursed them or left a secret message for you, am I right?" he asked as Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione was furious with Scrimgeour for it because obviously they didn't find anything," Harry informed Dumbledore, remembering the moment quite vividly.

"Well I did my best to give you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger something useful-"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to ask you why you gave Ron a Deluminator and me a snitch and Hermione a book of children's stories- no offense Sir, but we were really confused, how can they help us?" Harry said rather hurriedly, hoping that Albus had some answers for him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well if I told you their purposes that would utterly defeat the fun of me giving them to you! Put it this way, I believe that you will work it out for yourselves when you are in need of the objects and I do not feel any need to elaborate any further," Dumbledore replied smiling, much to Harry's disappointment.

"But what about the snitch? What does: 'I open at the close' mean, exactly?" Harry asked urgently, for the riddle was still bugging him.

Albus chuckled. "Ahh, Harry as I have said, you will work it out, it would do no good for me to tell you what it means now," Albus answered gently, for he could understand the frustration Harry must be feeling.

"Okay," Harry said a little taken aback by his Headmaster's lack of what he thought would have been important information. "But what about Gryffindor's sword?" Harry added, having just seen it in its case behind him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Harry, I was truly hoping the Ministry would have given it to you, but it was not rightfully mine and while it presented itself to you from the Sorting Hat," he gestured towards the patched hat on the shelf. "It seems that it first and foremost belongs to Hogwarts and therefore, cannot be given to a student. However, I wonder if you or perhaps Miss Granger has worked out why I wished for you to have it?" Dumbledore questioned continuing to act as a teacher despite what little time Harry had.

"Well not really. I mean, the only reason we could think you would want me to have it is to destroy something otherwise why else would you need a weapon? But if it's because of the Horcruxes, well Hermione told me that only three things could destroy Horcruxes but we don't have any of them…"

"Do you remember what those three things were?"  
"I only remember Basilisk venom because I've obviously heard of that before, but we don't have any on us…" Harry trailed off when he saw Dumbledore's expression.

"Perhaps no one has told you that that sword was Goblin made?"

Harry shook his head.

"And that Goblin made objects absorb any substance it touches-"

"So I could use the sword to destroy Horcruxes because I used it to kill the basilisk?" Harry asked excitedly to which Dumbledore nodded in response.

"Precisely."

"Can I take it now?" Harry asked, walking over to the sword which was held within a glass case.

"I am afraid not Harry. It seems that Voldemort is keeping his eye on it- not for the same reason that you desire it, of course. I am sure you recall his fascination with all objects that belonged to the Hogwart's founders? So, it should not surprise you that Voldemort wishes to keep it in his possession and perhaps hopes to make it into a Horcrux if he manages to defeat you; I doubt he will try to split his soul before that final showdown, given that he will need all of his strength, if you can call it that, to defeat you."

"So, if I can never get it, how are we going to destroy any of the Horcruxes?" Harry asked puzzled, surely there must be some other way?  
"We must be very careful Harry. It is my every intention that you receive the sword in due course, but at the moment it must stay in that case until myself and Severus can devise a plan to give it to you without Voldemort knowing. By all means search for as many Horcruxes as you can and all I can hope is that the sword will be given to you before you arrive for the final battle against Voldemort," Dumbledore said seriously, though looked optimistic.

At this mention of the final battle, Harry paused lost in thought: without Dumbledore here, could he really do it? Could he, Ron and Hermione, barely of age, manage to avoid Death Eaters long enough to obtain all the Horcruxes?  
"Do you really think I can do this Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked seriously of his mentor.

"I have every faith in you Harry. Remember what I told you; Voldemort himself created the one person who would one day become his biggest threat. You must try to realize that it is you who has the best chance of ever defeating Tom and I know you will find a way. You have it in you, Harry, I am sure of it," Dumbledore said bracingly and giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"I wish you were still alive to help me," Harry mumbled.  
"Ah Harry, you already know everything you need to know. You do not need me anymore and you know this- perhaps you are just a little scared?" Albus suggested kindly. "And who would blame you?" He added still more gently.

Emotions of fear began to envelope Harry and was tempted to assert this fear and doubt to Dumbledore, but instead thought of something much more important, to him anyway, that had been on his mind ever since he read Dumbledore's eulogy.

"Rita Skeeter has been writing a bibliography about your life," Harry asserted on a completely different topic and given the look on Albus' face, he was not expecting it.

"Has she now? Well I am sure you of all people Harry could imagine what sort of tale she could write about me," Dumbledore responded rather amused, it would seem, by Rita's writings.

"Well, I read a bit of it and while I thought it to be ridiculous, I couldn't help wondering if it were true…" Harry admitted rather bashfully.  
"What has she been saying?" Dumbledore asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well she claims to have interviewed Bathilda Bagshot who told Rita a lot about your past, though the book has yet to come out so she is not saying much yet, but something to do with your sister, Grindelwald, the time when your nose broke and the fact that you once used dark magic- I feel as though I hardly know you," Harry admitted rather quickly for he could see how Dumbledore's expression had changed and was worried that he shouldn't have mentioned the topic in the first place.

"Harry, there are many aspects of my life that you were not aware of, but please do not allow yourself to feel guilty about this, for it was me who ensured that very few people found out about my past. I can only imagine what Rita has written about the topics you mentioned, but if she has indeed retrieved information from Bathilda I regret to say that most of her bibliography would be close if not entirely accurate."

Harry couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop slightly.

"So what happened with Grindelwald? Did you really have a duel or…" Harry asked, not wanting to sound intrusive, but couldn't quite keep the eagerness out of his voice.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry could see a great deal of pain the old man was feeling.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me about it if-" Harry began, but Dumbledore raised his hand signaling Harry to stop speaking.

"We did duel, however-"

"What happened?" Harry butted in and immediately wished he didn't for he could tell Albus didn't want to discuss it.

"Harry, whatever you may read from Rita Skeeter, truth or not, please do not think too badly of me for what I have done," was all Dumbledore could say in reply. It was obvious to Harry that the man felt guilty about something or perhaps multiple things?

"I would never think badly of you, Professor Dumbledore, I just wished I knew you better, that's all. Why didn't you ever tell me about your past?" Harry asked sadly.

"Because in the end, Harry, it was inconsequential to what you would have to end up doing and had no relevance to Voldemort-"

"But-"

"It is unimportant Harry!" Albus interrupted the boy who was so evidently keen to spend all night hearing about Dumbledore's life. "You must try to focus on the future, on the people who are still alive and most particularly, Voldemort. You need to regain your concentration and put my life behind you for now. Once all of this is over, feel free to return to my portrait and I will tell you anything you wish to know, but I do not want you being preoccupied with my life when yours is much more important," Dumbledore said firmly and Harry knew better than to argue.

"Is this the reason why you came to Hogwarts, Harry? To find out about my past?" Dumbledore enquired.

"No, not entirely, Professor Dumbledore." Then taking a deep breath, Harry continued.

"Since Voldemort has taken over the ministry- I assume you know about this?" Harry added.

Dumbledore nodded and bade Harry to continue.

"Well since then, Hermione and Ron have been asking me, once we retrieve the locket from Umbridge, where we should look for the next Horcrux. After everything they have sacrificed to come with me, I could not break it to them that I actually have no idea where to look and I was sort of hoping that you would- that you would have some idea…" Harry asked, hoping desperately that Dumbledore had at least more of an idea than he did.

Dumbledore smiled and surveyed Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"As you know, Harry, I spent a majority of last year looking for that cave and trying to determine if a Horcrux lay within. So unfortunately, I did not have the opportunity to search for any of the other Horcruxes and their whereabouts."  
Dumbledore paused when he saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face; clearly the boy was crestfallen.

"However, you must remember the memories I showed you for they are very important. While I do not know exactly where the other Horcruxes were hidden, I do have my educated guesses. Firstly, we must remember that at least one of these Horcruxes were made since Voldemort returned to power. Given that he has been in the hiding until recently, it is likely that, when he made those Horcruxes he could not have taken much time to conceal them due to fear of someone discovering what he was doing. So, it would not surprise me if he entrusted it, ever so carefully to one of his followers, as he did with the diary."  
"But given what happened to the diary, wouldn't that be foolish on Voldemort's part?" Harry asked, a little skeptical about Dumbledore's reasoning.

"You would think so, Harry. However, who would think to go looking for a piece of Voldemort's soul among the property of one of his measly servants? For as long as he ensured that the Horcrux was not removed from its spot, it would be safe. It would not surprise me if Tom went to such an extent as to obliviate the individual with whom he trusted a piece of his soul to ensure that its whereabouts would never be betrayed. But as I said before, Harry, this is simply a hunch. However I doubt very much that Tom would have had the opportunity to create such extensive protections around his most recent Horcruxes like he did with the locket- it would have been too risky incase he was spotted."

Harry nodded his understanding, though was surprised at been given such in depth information about the location of Horcruxes given that when he asked Dumbledore about them when he arrived, the Headmaster said very little.

"My final thought on the subject," Albus continued. "Is that given how obsessed Tom was with Hogwarts and his desire to teach here, it would not surprise me in the least if he somehow managed, without my knowing, to place one of his Horcruxes here. If he did manage to, it was ingenious work, and I regret to say that I was none the wiser and never suspected anything of the sort whilst Tom was at school. However, Hogwarts was Tom's home and so I feel that he would have at least tried to hide a piece of his soul here."

Harry was shocked. All the time that Dumbledore was alive and living in Hogwarts castle for most of his life, how could the man have never thought to search for one of Voldemort's Horcruxes?

"Perhaps I should look for it now while no one else is around?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore replied quickly.

Harry stared at Dumbledore with a quizzical look.

Albus sighed and answered Harry's nonverbal question.

"If you were to find the Horcrux and destroy it, I have reason to believe that Severus would be in deep trouble and likely be killed if Voldemort were to find out-"

"So there is a Horcrux here?" Harry asked excitedly. Finally, he knew where one of them was, even though it could take him forever to search the castle, it was better than nothing.

"Listen to me carefully Harry. I am not sure if there is a Horcrux here, but I will admit that I do believe there is. Severus has not uttered a word to me about it- I have not even discussed with him the possibility that Voldemort has Horcruxes in case Voldemort manages to break Severus' defenses and discovers that you are searching for his precious soul fragments. All Severus knows is that it is imperative that you get Gryffindor's sword as soon as humanly possible. So I forbid you to ask Severus about Horcruxes, but I will admit that I believe Voldemort has at least hinted to Severus that he is hiding something at Hogwarts that needs protecting and I have reason to believe that that thing is a Horcrux," Dumbledore explained, x-raying Harry as if to make sure the boy understood him clearly and had no inclination to discuss the matter with Severus.

"I promise not to say anything," Harry confirmed, but then paused for a moment, to ensure that he had processed everything Professor Dumbledore just told him.

Then he asked: "Is there any thing else you wish to tell me?"

"The book I gave Miss Granger contains a story: The Tale of the Three Brothers. It is imperative that you read this and I am sure Miss Granger and perhaps even Mr. Weasley will have some insight on the tale-"

"But when I asked you about your Will before, you never said this to me! Why are you only telling me now about 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Harry asked, extremely confused and a little annoyed that Dumbledore changed his mind.

"As we have been talking, I realized that perhaps, given your confusion and apprehension regarding the location of the other Horcruxes, it would be beneficial to draw your attention to this tale given that it is the one I wish for you to read and is the reason why I left Miss Granger that book," Albus explained, as if not fully understanding how important this information was for Harry to know.

"But why can't you just tell me what the story says now, Sir? What is so important about it?" Harry asked; if it was so important, why couldn't Albus just explain it to him?

"Ah Harry. You may find this hard to believe, but in this situation, I trust your judgment better than my own. I have every faith that when you hear the story you will know what to do with the knowledge. All I will say is that that tale is true and important for you to explore."

Harry couldn't help it, he just stared at Dumbledore is disbelief. How in the world could his judgment be better than Dumbledore's? The greatest wizard of all time? This puzzled Harry beyond anything else, but before Harry could continue pondering, Albus interrupted his train of thought.  
"And finally Harry, the only other advice I can give you is this: trust your instincts, your abilities and yourself; you have two loyal, intelligent friends who are a great asset to you. And also, please remember that the information and memories you witnessed from Severus' life, were put into the Pensieve so that Voldemort would have no chance of seeing them if he did manage to penetrate Severus' defenses. While I am certain Voldemort will not use the connection he has with your mind again, there are other ways he or Death Eaters could obtain the information from you. So, it is vital that you do not reveal any of your knowledge about Severus' loyalties to anyone other than Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, is that clear?"  
Harry nodded his understanding.

"From this moment on, you must try your best to continue believing that Severus is a true Death Eater- it is very important that his position as spy is to be kept secret until the very end," Albus emphasized.

"Okay Professor Dumbledore, I promise to do my very best… Um, do you think I should go say bye to Professor Snape?" Harry added hesitantly as he glanced briefly at the stair case behind him that led up to Severus' sleeping quarters.

"Perhaps, but be careful Harry, he's been through a lot this week. Don't push him too hard," Albus said gently and Harry could tell just how concerned the headmaster was for Severus.

"I won't, thanks Professor Dumbledore."

"Good luck, Harry. Remember to have faith in yourself," Dumbledore reminded him as Harry began to walk up the stairs.

Harry smiled at Albus' portrait and then, taking a deep breath, he knocked quietly on Severus' door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pressed his ear against the door but couldn't hear a sound. Thinking that perhaps Severus had fallen asleep, Harry knocked two more times just to be sure and when he still heard no reply, he then very slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible. Harry had been to the Headmaster's office several times, but never into the sleeping quarters. As he looked around Harry noticed it was a very spacious room with a king sized bed to the left, a decent bathroom to the right and a handsome set of drawers, mirror and wardrobe. After surveying the room, Harry's eyes were caught by the dark figure that lay on the large bed. He was expecting to see Severus sleeping, but instead saw that the man had his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. This made Harry extremely uncomfortable; did Professor Snape know he was there? If so, why hadn't he said anything? If not, then perhaps he should just leave? But Harry knew that he needed to say goodbye to Severus, especially after everything he had seen in the Pensieve.

"Professor Snape?" Harry whispered into the dark room. Harry's felt himself tense up as he listened and watched the man on the bed to see if he would react, but he didn't.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said a little louder.

"What do you want, Potter?" came Severus' voice, causing Harry to jump slightly.

"I'm- I'm sorry for intruding, I just wanted to say good bye and thank you for showing me some of your memories and for risking everything for my mum and for me and I'm sorry you've had to suffer so much and good luck," Harry rattled off rather quickly, afraid Severus would stop him before he had finished what he wanted to say.

Professor Snape, slowly turned onto his side so that he was facing Harry.  
"Thank you and good luck to you too, Potter."

Harry smiled to which Severus gave a small one in return.

As Harry was about to open the door, he heard a wince come from Severus' direction. Turning around, Harry saw Snape close his eyes and watched the man rub his temples with his finger tips. Harry was transfixed to the spot, not knowing whether to leave or to ask Professor Snape if he needed any help.

"Um, Professor Snape, are you okay?" Harry asked, approaching Severus as close as he dared.

"I'm fine Potter, just go," Snape replied so quietly that Harry grew concerned.

"You… you don't sound okay," Harry investigated still further, wondering if he was going too far.

"I will be fine, Potter, now leave," Snape demanded, pointing to the door with his left hand.

"You don't seem fine to me. Do you have a headache?" Harry inquired, getting closer and closer to Severus.

Harry saw Severus' jaw clench and hoped he hadn't pushed the man too far.

After a moment's pause, Severus sighed and whispered.

"I have a horrific migraine."

"Well is Madam Pomfrey here? I could ask her to make you a remedy," Harry offered.

"No she isn't here and even if she were, I doubt she would help me," Severus responded in nothing louder than a whisper, though Harry could still hear the bitterness in his tone.

"Well is there something I can do?"

"No, which is why I told you to leave!" Severus snapped, but clearly wished he hadn't because he winced and resumed rubbing his temples again.  
"But I want to help-"

"If you want to help then leave so I can try to get some sleep," Severus pleaded.

Harry considered leaving, even though he didn't want to, he thought that maybe he was simply causing Snape more distress than was necessary, but something was keeping him there and he felt he knew what.

"Professor Snape, could- could I ask you one thing before I leave?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus stayed silent and Harry could hear the man taking deep breaths. Harry knew the feeling; often when he had migraines he felt like he was going to be sick and wondered if that was how Severus' was feeling.

Taking his silence to be consensual, Harry asked the question quickly so as to leave Severus alone as soon as possible incase he did need to throw up.

"Um, when you entered the Pensieve and attempted to hit yourself in your memory and then yelled at yourself – why did you do that?" Harry asked the man before him.

Slowly, Severus responded, speaking only as he breathed out. Harry felt really guilty for still being there because he could tell it was a huge effort for Snape to speak to him, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be curious.

"I do not have the energy to talk about this now, Potter. But to answer you briefly- had I known what Albus would have asked of me, had I know how much I would suffer and risk when I told Albus I would do 'anything' in return- had I known, I would not have said 'anything' and as it turned out Lily died anyway so it was all for nothing. I was simply regretting my choice, Potter, that is all," Severus responded quietly between breaths, his eyes firmly shut.

"I doubt it was simple," Harry mumbled almost as quietly as Severus.

Severus winced again, his eyes still closed as he continued to massage his temples.

"Please go home," Severus begged and Harry was surprised to hear such a tone and realized how much pain the man must be in.

"But you're in pain-"

"I've had migraines before, Potter, leave! Please!" Severus demanded.  
"I want to stay-"

"And watch me suffer?" Severus whispered scathingly.

"No of course not, you've suffered enough," Harry said gently. "I just want to help," Harry persisted.

"For the last time, Potter, there is nothing you can do!" Severus insisted.

Harry sighed to himself, wondering if perhaps Snape was right. But after everything he had found out that night, he wanted to continue talking to Severus and find out more about his relationship with Lily. On this note, Harry thought of something else he really wanted to say to Severus before he left.

"My mother loved you too, you know that right?" Harry asked, looking down at the pained man lying on the bed.

"Oh, Potter don't!" Severus replied, opening his eyes for the first time in many minutes. "I wish I never showed you those memories, you do not know what you are talking about."

"But I do! I have eyes and ears and I saw the way she-"

"No stop, please stop, I cannot do this at the moment," Severus begged.  
"But she-"

"Stop!" Severus ordered, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry faltered under the man's gaze but he still refused to leave.

Suddenly, a beautiful silver otter floated into Severus' quarters, surprising Harry and intensifying Snape's migraine.

Once it had halted in front of Harry the otter said in Hermione's voice:

_Harry James Potter! You should not have left us like that; it's so dangerous and irresponsible! Please come home or at least let us know you are okay._

Harry watched as the Patronus disappeared and after producing his own stag, Harry paused not knowing how to send a message within his Patronus. Most may have been surprised that Hermione managed such a feat, but nothing surprised Harry anymore when it came to Hermione's talents.

"Can you please tell me how to send a message with my Patronus?" Harry asked Severus.

"Why don't you simply go home, Potter? It would make both of our lives much easier," Severus suggested, though only half-heartedly. Harry felt that maybe the man had given up on suggesting that Harry go home.

"No, I want to stay here with you-"

"And why in God's name would you want to do that?" Severus demanded.

"Because I-"

"Go home to your friends; they are concerned about you-"  
"And I'm worried about you!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Severus exclaimed, exasperated and perhaps a little emotional.

Harry waited, hoping with bated breath that Severus would eventually tell him how to communicate to Hermione and Ron via his Patronus.

After a few deep breaths, Severus told Harry the incantation to use which would allow his Patronus to be receptive to whatever he said next.

After saying the incantation, Harry then said:

"I'm sorry you guys were worried about me. I am fine and will be home soon." Harry then encouraged his stag to gallop away and hoped it would find Hermione and Ron safe at Grimmauld Place.

Harry then looked at his watch and realized it was three in the morning. At first, it shocked him that Hermione and Ron would be awake at such an hour, but then he understood- given how much had been going through their minds of recent, it was not surprising that they would wake up halfway through the night. Harry felt guilty for causing them to worry so much, but he had lost track of time and who could blame him given everything that had happened?

Harry looked over at Professor Snape who had closed his eyes again. Apparently been able to sense Harry's stare, Severus opened his eyes and beckoned Harry to sit on the edge of his bed which Harry did so without hesitation.  
"I know you want to help me and I appreciate it, but what I really need you to do for me is go home to your friends and send me your Patronus so that I know you are safe," Severus told Harry in a serious, commanding tone; apparently he had had enough of Harry's persistence in staying.

"I will," Harry agreed. "But not yet," he added. Harry had the feeling that Professor Snape would have cursed him if he had the energy and was grateful for this opportunity to be of some help to Severus, if he would let him.

After staring avidly at Harry for a full minute, clearly angry and frustrated by Harry determination to stay, Severus turned onto his back again, closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"When you were rubbing your temples before, did- did that help at all?" Harry asked hesitantly, afraid Severus was about to yell at him. It's not like Harry didn't realize he was being painfully stubborn, but he really wanted to help Severus seeing as he knew no one else would.

"Yes, but I'm too tired," Severus admitted through his fingers, sounding retired as he took deep, steady breaths again.

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but subconsciously it felt like the right thing to do. Most would consider him crazy, but Harry was beyond caring about the consequences of his actions- he wanted to help and that's what he was going to do.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, Harry took off his shoes and climbed onto Severus' bed. Then gradually, Harry crept closer to where Severus lay, eventually sitting down next to Severus' head. Through all of this, Professor Snape hadn't moved a muscle, but Harry was certain the man was paying attention to his every move. It seemed that Severus didn't dare remove his hands from his face and Harry preferred it this way; he didn't think he could do this if Professor Snape were watching him. Then, taking a deep breath, Harry placed his pointer and middle finger on each side of Severus' head and moved them gently in circles as he had watched Severus do minutes before. The moment Harry started rubbing Severus' temples, the man gasped whether due to shock or emotion, Harry wasn't sure, but he didn't stop doing what he was doing. Severus said it helped and that's all that mattered to Harry; it was the least Severus deserved. Harry watched Severus' face intently, wanting to detect if his actions had made a difference to the man. While Harry couldn't detect this much, he could tell that Severus was more relaxed then before and that in itself was enough for Harry to continue. However, after fifteen minutes Harry's arms began to get sore, so he stopped and removed his fingers. Harry wasn't sure if Snape was asleep or just peacefully conscious.

Eventually, Severus removed his hands from his face and Harry was shocked to see that his eyes were wet; apparently Severus had been silently crying and this puzzled Harry immensely. But he decided not to mention it to Snape unless he brought it up first.

"Sorry," Harry began when Snape looked up at him. "My arms are tired… how are you feeling?"

"My migraine feels slightly better," Severus replied. Then Snape looked at Harry more seriously and added: "Thank you."

Harry smiled: "That's okay, I'm glad it helped."

"Now that you have assisted me, I think you had better go home lest Miss Granger sends you another Patronus," Severus suggested, however gratefully.

Harry paused; of course Severus was right, his desire to help was the main reason why he wanted to stay, but he still had so many things he wanted to say and felt that leaving now would only leave him disappointed.

"I hope I am not pushing my luck too far," Harry wondered out loud. "But I was hoping to stay and talk to you a bit more, if you're feeling up to it?"

Strangely, Severus did not seem surprised by this and without question, he turned onto his side, however slowly, so that he was facing Harry. Once he was comfortable, he stared calmly at Harry and waited for him to begin.

Shocked that Snape was so willing to listen, Harry paused for a moment, wondering where to even start now that his Professor was giving his full attention. Then, suddenly remembering that Voldemort had been at Hogwarts only moments ago, Harry asked urgently:

"What happened with Voldemort? Why was he here?"

Severus sighed.

"It would seem that due to my recent failures, the Dark Lord saw it fit to 'check up' on me to ensure it was truly myself and not an imposter that now had control of his school."

"Wow that was a close one- I could've died tonight. Imagine if I was outside when he arrived, that's just too close…" Harry thought out loud.

"It was closer than you think," Severus added.

"How do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord actually entered the office downstairs; he wished to deal with Dumbledore-"

Harry gasped.

"What? What did he do to Dumbledore?" Harry asked feeling confused for Dumbledore seemed fine when he exited the Pensieve.

"While I did kill Albus last year, the Dark Lord still does not trust me completely so saw it fit to come up to this office and perform an enchantment to ensure that Albus cannot leave his portrait-"

"But what does that achieve?"

"Think about it Potter- portraits can move from portrait to portrait within the castle so Albus could easily go to Minerva's office for instance, and warn her of something the Carrows, who will also be professors here, or myself are planning to do," Snape explained.

"Oh…" Harry hadn't thought of this before, but realized that this was actually very smart on Voldemort's behalf. "But- but why didn't he trust you to do it?"

"I am not entirely sure what he suspects, but I have made several mistakes in his eyes this last month which has led him to keep a closer eye on me," Severus muttered bitterly.

"Well, um, what have you done?" Harry asked cautiously, not sure if this was something Snape would want to discuss.

"As you are aware, I was present the night that you, your friends and several members of the order escaped from your Aunt and Uncles. I should mention, before I continue, that I did not intentionally aim Sectumsempra at one of the Harry's… I am not sure which it-"

"It was George," Harry informed him.

Severus nodded. "I was in fact aiming at the Death Eater behind him who was aiming a curse, presumably Avada Kedavra at Lupin. I tried to sever off his hand but missed and hit George instead. I expect he no longer has an ear?" Severus asked, looking guilty.

Harry nodded. "But don't worry, he and Fred were making jokes about it not long after."

Snape smiled a little. Then looking serious again, Snape continued.

"You should also be aware, that I found out the true date of your leaving from Mundungus- but do not concern yourself," Severus pressed on, for Harry was about to assert of Mundungus' treachery. "I had confunded him and used Occlumency to obtain the information from him and as protection for yourself and the Order, I told him to suggest to Mad-eye that polyjuice potion be used to make multiple Potters."

Harry was staring wide eyed at Severus as he spoke; all of this was simultaneously Snape's fault and his idea…

"Because the Dark Lord was expecting me to be so well informed, given the fact that Mundungus was at my mercy, he was first and foremost disappointed that I was unaware that the Order planned to use several Potters as a decoy. Secondly, he was displeased that as your professor for the last 6 years, I was unable to detect the real Potter from the fakes. Furious that he did not kill you that night, I was later tortured for my lack of information and skill in assisting him capture and kill you," Professor Snape spoke as if he were reciting fact, but Harry felt sick to the stomach- fancy being at mercy to the most merciless wizard alive? For Harry, the thing that made the situation so terrible was that Severus knew about the multiple Potters but due to his loyalty to Lily and Dumbledore, he didn't tell Voldemort and suffered the consequences of such loyalty: torture.

"Then a couple of weeks later a wedding was held at the Weasleys which you of course attended. I was also present when the Death Eaters and Imperiused ministry officials entered the property and as the leader I was responsible for your capture, but as you know, you escaped and once again I failed to give you to him. That night I endured yet another round of Crucio, which is always particularly painful when the Dark Lord is angry…" Severus turned away from Harry and looked at the ceiling as if the painful memory was consuming him.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry could think to say.

At this, Severus turned on his side again and looked at Harry to find him sincere which made the man feel a little better.

"The Dark Lord was determined now more than ever to find out where you were. He was constantly devising ways of discovering which dwelling or area you may have fled to. He was certain one of the most likely places may have been Grimmauld Place-"

"But that's where we went! Ron and Hermione are there now," Harry interrupted, extremely panicked.

"Calm down Potter. Because the Secret Keeper of Grimmauld place, Albus, has died, I am not able to speak of the location because Albus was unable to pass on the role of Keeper to someone else before he passed. However, I believe the Order was uncertain what would happen now that Albus has passed so they fled the building. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord felt that since Dumbledore is dead, I should be able to tell him of the place. Alternatively, he wanted me to enter the dwelling to see if you were in there. Naturally I refused, making up the excuse that you wouldn't be foolish enough to return there knowing that it was so under protected. Thankfully, the Dark Lord felt this plausible, but of course, his ignorance was unable to be reasoned with, no matter how hard I tried he was convinced I was purposefully concealing the truth about it's location from him, which ultimately led to another torturing…"

Harry remained silent; he had no idea what to say.

Finally, Harry found his voice.

"How did you know the Order fled Grimmauld place? Did Mundungus tell you?"

Severus paused, his eyes flitting between Harry's and the end of his bed.

"I entered Grimmauld Place one last time just after Dumbledore's death. I noticed that everything had been packed up, all traces of the Order's meetings were no where to be seen…" Snape said quietly.

But Harry could sense that Severus was hiding something from him.

Finally, Harry worked it out as he sat there staring intently at Snape.

"When Ron, Hermione and me entered the building we noticed that someone had been in there- it was messy, especially Sirius' room- that was-" Harry paused for dramatic effect, waiting to see if Snape would owe up to it.

Snape remained silent and while Harry took this to mean he was the one who entered his Godfather's room and took the half of the photo depicting Lily as well as the end of the letter his mother wrote. But all of that was inconsequential at the moment; he was still watching Snape, anticipating his reaction.

"Due to my many mistakes this month," Severus continued as if Harry hadn't said anything. "The Dark Lord reconsidered giving me the position of Headmaster and was debating whether to give the position to one of the Carrows instead. I was beginning to panic because before Albus died, we decided that it would be necessary for me to obtain the position of Headmaster so I could talk to Albus' portrait and of course, protect the students. It never occurred to me that the Dark Lord would refuse to give me the position, given that I had killed Albus the year before, but due to my 'mistakes' the fate of Hogwarts was in jeopardy. This last week I have been doing everything in my power to prove to the Dark Lord that I am trustworthy and finally, two days ago he agreed to give me the position. I was so relieved…" Severus trailed off, looking away from Harry again and staring at the ceiling.

"But- but that's good right? You got the job…" but Harry trailed off too when he saw how Snape was looking at him.

"Good for the students, yes, good for Albus' plan, very much so, good for me? No, I don't think so Potter," Severus said rather bitterly. "The position of Headmaster is a difficult job, but even more so when you are concerned for your staff and students especially because two of your staff are Death Eaters and Unforgiveable Curses are no longer illegal. Not only am I concerned for their safety, but my role as spy; I must simultaneously protect them whilst making it clear to the Carrows that I want them to suffer. The staff believe I do not care about them, that I betrayed them and Albus, that I am as terrible if not worse than the Dark Lord himself and as much as I want to protect them- they don't even expect it of me- would not believe me capable or human enough to care…"

"Is this why you were so angry and upset in the Pensieve?" Harry asked gently.

Severus nodded at the ceiling. "After everything that has happened this last month, after been tortured so many times for continuing to help the Order, for doing what is right and now that I am faced with the fate of all the students where each of them will probably be finding a way to plot my demise whilst I am working to protect them is just- I cannot- I cannot believe I agreed to do anything for Albus. At the time I so desperately wanted to keep Lily alive that I really would have done anything, but now that I know that she dies anyway, if I could go back in time, I do not think I could have done it- I would not have- I would not have…" but it seemed that whatever it was Severus would have done, he was unable to say it.

"You would not have made the deal with Dumbledore?" Harry attempted to finish off.

Severus looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Am I terrible person for not even trying to protect her, knowing that she dies anyway, knowing what I will suffer? Is it wrong of me to question whether I loved her enough to put myself through all of this?" Harry was shocked to see Severus' black eyes swimming in tears.

"Of course not," Harry sincerely reassured the man who was still looking at him which made Harry slightly uncomfortable, but he did not turn away; he was too surprised that Snape had actually verbalized his love for his mother to be too concerned about his own feelings. Yet after a moment's pause and Severus was still staring at him, Harry became a little spooked by Snape's intensity, but continued to return the gaze nonetheless. "Anyone who suffers so much would have to question why and for whom they are suffering for."

"It's weak and pathetic," Snape spat suddenly. "That the person I am doing this for is dead. She's DEAD, I cannot change the way she felt about me- I cannot change the past- I do not even know if she is even aware of what I am sacrificing for her!" Severus yelled, getting slightly emotional, his tears threatening to fall.

"Sacrificing everything for the person you love is not weak or pathetic-"

"It is when that person is dead!" Severus screamed, but this made his head pulsate, a warning for Severus to calm down lest he experience another migraine, so Snape closed his eyes for a moment and listened to Harry say.

"Obviously you loved her enough to make the sacrifice in the first place in order to keep her safe but then felt-"

"So guilty for the part I played in her death that I went insane and agreed to spend the rest of my life trying to clear my conscience?" Severus fired at Harry.

"You aren't insane, even though you may feel like you are," Harry said.

"I am insane- insane to love someone so much who did not love me back!" Severus yelled, clearly tortured by his past and all that happened between himself and the woman he loved.

"My mother loved you-"

"Which is why she married your father, right?" Snape fired back.

"I am not about to stand up for what she did- I do not know the full story-"

"Then what makes you think you have the knowledge to assert that she loves me when you weren't even born?" Snape demanded.

"Because," Harry pressed on, wanting to make clear the feelings he saw his mother express.  
"I watched several memories in the Pensieve that involved you and my mother and I could tell from the way she looked at you and spoke to you that she loved you."  
"Yes, as my friend-"

"No, not as your friend," Harry emphasized. "You were more to her than that."

"And how would you know?"

"I saw the way she looked at you, a look of both desire and fear- probably because she wanted to be with you but was scared of what others would say…"  
"And what gives you such insight into these looks you speak of?"

Harry paused, not knowing if he should relay to Severus where he had seen such looks before.

"Ron and Hermione look at each other like that all the time," Harry said quietly.

Snape paused, staring at Harry in shock.

"Weasley and Granger?" was all he was able to utter.

Harry nodded. "I think they have liked each other since we first met, but nowadays when we're all together in Grimmauld Place, their love is so obvious, not that they would ever admit it, but I feel lonely sometimes…"

"And this is all the evidence you have to suggest that Lily loved me?" Severus questioned, both a little frustrated and confused.

"Have you forgotten that I did just spend at least an hour in the Pensieve observing memories from your childhood? There were plenty of moments that indicated that my mother saw you more than her friend," Harry asserted.

Severus turned pale. "Such as?" Harry had the feeling that Snape knew very well which memories may have indicated a mutual love but was waiting to determine how Harry felt about these memories or whether or not he even saw them.

"Well I suppose the most obvious one was when she kissed you." As Harry spoke, he watched Severus as he closed his eyes.  
"I forgot I placed that memory in there," he whispered, evidently embarrassed that Potter witnessed such a scene.

"Anyone who saw that memory would know that she loved you. She initiated the kiss and everything!" Harry asserted.

"But it was one kiss, it meant nothing- she was in the moment-"

"And you weren't?" Harry interrupted, knowing that he had definitely breached the boundary between professor and student to, could it be possible? Friends? "Besides, you can't tell me there were not other kisses?" Harry pressed on.

Snape looked horrified. "Did you see those too?"

Harry laughed out loud, he couldn't help it.

"No, I only saw one kiss, are you telling me there _were_ others?" he asked gleefully.

Snape was embarrassed beyond words and refused to answer Potter.

"Well even if you won't tell me about them, I think it is pretty clear that she loved you enough to kiss you; I don't think friends kiss one another on the lips do they?" Harry asked in a mock hypothetical question.

Severus still seemed shocked beyond belief as if he were frozen to the spot.

Finally, after the cogs had finished tumbling around in Severus' mind, he asked in a quiet voice: "Given that you are so sure Lily loved me, explain why she chose James instead. Was it because I called her that terrible name?" Snape was evidently challenging Harry, the latter quite ready to take up the task.

"Perhaps it was because of your fascination with Dark magic?" Harry suggested delicately.

Snape stared at Harry for a moment before answering: "The Dark Arts was all I had before I met Lily. My parents were constantly fighting so I occupied myself with my mother's old text books in an effort to distract myself from my environment and my very feelings. I read extensively about topics that most responsible wizards would never expose their children to. When I came to Hogwarts I prided myself on my knowledge of Dark Magic, a subject that very few others knew about- it made me feel special, or so I thought-" Severus broke off and turned away from Harry and Harry saw Snape's adam's apple shift as if gulping.

"Lily asked me to stop using, discussing and researching the Dark Arts. As much as I wanted to give it up for her friendship, for her love, I- I could not bring myself to pretend it did not interest me, to deny who I am as a person, to deny myself the only thing that kept me from becoming insane as a child! I would have done anything for Lily but that! So if that is the reason why she did not choose me, then there is nothing I could have done… obviously she didn't love me enough to look beyond the darkness…" Severus trailed off and Harry was watching the man intently.

Harry placed his hand on his Professor's shoulder and squeezed in gently.

"Whatever the reason, Professor Snape," Harry whispered. "My mother loved you, that much is clear to me. You have her Patronus, I could hardly believe it when I heard you voice emanate from the doe's mouth and yet after seeing your memories it is clear that Lily is a part of you and if she couldn't see it when she was 16, I would bet she can now see beyond your fascination and accept you for who you truly are: a man who loved her."

Severus turned around and Harry's eyes widened as he saw that silent tears were pouring down Snape's pale face.

"I would not have expected this of you Potter," Professor Snape admitted as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Me neither," Harry responded, laughing a little at the strangeness of the situation; who in their right mind would have ever dreamed he and Snape would ever have a conversation like this?

"I have placed over one hundred memories in the Pensieve, so I am interested to know what other memories you saw," Severus continued in an attempt to fill up the slightly awkward silence.

After Harry reiterated all of the memories he saw to Severus, he couldn't help but question the man about the memory still so evident in his mind: when Snape used Sectumsempra on his father.

"But there was one memory I was a little confused about," Harry admitted, feeling a little uncomfortable, unsure if Severus would wish to discuss it considering it heavily involved James.

"Mmm?" Evidently Severus was curious to know which memory Harry was referring to.

"Well I saw the one where you found out my mother and father were dating- you were very angry and upset…" Harry trailed off, unsure if Severus knew which memory he was referring to, assuming that there were probably several occasions when Severus was angry and upset. But it became apparent almost instantly that Severus knew which one he meant.  
"When I wrote 'For enemies', I meant it," Severus mumbled.

"Once I found out what that curse did, I can see why," Harry replied gently.

"Do you want me to justify why I was so-"

"Upset? No. Angry? No. What I want to know is why, when you were mending my dad, were you crying?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus looked away from Harry for a moment apparently thinking.

Taking a deep breath, Severus replied: "I hated your father- I despised him for causing me pain and for being so popular- which just showed me that people are weak and sided with the strongest person, never giving a shit about those that suffer because of their actions. Your mother, of course, was an exception to this. So while I hated your father, never more than in that moment, I loved your mother. Both of them had hurt me and while I understood that Lily chose to be with James, I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't punish her so I punished Potter for everything he ever did to me and for making me lose her- if he never used my own spell against me that day, I never would have called her a Mudblood," Severus muttered the last word. "I knew that Sectumsempra would cause a lot of damage, even have the potential to kill someone, but to see myself actually use it- to see the damage it caused- to see Lily upset- to see the entire school horrified... I knew that Albus was more knowledgeable than any of the staff and I could tell from his expression that he knew the curse was my own creation. There is something very powerful about fixing your wrongs and redeeming yourself- it makes you feel guilty and remorseful for a time. So, when I was healing the wounds I had inflicted upon my nemesis, I no longer felt angry but disgusted that I was willing to be THAT person- that everything your father, Black and Lily ever accused me of, was true. I never wanted to be that person, no matter what they thought- I knew I wasn't evil, just lonely and afraid. I cried because I knew that in that moment I had proven everyone right: I was dangerous, I had changed, and I hurt Lily, the very things Lily's friends warned her about. Although I hoped fixing James would have made Lily forgive me, I knew that would never happen. I knew I had lost her and I was so upset that I was almost speechless. You must have noticed that your father apologized? I think he truly was sorry because for the first time he saw how I felt about him and about Lily. I believe he made an effort that year to stop humiliating me and discouraged Black from using me as bait but unfortunately the damage was already done."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Harry asked completely bewildered by what Severus had said, only now comprehending just how much Snape was in contact with his parents.

"I excepted you to react like your father would have- that you would have laughed. I also felt embarrassed about my feelings for her- I hid them from everyone but Albus. But I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and listened to Dumbledore who was of course right; you are more like your mother than your father, I was simply too hurt, too bitter to give you the credit you deserved."

Harry smiled in the hope that Severus would interpret his reaction to be a sign of forgiveness.

"Is there anything else you wished to ask me?" Snape asked, looking a little tired now which was not surprising given that it was 4am.

"Yes," Harry replied hesitantly. "I- I don't know if you wish to discuss it, because I mentioned it before and you didn't say anything, but- but when I went into Sirius' bedroom, I noticed that half a photo and the end of a letter had been taken… did you- did you take them?" Harry asked, slightly hopeful.

Severus nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what it said on the other half of the letter, something about Dumbledore…" Harry trailed off in the hope that Severus knew to what he was referring to.

Snape's mouth twitched slightly. "Lily said that she could not believe that Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald-"

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, but then covered his mouth, realizing that Severus still had a headache.

"I was as shocked as you, Potter. Unfortunately I have nothing to add on the subject, to be honest, I haven't had the time to discuss the matter with Albus."

"This must have been what Rita Skeeter was implying in her article… she said that Dumbledore dappled in the Dark Arts when he was younger and she also said that Grindelwald may have actually surrendered in the apparently 'epic' battle between himself and Dumbledore," Harry remembered, staring into space, speaking more to himself than to Snape.

Severus was also lost in thought: Could this be why Albus had always been so understanding and trusting of others? Because he believed people were capable of change, because he himself had changed for the better?

"I suppose that is possible," Snape finally admitted, in slight disbelief.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, despite the many extraordinary things he had discovered that night, it was getting really late. For some strange reason, when Harry closed his eyes to rub them, he remembered Voldemort saying from the back of Quirrell's head, that he would have spared Lily if only she stood aside from Harry.

"I just realized," Harry said, a little louder than he meant to. "Voldemort told me in my first year that he would have spared my mother had she allowed him to kill me. I always thought that he was lying, that he would have killed her anyway, but now I understand- it was you!" Harry asserted, smiling at Severus.

Snape nodded slightly.

"I saw the memory when you told Dumbledore that you had already asked Voldemort to spare my mother- I- I can't believe Voldemort would actually agree to something like that…" Harry finished, looking a little confused.

"I managed to convince the Dark Lord that Lily would be a useful ally to him, given her exceptional skills, especially in the area of dueling… she was a very talented witch," Severus paused as if reflecting on Lily's magical abilities, but then shook himself slightly and continued: "So while the Dark Lord would have spared her, he would have used Lily to do his bidding. But as we now know, and as Albus reminds me every so often, had your mother decided to take the offer the Dark Lord presented her, you would not be alive today and any hope we had of defeating him would be minimal," Severus reminded Harry even though he hated the fact that Lily's death was in fact imperative to the war against Lord Voldemort.

"Well, I think that is all I was going to say," Harry said slowly as if he were still thinking of other possible questions, but given he was so tired, all Harry could think of doing was going home, even though he hated the idea of leaving Snape, never knowing when or if he would ever see the man again.

But suddenly, it was Severus was who continued the conversation by asking:

"Why did you come here tonight? Have you achieved everything you hoped?"

Harry sat back down on Professor Snape's bed and, staring at the quilt, he replied:  
"Ron and Hermione think I know everything… but I don't, or at least I didn't before coming here- I had no idea what I was doing. I felt I needed to come to Hogwarts but they thought it would be too dangerous. I had put it off for ages, but finally managed to come here tonight when they were sleeping. I wanted to talk to Dumbledore-" Harry almost mentioned Horcruxes, but at the last moment, stopped himself rather suddenly from continuing to speak. Severus seemed to notice Harry's sudden hesitance, but didn't say a word, waiting for Harry to continue:

"Now that I have spoken to Dumbledore, I feel better about what I have to do and knowing that he is okay has helped too," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Did Albus mention the Sword of Gryffindor?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

But before Harry could say anything further, Hermione's silver otter floated into the room.

_Something isn't right- we're coming to Hogwarts._

Harry stared at the place the otter was as it disappeared.

"What? That's it? They're coming? Are they insane? I need to go," Harry asserted, looking determinedly at Severus. "Thank you for answering my questions and once again, I am really sorry about everything you have suffered. If I survive all of this, I promise to tell everyone what you have done for me, for Dumbledore and for my mother," Harry reassured his Professor as he put on his shoes.

"I need to come with you, Potter, for I must let you out and secure the castle after you leave," Severus told Harry as he too got off his bed, put on his shoes and took his wand from the bedside table.

Then together, Harry and Severus left the Headmaster's quarters and hurried to the oak doors in the hope that Hermione and Ron would be safe when they arrived at Hogwarts; Harry didn't know what he would do if his flee to Hogwarts led to the death or injury of one or both of his friends.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please please review! The next chapter will be put up next weekend : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review when you're done! Happy reading!

To do what is right

Chapter 4

"I cannot believe they are coming to Hogwarts without any form of protection- it's so dangerous- at least I had my Invisibility cloak! I cannot believe Hermione would be so stupid!" Harry yelled angrily as he and Severus made their way from the headmaster's office to the Entrance Hall where, Harry hoped, Ron and Hermione would soon be bashing on the oak front doors.

Harry was pacing. After everything he had found out that night about Professor Snape, he didn't want his friends to ruin it by making assumptions like he himself did earlier that night. But at the same time, Harry first and foremost wanted Ron and Hermione to arrive to Hogwarts safely; he didn't know what he would do if something terrible was to happen to his best friends. So many thoughts were flying through Harry's head and on top of everything else it was already so late- he felt terrible that Severus was still awake given the day he had had.

Severus was watching Harry pace, greatly amused. He had a feeling he knew why the boy was so agitated; not only were his friends travelling during dangerous times but they would be passing judgment on both he and Harry and Snape could tell Harry really wanted them to understand.

Finally there was a heavy knock on the front door. Severus undid the protection around the castle with his wand then hid behind a nearby statue: a plan Harry and he had agreed on during their descent from the Headmaster's office.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door to see two people who were very cleverly camouflaged with their surroundings. Harry was relieved that Hermione had thought to use the Disillusionment charm to make herself and Ron less visible.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping over the threshold and hugging Harry to her as Ron closed the door behind them incase they were overheard.

"I'm so relieved you are okay, but you really shouldn't leave us like that! Ron and I were worried sick, especially when you said you were coming home but never did! It's been driving us crazy! In future please make sure-"

"I know Hermione, I'm really sorry," Harry interrupted knowing that Hermione could continue on like this for hours, but Harry knew they really didn't have the time and he didn't particularly want to listen to her lecture. "I promise it will never happen again."  
"I'm glad you're okay mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Come on we better get out of here," Hermione said urgently, making to pull Harry out of the castle.

"Why? It sounds like you are expecting something bad to happen," Harry replied, not wanting to give himself away about the true reason as to why he wanted to stay.

"Oh Harry, we forgot to tell you! This morning whilst you were at Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet came early and on the front page, there was a report stating that Professor Snape is going to be Headmaster of Hogwarts this year! So we really must get out of here before-" But then Hermione broke off immediately and stared at Harry her eyes wide and scared.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Hermione, clearly concerned by the way she was looking at Harry. "Oh bloody hell, I hate it when you do this! Tell us what you are thinking!" Ron demanded.

Ignoring Ron's request, Hermione screamed "Ron, be careful!" brandishing her wand and pointing it at Harry when he made to take a step closer to his friends.

"What the?" Harry cried, putting his hands up in surrender and halting in his tracks. "Hermione what in god's name are you doing?"

Ron was looking uncertainly between his two friends. "Hermione, would you bloody tell me what's wrong!? Why are you pointing your wand at Harry? Have you gone mad?" Ron asked, looking extremely worried.

"Ron, Harry may be Imperiused or he could be an imposter!" Hermione shouted, clearly frustrated that Ron hadn't already armed himself with his wand.

Ron turned pale at these words and Harry started, completely shocked; he was not expecting this.

"What? Hermione, no it's me and I'm not being Imperiused!" Harry said hurriedly, panicking because for whatever reason, this was going horribly wrong. "Please, how can I prove it to you?" Harry continued, staring urgently into Hermione's eyes.

"Who did I catch you snogging on your birthday?" Ron asked completely randomly. Harry wasn't sure if Imperiused people could remember facts about themselves, but did not hesitate in answering: "Ginny."

"And what was the undercover name you were given at the wedding?" Hermione demanded, her wand arm shaking slightly.

"Barny Weasley," Harry answered efficiently. "Look, this is ridiculous! You know I haven't been impersonated because I have answered your questions and I have not being Imperiused because my eyes are focused- this is me! I am me, Hermione! Now, please tell me what is it you know? Why were you so convinced that I am not myself?" Harry demanded, frustrated that Hermione, as of yet, had not given him an explanation for her wand which was still pointing directly at his chest.

"Yeah, I want to know that too. What made you so sure, Hermione?" Ron questioned, however quietly, apparently afraid that Hermione would hex him for questioning her judgment.

Hermione sighed and lowered her wand. "You really must read Hogwarts: A History. It clearly states that if the current Headmaster of Hogwarts dies, the castle will close itself once the school year has ended and will not allow itself to be reopened until the _new_ Headmaster or Headmistress arrives at the school."  
Finally Harry understood; Hermione knew that Snape was here and had made the assumption that Severus had Imperiused him or used Polyjuice potion.

Having heard Hermione's explanation, Ron turned pale and also raised his wand with a determined look on his face.

"What have you done with Harry?" He demanded of Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

"But Hermione, you just concluded that I was me- why are you turning on me again?"

But neither of his friends answered him. It was as if Ron's support encouraged Hermione to take up her original stance so that Harry's assertions about his personal life from only moments ago no longer meant anything to them.

"Ron, Hermione stop- please- just wait! Just- just to be sure I understand… Hermione you believe that Professor Snape is here somewhere and has either used Polyjuice potion to take up my appearance or has Imperiused me, right?" Harry asked gently and was shocked to hear Hermione reply "yes" in a small voice, her wand still raised, her eyes wide and Harry could see tears beginning to dwell in her eyes.

"No, Hermione don't be afraid," Harry said kindly, walking towards his friend.

But Ron stood directly between Harry and Hermione with his arms out.

"Stay away from her!" Ron asserted, causing Harry to take a couple of steps backwards.

"Come on! What else can I say or do to prove that I'm not being Imperiused? My eyes are in focus, I can tell you so many things that only we would know! I swear to you, I'm Harry James Potter and I am not being controlled by anyone but myself," Harry asserted strongly and with confidence.

Harry watched as tears began to cascade down Hermione's face.

"You may be Harry, but I know Snape is here somewhere and I'm scared he's done something to you or will do something to us," Hermione cried a little.

Ron placed his left arm around her, keeping his wand arm directed at Harry.

Harry looked away from the both of them, thinking; he knew he had to do it now, he had to tell them what he had been doing for the last 6 hours or so. Running his hand through his hair, Harry took a deep breath and looked back at his two best friends.

"I need you both to try and be as open minded as you can. Will you promise to try?" Harry asked of his friends.

Both of them nodded, though they were evidently confused.

"Professor Snape _is_ here but-"

"HE'S WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, brandishing his wand. "Where is he?" he demanded of Harry.

"Ron, stop," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you defending him?"

"I didn't spend the last 6 hours talking to him about the weather, Ron!" Harry fired back.

"But he killed your parents! He killed Dumbledore! And he works for You-know-who! He wants to kill you, Harry! What the hell is wrong with you! Have you been confunded? Or have you simply gone mad?" Ron yelled.

"I haven't been confunded and I'm not mad!" Harry yelled back. "If you would just shut up for two seconds-"

"What if we haven't got two seconds? What if Snape is devising some plan to capture us all and you standing up for him is all a part of his plan?" Ron suggested, his face turning red from yelling.  
"Professor Snape is not planning anything- he won't hurt any of us!" Harry asserted, his heart racing; all of this was going horribly wrong.

"Then where is he?" Ron demanded, stepping forward and venturing further into the Entrance Hall, looking around.

"Ron don't!" Hermione cried, making to grab Ron by the arm and drag him back, but Ron pulled his arm away.

"Come on Snape! Come out and show your face, you slimy git!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, cut it out!" Harry yelled.

"It does not matter, Potter," Severus asserted, as he moved from behind the statue and revealed himself to Ron and Hermione.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted in retaliation, conjuring a shield in front of Severus to block Ron's spell. Both Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry in disbelief, their jaws dropped.

There was silence.

Hermione was the first to break it, though tears were still pouring down her face.

"So, so it's true? You w-won't hurt us?" Hermione asked Snape.

"Correct," Severus responded, nodding his head towards her.

"But why? What- what happened? I don't understand…" Hermione faltered, evidently confused and Harry didn't blame her.

"You haven't really been talking to him all this time?" Ron asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes, I have-"

"About what?" Ron demanded.

"Well, if you are ready to listen, I guess- I guess I'll tell you…" Harry began, looking towards Professor Snape who indicated that it was okay for Harry to continue, though turned his back towards the trio as if he couldn't bare to see the reactions on Ron and Hermione's faces when Harry revealed his most personal secret.

"A lot has happened tonight," Harry began. "But I'll tell you the other things later-"

"What did you find out about Snape that's made you side with him all of a sudden?" Ron demanded; clearly he was impatient.

"I'm getting to that Ron!" Harry shouted. "As I was saying, a lot has happened so what I am about to tell you about Professor Snape is actually more complicated than it sounds and there is more to it, BUT" Harry emphasized for he could tell Ron was about to interrupt yet again. "Basically, the reason why I trust Professor Snape and the reason why Dumbledore has trusted him for all these years _and_ the reason why he swapped sides is because when he found out that the prophecy he told Voldemort about referred to myself and consequently involved my mother and father, he told Dumbledore what Voldemort was planning to do and from that moment he worked for the Order of the Phoenix in an attempt to ensure the safety of my mother, BECAUSE," Harry paused for emphasis and was greatly amused by both Ron and Hermione's wide eyed expressions. "Professor Snape loved her."

With his back still turned towards the trio, Severus closed his eyes preparing himself for whatever reaction Harry's friends were about to give. He could not believe that only a few hours ago, no one alive knew his secret and now, three people did.

"Oh my goodness," whispered Hermione. She was watching Severus intently and could only imagine what other things Harry and he must have discussed for the last 6 or so hours.

"That's not possible," Ron responded after a significant delay. "Snape hates you! He hated your dad!"  
"Do you blame him for hating my dad? After everything my dad-" But Harry broke off when he realized that true to his word, he never told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione about the memory he saw in the Pensieve during their final Occlumency lesson in fifth year.

"Why? What did your dad do, Harry?" Hermione asked somewhat timidly.

"It- it doesn't matter." Harry said dismissively, hoping to cover up the secret he was hiding. "All that matters is that Professor Snape was friends with my mother since they were kids and fell in love with her whilst they were at Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort murdered her he has been helping Dumbledore protect me to ensure that my mother's sacrifice wasn't in vain. Professor Snape has suffered a lot because of his role as spy and him getting the job of Headmaster was a part of his and Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore would not have even survived last year if it wasn't for him and Dumbledore begged, not for his life, but for his death on the top of the Astronomy tower that night- ask his portrait if you don't believe me! And Voldemort came to Hogwarts tonight soon after I arrived, but thankfully Professor Snape sent me his Patronus in time to warn me and told me to go into the Pensieve and-"

"Were there memories in the Pensieve?" Hermione asked keenly.

"Yes," Harry replied, but then his attention was caught by Severus who had begun to pace at the bottom of the stair case. "As I said, I have learnt a lot tonight about heaps of things but I will tell them to you at Grimmauld Place, because it is really late and I think Professor Snape needs to rest…" Harry whispered the last part under his breath whilst following Severus' pacing figure with his eyes, but both Hermione and Ron heard him and looked at each other in shock- Harry really cared for Professor Snape… they never thought that would be possible.

"Did you get to speak to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, as if given all the excitement they had forgotten the original reason why Harry wanted to come to Hogwarts.

"Yes, but we will discuss it later. I'm just going to say goodbye to Professor Snape and then we can go," Harry told his friends hesitantly as he made to approach Snape who had stopped pacing and was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, grabbing onto her friend's sleeve. "What is Professor Snape's Patronus?"

Harry smiled.

"I'll tell you about it later," Harry promised as he attempted to make his way to Severus once again.

"Why won't you tell us now? It's no big deal is it?" Ron asked respectfully.

"I can tell you later! It is really late and we should get back to Grimmauld Place incase Voldemort decides to show up again!" Harry reminded his friends.

At this, Harry walked away from his friends before they could stop him and stood in front of Severus, who looked up at him- clearly he was exhausted and perhaps a little afraid.

"I'm sorry we've stayed so long and stopped you from sleeping. We're going to go now," Harry said softly incase Snape's headache had returned.

"What do they want?" Severus asked with interest, but quietly so that Ron and Hermione could not hear.  
Harry followed Severus' gaze and saw where he was looking.  
"They wanted to know what my dad did to you that day," Harry began, looking apologetically at Severus, for he didn't mean to almost let that memory slip. "But I didn't elaborate about what I saw in fifth year, I kept that memory a secret from them just as I promised I would... Then Hermione wanted to know what your Patronus is, but I told them I'd tell them about it later."

"I give you permission to tell them what you saw," Severus said as he drew his wand.

"Um, are you sure?" Harry asked; he was quite happy to keep the memory a secret, especially now that he knew how meaningful it was to Severus. But that was soon forgotten when Harry noticed Severus standing up; he couldn't understand why.

"Yes, I am sure," confirmed Severus as he made his way towards Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly, Harry realised what Severus was doing. "No, Professor Snape, it's okay, you've been through enough tonight, they can wait until we-"

"Harry," Severus interrupted, causing Harry to fall silent at the sound of his first name being uttered by Professor Snape. Ron and Hermione heard it too and they also fell silent. "It's fine." And then walking a little closer to Ron and Hermione, Harry standing by his side, Severus closed his eyes and remembered the way Harry was looking at him when he squeezed his shoulder, when Lily's eyes- Harry's eyes, reflected the caring and respect Severus had always wanted from Lily… and from her son...

"Expecto Patronum," Severus whispered, allowing that moment to fill him up. Hermione gasped when she saw the beautiful silver doe gallop out of Severus' wand.

"It- it looks just like yours Harry, but- but," Ron began.  
"Female?" Severus finished off for his ex-student.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at Snape, a little concerned how the man would react to his assertion that his Patronus, the animal that most represents Severus' personality and being, is female.

"Lily's Patronus was a doe," Severus mumbled, though those around him could still hear.

"This doe has always been my Patronus, always will be," he whispered.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered just as quietly, looking at Severus all the while as if to show the man that she truly meant it.

"Thank you," Severus said quietly.

There was silence as everyone watched Severus' doe gallop around the Entrance Hall.

"I- I think we better go Professor Snape," Harry said, even though he wished he never had to leave neither Hogwarts nor Professor Snape.

After Ron and Hermione bade their ex-professor goodbye, they waited near the front doors for Harry to join them.

Slowly Harry approached Severus and when they met one another's eyes, Harry admitted:

"I really wish I could stay."  
"You have a job to do, as do I," Severus reminded the boy, though he could tell through Legilimency and the air that Harry portrayed, that if he had the choice, Harry would have stayed and talked more with Severus.

"I know, but I want to know more about my mum and your past, there is so much-"

"I understand your desire for knowledge, and I am hoping that one day I can tell you more, but the Dark Lord must meet his downfall before I can see us having another opportunity," Severus reasoned, though nevertheless seemed slightly disappointed he too, would have to wait that long to tell Harry about his past.

Harry nodded.

"I hope everything works out for you and for Hogwarts. I never thought I would say this, but Hogwarts, the students and the staff- they need you, even if they don't know they do. Your sacrifices and your actions mean so much to me now and I just wanted to thank you for talking to me about your past. You must have been a good person for my mother to have loved you and although I never would have believed it, it is clear that you still are a good person- below the hatred and bitterness you have towards my father and your childhood- of course. Few could have done what you have, Professor Snape and all I can hope is that we'll see each other again someday," Harry said, a little sadly.

"I will try to get the sword to you as soon as I can," Severus reminded Harry as if he hoped that would lighten up Harry's mood.

Harry smiled. "I hope so."

"You are much more like your mother than I ever would have given you credit for, Potter. I hope that you and your friends manage to do what needs to be done to bring about the Dark Lord's downfall. Everyone is relying on you, especially me," Severus admitted.

"You are just as important as me, Professor Snape. Without you, I may not even be here, you have always kept your word to Dumbledore and watched over me. You and Dumbledore have gotten me this far, I know my mother would be proud of you, her death definitely was not in vain, you have redeemed yourself beyond anyone's expectations of you, including your own," Harry asserted, laughing a little.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked, extremely curious and a little confused by Harry's powerful statement.

"Because when I go to face Voldemort for the last time I will know that I am here because of your loyalty, courage and love and that in itself should be enough to conquer Lord Voldemort," Harry laughed.

Severus smiled slightly, tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"I believe in you, Professor Snape. Good luck," Harry said, holding out his hand in the hope that Severus would take it. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped when they witnessed Snape take Harry's hand and shake it and almost died when they then heard Snape say: "Thank you for helping me tonight."  
"It was the least I could do after barging into your office," Harry replied seriously.

"Bye Potter," Severus said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Bye Professor."

Then Harry joined his friends, both of whom were gobsmacked. Harry just smiled- they'll understand a bit more once they got back to Grimmauld place and Harry was able to fill them in on everything that had happened that night.

"Harry," Severus said suddenly, making Harry, Ron and Hermione spin around as they were just about to open the door.

"Make- make sure you send me your Patronus when you arrive home so- so that I know you are safe," Severus stuttered slightly under the pressure of three people staring at him.

"I will, good luck Professor Snape."  
"Stay safe, Harry," Severus whispered as the oak doors closed and Potter was no longer within his reach.

After placing protection around the castle, Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office and as he walked, he realized with a racing heart that Harry was gone; he could no longer protect the boy and could only hope that Harry and his friends would make it to the very end.

.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to Grimmauld Place and placed multiple protective spells around the home, both Ron and Hermione turned on Harry and would not let him rest until he recited everything that had occurred in the last 6 or so hours.

Sitting down in the living room, Harry was not surprised to see that Ron and Hermione were staring at him avidly and Harry couldn't blame them.

"Well I suppose I should start from the beginning," Harry began, smiling; his friends' stares were greatly amusing. "It was not until I arrived at the castle that I realised that the doors would most likely be locked. Nevertheless, I tried to open them only to find that they opened freely. Had I known what Hermione did, of course, this would have scared me, but seeing as I still haven't read-"

"Hey Harry?" Ron interrupted.

"Mmm?" Harry replied, turning to look at his friend, a little confused as to why he was interrupted.

"We heard Snape give you permission to tell us something- could you start by telling us what that was?" Ron asked, a little cautiously.

Harry smiled; he had totally forgotten about that and couldn't help but admit that he was rather looking forward to revealing to his friends the little bit of extra information he found out about their professor in fifth year.

Seeing that Hermione was also intensely interested, Harry redirected his train of thought.

"During our fifth year then," Harry started, only to laugh when he saw Hermione's eyebrows lift and Ron's jaw drop slightly. "When I was having Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, I think I forgot to mention that before every lesson, Snape would put a few of his memories into Dumbledore's Pensieve, which was placed in Professor Snape's office especially for my lessons," Harry stopped to look at his friends' reactions: Ron was holding onto Harry's every word, but Hermione's expression was very strict and Harry had the feeling she could already tell where his story was going.

"One lesson, Professor Snape was sent for and he had to leave, so rescheduled the lesson and left his office. I was just about to follow him out when the Pensieve caught my eye-"

"Oh Harry, you didn't!" Hermione protested, both shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" Ron responded, turning to look at Hermione. "That's fantastic! What kind of memories was Snape hiding from you, Harry?" Ron asked, utterly enthusiastic.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms, staring angrily at Ron.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it, Hermione," Harry reassured her. "But it was so tempting, I couldn't help it," Harry admitted, still slightly ashamed of himself for delving so deeply into Severus' private life and this shame was only intensified tonight when Harry learnt how meaningful that memory truly was to Severus.

"So what happened, what did you see?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Professor Snape, my mum, dad, Sirius and Remus were in their fifth year and just completed their Defense against the Dark Arts OWL. They all left the hall and went outside near the lake. Professor Snape was by himself walking near the lake and Dad and his friends were nearby talking about the exam. Then dad spotted Professor Snape and pointed him out to Sirius. They drew their wands, disarmed Professor Snape and used Impedimenta on him. While Snape was struggling towards them, Sirius said the examiners wouldn't be able to read his test because the grease from his nose would have smudged his writing."  
"That's terrible," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "I couldn't believe what they were saying; Professor Snape hadn't done anything to provoke them! But it gets worse… So then, Professor Snape started swearing at them and my dad washed his mouth out with soap, literally, with the spell 'Scourgify'," Hermione gasped.

"Then finally my mum walked up to my dad- I couldn't believe that no one else had said anything and just let them do as they pleased! All anyone could do was laugh… Anyway, she told my dad to let Snape down. But before anyone knew what was happening, Snape reached his wand and tried to hex my dad, but didn't do it very successfully, only to then find himself being tipped upside down by the ankle- Dad used 'Levicorpus' on Snape. Everyone could see Professor Snape's underpants and obviously Snape was extremely embarrassed and continued to swear at Dad and Sirius."  
Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was shaking her head and even Ron looked a little disgusted.

"But it didn't take long for Mum to come to Professor's Snape's defense, and finally my dad let Snape down, but in doing so, he told Snape that he was lucky that my mum was there to save him, to which Snape said," Harry took a deep breath, for he knew how this sentence had haunted Snape ever since that day, but also realised how much these words could influence how his friends felt towards Severus. "Snape said: 'I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!'"

Hermione gasped. "Oh no…"

"Tonight, I found out that there was actually more to that memory," Harry continued, though he acknowledged Hermione's outburst with a nod. "But back in fifth year, I didn't get to see anymore because the real Snape found me and dragged me out of the Pensieve."  
"Shit…" Ron mumbled, staring at Harry. "How did you escape his office alive?" He asked seriously.

"I didn't think I would," Harry admitted. "When I was back in Professor Snape's office, he was white and shaking with fury. Right then and there he made me swear never to tell anyone what I saw, told me to get out and never to enter his office again. He then grabbed hold of my arm and threw me against the wall and as I sprinted out the door, I heard a jar of god knows what smashing just above where my head would have been. Needless to say, he was furious."

"So I am assuming that that was the true reason as to why your Occulmency lessons were cancelled?" Hermione asked, still looking strict.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "But in my defense, I couldn't tell you what really happened could I? So I had to lie about why the lessons really ended," Harry pointed out.

Hermione seemed to soften a bit, realizing that Harry had made a fair point.

"That memory is also the reason why I really wanted to speak with Sirius, do you guys remember?"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded; how could they forget the plans they had to set in place with Neville, Ginny and Luna in order to ensure that Umbridge wouldn't walk in on Harry?

"The thing that bugged me the most about seeing that memory was that my dad said that when my mum asked Dad what Professor Snape had done to him, he said that it was 'the fact that he exists…"

Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief and even Ron had a look of understanding on his face; clearly they both felt sorry for Severus, and Harry was glad that they shared his views.

"So, when I asked Sirius about that memory, I figured it didn't matter that I told Sirius about what I saw given that he was there. I just so badly needed to hear from someone that my dad wasn't always that bad of a person. You wouldn't believe it but for the rest of that day, I felt really bad for Professor Snape and wondered whether he was right in saying that my dad was an arrogant bully that strutted his way around the castle…"  
"Oh Harry-" Hermione said sympathetically.

"It's okay," Harry reassured Hermione with a smile on his face. "I know my dad wasn't that bad, but what he did to Professor Snape- I couldn't believe it… Anyway, as you heard, Professor Snape gave me permission that I could tell you guys about that memory as well as the other ones I saw in the Pensieve. So, as I said before, I actually saw what happened after dad let Professor Snape down…" And Harry continued recounting the rest of the memories Harry saw as well as the commentary both Dumbledore and Severus himself had made about each of the memories. Harry was truly enjoying recounting the memories as well as the risks involving Voldemort's arrival for Ron and Hermione were an amazing audience, gasping and jaw dropping at all the right moments- Hermione even became emotional when she heard Harry described the aftermath of Severus' humiliation and the conversation that took place in the girls bathroom between Lily and Snape- Hermione couldn't help but feel great empathy for her professor and everything he had suffered at the hand of James and Sirius.

Yet, despite the many things that were discovered about Professor Snape that night, the advice given by Dumbledore and the discussion between Harry and his ex-Headmaster was not forgotten. So when Harry had finished recounting all that he could remember about his interactions with and information regarding Severus, Harry moved on to the knowledge he gained from his discussion with Dumbledore's portrait.

"Dumbledore believes one of Voldemort's Horcruxes is at Hogwarts-" Harry began.

"Why didn't you tell us while we were there?" Ron asked. "We could have searched for it!"

Harry shook his head. "I said the same thing, but Dumbledore believes that Professor Snape has been given the responsibility of protecting it, so for me to take it while he is meant to be protecting it would probably result in-"

"Death?" Ron suggested.

"Probably," Harry agreed.

"So I suppose we will have to search for that Horcrux later then," Ron sighed, a little crestfallen.

"Don't forget, we still have to get the locket off of Umbridge before we start looking for any others," Harry reminded his friend.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you when you said you wanted to go to Hogwarts Harry. It was worthwhile after all," Hermione said sincerely.  
Harry nodded. "But I wasn't expecting to find out so much," he admitted. "Who would have thought?"

"No one but Dumbledore it would seem," Hermione said gently.

"Did Dumbledore mention anything about his Will?" Ron asked.

Harry had been so focused on Dumbledore's friendship with Grindelwald and Horcruxes that he completely forgot to tell his friends about the Will.

"Gryffindor's sword was in the office, but I couldn't take it because Professor Snape was also given the responsibility to protect it, but as you may have heard, Professor Snape and Dumbledore plan to get it to me as soon as possible."

"I understand that you pulled the sword out of the Sorting Hat, but why do you think Dumbledore wants you to have it so much?" Ron asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well the sword is goblin made so-"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "He wants us to use it to destroy Horcruxes!"

"Huh?" Ron uttered. "I thought we needed one of those three things to destroy a Horcrux- you remember the ones you read out to us, Hermione?"

"Oh Ron, don't you see? Goblin made objects absorb and retain the qualities of the substances they touch. So given that Harry killed the basilisk with that sword, Goblin made materials would still have traces of the basilisk venom," Hermione explained patiently.

"Oh… but how are they going to do get the real one to you, Harry?" Ron asked, now that he understood what was happening.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Dumbledore and Professor Snape will find a way…"

"Do you think you will get the opportunity to see Professor Snape again?" Hermione added eagerly.

"I hope so, Hermione," Harry admitted rather solemnly.

"Did Dumbledore say anything else?" Ron pressed on, hoping for more information.

"With regard to the Deluminator and the snitch, he said that we will know what to do with them when the time comes, but your book, Hermione… he seemed reluctant at first to talk about it, dismissed it like it was not important, but then he told me later which story was important for us to read."  
"Which one?" Hermione asked urgently as she rushed to her bag to retrieve the book.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers," Harry recalled.

"Why is that story so important? It- it isn't true is it?" Ron asked, turning slightly pale, but was clearly interested all the same.

"Dumbledore told me that it was," Harry said. "What is it about?"

By this time, Hermione had returned with the book and was flicking through the pages. Once she found it, Harry and Ron peered over her shoulder as they read the tale to themselves. When they had each completed it, they looked at one another, eyes wide.

"Exactly what does Dumbledore hope for us to do with this knowledge?" Hermione asked, evidently confused. "How are we to know where the Deathly Hallows are?" she continued sounding exasperated at the evermounting list of seemingly impossible tasks she, Ron and Harry were expected to complete.

"Nothing, he- he told me that my judgment about what to do would be better than his…"  
"Is he mad? No offence mate, but surely Dumbledore knows about this more than you do?" Ron asserted.

"That's exactly what I said, but he wouldn't budge," Harry said quietly, crestfallen that, now he had read the Tale, he had no idea what Dumbledore wanted of him.

"Is he suggesting that we should find the Hallows in case Voldemort finds them first? Does he want you to be the Master of Death?" Hermione asked as if pondering the possibilities aloud.

"I don't know Hermione," Harry sighed. "The Hallows just add to the many other things we need to find-"

"Hang on a sec," Ron said suddenly, looking at the ground, evidently thinking about something. "You don't think that that invisibility cloak is YOUR invisibility cloak, do you?" Ron asked hesitantly, waiting for a reaction from either of his friends.

"Ron! That's it! Dumbledore gave this cloak to me and in the letter my mother wrote to Sirius, she said that Dumbledore had my dad's cloak! Dumbledore must have known the Hallows exist and that this is one of them!" Harry exclaimed and rushed to pick up his cloak and look at it carefully as if hoping to find a clue buried within its silky material.

"So, if we already have one of the Hallows, where is the stone and the Elder Wand?" Hermione asked the room at large.

"I'm not sure, but in case Voldemort gets his hands on them, we better make sure we keep the cloak safe," Harry stated firmly, placing his cloak inside his trunk.

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"You better get some sleep Harry," Hermione said. "You have stayed up all night."

Harry nodded, yawning as he did so. "I will and then we better go over the plans one last time before we enter the Ministry of Magic in a couple of days. I cannot wait to finally get a Horcrux- feel like we are actually getting closer to destroying Voldemort," Harry said as he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

"Night Harry," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
"Night guys and I'm sorry for scaring you earlier."  
"That's okay Harry, have a good rest," Hermione said gently as she turned off the light and went to retrieve all of her books in the hope that one of them contained extra information about the Deathly Hallows. Together she and Ron sat in the kitchen discussing Snape, Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows until they too grew tired again and joined Harry in the living room upstairs as they too, fell asleep once more.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! The fifth chapter is not yet finished, but hopefully it will be done by next weekend. I know I said (at the start of writing this story) that there would only be 5 chapters, but having started writing the fifth, I realised that that chapter will be extremely long. So, that chapter is now split into multiple ones… I am not sure how many there will be, but I will let you know! Please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter begins what was going to be the last and final chapter (5). This chapter and those following revolve around what would have been Harry's 7th year. You will probably recognize some of the dialogue and plot line from this chapter (and the following ones) and that is because they were drawn from the canon. I do not own any of this material as they are the property and creation of JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Also I should note that given that I am now separating the final chapter into multiple ones I have not tried to restrict how much I write for each scene. In a way I am happy about this because it allows me to explore each occasion more fully. I hope you guys don't mind : D).

To do what is right

Chapter 5

It was a Sunday night and Severus was eating his dinner in the Great Hall. He was staring at his students like a hawk; he had made a habit of doing this since becoming Headmaster incase something unusual happened and he missed it. That's all he would need, an Imperiused student walking around the school or an imposter- a Death Eater pretending to be a student so as to get inside Hogwarts and spy on him, or worse yet, put the students and staff in danger. Severus' job was difficult; trying to protect both sides of the war, without either side knowing that he was protecting the other… it wasn't easy and honestly, it wore Severus out so that his eyes hurt at the end of every meal from being so vigilant. But it was worth his while- at least it kept Severus at ease.

Suddenly Severus' wand twitched in his pocket and his left hand burned, but then as soon as it started, it had disappeared. Many would find this combination of events to be an odd coincidence, but Severus knew what it meant…

Before he could get his thoughts straight, Severus had already pushed himself away from the staff table, leapt off his chair and walked as fast as he dared through the Great Hall, every student and staff member staring after him. Both of the Carrows were calling after him, but Severus did not respond and could only hope the Death Eaters wouldn't follow him. Once out of view of the students, Severus ran towards the Headmaster's office and as he whispered the password to the gargoyle to ensure that any eavesdroppers would not hear, Severus almost bowled over Ginny, Luna and Neville, the former holding the Sword of Gryffindor.

Neville yelped in surprise but stood his ground, Luna looked dreamily at Severus as if he were some interesting painting she was studying, but Ginny looked defiant and held the sword tightly to her.

"Turn around and walk back up the stairs, now!" Snape muttered under his breath so as not to alert anyone except the three people in front of him as to what was happening. Luna and Neville didn't think twice and immediately did as they were told, but Ginny stood her ground, a determined look on her face.

Snape stared at the girl and when he was sure she wasn't going to budge, he drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"Upstairs now, Miss Weasley," Severus demanded.

After a moment's pause, Ginny turned on her heal and stormed back up stairs, the sword still clutched tightly to her body.

Once all three students were in his office, Severus slammed the door behind him and said:  
"Accio, Gryffindor's sword." Before Ginny even knew what was happening, the sword was flying out of her grasp and into Severus'. Ginny stared at Severus, angry tears in her eyes.

Still holding onto the sword to ensure it was safe, Severus looked between the three students in front of him.

"Explain yourselves," he demanded as he stood leering over his students.

"That sword belongs to Harry!" Ginny stated as if that settled the issue.

"The sword of Gryffindor belongs to Hogwarts," Snape replied in a silky tone to maintain his role as spy, but he had to be careful about what he said; he didn't want to give away what he truly knew about Harry and the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it- it said in his Will, you can ask him yourself!" Ginny argued back, pointing at Dumbledore's portrait, which was looking at the scene before him with an impassive expression.

"Regardless of what Dumbledore may have wanted, it is not possible for him to give someone something that wasn't his to begin with, Miss Weasley!"

"Even if that is what Professor Dumbledore wanted, you wouldn't give us the sword anyway! You WANT You-know-who to win, you WANT Harry to die!" Ginny screamed, a mix of anger, frustration and sadness in her tears.

Severus didn't say a word.

"We should have believed Harry- he never trusted you, you know? But Hermione always believed Dumbledore when it came to you," Ginny paused to momentarily glance at Albus' portrait before turning back to her current Headmaster. "So she believed that you were on our side, but we should have listened to Harry all along! You've allowed You-Know-Who to destroy Hogwarts!"

"Ginny, stop," Neville begged, clearly afraid of how Professor Snape was going to punish them if she continued raging this way.

"Look at Neville! That scratch on his cheek and the bruise on his arm were from one of the Carrows using Crucio on him because he said Harry's NAME in class-"

Severus didn't even look at Neville, he kept staring at Ginny, trying to keep calm and remain impassive, but it was becoming extremely difficult for him to remain so.

"And what about Luna?" Ginny turned to Luna who was staring at the ceiling humming to herself, whether this was her way of coping with the situation she was in, Severus hardly knew. "She gets daily Cruciatus Curses from BOTH of the Carrows because her father is the Editor of the Quibbler! And what is worse is that the Carrows are your minions doing your dirty work for you! I am sure you are disappointed that you are missing out on all the fun!" Ginny spat sarcastically. "Though I am sure you give daily tortures to various students perhaps because they tell you to your face what a lousy, slimy cheat you are, allow me to be the next student for that honour, but leave Neville and Luna out of it- it was my choice to try to steal the sword, not theirs," Ginny stated with confidence, a hard look on her face as if she were ready for Snape to hit her with a curse.

"We're in this together, Ginny," Neville reassured his friend as he stepped forward.

"Yes, we are," Luna said gently as she joined them.

Ginny looked as if she were about to tell her friends to stand aside, but decided against it; apparently she appreciated their support too much to undermine their bravery, especially Neville, who has always had an intense fear of Snape.

But Severus didn't- couldn't do anything; he simply stared at Ginny, trying to portray a sense of anger and hatred towards her, but wasn't sure if he had quite managed this façade. Thankfully, Ginny broke the silence.

"Perhaps Crucio isn't enough anymore? Perhaps us trying to steal from Hogwarts deserves a more severe punishment? We all know that Avada Kedavra isn't beyond your capabilities given what you did last-"

"Stop," Snape stated; that was the final straw- he had had enough. "If I ever see you near this office again, mark my words your punishment will be severe. You will each lose 50 points from your house and receive detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for breaking into the Headmaster's office and attempting to steal a Hogwarts possession."

Severus paused when he realised that Neville's jaw had dropped, Ginny was still staring at him, but now with intense curiosity and Luna was actually paying attention to his words.

"You are dismissed," Severus concluded, trying his best to not allow their stares to discern him.

Neville immediately raced to the door, grabbing Luna's hand as he did so.

"Come on Ginny!" He called behind him.

But Ginny didn't budge. She was staring at Snape with a curious expression and Severus wished she would follow her friends down the staircase.

"That's- that's it?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

Severus remained silent, fearing that anything he said next would give away his position more than he already has.

"No Crucio? No sly comment? Nothing?"

"Given the bruises and scratches on yourself and your friends, it is clear to me that the Carrows have done well in punishing you and clearly have not made an effort to ensure you do not writhe into furniture in the process. However, rest assured that if I catch you in here again, I promise you I will perform every curse I can think of to show you why you should not disobey your Headmaster, now leave!" Snape asserted in what he hoped was an authoritative tone.

"But-"

"You will serve your detention tomorrow night-"

"I don't-"

"Do you want the pain you will suffer to be permanently imprinted on your memory, Miss Weasley? When your Headmaster tells you to leave his office, you obey you stupid girl!" Severus didn't know what else to do, but draw his wand and advance upon his student in the hope that she would stop being as determined and curious as her boyfriend and leave his office. Pointing his wand at Ginny, but with no intention to use magic, Severus walked forward.

"Do not question my threats, Miss Weasley," Severus hissed. "I suggest you get out of this office immediately, before the Carrows arrive and see what you have done," Severus gestured towards the broken glass on the floor. "Do not be responsible for the torture of yourself and your friends, because heavens knows I will not stop them from punishing you-"

"Then why didn't you punish me yourself? Why did you let us off with such a small punishment?" Ginny demanded.

"Don't question him, Ginny! He gave us his reason before! Let's go, come on!" Neville pleaded.

"You're just like You-Know-Who! Have other people work for you, do all your dirty work because you think you are too precious to do anything to anyone except for 'important' people. First it was Professor Dumbledore and next it will be Harry!"

"You are just like Potter, arrogant and defiant- people like you are destined to create enemies-" Severus fired back at her before he even realised he was saying; he never meant Ginny to get to him, but he was losing his patience with her.

"Like you? Like You-Know-Who? Harry hates you as much as he hates You-Know-Who! Not that you would care! We may be arrogant and defiant, but we are stronger that you! We don't lie to people and betray those who trust us! I hope Harry finds you because when he does, I know he will kill you because now we know, after everything you have done, that you do not deserve to live!"

Neville pulled Ginny through the door just in time- a green spark had emitted from the end of Severus' wand, which was still pointed at Ginny, and almost zapped her. Thankfully all three students had raced to the bottom of the staircase, so didn't get the chance to look back, because if they did they would have seen their Headmaster's eyes swimming in tears. While Neville and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room and told everyone that Snape almost used Avada Kedavra on Ginny, little did they know that their Headmaster was not trying to kill his student, but had actually lost control of his magic and at that present moment, whilst they were talking about their Headmaster, Severus yelled in frustration as he slammed the door of the Headmaster's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he felt he was calm enough to perform magic, Severus pointed his wand at the door and placed every protection he could think of on the room so that no one could enter nor hear what was being said within.

"Severus-"

"Give me a moment!" Snape retorted, throwing his wand at Albus' portrait, but missed. Not that Severus cared; he was leaning against the door, breathing heavily, his heart racing.

Slowly, Severus forced himself to walk towards the seat that sat opposite the Headmaster's desk. Even though he was rightfully Headmaster, given that Albus' portrait was just behind the main chair, Severus was in the habit of sitting across from the desk so as to see Dumbledore better.

Aggressively wiping away his tears, Severus looked up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Don't give me a lecture about how close that was Albus, I'm not in the mood," he warned the old man.

"I wasn't about to; you know how close it was; I do not need to inform you of that," Dumbledore said gently.

"If I may say a few words…" Phineas Nigellus began.

"No, now shut it!" Snape demanded, turning around and staring at the portrait of Professor Black behind him.  
"God, I am rather disappointed; the first Slytherin Headmaster we have had in decades and he can't even-"

"Phineas, not today," Dumbledore interrupted the man.

"All I wanted to say was that those children deserved a more severe punishment than that," Phineas pointed out. "The Forbidden Forest, Snape?"

"Do not underestimate what dangers lurk in there Black!" Snape snapped. "To many, it is considered a terrifying punishment," Severus continued, but less convincingly. Who was he kidding? He knew Neville, Ginny and even Luna saw right through him. To send them in there with Hagrid, he might as well be sending them to a party.

"Personally, I would have used the Crucia-"

"No one cares what you would have done, Black! You have been dead for years, so be silent!" Severus ordered.

"If you want me to keep your secrets, I suggest you give me a little respect-"

"Given that you know of everything that occurs in this office, that would suggest that a man of your caliber should have enough commonsense to understand why I did what I did with those students just then! Show some intelligence for christ's sake," Severus hissed as he turned to face Dumbledore again, but then realised he still wasn't ready to speak to the man, so pulled out his wand and mended the shattered case and was about to place the sword in there, when Dumbledore stopped him.  
"Severus, leave the sword out for a moment."

Severus swirled around to stare at Dumbledore and when he concluded the man was being serious, he walked back to the desk and placed the sword on top of it.

"What I am about to say must not leave this room, understood?" Dumbledore spoke loudly so that every portrait within the office could hear him.

Once everyone had nodded their consent, Phineas muttering: "Well we are bound to help the current Headmaster, so it is not like we have a choice," Dumbledore continued.

"That sword is a fake," Dumbledore announced pointing at the sword on the desk.  
Suddenly, all of the portraits were talking amongst each other.

The only person not to speak was Severus, who was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Where is the original?" Snape demanded, furious he was only been told this now, especially when he realised that all this time, the Dark Lord had been ordering him to protect a FAKE sword- what if Voldemort had realised it was a copy? Did Dumbledore even consider that possibility?

"I will tell you in a moment, Severus, but first things first, you must tell Tom what has happened, that students attempted to steal the sword and that it would be safer to move it to another location."

Snape stared at Albus in disbelief- did this man know the Dark Lord at all?  
"You know that the Dark Lord will simply tell me to kill those three students, don't you?"

"Regardless of what he tells you, Severus, now is the perfect opportunity for us to find a way for us to give Harry the real sword."  
"If all this time I have been protecting a fake, we could have given the real one to Potter when he was here a few weeks ago!" Severus protested, furious.

"Perhaps, but as you pointed out, Voldemort may have noticed that the fake was indeed a fake and then you would have difficulty explaining what happened to the original. When Voldemort arrived yet did not notice the difference between the copy and the original, we could have given it to Harry to take back to Grimmauld Place, but it would have been foolish to give him such a large object when it was possible that Voldemort was lurking just outside. There was always that risk. But now that we know that Voldemort thinks the original and the copy are the same object, we are at liberty to send the copy to wherever Tom wishes to hide it and give the original to Harry."  
"Any number of things could go wrong with that-"

"Of course, Severus, but once the students and staff learn that Ginny and her friends tried to steal the sword, it would be prudent and understandable to move the sword to a safer location, I am sure even Tom could not disagree with that logic."

Clearly, however, Severus still had his doubts, but couldn't be bothered to argue with the man anymore- this was Albus' plan after all.

"When did you even have the time to make the fake?"

Albus smiled. After I had used the sword to destroy the ring, I realised its value, so after you, Severus, cared for me that night, once I had my strength back, I spent a good six hours creating a fake to resemble the original and if I say so myself, I feel I did a fine job," Dumbledore said with a little chuckle.

"So where is the original?" Severus enquired again, not at all amused by Albus' jokes.

"Repeat after me Severus: 'the keeper of keys at Hogwarts'"

"The keeper of keys at Hogwarts," Severus repeated, feeling really stupid, though that emotion quickly faded when he felt a key fall into his right hand. Looking down at it, he saw a handsome, reasonably large gold key with a griffin etched on the front. Severus turned to Albus in search for directions. The man pointed to the case the sword usually stood in and beckoned Severus to open the case and reach towards the back wall.

"Repeat after me Severus: 'allow me access to Gryffindor's treasure."

Severus recited the words and then saw a key hole magically appear on the back wall behind the case. Sticking in the key and turning it, Severus was adored by the presence of the real Sword of Gryffindor. While it and its copy looked identical, there was something about the original that no fake could possess: a sense of power and history.

"That is the real sword of Gryffindor and it will stay there until the fake has been moved, with Tom's permission, of course."

"How are we going to get the original to Potter?" Severus asked, still without the foggiest idea of how Dumbledore was planning to get over that obstacle.

"I will think about that for the next few days, in the mean time Severus, you should get some rest."

Severus looked up at the portraits and saw that some of them were already sleeping, others were nodding off and the rest were playing cards or had left their portraits to go elsewhere around the castle.

But Severus didn't head to his quarters. Instead, he closed the secret cupboard in which held the sword of Gryffindor and also secured the fake in its case until he had the opportunity to speak with the Dark Lord, which, now he thought about it, would probably be tomorrow, seeing as he had a meeting with the Lord the following morning anyway, he may as well bring up the issue. Once he had secured both swords safely in their cases, Severus returned to the chair opposite the desk and stared at his hands. Looking down, he noticed his wand, which he had thrown at Albus in anger once Miss Weasley finally had the sense to leave his office. Picking up his wand, he looked over it carefully in search of any scratches or breakages. When he found none, Severus placed it on the desk before him and stared at it.

After a couple of minutes of silent reflection, Albus interrupted Severus' reverie.

"How are you, Severus?" the man asked sincerely.

"Fine," Snape mumbled.

"I know it must have been difficult to hear what Miss Weasley said, given everything you have discussed with Harry recently, but you mustn't allow it to-"

"I am trying, Albus!" Severus yelled. "Can't you see that this is only the beginning? Soon Miss Weasley will have the entire school on her side and on a rampage to bring about my demise- just like Potter before her with Umbridge, I will be just the same and you know as well as I that I will not last that long before I crack!" Severus asserted emotionally, tears threatening to fall once more.

"You are strong, Severus and you need to be strong for them, even though they desire the opposite."  
"You heard her, _they_ are stronger than me!"

"Severus, she is a child-"

"But she is right!"

"Here, here!" Phineas piped up.

Severus didn't respond to this, though Dumbledore gave Black a filthy look.

"Severus, you must have faith that one way or another, the students and the staff will one day know the truth, you must try to look towards the future and understand that all that you are suffering now means so much to me, to Lily and to Harry. We need you to be strong for us and I know you are more than capable."

"That does not make this any easier," Severus admitted.

"This was never destined to be easy Severus, but Harry believes in you and so do I. Ginny was scared and confused; she, like you, wants to help Harry and you wouldn't let her- EVEN though you wanted to-" Albus added, knowing that Severus would point that out as yet another reason why Ginny words stung him so much. "She was desperately trying to help Harry, knowing that whilst at Hogwarts and without knowing his location, she wouldn't be able to assist him anyway, but she was trying, risking everything for Harry, just as you have been for the last 16 years. I am sure there were many truths you were dying to say to Ginny tonight, and I praise you for keeping silent, but please try to understand that she is in pain too, she was taking it out on you and while she MAY have meant some of what she said, being at Hogwarts at the moment is, as you know, very unpleasant, especially for the students." Dumbledore tried to reason with Severus as best he could, but even Albus doubted whether it worked- he knew Severus was under an immense pressure at the moment and felt that no words could relieve that.

Severus paused, apparently thinking about what Albus said.

Then, standing up, he stated:

"I am going to bed, I will be meeting with the Dark Lord tomorrow."

Then without another word, he ascended the stairs.

"Good night, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly as he watched the man leave his presence.

Once Phineas heard Snape's door close, the man asked Dumbledore:

"Do you really think he can do this Dumbledore?"  
"I have every faith in him, Phineas. He has done more than I ever thought possible for even the bravest and most skilled of wizards, so I would appreciate it if you stopped attacking his self esteem, it is low enough already."  
Phineas nodded with a grin on his face, and Albus doubted whether Black meant his nonverbal assent.

"Seeing as I've got you here, Phineas, I have reason to believe that Miss Granger has taken your portrait from Grimmauld Place with her on their travels. It is imperative that we get the real sword of Gryffindor to Harry as soon as possible, but we must discover their location before we can begin to fathom how to deliver the sword to him. If you could pop in and out of your other portrait every so often, that would be very much appreciated. I live in hope that one of them will mention their location whilst you are residing in your other portrait. If you do hear of where they are, please tell Severus or myself immediately upon your return."  
"Anything to help the current Headmaster of Hogwarts," Phineas droned as if it was routine- he didn't mean it, but knew that he was bound to that oath so said it anyway but only to reflect that he disapproved of his task.

Nevertheless, Phineas left within 5 seconds for his other portrait and although he didn't hear during those few minutes where the trio were, it wasn't more than a month later that he found out…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, shush!" Harry whispered urgently; he could hear voices outside their tent.

Hermione and Ron quieted down immediately as Harry pulled out a pair of extendable ears, passing one to Ron and Hermione whist keeping one for himself.

The tent was silent as the trio listened intently to whatever was being said outside.

"I had my small revenge before I left," said a voice, though the individual to whom the voice belonged didn't sound human…

"Good man- goblin, I should say," amended another voice who sounded vaguely familiar to Harry. "Didn't manage to lock a Death Eater up in one of the old high-security vaults, did you Griphook?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other. Harry had met Griphook the first time he ever went to Gringotts and couldn't begin to wonder what the Goblin was doing with what sounded like other humans.

"If I had," Griphook replied. "The sword would not have helped him break out." There was laughter, but Harry barely noticed for Hermione had grabbed tightly onto his robes and could hear her breath in his ear; could the sword they mentioned be THE sword? Gryffindor's sword?

"Dean and I are still missing something here," the man who was speaking before, said. And Dean- could this Dean be their fellow Gryffindor? Harry, Ron and Hermione could only hope, but then grew concerned as to why he wasn't at Hogwarts, until Hermione at least, remembered that Dean was Muggleborn.

"So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it," said Griphook which was greeted by more than one person laughing and Harry had the feeling that more than one Goblin was present.

"Didn't you hear about that, Ted?" a different man asked, Harry hitting himself on the forehead, when he realised why he recognized the voice of Ted, Tonks' father. "About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"

Harry stared at Ron who could only stare back at him. Who would be insane enough to steal something from Snape's office given that Snape had only killed Dumbledore the previous year? While Harry, Ron and Hermione now understood the circumstances under which that death took place, for anyone else to risk stealing Gryffindor's sword from a murderer and Death Eater was taking a huge risk.

"Never heard a word," said Ted. "Not in the Prophet, was it?"

"Hardly," chortled another voice Harry didn't recognize. "Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister."

Now Harry was beginning to get worried. Ginny? Was she crazy? Harry couldn't begin to fathom what would have possessed her to try and break into Snape's office. He knew she was brave and respected her greatly, and even though Harry knew Severus wouldn't hurt her, it was nevertheless, extremely dangerous! Harry turned to look at Ron and tried to give his friend a reassuring look- he was sure Ginny would be okay.

"She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."

"Ah, god bless 'em," said Ted. "Did they think they'd be able to use the sword on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?"

"Well whatever they thought they were going to do with it, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was," said the man Harry still didn't recognize. "Couple of days later, once he'd got the say so from You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."

The Goblins began to laugh again.

"I'm still not seeing the joke," Ted admitted.

"It's a fake," rasped Griphook.

Harry's spine tingled with excitement and as he turned to look at his friends, he knew that they too could sense what he was feeling- this could only mean one thing- that the real Sword would be delivered to him soon, or so he hoped.

Harry then turned his attention back to the conversation, eager to find out what happened to Ginny. Finally, Dean asked the question Harry was eager to know the answer to.

"What happened to Ginny and the others? The ones who tried to steal it?"

"Oh, they were punished, and cruelly," said Griphook indifferently.

"I don't believe it," Hermione whispered as she let go of her extendable ear and began rummaging in her bag. Ron and Harry turned around to watch her, bewildered.

"Here we go," she said, struggling to pull a very large picture frame out of her apparently very small magical bag. Once she put the portrait down on the ground, the front facing Ron and Harry, she then said:

"Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black? Please could we talk to you? Please?"

"'Please' always helps," said a cold, snide voice, and Phineas Nigellus slid into his portrait. At once, Hermione cried, 'Obscuro!'

A black blindfold appeared over Phineas Nigellus' clever, dark eyes, causing him to bump into the frame and shriek with pain.

"What- how dare- what are you-?"

"I'm very sorry Professor Black, but it's a necessary precaution!"

"Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Never mind where we are," said Harry, and Phineas Nigellus froze, abandoning his attempts to peel off the painted blindfold.

"Can that possibly be the voice of the elusive Mr Potter?"

"Maybe," said Harry, knowing that this would keep Phineas Nigellus' interest. "We've got a couple of questions to ask you about the sword of Gryffindor."  
"Ah," said Phineas Nigellus, now turning his head this way and that in an effort to catch sigh of Harry, "yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there-"

"Shut up about my sister," said Ron roughly. Phineas Nigellus raised supercilious eyebrows.

"Who else is here?" he asked, turning his head from side to side. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the Headmaster!"

Harry couldn't help but agree; he loved Ginny, but Harry felt that not even he would have dared breaking to Snape's office, especially given everything that happened last year with Dumbledore's death.

"They weren't thieving," Harry responded nonetheless, knowing that he should stand up for Ginny and also because he realised that the only reason Ginny would seek the sword was because Harry had told her about it being in Dumbledore's Will. "That sword isn't Snape's."  
"It belongs to Professor Snape's school," said Phineas. "Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" said Hermione.

"Where am I?" repeated Phineas Nigellus, starting to wrestle with the blindfold again. "Where have you brought me?"

"Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville and Luna?" asked Harry urgently, though inside he was not too worried, he trusted Professor Snape and could only hope that Severus was the only one that caught them and not one of the Carrows.

"Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid's not an oaf!" said Hermione shrilly.

"And Snape might've thought that was a punishment, but Ginny, Neville and Luna probably had a good laugh with Hagrid," Harry said as if he wasn't surprised, but inside Harry was smiling; he knew they would be okay, that Severus would protect them.

"They also lost 50 points from each of their houses," Phineas added, though a little hesitantly as if he wanted to say something more.

"Is that it?" Harry asked, trying to encourage Phineas into revealing whatever it was he was hiding.

"Wherever I am- is it safe? Can we be overheard?"

Harry leaned in even closer, keen to hear whatever else Phineas had to say.

"No, no one else can hear you or us," Hermione confirmed as she too listened in closer, her eyes wide.

"Potter, I was present during your meeting with Professor Snape before the beginning of the school term. I know that you know Severus will not harm your friends, even if they did deserve it for being so stupid," Phineas added, but Harry wasn't bothered to pull the portrait up on it. "I am assuming that the people who are with you are aware of this as well?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Professor Snape gave them a very lenient punishment, given what they did. I will have you know that Miss Weasley and her friends were very shocked that they were not tortured at the very least-"

"What? Professor Snape has been using the Cruciatus curse on the students?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No," Phineas snickered. "He has barely touched them, can't bring himself to go that far, no, no, he leaves that job to the Carrows."

Harry scowled.

"But if Ginny noticed that the punishment was lenient, did she question Professor Snape about it?" Hermione asked, intensely curious.

Phineas laughed.

"Oh yes, she caused quite a scene. Severus lost his temper with her, I personally would have tortured her right then and there for being so insolent-"

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "Don't say that about Ginny!"

Phineas smiled.

"Yes, even Professor Snape mentioned you to Miss Weasley, stating that she was just like you Potter, arrogant and defiant, were the words he used, I think. She wouldn't give up, was determined to find out why her punishment was so minute. Had she been allowed to continue, perhaps Severus would have cracked, but as it turned out, Professor Snape lost his patience, green sparks flew out of his wand and now the whole school believes that their Headmaster was trying to kill that Weasley girl with an Avada Kedavra! I cannot help myself but sit in my portrait and laugh; Severus, kill a student? God they are so ignorant…" Phineas mumbled off, clearly enjoying himself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a stare and Phineas continued to chuckle to himself. All three of them felt it was a bit harsh for Professor Black to judge others in such a way given that none of them have the privileged position of residing in the Headmaster's office.

"Is Professor Snape okay?" Harry asked.

"More to the point, are Ginny, Neville and Luna okay? Did they escape the forest alright?" Ron pressed on.

"All are fine," Phineas confirmed, though sounded rather bored now that he realised the students he was speaking to were not joining in on his laughter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione each breathed a sigh of relief, for all involved.

"Anyway, it is by Dumbledore's orders that I am to ask you where you are. Given that you have heard about the Sword being stolen, I wonder if you are aware about the fake being sent to Gringotts?"

"Yes," Harry piped in rather excitedly. "Do you know which or whose vault it is being stored in?"

Phineas Nigellus turned in the direction of Harry's voice, his mouth grim.

"I thought you would have been smarter than this, Potter," Black said, rather disappointed. "What is the use in the finding the fake when the real one is still at Hogwarts? Dumbledore wishes to find out where you are so that he can tell Professor Snape how to get the REAL sword to you," Phineas informed them as if what he was saying was obvious.

Harry of course knew this; but couldn't be bothered to defend himself as to why he asked that question, he would tell Ron and Hermione later.

"Well in answer to your question, Professor Black, we are on the south bank of the largest river in Wales," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Harry hardly knew how she could know so many things about their location, though he soon realised that she _was_ the one that Apparated them there after all.

"But," Harry added rather reluctantly. "There are people sleeping just outside, which is how we heard about the Sword, so- so it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Professor Snape to turn up…"

"I see," Phineas said. "Well, I will let Dumbledore know. Once you move to a different location, give me a call; Dumbledore is most eager to get this sword to you," Phineas said, as he made his way to the edge of his frame in an attempt to leave.

Hermione muttered the incantation to release Professor Black of his blindfold; now that he knew their location and who they were, the blindfold really wasn't necessary, but of course, Hermione had used it as a precaution just in case Phineas was not compliant or had, for whatever reason, sided with the Carrows.

Phineas looked between Harry, Ron and Hermione and once satisfied that they were healthy, the locket which was hanging around Hermione's neck caught his eye, but he didn't say anything except.

"Goodbye then," he uttered as he left his portrait.

Once Phineas left, Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent, staring at each other as if they couldn't work out where to begin.

Realising that it was his turn to take the locket, Harry made the first ounce of conversation by saying: "Hermione, pass me the Horcrux." Hermione obeyed willingly, but didn't say anything.

"I cannot wait to get the sword and destroy the wretched thing," Ron blurted out. "How many more days do you want to stay here before we can move again?" Ron asked Hermione eagerly; the sooner the move, the better.

"Well we should definitely wait until Dean and his company move on and then I see no reason why we cannot change locations," Hermione replied.  
Harry smiled. "And then I'll hopefully get to see Professor Snape again."

"You must not get too excited Harry," Hermione said gently. "It is quite possible he won't be able to risk showing himself."

Harry frowned slightly; he had to admit that Hermione was right (as usual) but that didn't stop him hoping that things may turn out differently.

Seeing Harry's expression, Hermione tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. Seeing Hermione struggle, Ron decided to change subject.

"I wonder what Ginny said to make Snape lose his temper," Ron wondered out loud. "I mean, she's my sister, I know she can be feisty, but normally Snape is good at blocking things out…"

Harry paused thinking, but then the explanation came to him: "I bet Professor Snape is under a lot of stress and if Ginny accused him of murdering Dumbledore or wanting to kill me or deceiving all of us or perhaps all three, then it isn't too hard to see why he would lose his temper…"

"I cannot believe they would think Professor Snape was about to use Avada Kedavra though- surely they knew that the spell is either released from the wand or it isn't- there are no green sparks before an Avada Kedavra is cast," Hermione stated in disbelief as if such a fact would be obvious.

"Well obviously Hermione, no one is as smart as you and I doubt Ginny would have realised that," Ron butted in a little angrily.

"And besides," Harry added, a little sadly. "If we were in Ginny's position, which would we find more likely: Professor Snape performing uncontrolled magic or making us think he was contemplating to kill us?"

Hermione and Ron nodded; they saw his point, however sad and unfortunate the truth was, even if Ginny, Neville and Luna were told the truth, they would probably sooner believe that Snape was trying to murder them.

"Hey Harry?" Ron began in one of those tones of curiosity with a sense of hesitancy. "When you asked Phineas about which vault the sword was put in, why did you ask that question? Surely you realised that we wouldn't need to know where the fake was?" he asked, hoping not to offend his friend.

Hermione sighed and simply stared at Ron, apparently disappointed that he hadn't already worked out the answer. Surprisingly, however, she let Harry explain.

"The reason why I asked is because if we found out whose vault it was sent to, given that it is highly unlikely Voldemort would have one, then it is possible that a Horcrux could be hidden there."  
"Ohh," Ron uttered, finally understanding. "I guess it would be important to know who You-Know-Who trusts the most out of his Death Eaters, given what Dumbledore told you."  
"That's right, Ron; we must remember that some of the Horcruxes may have been created since coming back to his body, yet he hasn't had much of an opportunity to hide them and if he did, there was always a risk that Harry may see it through their connection…" Hermione trailed off, realizing that she had entered an area that was still a delicate topic for Harry- he still hadn't forgotten that it was due to that connection that Sirius died.

But at the moment, Harry wasn't focused on that- while he would always miss his Godfather and wish that Dumbledore had told him about that connection, or better yet, curse Voldemort for ever trying to kill him in the first place, Harry knew he had to move on, he had a job to do.

That night when Harry was sitting out the front of the tent, all he could think about was Severus. He knew he should have been thinking about Ginny, but something told him that she would be okay for as long as Severus was there to protect the students, however indirectly as possible so as not to create suspicions from either side. As long as Severus was okay, he knew Ginny would be too.

After two hours of such thoughts, Harry shook himself out of it; he believed in Professor Snape, he had told the man that himself the last time they met. All he could do was hope that Severus believed in himself as much as Harry believed in him…

XXXXXXXXX

"Dumbledore," Phineas said, the moment he returned to his portrait.

"What news? Why did they call for you?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

Severus was out of the office, so the portraits spoke freely across the room to each other, which felt rather odd without a living person mediating the conversation below them.

"The Granger girl told me they are on the south bank of the largest river in Wales, _however-_" Phineas said quickly for he could tell Dumbledore was getting excited. "There are a group of people residing nearby, castaways from what I understand, so they felt it was not safe for the sword to be delivered to them. They will, however, inform me of the next time they move," Phineas said and was amused to see Albus' portrait slightly crestfallen at this news.

"And how are they?"

"They are safe and healthy from what I gather and you will be pleased to know that they obtained the real Slytherin locket which I suppose is," Phineas paused to make sure that Severus wasn't about to walk in, "a horcrux?"

Albus nodded. "I am glad they found it, Harry must feel relieved given what it cost him- us…" Dumbledore corrected himself.

"We didn't speak of it actually," Phineas admitted.

"Truly? Then what were you conversing about? You were gone almost twenty minutes."

"Well you wouldn't believe it but the castaways knew about the Sword of Gryffindor been stolen so naturally when they heard this, the Granger girl called for me and once I arrived they badgered me with questions about the Weasley girl and Professor Snape, of course," Black stated, sniggering when he mentioned Severus as if he couldn't quite believe how much interest Potter seemed to have for the current Headmaster.  
"I presume, then that they confided in you their trust in Severus?"

"Actually, no," Phineas stated. "It was rather strange. They insisted on blindfolding me and spoke to me as if I was not on their side. Why do you think that was?" he asked.

Albus turned to look at the left hand corner of his portrait, evidently contemplating what he had been told.

"I am not entirely sure, though if I had to have a guess, I would say that they were waiting for you to inform them of your knowledge. After all, you may not have been in your portrait at the time that Harry barged into this office and on top of this, you do not seem to be a forthcoming person, so perhaps they did not want to risk talking about Severus in a good light for you to shut them down or tease them about it. I am presuming that you did eventually tell them what you knew about the situation so that they could be more open with you?" Dumbledore pressed on, wanting as much detail as possible.

"Of course otherwise the whole conversation would have been rather pointless, beating around the bush about something we both know but wouldn't admit," Phineas asserted, inclining his head and made to tell Albus every detail of conversation that took place between himself, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The moment they had finished, Severus had returned to his office and sat in the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk.

"What did Minerva want, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with great interest and sympathy; such meetings were rarely good.

But Severus didn't reply; either he was lost in thought or couldn't bring himself to speak. Whatever the reason, the man was pale and Dumbledore couldn't help but be concerned, as he frequently was about Severus these days. Thinking that perhaps Phineas' meeting with Harry would distract Severus at least momentarily, Dumbledore mentioned it to Severus.

"Is he alright?" was Professor Snape's first question and Dumbledore was delighted that Severus appeared more alive.

"He's fine, I assure you. Wouldn't stop asking questions about you, _he _wanted to make sure _you_ were okay," Phineas stated, smirking a bit.

Severus was silent.

Albus interpreted this as a sign of confusion so clarified the situation for him.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione overheard some others talking about Miss Weasley's attempt to steal the Sword of Gryffindor," at this, Severus' looked directly at Dumbledore's portrait.

"How? How could some random people know about-"

"We're not sure, Severus. But through various conversations with Phineas they learnt about the 'Avada Kedavra' incident-"

Severus made a sound at this which was somewhere between a groan and sob, and rested his head in his hands.

"I assured them that you are managing-"

"Ha," Severus grunted into his hands. "Barely."

"Mmm, I think Potter could sense that- he knew it was not like you to lose control of your magic no matter what has been said to you," Phineas asserted.

Severus laughed a dry, humourless laugh.

"That kid knows too much."

"It wouldn't take an idiot to know that a spy shouldn't lose control of his-"

"Stop, please, I understand your point. I am glad he is alright."

And true to his word (believe it or not), Phineas gave up on the topic and didn't stress his point (or Severus) any further.

"What happened with Minerva, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently; he had a feeling that whatever happened, it was bothering the man and would therefore explain his depressed air.

"It is ridiculous," Severus muttered. "She talks to me as if I am her Headmaster, which I am, but then I can see it in her eyes and in her manner that at any moment she is expecting me to attack, anything to give her an excuse to-" but Severus couldn't find the words to describe exactly what he thought Minerva wanted to do to him, in fact, there were no words to describe it.

"What did she wish to talk about?" Dumbledore pressed on.

"The future of the students- does she believe I even care for them? Is she trying to make me feel responsible if the students fail their final exams, OWLs and NEWTs? She said that with the Carrows teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, how are those students going to pass their exams? Will allowances be made next year for those students, assuming that the Dark Lord was still in control- it was as if she were challenging me on the prospect of the Dark Lord taking over the world- would there even be a Hogwarts to go to? Perhaps that's a question she should ask!" Severus yelled, getting louder and louder as he spoke.  
"Severus, calm down-"

"And then she turns around and says that I will never win- that the Dark Lord will not get away with it- that he and myself will both pay for what we have done and I was thinking to myself: I am already paying the price! This is pain enough, there is not much else she can do that could be any worse than this!" Severus yelled.

"Surely you receive comments like this from most of the staff, other than the Carrows, of course. What makes Minerva any different?" Dumbledore asked gently, realizing that he could be very wrong in his assertion; perhaps Minerva is the only one who is game enough to speak to Severus in such a way.

"She- she," Severus tried to speak, but his explanation seemed absent at first. After taking a couple of deep breaths, Severus tried again. "I feel as though she knows me- she and Flitwick were staff at Hogwarts when I was here as a student, I have the utmost respect for them and I feel, especially with Minerva that she knew it all along- that she wasn't surprised when I turned out to be a Death Eater, like she never trusted me to begin with and now she is challenging the evil she has always known to be in me- but I-"

"That's not who you are," Dumbledore said gently, wanting Severus to calm down. "She will know that one day, Severus. The mere fact that she is talking to you about the future of Hogwarts, cynically or not, indicates that she knows you to be intelligent at the very least, and I know she has always respected that about you. Can you imagine her speaking that way to one of the Carrows? She wouldn't even bother- they are heartless and she would know that. She is appealing to you Severus and while she may be harsh and blunt with you, can you see that perhaps she is trying to find the good in you? The part of you who, she believed, once cared for the students' futures? Why would she bother with such questions if she thought you were evil?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore; he hadn't seen that side of the story before and how could he with everything he has been going through lately?

Severus continued to sit there in silence and Albus knew it would not be right to interrupt the man's train of thought. After twenty minutes, Severus realised how hungry he was, despite the day's events, felt he needed to face the staff in the Great Hall and make sure the students were okay- if what Albus said was right, perhaps Severus needed to face Minerva again and try his best to see things from that point of view… and if Albus was mistaken? Severus would still be holding on, but only barely.

A/N: I realised when writing this chapter, that the secret place in which the real sword was kept was in fact behind Dumbledore's portrait. I had momentarily forgotten this when I wrote chapter 3, so consequently, didn't realize the consequences of having Voldemort perform magic on Dumbledore's portrait to ensure he couldn't flit between frames. While I never mentioned that Voldemort had put a permanent sticking charm on Dumbledore's portrait, I believe that (in my story) he probably would have (incase someone removed his portrait to McGonagall's office for instance). So I am sorry for this mix up and hope you guys will forgive me and accept the new location of the true sword of Gryffindor! Don't forget to review! The next chapter has not been written yet, so I am not sure when I will get the opportunity to put it up online. However, I am expecting it to be reasonably short, so hopefully I will have it ready by next weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi Guys. Please note that this chapter takes place immediately after Harry finishes reading 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' in the chapter from Deathly Hallows with the same name. Also, please note that at this point in the story, Ron has already left Harry and Hermione for the same reason given in the canon. Happy reading!

To do what is right

Chapter 6

The moment Harry had finished the chapter, he glanced at Hermione who had finished reading before him and was eyeing him eagerly. Upon seeing his expression, Hermione snatched the book out of Harry's hands and cast it aside as if it were indecent. Clearly Hermione was expecting Harry to be angry, furious even. But he wasn't; Harry didn't know what he was feeling, but it wasn't anger.

Turning away from Hermione, who had stayed quiet as if waiting for Harry to explode, Harry stared into space, thinking. After the horrors he had just read surrounding Dumbledore's past, his interest in ruling over the muggle world, neglecting his family and being dangerously carried away with his talents, Harry tried his utmost to recall what Albus had said to him the last time he was at Hogwarts. It was a struggle and Hermione was holding her breath as she watched Harry's eyes flit from side to side, waiting, just waiting for Harry's reaction.

"I understand now," Harry whispered as the sudden realization came upon him.

Hermione exhaled, extremely relieved, then asked just as quietly. "What do you understand?"

"I- I never told you about the cave- about what happened to Dumbledore when he drank the potion, but he was begging for someone that only he could see to stop hurting 'them' to punish him instead… that- he must have been talking to Grindelwald… the guilt he felt in the cave- I always wondered what he was remembering and now I know…" Harry said in a trance-like state as he stared into space, hardly aware that Hermione was holding onto is every word.

After a moment's pause, Hermione asserted rather simply: "He suffered." It wasn't a question, but a summary of what Harry had just tried to communicate to her.

Harry nodded. Then raising his voice back to its usual volume, Harry continued. "I bet you heaps of people will say that Dumbledore was young, that he grew out of it, but that isn't an excuse for anyone, not even him! But whatever he was back then, I am certain that the moment his sister was killed changed him forever. He grew to be the caring, moral and good wizard he was before he died… perhaps he needed to see the dark side in order to see the reason to fight for the good."

Hermione couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Given Harry's previous reactions to things he wasn't told, Hermione was certain Harry would have ranted on about how Dumbledore never told him any of this, but was proud to see that Harry could finally understand why some secrets had to be kept.

"You found out from Professor Snape that Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald didn't you? From the letter your mum wrote to Sirius?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry looked at her for the first time since he finished reading the letter. Hermione could finally see that Harry didn't look angry, but sad and reflective.

"Yes, I knew he was friends with Grindelwald, so at least I was prepared for that. But no one except those alive at the time knew about this. Why did he keep it a secret for so many years?"

"Because if someone like Rita Skeeter got a hold of it she would have vandalised him like she is now- he may have even been fired from the position of Headmaster… you never know," Hermione asserted, but in a solemn tone, for it was one of the ignorances Hermione despised the most- people who forget that we can change with experience and age.

"I would like to have known he grew up in Godrics Hollow or- or even had a sister, I knew so little about him, did he not trust me with his personal life?" Harry asked Hermione, who reached over and placed her hand on his leg.

"Harry-"

"I would have understood, it would have been better than hearing it from Rita-"

"Yes, but I am sure Professor Dumbledore never intended for Rita to find out the truth and besides, we do not even know if what Rita has said is true!"

"Except for the letter," Harry pointed out.

"…Yes," Hermione agreed however hesitantly. "But maybe-"

"Even when I spoke to his portrait, he wouldn't tell me anything about Grindelwald or his sister just because I-" But then Harry stopped and began staring into space again. Hermione noticed his look and upon seeing it, she too remembered what Albus had told Harry when he began enquiring into his history: 'We must focus on those who are still living… the future… Voldemort…'.

Harry sighed as he recited the statement to Hermione who smiled a little.

"Why did he think his life didn't matter to me?"

"He was protecting you, Harry-"

"From?" Harry fired back, a bit more harshly than he meant to.

"From his past, from hurting your opinion of him. Just as he protected you from the prophecy, he was protecting you from- from, himself… telling you about his faults, about his past may have made you doubt him, question him and I suppose Dumbledore just didn't have enough time for that when You-Know-Who was-"

"So this is better is it? Finding out when I am looking for Horcruxes?" Harry yelled. "Why didn't he ever open his mouth and say anything? Confide in me?"  
"Because he was embarrassed Harry! Because he was ashamed of what he had allowed to happen! He had his priorities out of order and he didn't want that for you by distracting you with all the events from his past and letting you get off course like he did all those years ago! He was trying to protect you-"

"And himself! But it is too late now; he is dead- he didn't tell anyone what he learnt or how he felt, so now everyone is going to listen to stupid Rita Skeeter and believe he was dark this whole time when really- when he really was a good person! How can he let her destroy everyone's memory of him!" Harry protested, frustrated that he was the only one who witnessed what Dumbledore experienced in the cave… if only other people had seen it…

"Let others believe whatever they wish! We know the real Dumbledore!"  
"Did we really, Hermione? He wanted power- how do we know that hasn't changed?"

Hermione stared at Harry as if asking him silently to explain how exactly being headmaster of Hogwarts was a sign of power, but then she realised something, and couldn't help by drop her jaw slightly.

"What?" Harry asked shortly.

"Harry, I have proof!"

"Proof of what?" Harry replied bitterly.

"That Dumbledore was not after power- that he changed!"

Harry was listening, though made no verbal comment.

"Last year, he had the Resurrection Stone in the ring and the Invisibility cloak was only in your dormitory and the wand- oh my goodness, the wand Harry!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Grindelwald! I read it somewhere that he was the last person know to have it so what if, when Dumbledore defeated him, he took his wand!"

"That just shows he was tempted by power- he stole it from his friend-"

"No Harry, don't you see? He took it from Grindelwald to make sure the darkest wizard of all time (until You-Know-Who came along, that is) couldn't create so much havoc- so that he no longer held the power to destroy the rest of the world!"

"What if he took it for himself, Hermione? We don't know that."

Hermione smiled. "Yes we do!"

Harry simply crossed his arms, looking doubtful.

"If Professor Dumbledore did have the Elder wand then ever since he found the ring he could have combined the three Deathly Hallows and become master of death! All he would have had to do is go up to your dormitory! But he didn't Harry! After everything he learnt from his relationship with Grindelwald, he knew he had to make sure the Hallows didn't get into the wrong hands… and- and maybe, oh! Maybe that is why he wants us to know about them because they are still in existence. If Dumbledore did have the Elder Wand, he probably wanted the master of the wand to end with his death, but it didn't because Draco disarmed him so now HE is master of the elder wand so now we have to-"

"But Dumbledore already left us the book of tales in his Will which was made before he died, so how could he have known that Draco would disarm him?"

"Well obviously, he would have wanted us to know about them anyway, but maybe that was why he was so hesitant in telling you about it when you were talking to his portrait- perhaps if you made the same mistake he almost did when he was our age, you would join the Hallows- we could if we could just find Dumbledore's wand! There would have been a fine line between telling you about his past to educate you on what not to do in future, but there is always that risk that the power he sought was also extremely tempting for you-"  
"I would NEVER-"

"I know Harry-"

"How could he ever think-"

"Harry-"

"He didn't know me at all!" Harry screamed.

"He loved you Harry, I know he did!" Hermione protested, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Love implicates trust Hermione and he never trusted me!"

"He had to be cautious-"

"But I am not like him- I will never be like him!"

"I know, Harry, I know," Hermione said gently.

"I've never wanted power!"  
"Yes, but there was always a risk, he had to be cautious, you must understand that," Hermione tried to reason with him. "He couldn't tell someone who is underage about the most powerful objects in the Wizarding world! He couldn't!"  
"But what about when I was there a few weeks ago! He could have told me then! He could have trusted me!"

"And yet he trusted you enough with the task of defeating You-Know-Who, of knowing everything he did about Horcruxes-" Hermione stated a little sarcastically, trying to make Harry realize that although Dumbledore may not have trusted him with the Deathly Hallows, he did trust him with much more dangerous and important things.

"Yeah, because I am the only person who can kill him!"

"Yes, " Hermione agreed, feeling that she was not going to win this debate, but then battled on. "In giving us the Tales of Beedle the Bard now, it means that Dumbledore wanted you to find out about them now, to be aware of them, to use your knowledge in a way that Dumbledore could not or would not have done at your age. He is trusting you _now_, Harry and unfortunately, we need to trust him now-"

"Why should we?!"

"We have no other choice, Harry!" Hermione asserted rather emotionally. "Dumbledore is right, we have to focus on the future, you can't afford to stay mad at him forever."

"Well perhaps he should have thought of that before he decided to lie-"

"Harry, that is unfair!"

"Unfair is it? Unfair that so much has been put on me!?"

"And what about me, Harry? I am here too! My name isn't on the prophecy, but I chose to come to help you, my friend, do this almost impossible task that was unjustly placed upon you! I want to help you, please- we need to use this knowledge about Dumbledore to our advantage!"  
"Can't you let me be mad at him for a moment?" Harry asked, though his anger seemed to have evaporated. Hermione's comment about her being there with him- for him, seemed to snap him out of his rage.

Hermione nodded. "Yes you can, of course you can, but I am certain Dumbledore's intentions were good- he wanted to protect you from his own faults and from the temptations he desired; he wanted you to focus so that you could eventually make your way to the final showdown. He put every faith in your ability to defeat You-Know-Who and even though you are the only person apparently capable of doing it, he never doubted you- not once- that you could do it, even when you were in first year and met You-Know-Who for the first time! There is no higher praise than that! He loved you enough to give you the chance to face him then and he loved you enough to give to you the opportunity to hear about the Deathly Hallows when he thought you were ready or had to be ready to hear the tale and the temptations of power he always struggled with! Professor Dumbledore knew so much because of his experiences- he was cautious with his knowledge of the Deathly hallows, and while it may have been unnecessary, he had to be sure Harry, no matter how much he loved you and cared about you, he had to cautious!" Hermione asserted, feeling that she had done enough talking. If Harry was still feeling resentful and angry towards their previous Headmaster then Hermione was happy to let him boil for a while. Sadly, it seemed that the empathy and sorrow Harry felt upon first reading the biography seemed to have left him.

Harry was motionless as he allowed Hermione's words to sink in. She was right, of course, but it didn't stop Harry from wishing he knew more about Dumbledore, about Dumbledore's life, about his experiences, because if he had, he knew it would have done him some good- that he would have learnt, just like Dumbledore did, from those mistakes. Although Harry knew he would never have sought such power, he had to, as hard as it was to do so, to respect that even Dumbledore could not trust him with information about such important objects until it was necessary to do so. Professor Dumbledore, Harry remembered, once told him that love makes fools of us and Harry supposed that in this respect, his Headmaster made sure he was no fool; when it came to the Deathly Hallows, there was no place for mistakes.

Smiling to himself, Harry stood up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder: "Thanks, Hermione," he whispered and then grabbing Hermione's wand, he made his way to the mouth of the tent to resume his watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's chair in his office making a list, would you believe, of all the things he needed to discuss with the Dark Lord. It seemed ridiculous, but he hadn't met with the wizard in a couple of weeks and already had so much to tell him, much of which came from Dumbledore. He and Albus were trying to find a way of ensuring that there would be absolutely no chance that the Dark Lord would appear at Hogwarts or would somehow catch him delivering Harry the Sword of Gryffindor.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Severus only barely had time to place the parchment and quill in the top drawer of the desk before Amycus and Alecto Carrow barged into his office, their heads buried in a book.

"Snape you must see this!" Amycus laughed stupidly as he walked towards the Headmaster with a book in his hand, which Severus took slowly. Staring at the front cover, he saw a picture of Dumbledore. Trying his utmost not to turn around in order to see the expression of Albus' portrait, Severus kept a straight face and asked:

"And why did you feel the need to show me this?" he asked, apparently bored with the book.

"We managed to steal three from various students, it seems the whole school has one, thought you may want one," Amycus replied, positively smiling at a particular page he was now staring at over his sister's shoulder.

"What is so amusing?" Severus asked in his usual drawl.

"Dumby was friends with Grindelwald- look there is a picture just here!" Alecto pronounced delighted as she turned the book around for Severus to see.

From the letter he stole from Sirius' house that was written by Lily, Severus already knew this, but funnily enough hadn't had the time to ask Albus any more about his relationship with the dark wizard. Attempting to push it aside, Severus replied simply:  
"No, I was not aware of that."

"Hmm, it would seem Dumby has been keeping secrets- this whole book is filled with all the stupid things he's done!" Alecto exclaimed with delight.

"With a crazy, loser for a brother and a dead squib of a sister- no wonder why he kept his family a secret!" added Amycus and together the siblings laughed as they walked closer to Albus' portrait.

"Oh Dumby, you tried your best, but surely you realised the truth must come out anyway? I've always loved Rita Skeeter, she always says things exactly as they are," Alecto stated, staring at Albus.

"I have never doubted that the truth would one day come out," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Well of course, apparently nothing ever happens that you don't expect!" Amycus cut in. "Do you have Seer's blood? Did you know that Snape would kill you too? Did you mean for him to put you out of the misery that evidently was your life?" Amycus continued, spat on 'The Life and lies of Albus Dumbledore' he was holding in his hand, threw it on the floor and set fire to it with his wand.

"I am surprised," Albus said mildly. "I thought you would have wanted to keep the book and continue reading about the rest of my apparently pitifiul life?"

Amycus laughed. "Ha! I already know how it goes, Dumbledore. While all the stupid, empty-headed students walk the corridors thinking you were a dark wizard that faked good, I know the truth! You may have started with the likes of Grindelwald, but we all know you were too weak, too pathetic, too insignificant to be considered his equal in dark magic. There is no way you were anything close to a dark wizard, simply someone who aspired to it-"

"Much like yourself?" Dumbledore asked with apparent sincerity, but the man knew he would incense Amycus by asking it.

"Ha! At least I am smart enough to know I could never be even close to the Dark Lord on any measure. But unlike you, Dumby, I never hid my true alliance- everyone knows who I am!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I see and exactly, who are you?"

Amycus was clearly nearing boiling point, but before he could say anything further Alecto squealed in delight.

"Oh, Amycus! Snape! There is more! He wrote a letter to Grindelwald agreeing with him that they together should take over the muggle world- place the muggles under their rule! Oh, those poor poor people who always thought Dumby was so moral and a muggle-lover- hmm, perhaps the Dark Lord will think a little better of you Dumby when he gets the opportunity to read this!"

Amycus hissed at his sister. "The Dark Lord will never think well of Dumbledore, you know that! To waste his time with Dumby's life would surely mean a torturing at the very least- it would bore him!"

"I think it would be laughable! He would have a laugh!"

"Would he?" Severus asked in a silky voice. "Do you think the Dark Lord would find it amusing that after so many years, he was so wrong about Dumbledore's character? That in fact there could be a darker side to Dumbledore that even the Dark Lord had not detected? In showing him this book, he may treat it as a challenge of his own knowledge-"

"Or he may learn from it!" Alecto protested.

"Do what you wish with it, Alecto, but remember, we don't know if this account is true- if it turns out to be a means of discrediting Dumbledore and nothing more, then I feel the Dark Lord would not appreciate being told a lie, " Severus said. "Regardless, be prepared to face the consequences of telling him such information- you know how much the Dark Lord hates being wrong, but as you say, there may be some use in the information Rita has written."

"Dumbledore is dead!" cried Amycus. "Why should it matter? Dumbledore is out of the way, the Dark Lord no longer cares for him, just that Potter kid. But what I would love to see," Amycus continued as if in some fairytale land. "Is how the other staff members would react to reading this- I bet McGonagall would faint! Perhaps Flitwick too, that'd be a laugh." Amycus and Alecto laughed stupidly together and while Severus tried to smile as if he was enjoying the possibility, he honestly couldn't. Itching for the Carrows to leave so he could read the biography himself, Severus forced himself to chuck the book on his desk and step forward to address the Carrows on more formal matters.

"Before the two of you go to the staff room, have you any news for me? Nothing out of the ordinary from the students? No sign of any clubs or groups?" Severus asked these routine questions, because although they were asked almost every week, this interrogation and the answers that may arise was very important.

"Nah, same old same old… Personally I believe they've given up, about time they realised any attempt would be useless," Alecto said cheerfully and her brother nodded.

"I don't know why the Dark Lord was so worried- it seems these kids learn nothing at his god forsaken school, except in our classes of course," Alecto rectified.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up, Snape," Amycus reaffirmed and then the two of them made their way to the door, Alecto having resumed her reading of the biography.

"By the end of the day the whole of Hogwarts will know you lied to them Dumby," Amycus growled on his way out. "I'll try to find another copy on my way to the common room, see how fast we can spread the word- god I can't wait to see the look on the teacher's faces!" The man exclaimed like an excited child as he left the room.

The moment they left, Severus placed various spells on the office door so that it was inpenetratable, sound proof and unable to be opened by any means and then, rushing over to his desk, he snatched up the biography and began to skim through Dumbledore's life while the man himself watched Severus from his portrait. After ten minutes of skimming, Severus threw the book down and said: "It's a load of shit- Rita's work, of course."

Pretending that he didn't hear, Albus said: "Harry told me last time he was here, that Rita was intending to write a biography about my life. He mentioned that Rita received most of her information from Bathilda Bagshot-"

"Ba-Bathilda?" Severus repeated looking pale.  
"Yes, why? What is it Severus?"

Snape shook his head. "Nothing, we'll discuss it later. So why Bathilda? What does she know?" _Other than the history of magic, _Severus said to himself.

"Oh, didn't you know? She lived in Godrics Hollow her whole life- she was there when my family and myself moved there. She was on reasonably good terms with my mother before she-" But Albus couldn't complete his sentence.

"So- so you believe that this biography is accurate?"

Albus nodded. "I told Harry as much when he asked me about it. I said that if Rita did get her information from Bathilda it would likely be entirely accurate, presuming of course that her memory is still well intact."

Severus couldn't help but stare at the book in front of him. Then looking up he glared at Albus in disbelief.

"I can imagine what you are thinking," Albus tried to force conversation.  
"I'd imagine not," Severus replied seriously. "So, to be clear- this isn't rubbish?" Snape asked looking slightly disgusted whether at Albus or the situation, it wasn't certain.

"Well I haven't had the delight in reading it myself, but I imagine it to be truthful or as truthful as a biography could be from a second-hand account," Dumbledore speculated rather cheerfully which incensed Severus greatly.

"I already knew you were friends with Grindelwald-"

"Indeed? How did you find out? Did Harry tell you his speculations?" Dumbledore seeming to be truly delighted.

"No! I found a letter written by- by Lily and she was telling Black that-" Severus mentally hit himself on the forehead; he should have remembered that it was Bathilda Bagshot who told Lily about Albus' relationship with the wizard. "She told him that Bathilda had told her that you were friends with him. Lily didn't believe it to be possible and neither did I at first, but it appears I am mistaken…" Severus asserted hesitantly, staring at Albus as if daring him to explain himself.

"I was friends with Grindelwald," Dumbledore said smoothly and simply. "But I hope you would agree that it wasn't long before my desires for the Wizarding world became markedly different from his," Albus continued in an attempt to redeem himself.

Severus was flicking through the pages of the biography again and stopped on the page that corresponded with the age to which Albus was referring.

"And- and you changed your mind when your sister died? I didn't even know you had a sister…" and Severus trailed off when he saw the look Albus gave him- the first sign of recognition that the old man was pained by his past.

Once he recovered himself, Albus said with a small smile on his face: "Yes, I had a sister, her name was Ariana. Given what happened, I am sure it is no surprise to you as to why I was reluctant- afraid even, to mention her name."

"Why? What happened?" Severus asked not looking at Albus for he was still searching the pages in an attempt to find it. "Did the Carrows have it right?" But Severus looked doubtful. "Was she a squib?" he asked in an undertone.

Albus shook his head. "No, no, she was, I regret to say, in a much worse position than that… When she was six years old, Ariana was performing uncontrolled magic in our backyard. Some Muggle boys saw what she was doing, realised it to be abnormal and did- I can only imagine- horrific things to her in an effort to make her stop. By the end of it," Albus sighed. "She was trying to hold in her magic, restrict it because those Muggles told her it was wrong, but because she was a witch, you can imagine that a small child would have very little success at stopping _accidental_ magic. When she grew up her condition never improved, she continued to let off bouts of magic unexpectedly and the older she got, the more powerful the magic became. My father was sent to Azkaban, I am not sure if Rita put it in there," Albus added, but Severus didn't even bother looking, he was listening intently to Albus' every word. "For hunting down the Muggles who did those terrible things to my sister. Shortly after this, my mother decided to move us to Godric's Hollow. She then became the full time carer of my sister and we allowed the rumour to continue that she was sick, too traumatized ourselves to tell ANYONE, not even our neighbours, the terrible truth of her condition. But as she grew older, it became harder to control the severity of her magical bursts, the worst of it always occurring when she was stressed or upset where one day, by accident of course, her magic killed my mother." Albus paused for a moment in reflection, Severus didn't utter a word.

"As the eldest I was expected to care for them. Aberforth always insisted he didn't need me- he was always close to Ariana and had a way with her that I never could when it came to caring for her. But being as brilliant as I thought I was, how was it possible that my younger brother of mediocre grades be so much better at understanding and caring for our sister? I remained ignorant, or perhaps arrogant and decided that I had to stay with them, I had to be there, when in fact, I only made matters worse…"

"What happened?" Severus asked, keenly interested, but spoke with an air of respect; he realised that he was probably the only person alive to hear the story from Albus himself and greatly respected the man's confidence in him.

"Grindelwald came to live in Godric's Hollow with Bathilda, who was his aunt. We got along very well, myself and Grindelwald and soon, despite all of my assertions that I would help Aberforth, I soon neglected him and Ariana to spend time with someone who made me forget about who I had lost- I felt free with him, I could think about the future and the many possible ways my knowledge and skills could be put to use. Aberforth, understandably was getting fed up with my false promises; he wanted to pull out of Hogwarts and become Ariana's full time carer, but I wouldn't let him- foolishly, I felt education was far more important than the wellbeing of my sister," Albus muttered clearly disgusted with himself.

"So," Dumbledore sighed as he continued. "We argued, Grindelwald and Ariana were both present, Grindelwald of course agreed with my view of things, which incensed Aberforth greatly; what say did Grindelwald have in my brother's education? In the end, Aberforth and Grindelwald began to duel- I knew that Grindelwald had far greater power and magics to his disposal than my brother- I knew I had to intervene and so I did, and I feel ashamed to say that I paused in contemplation as to whose side I was on: my brother, who I never got along with, or my best friend? I resolved to protect them from one another as best I could. Before long there were curses flying everywhere, reflecting off my shields and being emitted from the duelers wands- and to this day, we still don't know who did it, but someone- someone's curse hit Ariana and it- it killed her…" Albus stopped there; he couldn't go on. All Severus could feel was sympathy and empathy. If it was this occasion that changed Albus for the better, Severus would not have blamed him. It was only now that Severus realised that all those times when Dumbledore said he understood how it felt to be responsible for another's death, to feel guilty, to feel useless, he _did_ truly understand; his past had taught him to empathise like nothing else had. Perhaps every change he made from that moment- seeking to protect Muggles and fighting tirelessly against the Dark Arts was all in an effort to redeem himself and some 130 years later, the man still felt guilty- felt redemption was still necessary. Severus now understood why Dumbledore had never told anyone about his past and no longer needed an explanation from the man.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Severus said quietly and sincerely.

Albus smiled a little as he wiped away a tear with his fingers. "Thank you, Severus."

"Is there something I can do? Did you wish for me to stop the Carrows from telling the Dark Lord about it? Or should I talk to the staff or the students?" Severus offered, realizing that although the biography is based on truth, it will greatly affect those who read it, just like Albus' account did to him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "For you to say anything is too risky, Severus. You speaking of it may be taken in two ways: your desire for everyone to have a poor opinion of me or your desire to protect and honour my reputation. While most will probably assume the former, Tom especially may see the topic as being of little significance so think you have an ulterior motive. If the Carrows wish to defame me to him, then it does not matter, I cannot think of any extra information Tom could gain from such knowledge about my past, so do not concern yourself over it, Severus, but I thank you for the offer," Albus replied gracefully, but with an ounce of sorrow in his voice.

Snape inclined his head to show he understood, but before he could put the biography away and bring out the parchment onto which he was writing before the Carrows interrupted him, a silver cat appeared infront of Severus which said: "Open your office at once, I must speak with you!" in Minerva's stern tone.

Turning briefly to look at Albus, who could only imagine what was about to happen, Severus cast the spell to allow entry past the gargoyle and up to his office.

No less than 10 seconds later, Minerva burst through the door and closed it haphazardly behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she screamed, thrusting her hand forward, Albus' biography in her hands. "It seems every student has a copy, all I've been hearing are whispers in the corridors about some god-forsaken thing Albus has done! In the staff room just now, I saw those Carrows making duplicates of the book and handing them out to every student who walks past! It is disgusting- disgraceful- I- I have no words for this great disrespect to Albus' memory! Even in death he cannot be spared from all of this speculation. I demand that you do something about this!" McGonagall yelled, almost at a shrieking level. She had turned white, her lips were pressed tightly together and Severus knew this meant trouble.

"What am I to do? Walk around and obliviate every student so that they forget what they have read? If they are foolish enough to believe what they read and make ridiculous conclusions about someone they hardly knew, then they deserve to be fooled," Severus replied coldly.

"You don't actually believe it is true?" Minerva asked, apparently shocked that Severus could be so foolish and gullible.

"You would know better than myself-"

"I wouldn't believe this of Albus-"

"I have reason to believe that Rita Skeeter's source was a credible one-"

"Who was her source?"  
"I am not permitted say," Severus said simply with apparent indifference. Minerva looked as if she were about to curse Snape, but then seemed to think the better of it and continued.

"Whether truth or not, the students are believing every word of it! I am certain that by the end of the day everyone will know about his past, about his poor sister and his affiliation with the Dark Arts- that is all he will be remembered as!"  
"Why should that matter to me?" Severus asked harshly.

Minerva started as if she momentarily forgot who she was speaking to.

"I know you killed Albus, that you lied to us all and betrayed perhaps the greatest wizard of all time and while you can stand there as if you do not care, I know that as much as you will deny it to your master," she spat. "You at the very least, respected Albus. And Albus always respected you, insisting that you were trustworthy, even when we all heard about your past with the Death Eaters we were forced by Albus to accept you- he allowed you to maintain your dignitiy and respectability among the Order of the Phoenix and the Wizarding world. And now, within his school, you won't even return the favour?" Minerva asked angrily.

Severus could tell she wasn't shocked by his behaviour, but nevertheless was resolved to plead with him, in an indirect way, to master some control over the Carrows and his students.

"You forget that this is no longer Albus' school," Severus whispered, smirking a little. "The defamation of Albus' name within the Dark Lord's school should never be discouraged for as long as I am Headmaster. Perceive me as cruel if you wish, but those students- if their minds are so easily altered, if they are to be swayed and convinced that Albus never changed by a book, if they are willing to tarnish their own memories of Dumbledore, then there is nothing I can do- it is their mindlessness that does them and Albus discredit not the mere presence of his biography, Minerva. It may shock you but I am not someone to control what another believes, let the students believe what they want and be done with it," Severus said firmly and harshly in an attempt to stay in character. Although Severus felt it a great shame that every student had now read at least a part of Albus' biography, if they are so weak as to believe that for the last 130 years Albus had fought for the rights of Muggles and against the Dark Arts to only cover up his true desire for dark magic and world domination, these kids had a lot to learn and he wasn't about to teach them such a lesson. People change, it was not his fault that the students couldn't see that.

Minerva looked as if she was about to rage at Severus, but he stood his ground hoping that Minerva would give up on the topic and leave his office.

"God only knows why Albus showed so much respect for you; you don't deserve it!" Minerva exploded. "I thought you were a decent man, I thought you must have been given all the praise Albus gave to your abilities and your credit, but clearly he was wrong," Minerva stated bitterly.

"Albus has been wrong in the past, Minerva."

McGonagall clenched her jaw, then looking at Albus' portrait she said: "I'm sorry, Albus."  
"Don't worry yourself, Minerva. Thank you for trying," Dumbledore replied gently, seeing how hurt Minerva was that her appeal to Severus had failed.

Minerva nodded and then without saying another word to Severus she stormed out of his office and slammed the door behind her.

"There was nothing you could have done, Severus," Albus said immediately after Minerva left the room.

"I know," Snape replied quietly, staring into space.

"Minerva came up here in the hope that you would help her, she was appealing to your good side once again," Albus pointed out.

"And now after this conversation her opinion of me will be very different. I am sure she despises me now."  
"Unfortunately, that cannot be helped, Severus."

Severus stood up as if this action were to demonstrate how much he hated the truth of what Albus was saying.

"I cannot believe the Carrows made duplicates… god they are pathetic," Severus muttered.

"Yes, but we have always known them to be rather childish in their delight for punishing and humiliating others. If this is the worst they do this year, we should consider ourselves very lucky," Albus pointed out. Severus couldn't help but agree; they could do a lot worse.

"Oh Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed a couple of hours later as Snape was about to leave his office to eat some dinner in the Great Hall.

"Mmm?" Severus replied, looking at Albus.

"You hinted before something about Bathilda. You said you would tell me about it later, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, evidently interested in the answer.

Severus walked away from the door so as to stand directly in front of Albus' portrait.

Looking grim, he answered: "I have reason to believe that the Dark Lord has murdered her," Severus stated in a quiet voice. "So it is possible that Rita, if she did in fact obtain this information," he pointed at the diary, "from Bathilda, then she could have been the last person to see her alive, other than the Dark Lord, of course."

This information distressed Albus greatly, but Severus, who noticed this, was kept in suspense until Dumbledore could gather his thoughts.

"Bathilda was old- what use was she to Tom? She was no threat to him…" Albus wondered out loud.

"All he ever said to me was that he needed to kill her to use her death for some plan of his-"

"And you never told me this?" Albus pressed on seriously, he wasn't angry, but highly agitated.

"How was I to know how important she was to all of this? As far as I knew she was the author of 'A history of magic'!" Severus justified in an effort to defend himself.

"She still lives in Godric's Hollow- if Harry decided to go there to visit his parents' graves-"

"I am sure there are many other reasons why the Dark Lord would choose to kill a very knowledgeable witch, Albus. I am sure Potter is fine," but even in asserting this in an effort to calm down the previous Headmaster, Severus couldn't help but be concerned himself.

"Phineas!" Dumbledore summoned almost immediately, to which Black replied in a bored, drawl: "Yes?"

"Please go to your other portrait and stay there until you hear Harry's voice. When you do report straight back to me," Dumbledore ordered.

"Certainly," Phineas said, bowing and leaving his portrait muttering under his breath.

Once he had left, Severus, who was now very hungry, despite his new found worries about Harry, dismissed himself. His preoccupation with Harry's wellbeing wasn't quite enough, however to distract him from Minerva's icy stares and all that was been said about Albus by the students at dinner. It was disappointing that these young people could not understand what he could; the past can change everything we know about ourselves. From personal experience, Severus knew the truth of it and could empathise with Albus like no student could, but if his past, his true past were to be exposed one day for all to read, he knew one thing for certain: Minerva would not be there to support him or to even believe him. As he ate, all Severus could think of was his disappointment that he was not able to give in the Minerva's wishes- but that is the price that must be paid when one is a spy- sacrifices to ones own reputation must be made in pursuit of the greater good. And above all of this, Severus hoped that his failing to inform Albus about Bathilda did not put Harry in jeopardy. The only thing Severus could look forward to now, having received Voldemort's permission, is the moment when he can finally deliver the sword of Gryffindor to Harry. Whoever would have thought that the highlight of Severus' week would be the short moments he got to spend with Harry Potter?

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 7 is still in progress but I hope to finish it soon. However, I am going back to university next week so I won't have as much time to write. But rest assured that I will get my chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! Once again you will recognize some of the dialogue from the canon. These parts were not of my creation and are the property (as is almost everything in this fanfic except some of the plotline) of JK Rowling.

To do what is right

Chapter 7

"Is it time?" Harry asked Hermione, who was looking solemn.

Hermione nodded without saying anything. Harry knew what was bothering her: there was no sign of Ron and no communication from him at all. Not that Harry cared; Ron abandoned them after all, but at the same time, he still missed his best friend and knew Hermione did too. But what hope did Ron have in finding them again, even if he tried? They had been stationary for a week and it was now time to move for the second time since Ron left; the more they moved, the less likely Ron would find them and Harry could tell that Hermione was losing hope.

Putting his arm around her, Harry and Hermione held hands, all their possessions with them, as the latter Apparated the pair of them to a new location. Once they landed in a very nice, however isolated forest, Hermione began to open her beaded bag to set up the tent.

"Where are we?" Harry asked hesitantly, unsure how emotional Hermione was feeling at present.

"The Forest of Dean," she replied sharply, her head still buried in the bag extracting the tent poles.

"Hermione, I am really sorry about Ron-"

Hermione's head turned to stare at him. After a pause, she said:

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said firmly.

_She's in denial, _Harry said to himself rather sadly. He loved Hermione for everything she had done for him and for being such an amazing friend, that it pained him to see her so upset and depressed.

That night, Harry was sitting in front of the tent again, doing his usual watch. Hoping that tomorrow Hermione would be a little happier, Harry was going to suggest to her that they call for Phineas Nigellus again to tell him where they have moved. So in the mean time, Harry was envisaging what would happen when he finally got to see Severus again.

Snapping out of his reverie at the sound of his name been called, Harry sat bolt upright, listening with all his might. He was certain that someone had said his name, but thought that perhaps it was just his imagination and besides, Severus wouldn't be stupid enough to call for him like that and also, Severus didn't even know where they were staying.

Harry was drifting in and out of sleep an hour later, but a white-silvery light immediately made him alert.

Not quite believing what he was seeing, Harry leapt up and quickly roused Hermione to tell her what he had seen. Groggy, but conscious, Hermione said she would come with Harry, but the latter insisted that she stay behind in case something happened to the tent. She reluctantly agreed, but got up anyway to sit at the entry to the tent.

"What if something happens to you?" she asked urgently.

Harry smiled. "I'll be okay, Professor Snape is watching over me."

He left Hermione's wand with its owner and made to progress alone towards the beautiful doe that was waiting for him.

As he began to approach, the doe turned around and began to walk away from Harry, evidently she, or rather Severus, wanted him to follow his Patronus. After about five minutes of walking, the doe disappeared and it was only then that Harry realised how dark the forest was. Beginning to panic when he realised he could no longer see and didn't have a wand on him to find Severus properly, Harry heard a voice very close to him whisper: "Lumos."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin, he had no idea Severus was so near him; he hadn't heard him approach at all. But all of his fears were eliminated when he saw Severus standing next to him, holding a lighted wand.

"Are you alright, Potter?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, but couldn't help smiling a little at the sight of seeing Severus again.

Severus returned the smile momentarily, but then became serious when he asked: "Why don't you have your wand with you?" evidently concerned, looking down at Harry's hands to find he wasn't armed.

Harry sighed. "My wand broke."

Severus' eyebrows rose. "What happened?" he asked seriously for this information would be greatly interesting to Albus.

Harry quickly explained to Severus about what happened in Godric's Hollow and Nagini impersonating Bathilda Bagshot. By the end of it, Severus was pale.

"Albus was right," he muttered.

"Right about what?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I heard the Dark Lord say he was planning to kill Bathilda Bagshot. When I informed Albus of this some time later, he was concerned that the Dark Lord may have used her death as a form of trap to hurt or kill you. It seems that he was close to achieving that goal…"

Harry laughed coldly. "Well if Hermione wasn't with me, I would be dead- I owe my life to her," Harry asserted seriously.

"Where was Weasley?" Professor Snape asked to which Harry responded by looking away.

"Ron left us some time ago," Harry said half in regret, but also defiance as if in an effort to show Severus he didn't care, even though he did.

"He what?!" Severus exclaimed in disbelief.

"He had had enough of the travelling and the uncertainty of it all. We had an argument and he left us- Apparated to god knows where," Harry said bitterly.

After a moment's pause where Severus was thinking about what Albus would think of this information, he stated: "Well it seems that Miss Granger has been a great asset to you, I am sure the two of you can manage alone," though couldn't quite keep the questioning tone out of his voice.

Harry shrugged.

"I have brought you the sword," Severus said, hoping to improve Harry's spirits. Indeed, Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the glimmering hilt of Gryffindor's sword appear out of nowhere into Severus hands, which was then passed on to him.

"Thank you," Harry said in awe. "I'm so glad you came- that I have had the opportunity to see you again. And this sword will hopefully give Hermione something to be cheerful about…" Harry trailed off. "But how did you know where we were?"

"Phineas heard Miss Granger say 'The Forest of Dean' presumably when she was getting something out of that bag of hers. Once Phineas heard, he told Albus who then passed on the message to myself. I have been eager to deliver this sword to you to make sure you are well."

"I'm okay," Harry said trying to be as cheerful as possible, but he didn't really pull it off.

"Have you read 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'?" Severus asked hesitantly in another attempt to change the subject.

Harry nodded. "I am assuming you have as well?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, myself, the Carrows _and_ the entire school."  
"What?!" Harry whispered incase someone heard his exclamation.

"The Carrows thought it would be entertaining to replicate the biography and pass it out to the students."

Harry clenched his fists, the sword in his right. It was one thing for Harry to be mad and disappointed that Albus hadn't confided in him but to hear that other people were intentionally spreading around such a story so soon after Dumbledore' death, even if it is true, incensed Harry greatly.

"How have the students and staff reacted?"

"Most of the staff are denying it to be true, but a lot of the students seem to think that Albus was actually a dark wizard who pretended to be on the side of good. I wouldn't be surprised if some thought he and I were in it together-"

"But that's ridiculous!" Harry objected.

Severus nodded. "Though I am happy to say that a few of the older students have a bit more sense than the younger ones and are willing to accept that Albus changed for the better as he grew older. Miss Weasley and her friends, I know for certain, do not think any less of Albus."

Harry smiled; he was proud of Ginny- given where she was, trapped in a school with Death Eaters for teachers and a Headmaster, she was still able to see the best in Dumbledore, or perhaps their previous Headmaster's goodness was all the hope she hung on to?

"How are Ginny and the others?" Harry asked. "I heard what happened with them trying to steal Gryffindor's sword."

"They are fine, the Carrows give them a hard time, as they do with every other student, but they seem healthy and as happy as one could expect in such circumstances."

"That's good," Harry asserted and then feeling like there wasn't much else that needed to be said, Harry was torn between staying with Severus just for the company or returning to the tent to destroy the Horcrux which was hanging around Hermione's neck.

Suddenly, Harry heard his name being said again. Severus immediately reacted, holding his wand in front of Harry in an effort to protect him.

"Who is that?" Severus asked.

"I have no idea," Harry replied, feeling slightly panicked, his eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

"Harry?" the voice called again. "Hermione?"

The person calling was coming closer and soon Harry began to realize who it must be, but how was it possible that this person could find them?

"It's Ron," Harry whispered to Severus, who decided not to risk the chance that Harry was wrong, so decided to show Harry another thing Patronuses could do, something Severus himself had done on Sirius 2 years prior.

"Expecto Patronum," Severus whispered. Harry had to squint his eyes for a moment before he could properly stare at the doe, for she was extremely bright and it blinded him.

Then mumbling under his breath an incantation that Harry couldn't quite make out, Severus sent his Patronus towards the source of the sound.

Severus put his finger to his lips to indicate that Harry should not speak and then, closing his eyes, Severus pointed his wand at his closed right eye. Harry then watched in horror as a quick flash of silvery light hit Severus' closed eyelid. Harry gasped, but then remembering he was supposed to be silent, he covered his mouth to muffle his shock. Harry thought that pointing ones wand and their face, let alone their eye, was a crazy thing to do, but it must've been necessary for whatever Professor Snape was using his Patronus for. About one minute later, the calling ceased and Severus opened his eyes.

"It is Mr. Weasley," Severus confirmed quietly and then, no sooner had he said it than Harry saw the doe appear from around a tree and following close behind her was Ron.

Ron looked rather sheepish; now that he had found Harry, finally, he still had to wait and see if Harry would forgive him. As much as Harry missed his friend, he couldn't quite bring himself to talk to Ron too openly just yet about how he was feeling, especially given that Severus was with them.

"Hi," Ron said rather guiltily looking between Professor Snape and Harry. By the light of the others wands and the doe Patronus, Harry saw that Ron was beet red with embarrassment and anxiety.

"Hi," Harry simply replied.

"I'm glad I finally found you, I've been looking for days… Thanks Professor Snape for sending your Patronus," Ron added, looking down at the ground.

Snape tilted his head, accepting the thanks, but Harry was still in a state of shock and confusion; the moment Severus left, he would ask his friend how it was possible for him to find them, because if someone else could track them down as he did, they would need to act and fast.

"I feel it is time for me to go," Severus stated, looking directly at Harry, who seemed to still be transfixed by Ron's appearance.

But Severus' voice shook Harry out of reverie, allowing him to now give his attention to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I assume you know what to do with the sword?" Snape whispered under his breath incase anyone could overhear them, which seemed unlikely given that the forest was deserted.

Harry nodded. "When will I see you again?" he asked seriously.

"I am not sure Harry," Severus said gently. "I hope to, at the very least, see you at Hogwarts. I can only presume that the Dark Lord will wish to duel you there for the final time… in the meanwhile, look after yourselves," Severus said, looking specifically at Ron as if silently threatening him that if he left Harry and Hermione again, he would have to answer to him. Ron seemed to take this hint, for he nodded vigorously.

"Take care Professor Snape and say hi to Professor Dumbledore for me."

"I will."  
"I would say to look after Hogwarts, but I already know you do that so…"  
Severus nodded his head, smiling a little.

"It was nice talking to you again," Harry added, rather hurriedly as if he were trying to delay their eventual goodbye.

"Likewise, Harry."

"Goodbye Professor Snape," Harry said sadly, but tried to remain optimistic- at least he had the sword and Ron was back, which would be difficult at first, but Harry was certain he, Ron and Hermione would get through that hiccup in their relationship.

"Take care, Harry, Mr. Weasley."

The boys waved to their Professor who paused for a moment, staring at them and then averting his eyes, he Apparated back to Hogwarts.

There was silence. Without Severus there to force conversation, Harry was reluctant to talk to Ron and Ron in turn, wasn't sure if it was safe to talk to Harry. Eventually, Harry broke the silence:

"Make sure you keep your wand out."  
"Where's yours?"

"Mine broke," Harry replied coldly.

Ron stopped in his tracks.

"It what?!"

But Harry kept walking; he knew Ron heard him correctly.

"Wait!" Ron called after him and ran to catch up, automatically passing him a spare wand. Harry was shocked by the extra wand Ron just happened to possess, but couldn't be bothered asking for details just yet; he was still dwelling on his most recent meeting with Severus.

After a brief pause, Ron pressed for more details about how Harry's wand broke. By the time Ron and Harry returned to the tent, Harry had forced himself to put Severus out of his mind for the moment and had completed his recount of what happened in Godric's Hollow.

Hermione was wide awake, apparently petrified that something had happened to Harry given that he took so long. When she saw who accompanied Harry back, however, she at first turned pale and neither Ron nor Harry were sure if this was a good or bad sign. As they approached the tent, they soon found out their answer; Hermione stood up slowly from the front of the tent, which Ron took to be a good sign so smiled in response, only to be slapped and punched on his arm and every other part of his body she could reach.

"You- complete- _arse_- Ronald- Weasley!" she screamed, hitting Ron with every word.

"Hermione," Ron said weakly. "I'm sorry."  
"You- think- you- can- come- back- here- and- apologise- and- that- will- make- everything- okay? Hermione continued to yell, her eyes swimming in tears. "Oh, where's my wand?" Hermione screamed and then, seeing it at her feet, for she had dropped it upon seeing Ron, she picked it up, but before she could cast a spell, Harry produced a shield between Ron and Hermione with the spare wand Ron had given him.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, staring at him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Calm down Hermione!" Harry had never seen Hermione lose control like this before, she looked quite demented.  
"Why? You were just as angry as I was! He LEFT us!" she cried.

"I know Hermione, but he's back now-"

"Coming back doesn't solve anything!"

"No, Hermione, I know it doesn't; I never should have left you both facing Nagini in Godric's Hollow-"

But apparently Ron should not have mentioned this; it only seemed to make Hermione more infuriated.

"God knows what would have happened if you were there! I may not have been so distracted and then maybe Harry's wand wouldn't have broken!"

"Or if he was there, we may not have escaped alive Hermione, you never know-"

But Hermione gave him a dirty look which shut Harry up immediately.

"I know, I know I should have been there, I wanted- I tried to turn back the moment I left, but I couldn't…" and Ron went on to explain what happened when he was caught by Snatchers and then, when he did eventually get free, stealing a wand as he went, how he could hear Hermione and Harry's voices through the Deluminator whenever they said his name.

After many minutes of speculation regarding the true reason as to why Dumbledore gave Ron the Deluminator as well as Harry regurgitating everything he and Severus spoke about, they then turned their head towards Gryffindor's sword, which lay neglected on the floor of the tent, where they were now all sitting. By the end of it, Hermione was still borderlining the uncivil with Ron, but seemed to be over the worse part of her reaction to his returning and for Harry, just hearing Ron's voice again was a good feeling and although he couldn't quite believe that Ron had left in the first place, he was extremely happy his best friend was able to find them again, thanks to Dumbledore, of course.

"Okay, let's destroy this thing," Harry said, holding out his hand for the Horcrux, which Hermione gladly gave to him.

"Can I do it?" Ron asked timidly, not sure if he would be allowed such a privilege after everything he had done.

"Why do you want to do it?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"That thing is the reason why I left you guys in the first place. I want to destroy it." Ron stated simply but with feeling, clearly he wanted to pay the Horcrux and indirectly, Voldemort for almost making him lose his friends.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, she nodded and so Harry gave the locket and the sword to Ron, who took them both outside the tent, Hermione and Harry watching from the doorway. Ron tried to stab the locket through it's casing, but there was no effect. For a split second, panic passed through Harry as he thought that perhaps this sword was actually the fake. However, Hermione had other ideas and told Ron to open the locket. Ron tried to pries it open, but it wouldn't budge, so Harry gave it his best shot, then realizing that this was Voldemort's locket after all and seeing the snake on the casing, said 'Open' in Parseltongue. As Harry expected, the locket opened after which he gave it to Ron and moved back into the tent with Hermione. As he was crawling back, Harry heard a slithering hiss of a voice echo from the locket. It was quite loud and Harry was relieved that the tent and its surrounding radius was soundproof.

"_I have seen your heart and it is mine"._

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said immediately, shocked when he realised he could see red, snake-like eyes peering through the windows of the locket- they must be Voldemort's eyes. "Stab it!"

Hermione didn't say a word, but was transfixed by the locket and what it was saying.

"_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…"_

"Stab it!" Harry shouted again, but Ron could only gaze down at Riddle's eyes, transfixed just like Hermione, the sword point trembled.

"_Least loved, always by the mother who craved a daughter… least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend… second best, always, eternally overshadowed…"_

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Harry didn't notice, he just wanted that locket to be destroyed, he knew that this was the protection Voldemort must have placed upon it- turn the destroyer against those around them, force the possibility of their worst fears upon them so they forget about destroying the locket.

"Ron stab it now!" Harry bellowed, then watched as the locket quivered on the ground as if it were trying to run away; they were running out of time.

Then suddenly, the reason for the trembling of the locket was revealed as out of the locket's two windows, there bloomed, like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione weirdly distorted.

Hermione gasped and covered mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

Ron yelled and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron.

Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Ron!" he shouted, as if hoping that hearing his voice would remind Ron of the real Harry and Hermione who were there with him, watching him, silently supporting him.

But before Ron could utter a reply, the Riddle-Harry spoke in Voldemort's voice and Ron couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"_Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence… we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-"_

"_Presumption!" _echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: she swayed, cackling before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. It seemed Ron had forgotten all about the real Harry and Hermione, his real friends.

"_Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

"Don't listen to it, Ron!" Hermione screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Stab it Ron!" Harry yelled, but Ron didn't move: his eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

"_Your mother confessed," _sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, _"that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange…"_

"Your mum loves you Ron!" Hermione yelled, hardly believing what horrors Voldemort's soul had created within the locket.

But Ron didn't seem to have heard Hermione over what the Riddle-Hermione was now saying:

"_Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," _she crooned and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met.

Harry and Hermione hardly had time to glance at each other terrified by what they were seeing, before they yelled simultaneously: "Stab it, Ron!"

On the ground in front of them, they watched Ron's face fill with anguish: he raised the sword high, his arms shaking and Harry was hoping, praying that Ron would stab the horror that was the Horcrux.

"Do it Ron!" Harry encouraged.

At this, Ron looked towards him and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.

"Ron-" Harry and Hermione said, panicking for Hermione had seen the red too.

The sword flashed, plunged: it happened so quickly that Harry flinched in the split second between Ron raising the sword and hearing a piercing scream that was neither his nor Hermione's.

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron lowered the sword, holding it slackly in his hand as if he were barely holding on to it. Despite the Riddle Harry and Hermione being destroyed, Ron could not take his eyes off the locket which now had a hole in each of the eyes.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, neither of them knowing what they should do or if they should say anything. Perhaps they should leave Ron in peace for a moment? But before they could make a silent decision, Ron walked away hurriedly from the tent to the outskirts of the magical protections Hermione had placed around their tent.

Feeling that one of them had better go and comfort him, Harry offered quietly:

"I'll go."

Hermione nodded, but didn't reply, she was staring at Ron's back, her tears had resumed falling down her face, however silently.

Slowly, Harry stood up from the entry to the tent and cautiously approached Ron whose back was facing him and was still holding the sword by his side. Of course, Harry didn't truly believe that Ron would hurt him with the sword, but he had to admit that what Ron just experienced likely left him vulnerable and emotional, which meant that attack, would be more likely.

"Ron," Harry said gently, now only a foot from his best friend. Harry was expecting some form of reaction: a sniff, yelling, anything to give him some indication that he was heard, but Ron didn't do anything but chuck the sword aside and crouch down on the ground. Harry crept up next to him, crouching too and when he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder he was shocked that it was shaking. Relieved that Ron hadn't pushed his hand away, Harry moved a little closer and said in a whisper:

"After you left she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone…"

He could not finish, it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry fully realised how much his absence had cost them- how much he missed him.

"She's like my sister," he went on. "I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

Ron wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, but didn't look at Harry. Realising that Ron perhaps just needed some time to calm down, Harry rubbed his friend's shoulder and turned around briefly to see that Hermione was watching them.

"My mum adores you," Ron said bitterly which took Harry back a little; he was not expecting such a remark.

"To me, your mum has been the mother I never had and I think she knows how important she is to me, but you are her son! Her flesh and blood, she would never choose me over you," Harry asserted, but quietly so that Hermione couldn't hear.

"But who _would_ choose me over you? What have I got that you don't?" Ron demanded, lifting up his head to look at Harry. Harry couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, clearly that Horcrux dug into the deepest feelings and fears of the person who wears it.

"There are plenty of things, Ron! I don't know where I would be without you, to be honest. I wouldn't be _me_ without you and Hermione! I probably would have died in my first year going down the trapdoor without you there; I would have been trapped at the Dursley's for the entire holiday if it wasn't for you in our second year! You have been there for me Ron, a brave and loyal friend-"

"Until now-"

"But you came back!" Harry cut across him. "You spent so long trying to find us. Dumbledore gave you that Deluminator-"

"Because he knew I'd leave!"

"No!" Harry emphasized. "No, Dumbledore left it for you because he knew you'd want to come back."

At this, Ron averted his eyes and wiped his tears away on his sleeve again.

"I'm sorry I left. I know I was a- a-" Ron looked around as if hoping a bad enough word would come to mind.

"It doesn't matter. You're back now, you've destroyed that dreadful Horcrux despite it showing you your worst fears and you also brought that spare wand you nicked, which will be very useful," Harry pointed out smiling.

Ron let out a laugh and then standing up, Ron and Harry embraced. Looking over Ron's shoulder, Harry smiled at Hermione, who for some reason, couldn't bring herself to smile back.

Once they let go, Ron asked Harry in an undertone: "What do I say to Hermione about the Horcrux- about- about what it showed, she must think I'm pathetic."  
"I doubt it," Harry whispered back, laughing a little to himself. "Why don't we go back to the tent and you can ask her?" Harry tentatively suggested.

Ron looked horrified at the idea; for whatever reason, it was a lot easier to talk to Harry about it than Hermione, probably because the latter had the power to ruin his happiness and wishes.

Eventually, Harry coaxed Ron into returning to the tent by putting his arm around him and nudging him in the opposite direction to the one Ron was trying to walk in.

It didn't take long for Harry, at least, to notice how Hermione was going to react now that Ron had calmed down. When Ron and Harry were five meters from the tent, Harry moved aside as Hermione stood up from the same spot she had been sitting since the Horcrux was first opened, and walked slowly towards Ron.

Harry stood aside, smiling, hoping to see what he knew had been between his friends since their fourth year.

At a distance of one meter, Ron and Hermione both stopped and stood facing each other.

"Harry told me what happened after I left… I'm sorry for leaving you," Ron said sincerely, not taking his eyes away from Hermione to show that he really meant it.

At first, Hermione didn't say anything, but then she walked forward and hugged him to her, a hug which Ron didn't hesitate to return.

"I forgive you," Hermione whispered in his ear. "But never ever leave us again," she added truthfully and seriously.

"I promise," Ron said, squeezing Hermione gently towards him.

Resting her head on Ron's shoulder, Hermione turned towards his ear and said quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks:

"I thought I was going crazy after you left, I didn't know if I would ever be happy again… The Horcrux showed you a lie; you have nothing to fear, Ron."

Harry laughed quietly to himself when he saw Ron's face light up; he was certain it had been a long time since Ron had been that happy.

When they eventually pulled apart from one another, Hermione reached up and kissed Ron, who was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered by closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

Happy for them both for finally being able to admit their feelings to one another, even if Ron did it via a Horcrux, strangely enough, their connection only made Harry miss Ginny even more. Pushing those feelings aside, Harry walked forward, placed the ruined Horcrux in his pocket and followed Ron and Hermione inside the tent, who had stopped kissing, having realised that Harry was there watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus!" Dumbledore welcomed as Severus entered the Headmaster's office and closed and secured the door behind him. "How did it go?"  
"As expected," Severus said as he moved in front of Albus' portrait.

"So how are Harry and his friends?"

Snape smirked a little. "Well in that regard, a little more than the expected occurred whilst I was there."

"Oh! Such as?" Dumbledore exclaimed, evidently surprised.

"Well it turns out that Mr. Weasley for the last couple of weeks has not been with Potter and Miss Granger," Severus explained.

Albus smiled. "Well given that you are not panicking, I am assuming that Harry and Hermione survived without him?"

Snape snorted. "Barely."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"You were right, Albus. They did go to Godric's Hollow."

Albus shook his head in disbelief. "And Bathilda?"

"Once again your intuition was accurate. Believe it or not, the Dark Lord used Bathilda's corpse and possessed Nagini, from what I understand, to possess the body. Potter and Granger arrived at the grave yard to see his parent's graves and as they were leaving, they saw Bathilda beckoning them to follow her. She hardly said a word, but they followed, thinking that perhaps they could learn more about you and about his parents from her. When they reached her house, she finally spoke, but quietly so only Harry could hear-"

"Parseltongue?"

"Yes."  
Albus was agitated. "How did they escape?"

"Well Bathilda, or should we say Nagini and the Dark Lord coaxed Harry away from Miss Granger and once alone with him, Nagini quite literally emerged from Bathilda's corpse-"

"Oh that is disgusting," Albus asserted, evidently revolted.

"Thankfully Miss Granger heard the commotion, ran up the stairs and was able to save herself and Harry from Nagini, apparating from the place seconds before the Dark Lord arrived, for Nagini had summoned her master once she and Harry were alone. The pain Harry experienced from his scar was tremendous however. For the next few hours he was having visions- insight into the Dark Lord's mind. Miss Granger looked after him, of course, but it sounds like if it wasn't for Miss Granger, Harry would not have survived the encounter."

"Goodness," Dumbledore said in a state of shock. "Miss Granger did an amazing job; with a companion who was probably blinded with pain and a huge snake in the room, it is amazing she could still think, let alone escape unscathed."

Severus nodded, he could hardly believe it himself and while he always knew Hermione was an 'insufferable know it all', knowing everything is quite different from being able to put it into practice.

"However, there was a casualty-"

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Harry's wand broke."

Dumbledore was silent, apparently thinking of the consequences of such an event for the ultimate plan.

After one minute, he answered: "Although that is a great set back, everything I have planned for Harry is still possible."

Severus stared at Albus in disblief and was tempted to ask how that was possible. But deciding that he had more important things to discuss for now, decided he was just wait and see how Albus' mysterious plan unraveled itself.

"Very well then. I should also mention that in escaping from Godric's Hollow, Miss Granger picked up a copy of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' from Bathilda's home. It would seem that Rita did get her details from Bathilda before she died…"  
"Do you know how Harry felt about what he read?" Albus asked, clearly interested, though perhaps a little afraid of the answer.

"He didn't describe to me his initial reaction upon reading it, but when I told him how the students have reacted, he was indignant, so I feel we can safely say that if he was in any way angry, that feeling has now abated."

Albus smiled. "I'm glad he has not been preoccupied with it," he admitted.

Severus was getting hungry, it was, after all nearing dinner time but before Severus left he wanted to know one more thing.

"How do you propose," Severus began. "That after being away for at least two weeks and after Harry and Miss Granger relocating twice, Mr. Weasley was able to find where they were staying? I am presuming that their protections are excellent, for they have not been captured and I myself couldn't find their location. Do you have any explanation?"

Albus chuckled to himself, a knowing twinkle in his eye, which Severus only knew too well.

"Are you telling me," Severus stated, half in awe, half annoyed, "that you planned this?"  
At this, Albus became serious again. "Oh Severus, do not get me wrong; I never hoped that Mr. Weasley would leave his friends, however, his disposition I have noticed is not as resilient as Harry's or Hermione's so I thought that perhaps, if things got too tough, he might leave."

"I don't-"

"But, having said this," Dumbledore continued, cutting Severus off. "I also believed, equally as strongly, that if Ron decided to leave, he would want to come back."

"I see, so are you ever going to reveal to me what it is you did to assist Mr. Weasley to find them again?" Severus asked, getting a little fed up with Albus' beating around the bush.

"Well, I don't know if you knew, but the Deluminator I possess, or at least, I used to possess prior to my death was designated to Mr. Weasley in my Will. I believe it was one of my more brilliant ideas because while most people would simply see it as a contraption that eliminates light and later returns it, it is also a means of locating people you wish to find."

All Severus could do was stare at Albus; he had seen the man use the Deluminator many times and never suspected it to be any more than a put-outer. Interpreting Severus' shock as a request for further information into exactly how the Deluminator works, Albus made to explain to the man exactly what happens.

By the end of it, Severus was still just as shocked as he was prior to the explanation and had to admit that such magic was highly advanced and while Severus knew that if anyone could master it, it would be Albus, it also stirred Severus how well he must have known Ron to think that the boy would need the Deluminator to begin with.

"I think it would be a grave understatement to say that Mr. Weasley was simply any other student of yours," Severus said, after many minutes of silence. "And I am assuming you understand Miss Granger equally as well?"

Albus nodded. "Although to anyone else, it would appear that only Harry has been given any extra attention on my behalf, you are correct; I have known ever since their first year that Ron and Hermione would be instrumental to what Harry would ultimately have to do, that I have observed them from a distance and found them to be amiable companions and amazingly brave and loyal friends, even if Mr. Weasley did need a little push in the right direction," Albus asserted, smiling, apparently glad that he was right about Ron's personality and that he had worked out how to use the Deluminator.

Satisfied that all of his questions have been more the satisfactorily answered, Severus made to leave his office, but having seen Severus' intention, Albus asked:

"When you come back from dinner, I wish to talk to you about one more thing before you rest for the night. Do you have the time?"

Feeling slightly confused and very curious, Severus informed the portrait that he would have time to talk after dinner. Satisfied, Albus said farewell to Severus, who walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, his mind filled with the possible things Albus could want to discuss with him.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the little spin with the opening of the locket horcrux! I enjoyed writing it, I have to admit

Anyway, I am back at University now but the next two chapters are pretty much completed. I will post chapter 8 up next weekend. Please don't forget to review! I love, love reading reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! The chapter that you are about to read begins half way through a conversation between Severus and Dumbledore. The beginning half of the chapter was purposefully omitted and will appear in the next chapter (chapter 9). I did this for plotline purposes (which I hope you will understand by the end of chapter 9) so I hope you will forgive me for this rather strange way of writing. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter (I rather enjoyed writing this one)! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

To do what is right

Chapter 8

Severus was pacing, agitated and pale, tears dwelling in his eyes.

"Severus-"

"Don't," Severus hissed in a deadly whisper, "you dare talk to me."

"Severus," Dumbledore gently, knowing he was pushing the man too far, but what he had to say was extremely important- sadly, he wasn't finished yet. "Please listen to me."  
"I have done enough listening- there is nothing more you could have to say- you lied to me, you allowed me to- did you even think about-" But Severus couldn't speak properly, so decided to stay silent, pacing, a million thoughts flying through his head, each as terrible as the one before.

"It had to be done this way, Severus-"

"You could have told me sooner! Before he- before I-"

"There is more to tell," Albus said solemnly. "Please try to calm down."

"Oh, more to tell is there? What? Must I die too? Will the whole world have to die before the Dark Lord falls?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Harry is not the whole world-"

Severus was so angry that he didn't bother dignifying Albus' very obvious statement with an answer.

"Remember what I told you just before we began?" Albus reminded Severus. "Once we got to a point I will ask you to withdraw the memory from your mind and store it in a vial incase you do not have the opportunity to talk to Harry about it privately. I need you to do that for me now," Albus said gently.

"And had I known what absurdities you were going to utter, I would not have agreed to something so ridiculous!" Severus yelled, clearly upset. "I am not telling him any of this!"

"Severus!" Albus yelled sharply, gaining Severus' attention immediately- apparently he had hit a nerve. "Listen to me," Albus said seriously. "It is _imperative _that Harry knows what I have just told you; if he doesn't it will not work, he will face Voldemort at the final stand, he will manage to hit the darkest wizard of all time with the Killing Curse- and yes, he will-" Dumbledore emphasized, for Severus was about to assert his doubts. "But if you do not give him the necessary information he needs, history will repeat itself; Voldemort will appear to have died, everyone will celebrate only to realize years later that he was still being tied to earth through the little portion of his soul connected to Harry! We cannot allow that to happen, Severus! I will not allow you to ruin what we have worked for-"

At this, Severus exploded. "I have been working to keep Harry _alive_ for the last 16 years! I was never told at the beginning of this arrangement that he was going to _die_! You have clearly been working for a very different cause to myself, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes, perhaps I have. But let us think of Harry for a moment; _he _has been working to destroy Voldemort and I know that if you refuse to tell him what he needs to know, I feel he will not be happy-"

"So you think he _wants_ to die?"

"God no," Albus admitted. "Of course not, but I do feel Harry would prefer to die with Voldemort than the both of them still living."  
"I am sure he would prefer to survive whilst the Dark Lord is defeated," Severus muttered bitterly, but when he noticed a mysterious gleam in Albus' eyes, his feelings altered momentarily to one of curiosity.

"Please, Severus. Store that memory in a vial and I will tell you more-"

"Is there something I need to know that he doesn't?" Severus asked, curious.

Evading the question, Albus again persisted. "For Harry, for Lily and for me, Severus, please do your best to relax and extract the memory from your mind."  
Severus stared angrily at Dumbledore; the idea of having to give Harry a memory which told him that he must die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated was preposterous. But Severus had to admit that he was curious as to what else Albus needed to tell him, so decided to go along with the man's plans for now and if need be, Severus simply wouldn't give Harry the vial.

Drawing his wand from his robe sleeve, Severus pressed the tip to his temple, closed his eyes, allowed the most recent memory to come to the fore, relaxed and slowly pulled the wand from his temple, the silvery string attached to its point. Conjuring a vial, Severus carefully placed the memory inside and stored it in the cupboard that holds the Pensieve.

Then, Severus resumed his position in front of Albus' portrait and stared at the man, waiting for him to begin.

"You are distressed," Albus stated, genuinely concerned.

Feeling that this was a grand understatement, Severus was hard pressed not to yell.

"Of course I am distressed," Severus spat in as controlled a manner he could manage.

"The boy I have been spending every ounce of energy- every waking moment monitoring or worrying about is destined to die- after everything he has been through, without even asking for such a future, he is to die because the Dark Lord tried to kill him when he was one. It seems so unjust-"

"Such matters are rarely fair, Severus," Albus pointed out.

"That god forsaken prophecy- I wish I had never heard the damn thing," Severus whispered sourly.

"Knowledge is a tremendous burden," Dumbledore agreed.

"Oh, don't pretend you understand how I feel-"

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Severus, I have known this for at least the last 2 years. Every time I saw Harry, did you think I was happy? Joyful? It pained me to know that the fact that he must die at the hand of Lord Voldemort was something I would not be able to tell him until the last moments of his life- I could tell him everything else, but his fate! It is a burden Severus and I am terribly sorry that it is now yours to hold as well, but do not pretend for a moment that I do not understand how you feel," Albus asserted seriously as if silently threatening Severus to never suggest a lack of understanding on Albus' behalf ever again.

Severus was in no place to apologise, but tilted his head in understanding.

"Now, if you will honour me once again with your ear, I will tell you yet another addition to my plan, but you must promise not to tell Harry or anyone for that matter, for it will ruin everything- do not misunderstand me for I mean this most severely- if Tom or ANYONE finds out, Harry will die. I trust you Severus-"

"Are you suggesting that Harry may not die?" Snape asked eagerly, trying to find the subtle hints in Albus' speech. He hardly allowed himself to hope that there was any slim possibility of Harry surviving it all.

"Yes," Albus said gently, a small smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? How is it even possible?" Severus bombarded Albus with questions.

"I had no intention of telling you, but given what has occurred between yourself and Harry these last few months and how severely you have reacted to Harry's impending death, I feel that I should relieve your suffering."

"You- you allowed me to rage, scream and curse and now you are telling me it was all for nothing?"

"Oh no," Albus said seriously. "Do not underestimate the seriousness of what Harry must do. The anger that you portrayed was done very validly and was necessary for me to conclude that I should tell you more."

"Well?" Severus encouraged, clearly becoming impatient.

"If all goes to plan, Harry will not die."  
"How is that even possible?" Severus asked, skeptical.

Albus smiled, clearly happy, it seemed that whatever he was about to say has been something he had been dying to tell for many years.

"You remember, I assume, that Voldemort used Harry's blood when he resurrected himself in the grave yard?"

Severus nodded, but was still confused; he thought this would make the Dark Lord stronger, not weaker.

"And I assume you also recall the reason I gave as to why Harry must live with his mother's sister, his only living blood relation?"

"Because when Lily died to save Harry, her sacrifice unknowingly created an ancient magic in Harry's very skin and in his blood. So for as long as Harry called his Aunt and Uncle's place home, he would be safe there because Lily's sister lives there and the sacrifice lives on."  
"Precisely," Albus asserted, rather pleased with Severus' memory. "So for as long as Lily's sacrifice survives, Harry cannot die-"

"So why are we even telling him he must die?" Severus interrupted, evidently annoyed.

"Because the part of Voldemort's soul that has been connected to Harry since that fateful night _must_ be separated from Harry's soul and the only way to do this is for Harry to essentially die and then return to his body with a soul that is completely his own-"

"People cannot rise from the dead!"

"And Voldemort couldn't kill a one year old with the Killing Curse," Albus pointed out. "There are many facets of magic we are still woefully ignorant of, Severus".

"So- so if what you are saying is correct, then against the Dark Lord, Harry is essentially invincible?" Severus asked in disbelief, but with an ounce of hope.

"Correct, Voldemort created his own worst enemy- in trying to kill him, he tied Harry to his life like no other form of magic can. You or anyone else would have a better chance of killing Harry, if you were willing, of course."  
"If that is the case, can't I tell him that he will live- that he can return? That all is not lost?"

"Unfortunately not Severus- well I stand corrected, you COULD and the plan would still work but once Harry sees the memory, knowing him as I do, I believe he will face Tom, defenseless and willing to die because he knows he must- for the sake of every other witch and wizard, he must die."

"Is- do you think he is capable of that?"

"Do you doubt him?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half moon spectacles.

Severus thought seriously about his answer. Given everything the boy had already done in his life, was it likely Harry would fail now? Fail to make the ultimate sacrifice?

"I have every faith he will do his best, but it is a tremendous ask," Severus admitted.

"Yes and while it would perhaps be a relief for him to know he may survive, I ask that you do not disclose the possibility to him, Severus."  
"Why exactly are you refusing to give him reassurance?" Severus demanded.

"Two reasons," Albus replied thoughtfully. "One because, let us face it, I have been wrong in the past and I would not wish to give Harry false hope."

"An unlikely presumption-"

"And the other reason," Albus continued. "Is that if Harry willingly sacrifices himself for the sake of all others, he would have done what his mother did for him, so even if Harry did die his sacrifice would mean that Voldemort would not be able to hurt or kill any of those who remain. Although we will be denying Harry of relief, keeping this secret may very well spare the lives of many if I am wrong and Voldemort is not defeated at Harry's hand."  
"You are covering all your bases," Severus asserted as the realization hit him.

"Yes, I must Severus, many hundreds, if not thousands of lives are at risk! I beg you to tell him only what is necessary and nothing more. Harry is the bravest and empathic student I have ever seen walk through these doors and I am certain that despite inevitable death, he will sacrifice himself if that means we are one step closer to defeating Voldemort. While it is tragic that he must die, even momentarily, given how much he has already suffered, it is necessary for Harry to achieve his goal and for the plan to work."

Severus was itching to interrupt but knew anything he said would be pointless; he had to accept that Harry must die not knowing that he can return to life- must accept that the lives of many outweighed Harry's comfort- must accept that the next and perhaps last time Severus will see Harry, he will have to find the opportunity to talk to him, or at the very least, give him the memory that will, in Harry's eyes, seal his fate in certain death.

"I see that you are much calmer now, Severus."

Snape's eyes flashed in anger.

"Of course I am- the boy isn't going to die after all-"

"As long as Voldemort kills him- it is entirely possible for a Death Eater or Bellatrix to give it a go-" Albus reminded the man.

"If they do, they will be killed if they succeed."  
"Yes, it has always been my opinion that Voldemort would want to kill Harry personally, but we must make allowances for his foolish curse-happy followers."  
"I just do not understand why you couldn't have told me this before- it would have saved a lot of yelling and- and-"

"Tears?" Albus suggested with a small smile on his face.

Severus' head turned sharply in Albus' direction but did not respond.

"Once I saw I had caused you significant distress, I felt informing you of the truth was important but of course, I had to consider the risks in telling you the truth when you are in Voldemort's inner circle- if he were to find out that Harry couldn't die at his hand, he could just as easily get someone else to do it- though I believe that will be the hardest choice he would have ever had to make," Albus added as an after thought rather disgusted with Voldemort's arrogance.

Severus snorted; even if the Dark Lord found out that he couldn't kill Harry, his ignorance, arrogance and pride wouldn't allow him to give the job to anyone else and Severus knew that would be the Dark Lord's greatest downfall.

"However, while I regret to have caused you grief, Severus, I cannot pretend it didn't delight me to see you demonstrate how much you care for Harry- and while you may say you were thinking only of Lily, you and I both know that you care for Harry too," Albus said gently, with a smile on his face.

Not appreciating being used by the previous Headmaster for the man's own amusement, Severus went to bed soon after this. However, Professor Snape couldn't get to sleep for several thoughts kept tumbling over in his mind:

_I was so angry because Albus betrayed my trust- he didn't tell me that Lily's son was destined to die._

_I cried because I was thinking of Lily- her son dying just like she did._

_I was frustrated that I would have to be the one to tell Lily's son that he needs to die, to sacrifice himself just like his mother did for him._

_I was sad because Potter dying for the sake of destroying the Dark Lord, just reminded me of Lily and her death._

And so Severus' thoughts kept going, over and over these many possibilities and justifications as to why he reacted as powerfully as he did to Albus' original assertion that Harry had to die. It took Severus an hour to actually convince himself that as surprising as it was, what he had expressed was not about Lily or even about Lily's son, but about Harry, a boy who existed and who mattered to Severus regardless of whose son he is.While there was no doubt that Severus did feel betrayed by Albus and felt like he had hardly redeemed himself in Lily's eyes for her son was still to die, Severus finally admitted to himself after much rumination that his emotional, intense reaction was due to his grand disappointment in not having the opportunity to tell Harry more about Lily- that he would never get the chance to know the boy better. It didn't take long for Severus to realize how much Dumbledore's words meant to him; he too, had made the realization that night just how much he cared for the boy and while his feelings scared him a great deal he went to sleep that night hoping that Harry felt the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following night, Albus was trying his best to peer over Severus' shoulder to see what the man was writing, but from his portrait, he had no hope. Nevertheless, Albus didn't stop trying to do so as quietly and slyly as possible. It had been at least a couple of hours since Severus came back from dinner and sat at the Headmaster's desk with a large scroll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. Albus could tell the man was concentrating, so decided not to interrupt him, but he remained extremely curious as to why Severus was writing copious amounts.

Deciding that the suspense was too great, Albus ventured to observe:

"You are writing a lot, Severus."

Professor Snape only grunted in response.

Pausing for a moment, hoping for more details, Albus then became sick of waiting and asked for more information.

"It is none of your business, Albus," replied Severus and continued to write making sure that his shoulders always shielded his script from Dumbledore's prying eyes.

Some two hours later, Severus was still resolved to keep Albus ignorant as to what he was writing, why and to whom. By this time, he had written almost 3 feet in his small, tightly cramped writing and Albus could hardly believe his eyes.

By midnight Severus felt exhausted, his eyes ached from having written so much. With only a little more left to write, Severus took a deep breath and was about to begin the final paragraph when Alecto burst through the door and said breathlessly: "Students are out of bed, we cannot find them."

Without even looking to Albus, Severus leapt out from behind the desk and followed Alecto down the stairs in search for the students: Severus could only hope they were safe.

Once Severus had closed the door behind him, Albus leaned forward as far as his portrait would allow in an effort to read the parchment that Severus had left openly on his desk.

Upon seeing the title, Albus smiled and chuckled to himself: "Oh Severus, you good man."

Once Severus returned from his journey around the castle, Albus continued to play ignorant of Severus' writings and although he dearly wanted to tell Severus what he had read and his feelings about what he saw, he felt that this was something Severus needed to do on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_For Christ's sake, _Severus said to himself as he roamed around the seventh floor in search for the missing students for what felt like the thousandth time that night. For some unknown reason (though the possible reasons were numerous) all of the 6th and 7th year Gryffindor's were not to be found in their dormitories. After searching the entire dormitory and common room as well as the surrounding areas incase he spotted them returning, Severus was resolved to find Minerva, given that the students are members of her house, in the hope that she would have some insight into their whereabouts.

Telling the Carrows to look on the other floors and any secret passages they were aware of, Severus made his way to Minerva's office and hoped that she would not be too furious when he awoke her from her sleep.

Knocking on her door, Severus called: "Minerva?"

Soon afterwards, Severus heard footsteps and backed away from the door a little as Professor McGonagall opened it, dressed in her night gown.

"What is it?" Minerva asked, evidently groggy, so much so that she was hardly being civil.

"I am sorry to disturb you," Severus said shortly, wanting to get straight to the point. "Alecto recently informed me that several of the Gryffindor students are not currently in their dormitories, we have searched for them, but to no avail."  
"I wonder if you had thought to ask Alecto herself as to whether she knows where they are? Presumably she has kidnapped them," Minerva replied indifferently, however sarcastically, though she was evidently more awake.

Severus started at her response. While it was possible that Alecto _had_ kidnapped them, he knew she would not be so stupid as to make him aware of it. More to the point, Severus felt Minerva would have been more concerned, her negligence was very unlike her.

"I assure you that Alecto has not kidnapped the students, Minerva. They are breaking the rules by being out so late at night-"

"Well I am sure that when you find them you will delight in punishing them, but do not expect me to assist in your search," Minerva stated bitterly.

Grinding his teeth, Severus tried his utmost to maintain his composure.

"We have searched every classroom, every bathroom, every secret passageway, they are no where to be found!" Severus asserted, frustrated by Minerva's unhelpfulness.

"You know they are unable to leave the school, Severus, I am sure your master made sure of that, so they must be here somewhere. I am sure they will turn up eventually," Minerva dismissed and tried to close her door, but Severus moved forward, placing his foot securely in front of the door so it could not close.

Minerva simply stared at Severus, but didn't make a sound.

"Since when have you ever dismissed the safety of your students Minerva?" Severus demanded.

"Since when have you ever cared for a child's safety except to punish them when they are found?" Minerva fired back.

"Do you know where they are? Is this why you are so unconcerned?" Severus asked, feeling that this was the only possible explanation for Minerva's behaviour.

"No, I do not know where they are and if you and your fellow Death Eaters are unable to discover them then I do not see how I am going to be of any help."  
"And what if they are never found?" Severus asked furiously.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "I very much doubt that they would be able to survive without food and sustenance, Severus. I am sure we will see them in the Great Hall tomorrow morning having breakfast."

"And if they aren't?"

Minerva laughed at this, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Severus. Professor Snape had to admit that it was becoming rather alarming to see her so aggressive and unhelpful.

"Please enlighten me with what you believe lives in this castle that is more dangerous to the students than yourself and your fellow Death Eaters who hand out what used to be illegal punishments as if they were sweets? I can only imagine the great loss it must be for you and those Carrows to not have the delight in punishing those students tonight, but I am certain that you will have your chance tomorrow-"

"And if they are forming some sort of group?" Severus pressed on, knowing that Minerva was once again trying to dismiss him.

"You don't seriously believe that 17 students could thwart the likes of you, do you?" she asked in mock concern. "Or heaven forbid, You-Know-Who himself?"

Severus couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Rest assured that whatever they are doing, they are bound to be breaking some rule of yours and if they aren't? Well I am sure you or the Carrows will create one just so you can satisfy yourself with disciplining them how you see fit. But if they are in fact trying to plot a way to your demise then I certainly will not be the one to interrupt their meeting. I suggest you return to your quarters and sleep for the night, I am sure tomorrow will bring about their location and then you and your minions may enjoy the many splendors of punishing those 'unruly' students. Good night Professor Snape," Minerva asserted as she closed the door in Severus' face. Despite being so uncivilly dismissed, Severus couldn't move; Minerva's reaction to his concern for her students was so unexpected; it was evident that her opinion of him had reached a new low and he hardly knew what to do except to listen to her advice, search the common room one more time and then return to his office.

If something were to happen to his student's though, he had no idea what he was going to say to Albus or even worse still, to Harry, for Ginny was one of those missing. Heaven forbid that if the students were never found, Severus wouldn't be surprised if Minerva accused him of killing them. But surely 6th and 7th years would have enough sense to at least inform Minerva of their whereabouts if they were to disappear for a long period of time? But Minerva was right, the Dark Lord had made sure that none of the students would be able to leave the castle, even the grounds were out of bounds except for the Herbology greenhouses. So if they couldn't leave the castle and they aren't in their dormitories, bathrooms or classrooms, where in God's name were they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus you wouldn't believe what Minerva was saying to me- if she was confunded or Imperiused it would not surprised me. However, she _seems_ to be normal, perfectly sane except for the words she was uttering! It was as if she no longer cared for the students and thought that my only reason to know their whereabouts was so I could punish them!"

"Well what else is she meant to believe? Even if she did know where they were, she wouldn't tell you, Severus. She would be doing her utmost to protect her students and given that they cannot leave the castle, she would assume them to be safe-"

"But where are they?" Severus demanded. "We searched the entire castle and they were no where to be found-"

"I believe I know where they are-"

"How can you possibly know, you are not able to leave your portrait!" Severus snapped.

"Ahh, but you forget that there are plenty of Hogwarts secrets that even you are unaware of Severus."  
"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the trouble Umbridge had trying to find Harry and Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year?"

Severus paused, shocked. Of course he remembered, Severus himself and tried to find Harry but to no avail, even to this day, he still had no idea where they were meeting so secretly.

"The room," Dumbledore continued, interpreting the silence as a sign of remembrance, "is known as the Room of Requirement and it is located on the seventh floor. However, unless you know exactly what they are doing in there, you will not be able to enter. Personally-" Albus went on because Severus had once again found his voice and was trying to interrupt. "I would recommend that you stay way from the place."  
"What if they are making a group to plan my demise?"  
"Do you really think they will succeed?" Albus asked, slightly amused by Severus' concern.

"You never know, Albus!" Severus fired up. "Given that Miss Weasley attempted to steal Gryffindor's sword from right under my nose, it wouldn't surprise me if they did come up with some formidable plan. They are not stupid and far more skilled than the Carrows and the Dark Lord are willing to give them credit for!"  
Rather pleased with the high opinion Severus had gained for his students since being their Headmaster, Albus couldn't help but smile. But then, becoming serious again, he said:

"Leave them be, Severus. If you were to walk in on them I am sure you would be in more danger than if you went about your day as if you didn't suspect a thing-"

"They were out of their beds at Midnight and likely since much earlier- they must know we suspect something!"

"Severus, calm yourself-"

"The Dark Lord wouldn't know all of the secret passages, he may not have secured one, for all we know they could have escaped, they could be in danger- they could even be dead! Why are you so unconcerned?" Severus fired at Albus, rather hurt that he was the only one worried about them; even Minerva was less concerned than he.

"Severus," Albus said kindly. "They will be fine. I am almost positive that they are in the Room of Requirement and if they are, the room will protect them-"

"How can a room-"

"Protect them? If they have asked it to, it will and I assure you Severus, you do not want to challenge the magics of that room."  
"And you know this how?"  
"I would like to say from personal experience, but let us just say that I have been at this school for many years and while I have only ever used that room as a lavatory-"  
Severus started at this, "these rooms are not unheard of, they are very powerful."

But Severus was still doubtful; how could so many students disappear without anyone seeing them? Even if they are in an unplottable room?

"Severus, listen to me," Albus said kindly, smiling as he looked over his glasses to survey Severus.

"Do not worry yourself; they will be okay. Now, why don't you tell me what it is you've been writing over here," Albus changed the subject, amusing himself greatly by the look Severus gave him. "I've been trying to make it out ever since you left, but I can't quite read it," Albus lied, squinting as if he were struggling to Severus' cramped writing.

Hissing, Severus pulled the parchment off his desk, rolled it up and locked it in the top drawer, then without saying a word to Albus, he went up to his quarters and slowly, but surely fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! It was particularly fun for me to write and I thought you may appreciate a bit more interaction between Minerva and Severus as well as see how the friendship between Severus and Harry would have changed Severus' reaction to him finding out that Harry needs to 'die' in order to ensure Voldemort's death. I know that Albus' disclosure to Severus about Harry and Voldemort's souls being connected has occurred later in my fanfic compared to canon, but I hope you can understand why I decided to change it. I think it makes for a much more interesting story Anyway, please tell me what you think; you know how much I love reviews! Chapter 9 will be posted up next week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next update. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews, they make my day Anyway, I thought I would also add that in this fanfic of mine, if a certain event has not been altered by me, then you can assume that it still occurred as it did in the canon.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I quite liked writing it, and even though it was quite difficult to keep it connected to the canon as much as possible, I feel it was worth while. Happy reading and please review and tell me what you think!

To do what is right

Chapter 9

Luna was on Harry's left, huddled under the invisibility cloak as together they were walking next to Professor McGonagall towards the Great Hall. Since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, he had been keeping his eyes peeled for Severus. Ever since Professor Snape had delivered the sword to him, Harry frequently speculated when he would see the man again and now, here tonight with Voldemort only moments away, he wanted to make sure Snape was okay. Harry was tempted to ask Professor McGonagall if she knew where the Headmaster was, but before he could build up the courage to ask, not sure of how she would react, the man himself appeared before them, forcing Luna, Minerva and himself to freeze in their tracks. For Harry, this was the most exciting and yet also terrifying scene he had ever seen.

Professor McGonagall had her wand drawn and was pointing it at Severus who was holding his wand in his right hand, his hands in the surrender position.

"What do you want?" Minerva demanded, darts flying out of her eyes. Harry was severely alarmed by her expression and knew he had to do something and fast.

"Where are the Carrows?" Severus asked casually, his eyes scanning the hallway.

"Wherever you told them to be I expect, Severus," Minerva replied coldly, her wand still drawn.

"And why are you out and about the corridors so late tonight?"

"It is none of your business, though I may ask the same about you."  
"I believe that the Carrows may have apprehended an intruder," Severus said carefully.

"And how would you- oh, but of course, you Death Eaters have other more effective means of communicating," Minerva said bitterly as she stared at Snape's left arm.

There was silence as Severus stared into Minerva's eyes. Harry had no doubt that the man was doing some vicious Legilimency. Finally he said:

"Minerva, if you have seen Harry Potter then I insist-"

"You have no right to insist on anything!" Minerva yelled, and before Harry knew what was happening, a red flash of light left McGonagall's wand, flying straight for Severus. Thankfully, Severus was expecting such an attack and created a shield faster than Harry could comprehend.

After only defending Professor McGonagall moments ago from Alecto and Amycus in Ravenclaw Tower, Harry could only hope that the two of them were still trapped within McGonagall's ropes, because Harry knew he had to intervene somehow. If Professor Snape needed to speak to him so much so that he actually revealed this fact, however slyly, to McGonagall, Harry knew he needed to do something- but what?

Luna's yelp drew Harry's attention back to the duel at hand. He could hardly believe how fast the two of them were silently dueling and could only hope that neither of them would get hurt. Although he had always assumed that both of his Professor's would be efficient duelers it was another thing altogether to see it live, let alone against one another.

Harry was beginning to sweat, his heart beat racing; he had to stop them before one of them gets injured or worse, killed. But how was he going to reveal himself without distracting them from their vicious duel?

Suddenly, Harry pulled Luna down to avoid a curse from Snape which had rebounded off the wall. Already a broken window and a ruined coat of armour were the casualties from the fight and no doubt the sound would attract students and professor's alike, to their location. Given that Minerva had already sent her Patronus to the heads of houses, Harry realised in that split second that he needed to reveal himself before anyone else found them; the fewer people who knew about Severus' true loyalty, the better. Spinning around to make sure no one was coming, Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak just as Severus turned Minerva's rope of fire into a black snake. Severus, having seen his sudden appearance, ceased creating the snake and ended the duel. Minerva, having seen that Severus was distracted turned to her left and nearly passed out when she saw that Harry had revealed himself.

"Potter, what in God's name are you doing?" she hissed, her face pale and her eyes wide as she stared between the boy and the headmaster.

"It's okay Professor," Harry whispered, looking at Minerva seriously.

It seemed that such a statement made Minerva speechless. While she never lowered her wand, she was evidently in a state of shock.

Once Severus realised Minerva was not about to resume attacking him, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial with a silvery substance inside it.

Excitement flooded Harry when he realised what the vial must contain as Severus approached him quickly and gently placed the vial into the boy's hand.

"Do not face the Dark Lord until you have looked at this memory," Severus whispered, ever so wary of Minerva's wand.

Harry was speechless, stunned as Severus gently closed Harry's hand for him so that he was now holding the memory.

"I hope we shall meet again soon," Severus said in Harry's ear.

Harry hardly knew what to say, but McGonagall's expression was simply priceless and if the situation was not so serious, Harry probably would have laughed.

Just as Harry turned back to Severus to say goodbye and to take care, Harry's scar seared and yelling with pain, Harry saw an image of Voldemort leaping out of the small boat onto the island where his locket Horcrux was.

"Harry!" Severus said, without thinking about what he was saying. If Minerva had any doubts as to whose side Severus was on, his exclamation made his true allegiance very clear.

"I'm okay," Harry whispered to Severus, who was gripping Harry's right shoulder. "Voldemort will be here soon."

Severus nodded, relieved that the boy was okay. "I know. Make sure you look at that memory," Severus reminded the boy.

Then lifting his head so that he was no longer looking at Harry, Severus was met with a very shocked, pale, though possibly relieved Professor McGonagall. But before another word can be said, Severus saw Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn and knew that it would be unwise for him to stay any longer, he gave Harry's shoulder one more squeeze, unnoticed by those approaching, and sprinted for a nearby classroom.

The other Heads of Hourses, getting closer by the second, meant that Harry had to force himself not to call after Severus; he didn't even have the opportunity to say goodbye and take care. Once over the initial shock of Severus' escape, Harry followed the man, Minerva, Luna and the other Professor's close behind him. Entering the classroom into which Harry saw Severus run, he was shocked to see that the window was broken- all that remained was an outline of Severus' body; evidently he jumped through the window.

Panicking, thinking that Severus must've fallen to his death, Harry sprinted to the window and looked down, only to see that Severus was… could it be? Harry gasped when he realised that Severus was flying, just like Voldemort did that night when he escaped from the Dursley's. Hardly believing what he was seeing and hoping Severus would be able to teach him how to do that one day, he was brought back to reality when Professor McGonagall said:  
"Potter, what was the meaning of that?" apparently very angry and yet also highly confused.

Feeling the warm glass vial in his hand, Harry remembered what Severus had told him to do. Anxious to get to the Headmaster's office as fast as possible, Harry was tempted to leave McGonagall hanging right there and then. However, Harry knew he needed to at least tell Minerva how important it was for Severus' true alliance to remain a secret. By this time, the other heads of houses had caught up and each of them were staring between Harry and Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse us, this will only take a moment," Harry whispered as he pulled Professor McGonagall and Luna aside; the two people who witnessed what occurred between himself and Professor Snape.

Minerva's eyes were wide as she stared at Harry- Luna's large ones also stared at him with apparent interest; she had finally decided it was safe to remove the Invisibility cloak off her.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry began. "Voldemort is on his way- he will be here

soon-"

"Then you must leave, Potter! We will cover-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "There is something I must do here- something I need to find. I am doing this on Dumbledore's orders," Harry asserted in the hope that Minerva would understand how important it was that he have as much time as possible to search for the diadem.

"D-Dumbledores orders?" Minerva asked, rather surprised, but then putting on a determined face, she said: "I will ensure that the school is secured against He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named until you find whatever needs to be found, Potter."

"Is- is that possible?" Harry asked hesitantly, but with exuberance; if there was any way Hogwarts was able to protect itself from the darkest, most powerful wizard of all time, then Harry could not be happier, for he was expecting McGonagall to say it was a hopeless case.

"I believe it is," McGonagall replied, seriously. "We teachers are rather good at magic you know. A whole school of wizards and witches can surely hold him off."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Professor." Minerva inclined her head.

Then looking down at the vial again, realizing how much time he was wasting, Harry quickly turned on Luna.  
"Luna, could you please return to the Room of Requirement and tell everyone what has happened? I- I will be there soon," Harry asked hesitantly, looking down at the memory again.

"Of course, Harry," Luna said dreamily, as she too was looking at the vial, rather interested.

"Potter," Minerva said sharply, cutting in to Harry's short reverie for the memory swirling around the vial had put him in a trance. "What passed between Professor Snape and yourself? Did he confund you? Hurt you? I was not sure whether to attack or-"

Harry smiled a little and indicated to Minerva to bend down slightly, so he could whisper in her ear.

"I was not confunded or injured. Please do not tell anyone what you saw; it is really important that no one knows which side Professor Snape is truly on-"

"Are you telling me-"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed, forcing Minerva to be quiet, for her exclamation was almost loud enough for her colleagues to hear.

"All this time?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes wide with disbelief and awe.

Harry nodded. "Always."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to pass out and yet there was something about her expression that gave Harry the impression that perhaps she always knew that Albus would not have been so foolish as to trust Severus to begin with unless he were truly loyal to the Order or, Harry dared think, did Minerva hope that not even Severus would be so terrible as to betray Albus and the entire Order of the Phoenix.

"Can I trust you both to keep it a secret? It is really important that no one knows until Voldemort is dead," Harry whispered urgently, his heart desiring nothing more than to journey into the Pensieve.

Both Luna and Minerva nodded their promise.

"Good, okay Professor McGonagall, please do your best to secure Hogwarts, I'll be in the Headmaster's office, and Luna, please tell everyone I will be back soon" Harry added and made his way back to the Headmaster's office, whispering to Minerva as he went past: "Please don't let anyone hurt Professor Snape."

Only Luna saw the shocked expression on Minerva's face, which she found very amusing.

"Amazing how people change, isn't it?" Luna asked dreamily as she too walked back towards the Room of Requirement in the search for some other friends seeing as Harry was clearly preoccupied.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the Headmaster's office but was forced to skid to a halt only 20 strides from the gargoyle due to a silvery substance floating in front of him.

It was a female ghost, one that he had seen often wandering the corridors of Hogwarts, but she never said much.  
"Excuse me," Harry said rather urgently, trying to make his way around her.

"How rude," the ghost asserted. "With my name being so closely related to this castle, you would think students would be a bit more respectful."

At this, Harry halted once more, almost falling over as he did so. Turning around, for her was already 10 meters from the ghost, he walked up to her and asked:

"Who are you?"  
"Oh, so NOW you're interested?" she huffed.

"Please, I don't have time," Harry urged on gently.

"I am Helena Ravenclaw," she asserted, but at this she seemed to have lost her confidence and bowed her head.

Shocked by this sudden change in demeanour, Harry realised the problem when he saw the Bloody Baron walk past- it was widely known that most of the ghosts disliked him, but in the case of Helena, she seemed to be afraid of him. Once he had passed, without consequence, mumbling something to himself about Death Eaters, Harry pressed on.

"You are related to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

The ghost nodded, apparently not back to her usual self just yet. "I was her daughter," she whispered.

"Do you know anything about the lost diadem?"  
Helena's eyes narrowed with an air of disappointment; apparently she was expecting Harry to talk to her about more interesting matters. "I am afraid that I cannot help you," she stated, turning to leave.

"WAIT!" Harry had not meant to shout, but anger and panic were threatening to overwhelm him; he needed to see the memory Severus gave him; so much time had been wasted already, but he knew that Helena must know more about her mother's diadem than she was letting on.

"This is urgent," harry continued fiercely. "If that diadem's at Hogwarts, I've got to find it, fast."

"You are hardly the first to badger me-"

"This is not about my curiosity! You do not understand, I must find it- it's about Voldemort- defeating Voldemort- or aren't you interested in that?"  
"Of course I- how dare you suggest-"

"Well, help me, then!"

"I stole my mother's diadem from her and ran away with it into a forest in Albania."

_Albania? _Harry thought to himself. Where had he heard that name before?

"When my mother fell ill, she sent a man who had long loved me, to come find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so. He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. The Baron was always a hot-tempered man. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me."

"The Baron? Is that why you-"

"Cowered when I saw him? Yes," Helena admitted rather sorrowfully. "I have never been able to face him since my murderer and his own. But when he saw what he had done, he was overcome with remorse. He took the weapon that had claimed my life and used it to kill himself. All these centuries later, he wears his chains as an act of penitence, as she should," she added bitterly.

"And- and is the diadem still in Albania?"

"As far as I know," Helena said, though she appeared doubtful that it would still be there. Harry pressed her for more information and then suddenly, out of nowhere, the ghost closed her eyes and transparent, ghostly tears fell.

"You've already told this story to someone else, haven't you?"  
"I had… no idea… he was… flattering. He seemed to… to understand… to sympathise…"

Yes, Harry thought, Tom Riddle would certainly have understood Helena Ravenclaw's desire to possess fabulous objects to which she had little right.

Harry now had no doubt that he must have heard about the Albania forest from Dumbledore or perhaps Voldemort himself? Either way, Harry was certain that the diadem was now a Horcrux, but knowing Voldemort as he did, the wizard would not have left his precious Horcrux in a hollow tree. No… no, he returned to Hogwarts and…

Harry slapped his palm to his forehead.

"He must have hid it at Hogwarts when he came for his interview!" Harry exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that the Grey Lady was watching him.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, evidently confused.

"Don't worry," Harry said hurriedly, hardly believing his luck. "Thank you so much for your help!" he said as he ran the extra 20 yards to the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office. Harry hardly heard Helena's exclamations of rudeness before he was bounding up the stairs towards the Pensieve, having said 'Dumbledore' to the gargoyle on his way up.

Finally reaching the cupboard where he knew the Pensieve was kept, he opened it and eagerly tipped Severus' memory into it and without even acknowledging Albus' greeting of 'Good evening, Harry', he plunged head first into the Pensieve.

The scene was slowly forming before him. It seemed that Severus was sitting in front of the headmaster's desk, staring at Albus' portrait, apparently confused as to what he was doing there.

"What is it you wished to tell me Albus?" Severus asked, interested.

Albus sighed as if he knew that what he was about to say would cause great pain.

"It seems unlikely that you will see Harry again until he comes to Hogwarts, which I know he eventually must, so now seems as good a time as any to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Severus snapped as if he could already tell that whatever Albus was about to tell him would not be good news.

Albus sighed again. "There is something I need to tell you for the sole purpose that when Harry _does_ arrive at Hogwarts, you will be able to give him your memory of this conversation."

Severus didn't reply, but it was evident to Harry that the man was keen to know what was so important for Albus to tell Harry so close to the final showdown.

"Harry must not know this until the last possible moment, otherwise how else can he do what needs to be done?"

"What? What are you speaking of Albus? What must he do?"

"That is between Harry and me. Now, listen closely, Severus. There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will begin to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to give Harry this memory of yours, which I want you to promise me you will give to him when the time is right."

Severus nodded. But then thinking that his ascent was too hasty, asked: "Exactly what will I be showing him or if I have the opportunity, telling him?"

Sighing again, Albus took a deep breath and began.

"When Harry was one year old, that fateful night in Godrics Hollow, when Voldemort's killing curse backfired off Harry and hit him, his soul being as maimed as it was by that time was so fragile that a part of his soul broke off from the whole and connected itself to the only living soul on the premises."

Harry was hardly breathing- all this time, Professor Dumbledore knew he was- that he was an- an unintentional Horcrux?

"I don't understand how this helps-"

"Please, allow me to continue," Dumbledore suggested kindly and so Severus leaned back in his chair, listening avidly.

"It is this part of Voldemort's soul that has given Harry the power to speak Parseltongue as well as his extraordinary insight into Voldemort's feelings, thoughts and even what he is doing during fleeting moments of time. So, for as long as that part of Voldemort's soul remains connected to Harry's, Voldemort cannot die," Albus concluded solemnly.

Harry had known since his fifth year, when Albus told him about the prophecy that his life may end in death, for neither can live while the other survives. Now all Harry had to do was to accept that he had to die, that he would not be the one to kill Voldemort- that he unintentionally became the 8th part of Voldemort's soul and that he, Harry was also keeping the dark wizard alive.

It was with great difficulty that Harry turned his attention back to Severus, for the memory didn't end there.

"So, so the boy must die?" Severus asked in disbelief.

Albus nodded. "And it is imperative that Voldemort be the one to kill him- that is vital." But as to the reasons for this, Severus seemed not to care; all he could think about was that Harry would die, that his hopes of talking more to the boy about Lily after the Dark Lord's downfall was now an impossible hope.

"After all this time, after so many years of me working tirelessly to ensure his safety, are you telling me that it was all for nothing? That he has to die anyway?"

"It was hardly for nothing, Severus. You have no idea how many things Harry has achieved because he has lived to this moment, because you have watched over him-"

"You have raised him to be a pig for the slaughter! That just like Lily, he needs to die at the right time for your plan to work!" Severus accused the previous headmaster.

"Severus," Albus said gently, raising his hands in a form of surrender. "It is not my fault that Voldemort himself created his own nemesis- it was Voldemort's choices, not mine that mean Harry must die."

But of course, Severus didn't care- he had to blame someone.

"And of course, you only tell me this now," Severus hissed.

"Why should now be any different to a year ago, Severus?" Albus asked curiously. "It was important for me to tell you later rather than sooner because I did not want to risk you telling Harry before the time was right."

"Before- before the time was right?" Severus spat, standing up from his chair and began yelling.

"The right time would have been before that boy walked into this office last year when I was forced to tell him that I loved his mother! That _night_ you should have told me that my hopes of speaking to him later would be fruitless-"

"I didn't want to shut down your optimism Severus, I was delighted that you cared for-"

"My optimism?" Severus shouted. "My true optimism in this case or perhaps my grand delusion was that you would be honest with me and tell me what you knew!"

"I couldn't-"

"You could have! You just delighted yourself in watching me care for Potter, see me regard him as the student you always saw him to be- you never stopped to think how this news would affect me- never left any room for the possibility that I can no longer be impartial to your plans and what you ask of me!"  
"You are right, I didn't stop to think of you," Albus admitted sadly. "I am sorry, Severus."

"You have used me," Severus hissed.

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you, lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you because you assured me that my sacrifices would protect Harry for her- for Lily!"

"You did what needed to be done, Severus. And besides, how many have you watched die for this cause?"

"Most of whom I could not save!" Severus yelled. "This is different! I could not have saved them!"  
"But you can save Harry?" Albus asked with great interest, peering over his glasses as if he were x-raying Professor Snape.

Silence.

Harry watched avidly as Severus struggled with himself. Apparently the man felt that he could save the boy, but at the same time, the prospect of the Dark Lord's reign over the Wizarding world, seemed to be a far worse proposition. Nevertheless, Severus struggled to find the words that could possibly reflect what he was feeling. After five minutes of contemplation, Severus whispered:

"I can't do this," and Harry watched as tears began to form in Severus' eyes; Harry was both shocked and touched by what he saw.

"Do what?" Albus asked quietly, he too was fixated on the tears that were dwelling in Severus' eyes.

"I have done many things for you, followed your every command, but I will not do this, you will need to tell someone else."  
"Unfortunately Severus, there is no one else I trust but you. The mere fact that you care for him so much tells me that you are best person for the job."  
"Even if by some miracle, I managed to find a way of speaking to the boy without being overheard, I will not be the one to tell him that after everything he has suffered, he must die- after the Dark Lord orphaned him as a baby, gave him more terrifying experiences than even I could imagine, you want me to tell him that he will not live to see the death of the wizard who plagued his childhood? I refuse to obey!" Severus asserted strongly, clearly very passionate about what he believed to be right. "He deserves better!"  
"I know Severus," Albus said gently. "But unfortunately, we cannot give him better-"

"And that is only assuming I can actually speak to the boy! It is more likely that all I will be able to give him is a memory- one that will tell him he must die, Albus! I would be giving him a _memory_! I won't be able to talk to him, to give him the courtesy of at least speaking to his face, all he gets is a memory! He deserves more than that!" Severus shouted. "But I cannot give him more because we'll be at Hogwarts, I cannot tell him to be strong, to be brave because I have to pretend that I am a Death Eater who wants him dead!"

"Severus-"

"This is not fair!" he screamed and even Harry couldn't help but become a little emotional- he knew he should be thinking about what he had to do, remember that Voldemort could be at Hogwarts right now doing god knows what, but all Harry could think about was Professor Snape and everything the man had been through for him.

"I know it isn't Severus. But given the circumstances, I am sure Harry would prefer to hear it from you- for you to give him your memory- than someone else," Albus tried to comfort the tearful man.

But Severus was shaking his head.

"Severus, Harry needs you, I need you, everyone needs you to do this, because if Harry is not aware of what I have told you, Voldemort will not be destroyed- he can never be destroyed unless Harry dies-"

"Stop!" Severus yelled. "Just stop!" he pleaded, resting his head on his hands as he sat back down in front of the desk. Harry approached his professor, uncertain whether the man was crying or simply trying to compose himself. Harry contented himself with standing right next to Severus and although he knew this was only a memory, he wished that in that moment, he could have been there to comfort Professor Snape.

Apparently lost for words, or too emotional to speak, Severus continued to sit quite still and Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore was apparently struggling with himself as to whether he should speak or not.

"You really care for him," Albus said quietly and carefully; berating himself for not realizing how much this news would affect both his spy but more importantly, his friend; funnily enough, this year they had grown closer than ever before. Although the previous headmaster wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, he truly felt guilty that he did not see this coming- Severus' love for Harry, though he delighted in seeing it, was far greater than what he had assumed. In a way, Albus saw himself in Severus, a man who only wanted to protect Harry from the truth, from a very painful reality. Honestly, Albus couldn't blame Severus for refusing to partake in this part of the plan for Albus himself had struggled ever since Harry arrived at Hogwarts with telling him about the prophecy let alone his fate. Albus really felt for the headmaster and could only hope that Severus would have the courage to take over Albus' role of being the bringer of bad news. All Severus had to do was believe that Harry was strong, which Albus knew he was, but of course, Severus, who only recently allowed himself to get to know the boy, couldn't see that Harry would not hate him for bringing such dreadful news.

It seemed that Severus hadn't heard what Albus said and Harry was beginning to think that Severus was ignoring the portrait. But then suddenly, Severus looked up at Albus. Harry's heart jumped when he saw tears falling down the man's face, but Severus was silent, he didn't make a sound and didn't reply to Albus' assertion.

_His tears were enough to show how much he cares for me._

"I'm so sorry Severus," Albus said again. "I know it is impossible to see this now, but Harry needs you and Harry is much more resilient than you could ever imagine. He will be okay."  
"Okay with dying, is he?" Severus finally spoke.  
"Harry doesn't fear death," Albus said philosophically.

Severus simply stared at Albus.

"And did he tell you this?" Professor Snape eventually asked, sounding doubtful.

Albus shook his head, smiling. "Ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry has been risking his life. In his first year, he took the chance of going down the trap door to face whoever was in the final chamber, not to mention the magical obstacles on the way. To Harry, it was worth risking his life if that meant the world was free from Lord Voldemort for even a year- he hadn't even seen the wizard and already he was willing to risk everything for the sake of others."  
"But- but this is different," Severus tried to justify. "It is far different to go into something knowing you MUST die. In the past, he knew he could always back out- that there was a _chance_ of survival, but now even if he _could_ survive, it wouldn't matter. No one can be ready for that- no one can be expected-"

"Oh, of course not, Severus. Harry is barely of age and I wouldn't think any less of him if he could not bring himself to sacrifice his life, but Harry is brave and determined to rid the world of the wizard who destroyed his family and the happiness of so many others. Harry will be fine, Severus, he is far braver and more noble than you think," Albus said gently, hoping to reassure Severus of what he knew in his heart- that Harry will make that sacrifice, the plan will work and Voldemort will be destroyed once and for all.

After a moment's contemplation, Severus stood up and began pacing in front of Albus' portrait again as the memory dissolved.

Harry wished there was more, wanting to stay in the Pensieve just that little bit longer in order to avoid the heavy weight that was ever present in his chest and in his heart. He was dying to stay where he was, dying to not have to return to the real world and face his fate, but Harry nevertheless forced his way out of the Pensieve and ran out of the office to the Room of Requirement.

Rushing through the corridors, Harry was surprised to see that they were empty. As he climbed higher up into the castle, Harry could hear various people's voices echoing from down in the Great Hall. Hoping that McGonagall and the Order of the Phoenix were somehow trying to prepare for battle, Harry didn't know what to expect when he arrived in the Room of Requirement. Other than Ginny, Ron and Hermione, the room was deserted, the former holding Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Luna gave it to me," she said when Harry looked it for he had momentarily forgotten that he had left it to Luna.

"Thanks," Harry said, but didn't take it from Ginny. "Could- Ginny, could you please leave us for a moment, there is something really important I need to tell Ron and Hermione."  
Ginny gave Harry a hard stare and it pained him to see it, but he knew it would be foolish for him to talk about Horcruxes to anyone other than Ron and Hermione; he promised Dumbledore.

When it seemed that Harry wasn't giving in, Ginny huffed and then, donning the invisibility cloak, she left the room.

"Please wait outside, we won't be long," Harry called after her, feeling more guilty than ever.

Once Ginny had left the room, Harry turned to his friends.  
"Why is Ginny up here? Why isn't she with the others?"

Ron sighed. "Mum wouldn't let her join in the battle; said she had to stay here until it was over because she's underage- Ginny's not happy," Ron explained which only reaffirmed Harry's observations.

"Anyway, Harry, we need to tell you something important as well," Hermione interjected, wanting to get back on track with regard to the Horcruxes. It was only then that Harry realised that his friends looked a little grimy, though rather pleased with themselves, their pockets bulging.

"Where did you guys go?" Harry enquired, looking suspiciously between the two of them.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Hermione exclaimed as if she had bursting to tell him. "It was all Ron's idea! It was genius!" she praised Ron who turned a beet red colour.

"It was nothing," Ron said modestly, though was clearly pleased by being complimented by Hermione. "I thought that since you were going to find more information about the diadem, we'd destroy the cup Horcrux- I thought Hermione should do it, given that she hadn't had the pleasure of destroying one yet."

Harry smiling, so relieved that his friends were productive when he was gone.

"But how did you get in?" He asked, suddenly curious. "You need to speak Parseltongue."

"It was all Ron!" Hermione said again, beaming at her boyfriend.

"I remembered how you said 'open' just before I destroyed the locket and I just copied you," Ron asserted, giving Harry a little demonstration.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"So did you find anything out about the diadem?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry reiterated what he had heard from the Grey Lady and it seemed that both Ron and Hermione were just as shocked about the news as he was, especially about the Bloody Baron.

"Well, did you see the statue in Ravenclaw Tower? What did the diadem look like? At least that is a start," Hermione pressed on. But Harry hardly heard her, for Hermione's reference to the statue brought back memories of the previous year when he saw the very tiara they were looking for. Without even explaining himself, Harry pretty much pushed his friends out of the Room of Requirement and, despite their incredulous, confused expressions, Harry walked along the wall three times saying the words he had said the previous year and could hardly believe his luck when the door he was hoping for appeared. Upon seeing it, it seemed that Ron and Hermione knew what this meant and where the long lost diadem was hidden. Hoping that they would soon be one step closer to defeating Voldemort once and for all, Harry entered the room hardly believing that Voldemort would be so arrogant as to think that no one would discover the magical room that stored everything that people wanted to hide, including, it would seem, the fifth portion of Voldemort's soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The next chapter will take place in the Shrieking Shack. You can assume that everything that occurs between them finding the diadem to the scene in the shack still occurs in my story. This includes the death of Crabbe and Fred. I hope you liked this chapter- I realize that I changed the order of the original canon quite a bit, purely for plot reasons but I hope it wasn't too much that it was not believable. Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

'To do what is right'

Chapter 10

Harry, Ron and Hermione were squeezed under the invisibility cloak as they climbed the stairs to the main room of the Shrieking Shack. Now that they had destroyed the diadem, thanks to Crabbe's fiendfyre, the only Horcrux left was Nagini, _and me,_ Harry said to himself as they slowly approached the room ahead of them, the voices getting louder as they walked.

There was only a small gap in the door through which Harry could see through as he and his friends crouched outside the room, still under the invisibility cloak. Voldemort was talking, to whom, Harry could only guess. Feeling sorry for whoever it was cooped up in the Shrieking Shack with Voldemort, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard a voice he recognized come from the room.

"No," Harry whispered under his breath when he realised that it was Severus that Voldemort was talking to.

Hermione, who was closest to Harry, grabbed her friend's wrist in a reassuring way, but also as a warning to Harry to not intervene with whatever was about to happen.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

Harry gulped and strained his eyes to see as much of the room as he could, but all he saw was Voldemort's side profile which did not include his face.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

"My- my Lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You- you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: pain was building in his forehead and he could feel a controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort.

Harry sat, wracking his brains, trying to think of what it was that Voldemort wanted from Severus; surely he didn't expect Professor Snape to know more about the Elder wand than Ollivander?

"No difference," Voldemort said again.

Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face; he wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room. This sign of agitation, Harry was sure meant that Voldemort was thinking about something and although Harry had no proof of it, he had the distinct feeling that Voldemort was intending to kill, but why? It didn't make sense to Harry.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

Wish Harry could see Professor Snape, he satisfied himself by fixing his eyes upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage/ Harry knew what this meant- the end was coming soon and Severus must have been thinking the same thing.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

_But he already found me,_ Harry said to himself. _Did he have more to say to me? Or does he sense what I sense, that Voldemort was going to kill, but why? Why? Why?_

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself-"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been plain: capture Potter, kill his friends. But it is of you that I wished to speak Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable. My concern at the moment is what will happen when I finally meet the boy."

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely?"

"But there is a question, Severus. There is."

Voldemort halted and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape.

Harry didn't like the way the dark wizard was looking at Severus and felt certain that the reason why Severus was meeting with his master would be revealed soon.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I- I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.

It was in that moment that Harry understood what Voldemort was intending to do and why. Harry was certain that Snape did in fact know the reasons as to why Voldemort's wands failed to hurt him, given that Dumbledore had told him about the effects of the Dark Lord using Harry's blood to resurrect himself. But what horrified Harry now was the realization that Voldemort was not aware that Draco disarmed Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy tower.

Knowing what Voldemort believed, knowing what the man was about to do, Harry forced himself to leave the presence of Voldemort's mind; he could not watch Severus die this way- he had to do something.

Hermione and Ron were alerted to Harry's vicious squirming and when Harry finally made it back into his own body, he immediately made every effort to barge into the room to stop Severus from being murdered for no reason- Severus was not the master of the Elder wand, Harry was- he was the one Voldemort needed to kill- not Severus.

Realizing what Harry was trying to do, Hermione grabbed Harry around his torso and fought against him, stopping him from revealing himself. However, Harry was so determined and quite a bit stronger than Hermione, that the latter was forced to whisper urgently for Ron to help her. Forsaking the invisibility cloak for a moment, Ron moved in front of Harry and pushed him away from the door. In protest, Harry made to talk, but Hermione was too fast for him and silenced Harry, so he couldn't be heard.

Harry was furious, he felt useless for he knew what was about to happen and no one, it seemed, except Harry cared that Severus was about to die for a crime he did not commit. Ron and Hermione looked at one another deeply concerned for their friend, for they had no idea what would possess Harry to so foolishly to attempt to reveal his position to the wizard he would ultimately have to kill. Harry, knowing that he would have to die anyway, was perfectly ready there and then to barge into the room if that meant saving Severus' life, but his friends neither knew that Severus' life was at risk, nor what Harry's fate was because in the excitement surrounding the diadem Horcrux, Harry had failed to tell them about the memory Severus gave him.

Harry hardly knew what was happening in the room, all he cared about was getting in there as fast as possible. From where he was, still wrestling against his friends, Harry could only see through the same crack in the door as to what was happening within.

Then Harry heard the words that confirmed his worst fears:

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand.

At this, Ron and Hermione stared at each other, finally understanding what they assumed Harry must have realised some minutes prior. But they still didn't let Harry go, even though Harry had hit Ron in the face and elbowed Hermione sharply in the ribs, his friends would not allow him to ruin his cover- it was simply too dangerous- they knew that Voldemort would not listen to Harry- wouldn't take the risk that it was Harry, not Severus that was the Elder Wand's master.

Harry watched with bated breath, frustrated tears pouring down his face as Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand.

Forcing Ron out of the way, Harry moved closer to the crack so as to see Severus' face and saw that Nagini's cage had engulfed him.

"NO!" Harry screamed, but of course, no one heard him thanks to Hermione's spell.

Hermione let out a small gasp and Ron mumbled: "Bloody hell," as all three of them watched in horror as Voldemort said: _Kill _ in Parseltongue. While Harry was the only one to understand what the Dark Lord meant, Ron and Hermione knew that it would surely mean the death of Severus.

Harry tried now more than ever to get out of his friends' grasps. Harry was yelling various swear words and variants of 'Let me go!' but to no avail for Ron and Hermione were not giving in, though both of them were clearly upset by what they had witnessed.

But when Harry heard Severus scream as Nagini bit his neck, Harry burst into tears and didn't care if others could hear him or if his friends saw. It wasn't fair- why hadn't his friends let him intervene- Severus needed him!

"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly.

"BULLSHIT!" Harry screamed and although neither Ron nor Hermione heard what he said, both of them were eager to let Harry go; they both felt terrible for preventing Harry from intervening and yet… it was necessary.

As Voldemort swept past them, Ron and Hermione tightened their grip on Harry in case he was going to lash out at the Dark wizard, but by this time, Harry no longer cared about Voldemort, he only had eyes for the dying man on the floor. The moment Voldemort had left the Shrieking Shack, Ron and Hermione released Harry and Hermione reversed the Silencio charm so that Harry could be heard once more. Sobbing, Harry approached Severus and ordered Hermione to stem the bleeding, which of course, she did without hesitation.

"That will not work," Severus wheezed; clearly it was difficult for him to breathe.

"It will work for the moment," Harry said hurriedly. "We have to get you some help."

"Harry," Severus said gently, gasping for breath. "It is too late, there is nothing you can do. Leave me and finish this."

Harry shook his head vigorously, tears pouring down his face.

"I will not leave you."

"You must," Severus said seriously, though it did bring him comfort to see Harry so upset.

"No; you're dying! This isn't fair!"

"None of this has been fair… did you see the memory?"

Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione looked sharply at each other and then at Harry, but Harry hardly noticed- had completely forgotten that he hadn't told his friends what the memory contained, but at that moment, he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry," Harry cried.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, though he felt very weak, he wanted to make sure that Harry intended to die, that he had the courage, like both he and Albus had always believed, to do what needed to be done.

"Promise me… promise me you will do your best to do what Albus needs you to do."

Harry shook his head.

Severus gently grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled the boy towards him, Harry's face was moving in and out of focus.

"We will see each other soon," Severus reminded Harry and although Harry knew this, for it would not be long before he too would face Voldemort in order to sacrifice himself as the 8th Horcrux, that still did not negate the fact that Severus was slowly losing his life when he deserved and could have lived for many more years.

"I know, but it's- it's not the same," Harry protested through his tears.

"You gave me courage and now I am giving it back to you," Severus whispered.

"I can't- you're dying- you were not the master of the Elder Wand- I heard the whole thing, I wanted to intervene, but they-" Harry sobbed, pointing at Ron and Hermione, who were both pale and felt rather guilty, "held me back."  
"And so they should have," Severus whispered; he was finding it difficult to talk, but knew he couldn't die until he knew Harry would make the ultimate sacrifice- Severus would not allow his death to distract Harry from that goal and if Severus was not presently dying he would have realised how much he was thinking about the greater good, just like Albus used to.

"Listen to me," Severus continued, trying to get Harry to focus on him and his words. "I believe in you. You can do this-"

Harry shook his head; but it wasn't that he felt he couldn't do it, rather that he didn't want to do it at that moment- all he could think about was Severus dying before him.

Severus knew his time was running out, but wanted to make one final attempt at convincing Harry of what he is capable of and how much he believes in him.

"When Albus told me what that memory shows, I made a realization that night… I understand now…"

"Understand what?" Harry asked tearfully.

"Why Lily married your father, why she didn't choose me."  
At this, Harry, Ron and Hermione started- this was not what they were expecting.

"Everything you have been through in your life, every risk you have taken, your bravery and determination to save the rest of the world from the devastation that the Dark Lord brought on your family is something both Lily and your father fought against their entire lives. If any one was brave enough, courageous enough to defeat the Dark Lord, to die to protect all other, it would have been Lily and James' son."  
"You are the bravest man I've ever known," Harry asserted, but nevertheless tears were pouring hard and fast down his face; he had never heard Severus speak respectfully about his father before. "Your son would have been just as brave," Harry cried, extremely touched by Severus' realization and praise of him.

"But Lily didn't choose me, she chose James and in doing that, gave you the power, the determination and courage to defeat the Dark Lord, to be a match for him. Please do not give up because of me. You are our last hope."

"But-"

"I worked to keep you alive; I promised myself that I would redeem myself for overhearing the prophecy- that one day the Dark Lord would pay for killing her. You are _my_ last hope," Severus whispered.

Seeing the intense sincerity in Severus' eyes, Harry nodded despite himself. "Okay, Professor Snape."

"Remember me."

Harry's emotions then became too much for him as he turned away from Severus' gaze to take a moment. Then looking back at Severus, he promised: "Of course I will." And then, realizing the end of Severus' life must be near, he turned away again, unable to handle watching the man take his final breath.

"Look… at… me…" Severus whispered and Harry couldn't help but be transfixed by Severus' eyes as the black met the green for the final time.

Harry watched, horrified as he saw the life leave Severus' eyes and even when he knew it was all over, Harry couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was stare at the dead body and while he was quite content, his friends were becoming restless. Ron and Hermione still didn't know what it was that Harry saw in the memory Severus gave him, but from what they had just heard, they understood enough; if Harry was going to see Severus soon that meant that Harry was going to die- for what reason, they could only guess. But too afraid to enquire further, thinking that it would cause more pain than it already had, Ron and Hermione made every effort to stay silent and allow their friend to mourn for Professor Snape.

Harry was crying quietly, his face buried in his hands, kneeling next to Severus, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed, for the first time that day. In losing Severus he had lost a friend- a person he wanted to get to know better- someone he respected. With a gasp Harry realised that Severus was the last connection he had to his parents; with Remus also dead, none of his parents' classmates survived. Yet, Harry was really hoping to learn more about his parents. It was only after 5 minutes of thinking that way that Harry realised that it didn't truly matter- after all, he was going to die anyway; as the 8th Horcrux, Harry would not have survived to hear the story from Severus anyway, but the fact that such a life was lost- a man who had been riddled with guilt and made multiple sacrifices, would also die at the hand of Voldemort, made Harry furious. Despite Harry's new found motivation to get up, face Voldemort and kill the man once and for all, he couldn't bring himself to leave Severus lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry," Hermione said tentively. "We need to go," she said gently.

Harry turned to look at his friends for the first time since Severus was attacked.

"I'm not leaving him," Harry said simply, tear stains evident on his face.

"We'll come back later- give him a funeral," Ron said, though the eagerness of his desire to leave the place was still evident in his voice.

"And in the mean time, leave him here to rot in this terrible place?" Harry retorted.

"There is nothing we can do, Harry. We don't have the time at the moment, but like Ron said, we'll come back."

"That's not good enough!"

"I know, Harry, but Professor Snape knows you care about him- he will understand. Facing Voldemort is what matters now, it's what Profesosr Snape would have wanted," Hermione said and in an attempt to comfort Harry she walked up to him and placed her hand in his. At her touch, Harry was tempted to squeeze back, but then remembering that it was her and Ron that held him back when they all knew Severus was going to be murdered, Harry moved away from her and, wiping his tears away, grabbed his Invisibility cloak, put it over the three of them and left the shack without saying another word.

But what Hermione said to him was true: he needed to move forward; there would be time to mourn for Severus later and besides, he had a job to do. As they were walking across the grounds towards the front doors to the castle, they froze, stunned when they heard Voldemort's voice echo across the grounds.

"You have fought valiantly. Many have died here tonight, I commend you for your bravery. I will call back my Death Eaters to give you time to mourn for those you have lost. I give you one hour and if by that time Harry Potter has not approached me, I will enter the fray myself."

At this, Harry heard many scream; apparently the horror of Voldemort entering the battle was far worse than anything else they had experienced that night, which was of course, correct. But little did they know that Harry had no intention of allowing that to happen; he would confront Voldemort and die before that one hour was up. After watching Severus die, he didn't know if he could handle any more deaths.

As if Voldemort's words didn't affect him, Harry led his friends back to the castle and upon seeing his brother's body lying next to Tonks and Remus, Ron moved out from under the Invisibility cloak to join his family who were standing nearby. Hermione turned to Harry and squeezed his hand gently. Harry was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes and had the feeling that it was not because there were several dead bodies before them.

"We're sorry Harry."  
Harry knew what she was apologizing for and squeezed her hand back. He knew they meant well and only wanted to protect him against Voldemort until the time was right. But that time was now and Harry knew that Hermione could sense it too, for she whispered:

"Goodbye Harry," and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Bye Hermione," Harry said, relieved in a way that Hermione hadn't made his impending death a bigger deal than it already was. He wanted to do this final part on his own and respected Hermione for at least understanding that side of him. While there were no words that could ever show how much Harry appreciated everything Hermione and Ron have done for him, he realised that their friendship was beyond that; they knew how much Harry appreciated them- it didn't need to be said.

Harry stayed under the Invisibility cloak, watching his friends, the Weasleys and multiple others mourn for those who died fighting for Hogwarts, their family, friends and everything they love about their life in the Wizarding World. Harry stared at Ginny and watched as tears fell down her beautiful face as she hugged her father and blew a kiss to her dead brother, crying as she did so. The thought of never seeing Ginny, the Weasleys or Hermione ever again was too much for Harry to bear.

Harry could feel tears starting to form once more when he realised that he was truly on his own- many had given their lives and now it was Harry's turn. Holding back tears, knowing that now was not the time to cry, Harry turned his back on those who were mourning and left the Entrance Hall and ventured out into the grounds.

As he walked, he kept his ears on the alert for any sound that signified a Death Eater approaching. However, he heard nothing until he saw a figure ahead which told him that Neville had just stunned a Death Eater on his way up to the castle.

"Harry!" greeted Neville. But then, realizing which direction Harry was walking in, began to frown. "Where are you going? You're not going to hand yourself in?"

"No, of course not," Harry said honestly, for he wasn't handing himself in; this was something that needed to be done, but of course, he wasn't about to tell Neville that. "There is something I have to do," Harry tried to dismiss the topic. "But I wanted to ask you to do something for me," Harry continued, hoping that Neville would agree to whatever he asked.

"Sure Harry, anything," Neville said in a tone that suggested that this was the most brave the boy had ever felt since Harry had known him.

"Do you know about Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake?"

"Yeah, I've seen it," Neville said rather hesitantly, wondering what Harry would have him do to the poisonous snake that belonged to Voldemort.

"Okay, well Ron and Hermione already know this but incase- incase they are unable to do it, if you ever have the opportunity, could you please kill it? It is really important that she is killed."

"Kill the snake?" Neville repeated. "I'll- I'll try", he agreed, but he seemed to doubt himself. Nevertheless, Harry was reassured that at least someone other than Ron and Hermione knew about the importance of killing Nagini.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said as he continued to walk towards the forest. But Neville grabbed him by the wrist before he could take a step.

"We're going to keep fighting, you know that right?" Neville asked, seriously.

Harry nodded.

"We're not giving up."

"I know," Harry said, truly appreciating for perhaps the first time ever, how brave Neville was and how determined he was to fight until the very end.

"You're okay, right?" Neville asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Neville and thanks," Harry replied, smiling as he walked towards the forest.

Harry, still under the cloak, reached into the pouch that hung around his neck and pulled out the golden snitch Dumbledore had left him in his will. Instinctively, Harry knew what to do. Pressing his lips against its warm metal Harry said: "I am going to die." As he expected, the snitched opened and inside was the Gaunt Ring, one of Voldemort's now useless Horcruxes, but more importantly, it was the ring which held the Resurrection Stone. Harry knew, as he stared at the stone that this wasn't a moment of wishing that his parents were alive, but rather some confidence that the other side wasn't so bad, for he would be joining them soon- they were collecting him and even though Harry was torn between staying and leaving, knowing that he had to die, the fact that his family were waiting for him on the other side made everything okay.

More excited than he had ever been in a long while, Harry took the ring out from the snitch and turned it over three times in his hands as he continued to walk towards the forest.

After the third turn, Harry felt a gentle breeze and knew that it had worked. And then suddenly, not quite ghost but not human either, appeared his mother, father, Sirius and Remus, each of them surrounding him in a protective circle. Harry looked at each of them in turn- his mother with her long red hair and almond shaped green eyes smiled at him and said: "You've been so brave." Harry smiled and then turned to his father, whose black hair was untidy and sticking up at the back. He looked the same as he did before he was killed by Voldemort that terrible night.  
"You are nearly there, we are… so proud of you."

Harry could see it in his father's eyes, just how proud his dad was of him and Harry couldn't help but allow tears to form.

"You are nearly there, Harry," Sirius said, with a huge smile on his face. Harry could hardly believe how young his godfather looked- much younger than he had ever seen him- tall, dark and handsome, Harry could see why so many of the girls fancied him back when they were at Hogwarts.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked the childish question that had been on his mind for sometime.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "No, it is much quicker and much easier than falling asleep," Sirius reassured his god son. "You won't feel a thing."

And finally, Harry reached Remus and all he could say was: "I'm so sorry Remus- just after your son was born," even though those words weren't nearly enough to show his remorse.

"I am sorry too- sorry that I will never know him. One day I hope he will understand that I died for him, fighting in the hope that he would live a happier life," Remus replied reasonably- he was here for Harry after all and amazingly in death, everything is put into perspective.

Harry nodded, overwhelmed by the presence of everyone around him. After a moment, he turned back to his mother and feasted on her, attempting to silently ask her what he felt none of the others would care about.

_Have you seen Severus?_

Seconds after Harry had this thought, Lily smiled, as did her companions and Harry realised that his parents, Sirius and Remus were a part of him and could feel his thoughts.

"He's fine, Harry," Lily replied, smiling.

Harry felt a huge weight lifted off him as he breathed a sigh of relief. However, he was rather hoping that Severus would have been there with him, but perhaps-

Before Harry could think any further on the subject, he saw Lily and Remus move slightly and looked towards them to see what was happening. As if the heavens heard his wishes, Harry smiled more than he ever had before when he saw Severus standing before him, in between Remus and his mother.

Severus looked as he did when he died, but without the blood, bite marks and gashes of course. Harry had an overwhelming feeling to stand there talking to Severus and the rest of his protectors forever, but upon seeing Severus' reassuring smile, Harry knew it was time.

"Well done, Harry," Severus said, looking at the boy as if he was all that mattered at that moment. Harry was trying not to laugh when he saw the way Remus looked at the others upon hearing Severus address Harry by his first name. While Lily, James and Sirius were around to witness the growth of their relationship, Lupin was, until that moment, completely ignorant of it. Harry had never seen Severus so happy and when he smiled he looked much younger than Harry had ever seen him.

Harry didn't say anything, but directed his thoughts towards Severus:

_I couldn't have done it without you._

Severus tilted his head in response and continued to watch Harry, stare at him in a way that Harry had never seen the man do before. He spun around and saw that each of the spirits were looking at him in the same way. Harry realised that they were waiting for him- that they would not be the ones to force him, even though they all knew how important it was that Harry go, it was not their place to push. Finally, Harry made up his mind- now that he had seen what was waiting for him on the other side, Harry looked between them all and asked:

"Will you stay with me?"

"Until the very end," his father replied.

"We believe in you," Severus said and the rest smiled in response. It was only then that Harry noticed how amazing it was for his father and Sirius to be in Severus' presence without being rude to one another- it was all in the past for now- they were here for him.

"They won't be able to see you?"

"We are a part of you," said Sirius, looking rather slyly at Severus as if not quite believing that that man was also a part of his Godson. "Invisible to anyone else."

"Stay close to me," Harry whispered to his mother.

With the five of them as his courage and motivation, Harry stepped into the forest and as he walked, placing one foot in front of the other it became easier as he began to accept that soon, he will be joining them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't quite believe what was happening to him… time didn't seem to exist for him; he was sure he had been speaking to Professor Dumbledore for many minutes in the white room that reminded him of King's Cross station. He had learnt so much from Dumbledore about the Elder wand, Voldemort, Dumbledore's past, almost everything Harry could possibly want to know at such a moment. The only matter they had yet to mention was ironically the one Harry wanted to speak of most. There was finally a pause in the conversation and Harry took this moment to bring up the topic that had been eating at him before he died.

"I can't believe Professor Snape is dead."

At this Albus smiled, a sad smile, but nevertheless it was clear that Albus had been waiting, hoping that Harry would mention his talented, loyal and brave spy.

But then, becoming serious, Albus looked gloomy as if he too acknowledged that despite everything Severus did, he too was to die for the greater good. Unfortunately, Severus' frustrated, sarcastic statement he made when he first heard about Harry's inevitable death, actually came true: he was also to die before the Dark Lord fell.

"It was my intention that he survive- I didn't predict- but alas, there is nothing more to be done, Harry."

"You didn't think Voldemort would suspect him of being master of the Elder Wand?" Harry asked in disbelief, for even he had thought of the possibility.

"I did, but I was hoping that at the very least, Severus would have been its master, but it would seem that that part of my plan was not to succeed."

"So if you planned your death with Professor Snape, then you were hoping he'd be the one to defeat you and ultimately end up with the Elder Wand rather than Voldemort?"

"Correct- that way I could have ensured Severus' survival until he at least had the opportunity to give you that very important memory. But of course, even if Severus had the wand's alliegance, it would have made no difference, for it was Nagini who took his life, under her master's orders, of course."  
Harry nodded. "I saw the whole thing- I knew he was going to kill Professor Snape and I thought he could sense it too, but he didn't do anything- as if he'd given up."  
"What would you have done, if you were Severus? He knew not to kill Voldemort for that job was to be left to you, and he knew not why Nagini was being so heavily protected- had he known about Voldemort's Horcruxes, perhaps he would've attempted to destroy Nagini. Unfortunately such an opportunity was lost; I couldn't risk Voldemort finding out you had been destroying them until the very end."  
"I wish I could have had more time to talk with him."  
"And I know he felt the same way, Harry- I think Severus cared about you, perhaps even loved you, more than either of us could have ever dreamed."

"I was surprised to see him when I used the Resurrection Stone. I didn't realize how much he meant to me…"  
"Well from what I understand you wanted him there and so he appeared. You wished for him to be a part of you and so he did."  
"He seemed very happy- they all did."  
"As I am sure they were- happier than you could ever imagine- they could hardly believe how much you have achieved and now- despite it all- sacrificing yourself to bring down the wizard they were all fighting against- dying in the fight in the hope that their sacrifice will help you get one step closer to destroying Voldemort once and for all. They were very happy Harry and very proud of you, just as I am."  
"Did- did you ever use the resurrection stone?" Harry asked delicately for he would imagine, given Dumbledore's past, who he would have resurrected.

Albus sighed deeply. "Ahh, yes, I did try to use it under the most foolish of circumstances. If it was not for Severus' fine work I probably would have died before your sixth year even began."  
Harry was stunned and Albus took this to mean he should finally tell Harry the entire truth that surrounded the blackened, dead hand he possessed before he died.

"I attempted to use the resurrection stone before I had destroyed the Horcrux within."

"And so the curse…"  
"Is what destroyed my hand- that is the reason why it looked dead, because that is what it was. If it was not for Severus, the curse would have spread to my entire body that very night. I would have died."  
"How did Professor Snape know what to do? Voldemort's magic must have been extremely advanced."

Albus laughed. "You forget that Professor Snape came to Hogwarts knowing more dark magic than even I was happy to admit. At that age, he was more advanced even than Tom in that regard. Professor Snape studied the Dark Arts for many years and while he would never have used such spells to the extent that Voldemort has, once he became a spy he learnt many countercurses to the darkest of magic. I was extremely blessed to have him- Severus was truly invaluable."

"I'm sorry I always doubted your trust in Professor Snape. I was wrong."  
"Yes you were my dear boy, but I did not expect you to know any different. I could hardly ask you to trust me blindly; that would have been foolish. And we must admit that Severus himself did not make it easy for you to trust him, giving you detentions for the smallest transgressions," Albus said kindly.

Harry smiled; it was so hard to believe how far he and Professor Snape had come in the last year- the man who used to give him detentions and sneer at him seemed an entirely different person to the Professor he knew now.

"I was hoping to give him a proper funeral and put his portrait up in the Headmaster's office, but I suppose Hermione and Ron would do that for me- I hope they do…"

Albus surveyed Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Well before we make any conclusions about what to do with Severus' body and portrait, I think you may first wish to consider whether you are in fact, dead."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, hardly believing it to be possible.

"I don't understand how-"

"Think, Harry. Try to remember what I have told you," Albus encouraged.

Harry paused for a moment, wracking his brains, searching through everything he knew to find a plausible answer. Finally, it came to him.

"Voldemort used my blood to resurrect himself, so my mother's sacrifice lives on and so- so against Voldemort I am invincible?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are correct Harry. So I think we can safely say you are not dead."  
"Then is this real? Or is it all in my head?"

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course this is all in your head," Albus said kindly. "But that does not make it any less real, Harry."

"Then- then how do I go back?"

"Simply by wishing it, Harry. I believe, as did Severus that you would wish to return and finish what you began- the destruction of Lord Voldemort. If you do choose to return, I believe he will be destroyed once and for all."  
"Professor Snape knew I would return? But in the memory, he was furious and upset that I had to die," Harry wondered aloud, evidently confused.

Albus nodded. "Yes, but I must admit that after witnessing such a reaction from Severus, I convinced him to store the memory he would give to you and once he had, I informed him of my guess that you would survive the attack."

"But why didn't he tell me I would survive?"  
"You don't know? Think Harry! Do you know what you have now done in sacrificing yourself?"

"I've killed that part of Voldemort's soul…"  
"Yes, and…" Albus encouraged.

"I did for everyone at Hogwarts what my mum did for me," Harry whispered, hardly believing it.

"Yes! Precisely Harry! If you had known what you were about to do, if you had known you would return, that would not have been a true sacrifice and such a magical protection would not have been possible. It took me a good part of our conversation to convince Severus not to tell you the good news, but eventually he resigned, concluding that the lives of many others was worth your momentary discomfort and in making that choice, Severus had ultimately protected every witch and wizard fighting at Hogwarts from the attacks of Lord Voldemort!"

Harry grinned, relieved that at least from Voldemort, everyone was safe- the only quest now was to find a way to kill the man and Harry felt he knew just how to do it.

"I am ready to go back now Professor Dumbledore."  
"The very best of luck Harry, I have every faith in you," Albus responded, waving as Harry felt himself floating towards his body which came alive the moment he entered it- he was breathing once more and more alive than Voldemort had ever anticipated.

It was time to destroy Voldemort with his own magic because now, at the end of it all, he was just as mortal as the rest of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry to everyone who was hoping Severus would live. I had considered it and it definitely would have made an interesting story. However, I decided against it, which I hope you will forgive me for, once you hear my reasons for making this difficult choice: As each week goes by, university life keeps getting busier and busier and I knew I would not have enough time to write such a long fanfic (if Severus lived, I would have to add chapters up until the canon's epilogue, at least, or so I feel). Also, another one of my fanfics 'It is our choices' was my 'dream' story: it is 31 chapters worth of what I think would have happened if Severus had survived the Deathly Hallows. While 'It is our choices' is set 19 years after Voldemort's death, not immediately after (like this story could have been), if I were to continue this story with Severus being alive, I fear I would be repeating a lot of what I wrote in 'It is our choices'. So please, if you desire to read a fanfic where this 'not so nasty Severus' (the Severus that I portray in all of my fanfics) survives and eventually befriends and becomes a part of Harry's (and his children's) life, then please read 'It is our choices'. I hope you can understand why I didn't want to go down that path in yet another story as 'It is our choices' is how I would have seen Harry and Severus' relationship and am very passionate about that story, so I wouldn't wish to challenge it by creating a similar plotline in this fanfic. Having said this, I also wished to explore what I think should have happened in the canon after Severus' death such as a funeral and putting the portrait up in the Headmaster's office. These are still to come in the following chapters and I hope that despite Severus' death, you, my readers, will still look forward to seeing what Harry does to honour Severus and all the sacrifices he has made for Harry, Lily and the wizarding world. And please, please, please keep reading! Review and tell me how mad you are if you want, I am waiting to hear your reactions- even that bad ones!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for updating a couple of days later than usual; I had a busy week last week. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who were not impressed by my killing of Severus, I do hope that you continue to read my fic. One reviewer mentioned that not many people have written fanfics where Severus survives Nagini's attack… I am sorry, I was not aware that so many of you were hoping that this fic will be one of those; I was certain that it would have been done… So I completely understand your anger at me But as I mentioned in the A/N of my last chapter, in another fanfic of mine 'It is our choices' Severus does survive Nagini's attack. I know that this offer cannot make up for killing Severus in this one, but please try to think of this fanfic as a 'what should have happened in canon after Severus died'. But of course like many of you and like 'It is our choices' shows, I wanted Severus to survive the canon too (he is my favourite character after all). I did not write this fanfic as another Severus survives scenario; I've already done that and I hope you can respect my choice But anyway, here is chapter 11 which includes Severus' funeral and portrait. Perhaps it would interest you to know that there are three chapters left after this one??? So it's not all over yet

To do what is right

Chapter 11

The world was buzzing around Harry as he walked through the school towards the place he dreaded most- the Shrieking Shack. With Hermione on his left and Ron on his right, Harry could hear a lot of talk around him, however little of it made sense; Harry only had one thing on his mind: Professor Snape…

"Congratulations Potter!"

"You-Know-Who is dead!"

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is giving Snape a funeral!?"

"But he hated Snape… didn't he?"

Harry did his best to block out the voices that followed him everywhere and Ron and Hermione did their best to support their friend, however silently as the three of them made their way to the Shrieking Shack. Harry had suggested to Ron that he should stay with his family while they decided when to have Fred's funeral. However, Ron insisted that he could not bear anymore sadness and even though where they were going could be no more uplifting, Ron wanted to get away for a while.

Using magic to levitate a stick to prod the knot on the tree, Hermione then led her friends into the Whomping Willow. Harry usually would have done all of this, but his fear of what they would find in the shack was tormenting him. Although Voldemort's downfall was something definitely worth celebrating, Harry felt he could not truly be happy until he had laid Severus' body to rest. The image of seeing Severus when he used the Resurrection Stone, which now lay abandoned in the forest, was fresh in his mind and he wanted to make sure he did Severus' memory justice by giving him a proper burial.

Now that they were only feet from the main bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, Hermione halted to let Harry enter first. It was dark by this time, so Harry lit his wand, having repaired it with the Elder wand in the headmaster's office and shone the light in the direction where he knew Severus' body should be. Sure enough, Harry immediately found Severus with the light and upon seeing the body, a sense of horror and shock filled him as he moved his wand away and turned from the scene; he couldn't do this.

"Harry?" Hermione said gently, lighting her own wand and approaching her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I- I can't look at him," Harry admitted, saddened that he couldn't at least bring himself to do THAT for Professor Snape.

"You- you won't have to mate," Ron said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm sure Hermione could levitate him out of here, couldn't you?" Ron asked, turning to his girlfriend who nodded.

At this, Hermione moved closer to Severus' body, her own wand light passing over the corpse from head to toe to make sure nothing abnormal had happened to the body since they were last there- heaven forbid someone like Greyback had found Severus… the thought was too horrifying to comprehend. Concluding that all was as she expected, Hermione wondered whether she should conceal Professor Snape's injuries but then decided against it- they were not too bloody and she felt that people should know what Severus suffered in his last moments- how much he had sacrificed for all of them…

"Harry, I am ready when you are," Hermione said, standing up again and walking back to her friends.

"Does he look really bad?" Harry asked, not quite able to keep the fear and childish tone out of his voice.

"He is very pale, but I have left everything the way it is, I think it would be a crime to try and cover up his injuries."  
Harry nodded; he completely agreed.

"Please tell me the incantation Hermione, I want to do this," Harry said in a tone that implied more determination than he actually felt.

"Locomotor corpus," Hermione replied and then stepped aside so Harry could get closer to Severus.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pointed his wand at the body and shakily said: "Locomotor corpus!"

At this, Harry watched, slightly horrified, but also transfixed by what he saw as Severus' body rose off the ground to the same level as Harry's wand. Just by thinking about where he wanted the body to go was enough to direct the floating mass out of the shack, Severus' body leaving first in a small procession as they escaped that terrible place.

Harry was relieved to get back into the fresh air and while he did have Severus' body dangling eerily before him he tried not to think about it as he carefully directed the body to the opposite side of the grounds where a white tomb was waiting for Severus. Harry had thought long and hard about where to bury Professor Snape. When he went to the Headmaster's office to tell Dumbledore about the fate of the Deathly Hallows and to repair his wand, he also asked the man if Severus had any living relatives, to which the answer was 'no'. So, Harry realised it was his responsibility as well as an honour to be the one to decide what to do with Severus' body, where to bury him and who should be invited to the funeral. It was eventually decided, after he had consulted Hermione and Ron as well, that Severus should be buried at Hogwarts in a white tomb, much like Dumbledore but less grand; just a simple, though equally emotional farewell to a man who now had the freedom he deserved.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were appoaching the tomb, people were leaving the castle eager to see whether Voldemort had really gone (for the students who were evacuated had returned and wanted to see if the rumours were true) whereas others wanted to see it for their own eyes that Harry Potter was actually going to hold a funeral for Professor Snape the next day. Most didn't believe it and Harry understood why, but to him, it seemed like no other option would do; Harry knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't give Severus a burial because he wanted to have the opportunity to tell people who Professor Snape truly was.

When Harry, his friends and Severus' body reached the awaiting tomb, Harry wasn't sure how to direct the body into it; he didn't want to knock Severus' head and even though he knew it was a body in which Severus no longer resided, symbolically he didn't want the man to suffer anything more from his hands. After much hesitation, Hermione suggested quietly that she take over and although Harry regretted letting Severus out of his hands, he knew that there were none more capable than Hermione's.

Hermione, with great patience and skill managed to levitate Severus' body gracefully into his tomb and even used her wand to make it so that he was facing upward, his black hair was away from his face and his hands were placed carefully in front of his chest. He looked so peaceful that Harry moved a little closer so that he could see the man's face close up for the first time since his death. Hermione was right, his skin was extremely pale, but his face was calm and peaceful. Ron and Hermione waited for Harry until he was ready to close and seal the tomb. They had considered keeping it open like it was done for Dumbledore's funeral, but Harry thought that perhaps Severus would not have liked heaps of people looking at him- he deserved to rest in peace, freedom from the judgment of others.

Harry didn't quite know why he couldn't walk away from Severus' body; he knew the man was okay for he had seen him a few hours ago smiling and looking happier than he had ever seen him and yet, the fact that the man was no longer a part of his living life was painful for Harry. The following day Harry would say a eulogy for Professor Snape and although he hadn't written one, he hoped that the right words would come to him. As he looked at Severus' face, he tried to gain some inspiration for his speech, but it didn't work. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Professor Snape still died, for something so ridiculous- because Voldemort was so certain- so arrogant in his belief- so mistaken as to think that Professor Snape was the master of the Elder wand. It greatly upset Harry to think that the man died for nothing, that if it wasn't for Voldemort, the man would still be alive, but then again, that is what Voldemort did: destroyed the lives of the people we love.

As Harry continued to stand over the tomb, he could feel multiple eyes watching him. Without really knowing, he could sense that other students and perhaps teachers too had left the castle and were watching Harry from a distance. A gust of wind blew and Harry watched as three leaves fell onto Severus' body. Harry bravely reached in and pulled each leaf off one by one and then bent forward so that his mouth was uncomfortably close to Severus' cold flesh and whispered: "I will always remember you, Professor Snape."

Pulling slowly away, Harry stood upright once more, raised his wand and lowered the lid of the coffin, sealing Severus permanently in his peaceful tomb and in Harry's heart forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hardly slept that night; all he could think about was Severus' funeral the following day and now that that day had arrived, Harry was looking forward for it to be over. Last night while Harry, Ron and Hermione were with Severus, the Weasleys had transported Fred, Tonks and Remus' bodies back to the Burrow where, after Severus' funeral, they would return and deliver Tonks to Andromeda and discuss with her about funeral arrangements for the couple. As for Fred, his funeral would take place in two days time. Harry hardly knew how he was going to cope with so many funerals, so much sorrow, but first thing's first: he needed to get through today.

After getting dressed into his black dress robes (he had stayed at Hogwarts for the night along with Ron and Neville- Seamus and Dean had gone home to their respective families to sleep), Harry slowly dragged himself out of the dormitory to face whatever he would find on his way to the Great Hall. He was not hungry and even though the House Elves cooking was as good as ever, the black drapes that filled the Great Hall now signified not only Severus' funeral but the many who died in battle the previous night, caused Harry to lose his appetite.

So Harry found a place next to Hermione and picked at his food. Harry was surprised to see that a few of the Slytherins had stayed behind, undoubtedly to farewell their head of house and Headmaster for the last seven or so years. But Harry realised that even they did not know Severus as he did and wondered how they would react upon hearing Harry's eulogy about Professor Snape's past. Professor McGonagall, who had taken over the role of Head for now, was found to be sitting where Severus presumably sat while he was Headmaster and where Albus used to sit prior to that. Minerva looked very solemn as she ate and conversed in a restrained manner with Professor Flitwick. Perhaps she was afraid of what she would hear about Severus' past? Harry even wondered how much he should tell- he would have to decide once he was there and once he saw who had come. He suspected that the staff would be extremely curious to hear what Harry had to say, for it was now widely known that Harry had known of Professor Snape's true allegiance prior to arriving at Hogwarts the previous night.

20 minutes later, Ron and Neville joined Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, none of them saying very much; apparently they could sense that Harry was distracted so left him to his thoughts. After what felt like an eternity of silence, lost deep in his thoughts, Harry looked at his watch to find that it was only 15 minutes until Severus' funeral was due to start. Some of the students had already started heading towards the grounds and Harry wondered how many of them would show up to honour their Headmaster for the last year. Deciding that he had better leave too, he stood up without saying anything to anyone and made his way to the Entrance Hall. Before he could reach it however, he was stopped by a girl's voice saying his name: "Harry."

Harry lifted his eyes, for he had been staring at the floor, to find himself locked into a captivating stare with Ginny. Harry was shocked, though he didn't really know why for the Weasley's said they would come to Severus' funeral before departing, but given that Harry had been so lost in thought the last few hours, he hardly noticed anyone except Ron and Hermione who had been with him through it all.

Upon seeing the kind and concerned look Ginny gave him, Harry felt like letting his guard down and talking to her, like he hadn't been able to with anyone else. Harry would love to be able to release some of the pain, guilt, sorrow and regret he had locked up inside of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it- not yet. Seeing that Harry was lost for words, Ginny placed her hand gently in Harry's, squeezing it lightly as she encouraged Harry to take one step closer to where many were waiting for him to tell them exactly who Severus was: _my friend._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't quite believe just how many people had turned up for Severus' funeral. Harry had said last night, in a message he hoped reached everyone, that anyone who wished to come were invited to attend, but he had not expected so many or such a variety of people. Given Severus' reputation prior to his death, Harry expected that most were there to hear Harry's side of the story for he doubted that so many people actually cared that Severus was dead. However, Harry knew that Professor McGonagall was definitely one who was truly mourning for Severus and Harry didn't really understand why for none of the other teachers seemed similarly affected. Did something happen between her and Severus that Harry was unaware of?

One thing that Harry knew for certain was that the sum of their sorrow could not surpass what he himself felt as he stood on the podium facing about one hundred people, most of them being students and staff of Hogwarts. It was five minutes before they were due to start and Harry almost exclaimed out loud when he saw none other than the Malfoys, who arrived rather sneakily and sat at the back. Harry stared at them for a moment and when Draco noticed this, he turned pale and whispered hurriedly to his father who also looked up. But Harry was surprised to see that not even Lucius had given him a sneer, but simply stared at him as if waiting to see whether Harry was going to do anything about them being present. Of course, Harry was not about to eradicate them from the place; he knew that Lucius was a friend of Professor Snape's, though how good of a friend, Harry didn't know. But more importantly, he would never forget what Narcissa did- if she had not loved her son so much, Harry probably would be dead by now.

Soon after Voldemort's downfall, his Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban which was now being monitored by witches and wizards, rather than Dementors. However, before the Malfoys could be taken, Harry vouched for them, explaining to Kingsley, who was filling in as the Minister for Magic, what had occurred between himself and Narcissa in the forest as well as his belief that Draco and Mr. Malfoy had learnt their lesson after the rough couple of years they had had at the hand of the Dark Lord himself. Kingley hesitantly agreed, much to the surprise of the Malfoys, who had witnessed the entire conversation. Soon after this moment, Harry's attention was drawn elsewhere so he did not have the opportunity to speak with the Malfoys, but now, he was glad to see that he had been right in his assertions: the Malfoys had come to pay their respects.

Harry knew it was time to start. Taking a deep breath and whispering: _This is for you, Professor Snape, _Harry began.

"Good morning everybody. We are here today to celebrate the life and mourn the death of Professor Severus Snape." Harry paused and suddenly felt the urgent need to say: "I admit that I am actually quite surprised to see so many people here; I was expecting much fewer and while I would like to think that you are here to mourn his death, I imagine most of you are more interested in his life, am I right?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face and almost laughed at a few people who couldn't help but nod with eagerness.

"Many of you may also be wondering why I am the one to give Professor Snape's eulogy for I think it was widely known that when I was at Hogwarts, he and I did not get along very well. Perhaps you think I have gone a bit crazy?" Harry suggested humorously. The joke probably stemmed from the deep sorrow he was feeling for Harry didn't know much longer he could go onto without laughing a little. Harry was glad to see a few people smile, including Ron and Hermione, both of them relieved that Harry was getting back to his old self again.

"Well I hope you will not mind if I do tell you the very little bit I did learn about Professor Snape before he died," Harry continued. "For I am sure it will be as much of a shock to you as it was to me."

It was in this moment that Harry wondered where he should start, eventually concluding that the beginning would be easiest and while he didn't know much of Severus' childhood, he knew about his relationship with Lily and that was a start.

"Severus Snape, for much of his life was a spy for Albus Dumbledore, who lied and tricked Voldemort and many of his Death Eaters into thinking that he was on their side and a spy for Voldemort. Consequently, Professor Snape had the very difficult job of protecting his true identity from either party. Therefore, it is no surprise that very few of us know anything about Professor Snape other than what we saw: glimpses of him being on our side, whichever side that may have been," Harry added, nodding towards the Malfoys in acknowledgment of their being on the opposing side until two nights ago.

"For Professor Snape to reveal anything about his personal life or his feelings, he would risk revealing whose side he was on, which would make what made his role as spy so effective, useless. The fact that no one knew anything about him made him successful in fooling Voldemort until the very end. The biggest secret Professor Snape managed to keep and one that would have alerted all of us to his true loyalties is the part of Severus' life where all of this began- his being a spy- and his desire to turn on the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself."

By now, everyone was holding onto Harry's every word and Harry couldn't help being slightly amused, for that was exactly how he felt when he was in the Headmaster's office roughly a year ago, dying to know what it is that Severus was refusing point blank to tell him.

"Professor Snape loved my mother," Harry said simply, but then paused with a small smile on his face as he witnessed the many reactions he received. Professor McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, staring wide eyed at Harry. Lucius was glaring at Harry in disbelief, but the most humorous reaction by far was Draco's for his mouth was hanging open for a ridiculous length of time and Harry wondered how long it would take for Professor Snape's 'favourite' student to get over the shock.

"I hardly believed it myself," Harry continued smiling. "I reacted like most of you have now. And even if I did refuse right there and then to believe him, all he would have had to show me is his Patronus for me to comprehend exactly what my mother meant to him. Professor Snape's Patronus is a doe, the same Patronus my mum had before she died. Clearly my mother remained a part of him, a constant reminder of what he lost and what he was working for. His Patronus was something you had to see to believe and I wish you all could have had the chance to see it, but I suppose that was not meant to be…" Harry looked up and saw once again that Professor McGongall, Lucius and Draco were all in a state of complete shock: especially Minerva for she had always wondered why Severus never communicated via his Patronus like the rest of the Order and now, she had her answer.

"But before I continue, please allow me to explain how it was that professor Snape came to the side of the Order. Many of you probably know that Professor Snape was in fact a Death Eater and while he was working for Voldemort, he was given the responsibility to secure a teaching position at Hogwarts. Severus was to meet Professor Dumbledore at the Hog's breath where he was to pretend he had reformed and wished to teach. Before he could even meet Dumbledore however, Severus was waiting outside the room in which Dumbledore was interviewing Professor Trelawney," Harry suddenly looked up, fearing that the woman was present; if she was, he knew that this eulogy would have greater implications for her than he had realised; when people found out that she was the one to make the prophecy about himself and Voldemort, she would be badgered and god knew what else. But thankfully, Harry couldn't see her and hoped that perhaps she was up in the castle.

"Severus did not know it, but in that moment he would be privy to information that changed my life forever, even though I was only very very young at that time. Professor Snape overheard Professor Trelawney make the prophecy that concerned myself and Voldemort."  
Harry was expecting outcries at this information, but was amused to find that all of his listeners seemed to be shocked into silence, so Harry continued.

"Not knowing to whom the prophecy referred, Severus left the Hog's head but not before he was caught by Dumbledore, who for reasons I am still unsure about, let Severus leave the place."

"It took Voldemort a while to determine who it was that the prophecy referred to, but when he concluded it meant me, he set out multiple plans to plot my demise. When Severus realised how Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, he knew my mother Lily, my father James and myself were in grave danger. He sought a meeting with Professor Dumbledore who eventually believed him and ensured Severus that he would protect me and my family from Voldemort as best he knew how. As we know, however," Harry said in a tone of sadness, though his smile showed that such feelings were not about to get him down. "Dumbledore's protection, though far from his fault, did not work forever. My father and my mother, of whom Severus still loved, were murdered and Professor Snape was, to say the least, deeply grieved and extremely remorseful for he knew that if he hadn't heard the prophecy and told Voldemort what it said, Lily, the woman he loved, may have lived. Soon after, Severus went to Dumbledore and in seeing how sorry Professor Snape was for the mistake he made, Dumbledore agreed to give him a job as a teacher at Hogwarts so that he would be close by to Dumbledore to feed him information about what the Death Eaters were doing without their master. In making this arrangement, Dumbledore, who was sure Voldemort would one day return, suggested that Professor Snape dedicate himself to protect me, if that day should come. In honour of Liily's sacrifice, Severus agreed and so, for my first six years at Hogwarts, Professor Snape did just that: he protected me and I even remember myself thinking that he was following me to catch me doing something wrong, when in fact, he was watching out for me. Given the relationship we had however, the last thing I expected was that he was there to protect me. And yet, he did until his dying moments, keep his word to Professor Dumbledore to ensure that my mother's death and her sacrifice was not in vain."

The audience was staring up at Harry in awe of what they were hearing; clearly they were not expecting this.

"And so I will finish this story by telling you how it was that I know all of this. After Dumbledore's death last year, I was determined to return to Hogwarts in order to speak to his portrait. However, when I did return, it was to find that Professor Snape had been made Headmaster of Hogwarts and that he had just settled into his quarters in the Headmaster's office which is, of course, where Professor Dumbledore's portrait is. Despite much persuasion from Dumbledore's portrait, Severus refused to tell me about his past and why he should be trusted, so in order to ensure that Severus got his wand back, for I had disarmed him, Dumbledore revealed to me the secret that Professor Snape made him swear not to tell a soul when he turned spy: that Severus loved my mother. But not only was I to discover this, but I also found out that Professors Dumbledore and Snape had planned Dumbledore's death together; believe it or not, Dumbledore wanted to Professor Snape to kill him that night for Dumbledore was going to die anyway due to an injury he had sustained earlier that year. Anyway, that story is for another time and besides, I think I had better get to the proper part of this funeral incase you all fall asleep!" Harry joked and saw that Ron was the only one to laugh; everyone else, it was evident to Harry were not even close to falling asleep and Harry couldn't blame them, not because he thought he was particularly good a public speaking, but because it seemed they were eager to hear who Severus truly was and how much he must have meant to Harry Potter for him to now be giving his eulogy.

"Professor Snape is more than I or perhaps any of us could have ever imagined. Not only was he capable of undying love for my mother which never wavered even when faced with lying to Voldemort and enduring multiple Cruciatus curses, a price you pay for being a servant to the Dark Lord. But I believe that the most difficult thing he has ever had to do as a spy is take the role of Headmaster this year."

At this, many of the students and staff looked at each other, as if wondering how that was possible.

"The night that I arrived at Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, Professor Snape admitted to me that although he had promised Dumbledore that he would do everything in his power to protect the students and staff at Hogwarts, he had serious doubts about whether he could really do it. With two Death Eaters as fellow members of staff and with the entire school body believing him to be a loyal Death Eater, how was he going to protect them all whilst simultaneously pretending that he wanted them to suffer when around the Carrows? It was in that moment when I realised just how difficult it must have been to be a spy- to know which side you are truly on, but be forced to pretend you are their enemy- to be faced with people you care about and not be able to tell them how you truly feel. Professor Snape's true allegiance needed to be kept a secret and so he was forced to be someone he wasn't for the last sixteen years. At least now, although he is dead, people like yourselves are finally able to hear who he truly was- a man who sacrificed everything and ultimately his life to redeem himself, relieve himself of some of the guilt he felt for being partially responsible for my mother's death and to protect me as well as everyone at Hogwarts. If it was not for Professor Snape, think where we might all be right now- I may have died within the last six years- and if someone other than Professor Snape had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts this year, far more of you may have been tortured, injured or possibly even killed. I know we are all indebted to him, for his value as not only a spy but a human being allowed Dumbledore and himself to devise ways of protecting Hogwarts as well as ensure that I was successful in bringing down Voldemort."

Harry looked around and saw that Lucius looked like he had been slapped in the face- completely stunned that all this time, Severus was working for Dumbledore and more amazingly, that the Dark Lord was never able to detect it. Minerva was still staring at Harry; however she occasionally looked away at various moments shaking her head. Harry made a mental note to ask her later what it was that was causing her so much distress. But realizing Harry had paused a bit longer than he intended, he made to continue.

"Being extremely skilled at both Occlumency and Legilimency, even more so than the Dark Lord himself, as well as his ability to remain detached and his skills in potions and defense against the dark arts, made Professor Snape a very valuable ally and spy. After sacrificing so much of his time and energy into fighting along side us, even though few of us actually trusted him, it is only now that he is getting the credit he truly deserves. I unfortunately did not get to see Professor Snape often this year, but I will admit that whenever I did, I smiled when I saw him. It is strange to admit it to all of you, but I looked forward to seeing him because it was a reminder that everything I had heard about Professor Snape's past with regard to my mother and Dumbledore was not a lie- that it was true- underneath his cold and detached exterior, there was a man who was capable of sacrifice, love and hope. Given only the small time I was in his presence this year, I will go as far to say that Professor Snape is no longer my Professor and not even a spy and definitely not simply the man who loved my mother, but my friend and someone who I will never forget. Throughout this year, he was a source of support for me, someone who I could rely on and someone who right up until his death, believed in me- believed I could do what seemed to be impossible. He gave me courage when I had none and understood my suffering more than most others ever could, for he had suffered just like I had- sacrificed and seen horrors just like I had and while I didn't know it for the last six years, all this time he would have been willing to go there with me if it meant he could help me stay alive. When I first came to Hogwarts, I think that his desire to watch over me was for Lily- to ensure I stayed alive for her sake. But last night, towards the very end of his life, I cannot help but hope that he was there to watch over me, to protect me as long as humanly possible, not simply because I was Lily's son, but because he cared for me regardless of who my parents were. Professor Snape and I got to know a lot about one another this year and so, I had no hesitation in volunteering to give a eulogy at his funeral, which he definitely deserves. After all this time, having kept his secret safe, having struggled between telling the truth and keeping his role as spy, Professor Snape finally gets to be acknowledged in your eyes for the man he truly was: a very brave, courageous and skillful wizard who we all should have been glad to have on our side, even though we didn't know for certain at the time, we now know that without him, this world could have been a very different place."

Harry couldn't believe how long he had been talking and although his audience was not tiring, he sure was, so was relieved to realize that he was near the end of the speech he had prepared in his mind.

"I cannot believe that there was a time in my life when I wished Professor Snape was not in it, and now I cannot imagine what my life would have been like without him. A man who loved and made every sacrifice in honour of that love and helped me battle through each and every year to this very moment, Severus Snape has impacted my life in a way I can hardly believe and now I only wish I could have known him sooner and spoken to him without the pressure of Voldemort's incoming attack right behind us. That was our intention, Professor Snape's and mine, to talk once Voldemort had fallen and while we will never have that chance, I only hope that he is happy wherever he is because he deserves to be. I can only hope that one day I will have the opportunity to tell him how much he means to me and to thank him for being more than any of us, even he, could have ever believed. He was the bravest and very best of men and I feel privileged to call him my friend. You are free now," Harry said, looking past all of his audience and to the horizon. "Rest in peace Professor Snape, we will always remember you," Harry finished, struggling to hold back tears. It wasn't that he felt sad, but relieved that he had managed to honour Severus' life and many sacrifices.

Once Harry had finished his eulogy, he was surprised to hear applause. It would seem that some of the students had started the applause and one by one everyone else joined in. Harry smiled as he walked down from the podium; he was flattered that his audience had appreciated his eulogy for he was pretty sure clapping was not common at funerals. But Harry was certain that the applause wasn't really for him, but for Severus.

After the ceremony ended, people were free to walk up to the closed coffin if they wished to pay their respects. Harry was tempted to stand by and watch to see what people said or did once they reached the tomb, but the Weasley's were leaving for it was urgent that they get back to the Burrow and organize the funerals for Fred, Tonks and Remus. Harry walked to the Weasleys who were seated in the third row and farewelled each of them in turn.

"Excellent eulogy Harry," Percy asserted, shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes, it was very good Harry, I still cannot believe the truth of it myself," Mr. Weasley said, also shaking Harry's hand. "Severus was so much more than even Albus let on. All those times in Grimmauld place during our meetings, the way he behaved around us, he always seemed so cold…"

"And who could blame him?" Mrs Weasley added eager to give Harry a hug. "He may have had to go to a Death Eater meeting straight after. You never know… He could hardly be nice to us, it- it was never his way," she continued. "Well done Harry, you did Professor Snape justice. Clearly he meant a lot to you," she added gently.

"He did, Mrs Weasley," Harry said quietly.

"Now take care, Harry and we'll see you at the Burrow soon, okay?" Mr. Weasley said as he made his way towards an empty clearing where he and his family could Apparate. "We will be expecting you some time tomorrow."  
"Yep, I'll see you then!" Harry said as he waved goodbye to the Weasley's.

George, who understandably had not spoken much since his twin's death simply waved to Harry as he Apparated out of sight. Only Ron, Hermione and Ginny remained and seeing who was left, Ron and Hermione went off together leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"You gave a beautiful eulogy, Harry," Ginny said, walking towards him.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking away towards the ground. He didn't really know where he and Ginny were in terms of their relationship and didn't want to look at her in the way he so badly wanted to incase she wasn't ready to resume their relationship just yet.

"Are you going to be okay between now and when I next see you?"  
Harry laughed a little. "How much trouble can I get into in one day?"

"Well past experience would suggest that a day is plenty of time for you to get into mischief," Ginny said teasingly. "I am looking forward to the end of all the funerals… It will be nice to not feel so sad," Ginny whispered and for a moment Harry had a tremendous urge to hug her.

"I know what you mean… It will be nice to move on and yet, so hard to leave everything behind," replied Harry.

But Ginny didn't respond; she was looking at Harry with a blazing stare. Harry couldn't help but return the intensity of her gaze. In that moment, Harry knew what Ginny was feeling, but knew better than to do anything about his own feelings now; they both needed to get through these next few days and then they could start their relationship again.

"Goodbye Harry," Ginny said, still staring at him.

"Bye Ginny," Harry replied and then pulled her towards him so he could hug her.

_Be strong Ginny, I will be with you again soon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry called out once Ginny had Apparated with George to the Burrow.

"Yes, Potter?" Minerva replied turning around.

"I noticed, when I was saying Professor Snape's eulogy that you looked… confused at times and other times you looked distressed. What was that all about?" Harry questioned, wondering if he was prying too far, but hoped, given the emotional level of the day that perhaps his professor would be willing to tell him more.

Discomforted slightly by the fact that her thoughts and feelings were so transparent, Minerva soon recovered and said to Harry:  
"Before Albus was killed, I always trusted Severus, despite how he appeared I trusted him because Albus did. But once Albus was dead, killed by Severus, of course, I was determined to think ill of him, determined to find him evil and dark as would be expected from a murderer. But when he became Headmaster and I was forced to work withhim, I could not see him completely as a Death Eater… I was furious with myself for defaming Albus' memory by thinking that his killer, though guilty, was not as terrible as everyone else was willing to believe. From the very beginning, I tried to however slyly, find out more and although he never strictly said anything that wasn't as every bit as rude and dark as one would expect from a Death Eater, his expressions and the way he behaved told me different. It puzzled me greatly, Potter and the more I interacted with him the angrier I became because I was so sure there was MORE to him then he was showing me. If there was one thing I knew about Severus it was that he was more than a Death Eater; he was complicated. I tried to test him, challenge him, tried to force the side of him I knew was there but had no proof to show for my suspicions. And just when I had given up on finding any good in him, I saw how he behaved towards you the other night, the way he looked at you and I realised that the evidence was there all along; he never once hurt a student, even though I always suggested he would and he kept all of them safe whenever you could manage it. But the biggest shock for me was when we dueled, he never once aimed to kill or even injure, everything he did was in self defense and after an entire school year, it is only _now_ that I can see what has been there all along. And then, hearing about his past from you this morning, Potter, made me understand why he was hiding and what he was hiding. I understand now and all I can hope is that wherever he is now, he will forgive me for being so harsh to him during his final year of life. It is a shame that it is only in death that the truth about his life is revealed…"  
"You could not have known Professor and I am sure he would value your belief in his goodness even though you could find no evidence for it," Harry reassured Minerva.

"I truly hope so- there can be no doubt that the man was brilliant- he played his part exceedingly well."  
Harry nodded. "He fooled us all," Harry said with a smile.

"That he did," Minerva reinforced, smiling too. "And now we must thank him for doing such a marvelous job. His skill and bravery does him great credit and I believe I will miss him now… now that he is no longer here," McGonagall admitted.

"Me too," Harry said gently. Oh Professor, I forgot to ask, did you get Professor Snape's portrait so I can put it up in the Headmaster's office?"

"Oh!" Minerva said surprised as if she too had forgotten. "Of course, it came in early this morning. Come with me Potter," she beckoned and Harry followed, signaling to Ron and Hermione that he would be back soon.

Minerva led Harry to her office and as they walked inside, Harry spotted immediately a picture frame on the ground, leaning up against the wall. Harry walked over and turned the front towards him to find that there was no portrait inside.

"Um Professor?" Harry started and upon hearing Minerva's reply, he said: "Where is Professor Snape's picture?"  
"Oh yes, bring the frame over to me," Minerva indicated, pointing to her desk at which she was now sitting. Harry brought the rather large frame over and watched as McGonagall pulled out her wand, muttering an incantation under her breath.

Then she paused and Harry was waiting with bated breath to find out how Headmaster's portraits were made. Finally, instead of saying whatever it was that needed to be said, Minerva beckoned Harry over to her right side, keeping her finger to her lips indicating that Harry should not talk. Harry did as he was silently told and when he reached her, Minerva quickly wrote on a piece of paper: "Say: Professor Severus Snape."

Harry looked at Minerva with wide eyes, but she nodded her encouragement and so Harry said with confidence and a huge amount of curiosity.

"Professor Severus Snape."

And then suddenly a picture began to materialize in front of Harry and it only took a few seconds before a portrait of Severus was fully formed before him.  
"Hi Professor Snape," Harry greeted, clearly happy to see the man again.

"Good afternoon Harry," Severus replied. "Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Severus continued, turning towards Minerva.

"Hello Severus, how do you like your portrait?" she asked, smiling at the man for the first time she could remember.

Snape looked down at himself and gave a grin of satisfaction.

"Hmm, it seems creative; much different from the other Heads."

It was only then that Harry could fully comprehend the completed portrait in front of him. Instead of seeing him sitting at a desk like all of the other Headmasters, Severus was standing, his wand in his hand, and a determined look on his face, or at least, that's how he appeared before he began moving.

Now that Harry had Severus' portrait in his hands, it was clear to Minerva that the boy wanted to talk to the previous Headmaster, so she suggested that Harry take it up to the Headmaster's office where a space had been made for the new addition. Harry agreed without hesitation, said thank you to Professor McGonagall and left her office, holding Severus' portrait out in front of him.

When they reached the flight of stairs, Severus was the first to speak; it seemed that Harry was still amazed that Professor Snape was right in front of him and although dead, he was able to talk to the man like he had always hoped.

"Thank you for the eulogy Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "You- you heard?" Harry stuttered, for it had never occurred to him that he would ever discuss his eulogy with Severus.

"Of course," Severus replied smiling. "I concluded many years ago that I would die without so much as a funeral let alone Harry Potter giving my eulogy. I was there in spirit."

Harry laughed a little. "Well I am glad you liked it Professor."

But for the remainder of the walk up to the Headmaster's office neither Harry nor Severus said anything; Harry was lost in thought and Severus did not want to disturb the boy for he knew that there would be plenty of opportunity later to talk to each other.

Finally when they reached the Headmaster's office and Harry placed Severus' portrait in its rightful place, Harry stared at the portrait, hardly knowing what to say.

When he eventually found his voice, he asked:

"Do you know why Professor McGonagall asked me to say your name when we were making your portrait?" Severus thought that perhaps this is what Harry was thinking in those silent moments as they walked up the many staircases.

"I am not entirely sure of her intentions," Severus began. "Usually when someone has been appointed Headmaster by the Ministry, a magical-" Severus paused to find the word, "connection is formed between the Headmaster and Hogwarts so when a Headmaster dies or formally retires, it would seem that the castle itself is aware of the loss and creates a portrait of that Headmaster and sits in this office until someone arrives to place it on the wall. However, given the process involved in my appointment, the connection between Hogwarts and myself was not formed, for it was the Dark Lord, not the Ministry that appointed me my position. Knowing that you wanted my portrait to reside in this office, for which I thank you," Severus added as Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I would imagine Professor McGonagall planned to create the portrait herself. After completing the required enchantment, the name you say immediately following is who the portrait will be of. However, the magic works in such a way that the person who says the name will impart their perception of the person they are trying to remember into the portrait."  
Harry gaped.

"So," Severus continued, slightly amused by Harry's expression. "In my case, it would seem that how I appear is how you see me," Severus explained, looking down at himself as if trying to analyse exactly how Harry did perceive him.

"Well- well I guess that is how I perceive you… fighting, defending yourself, powerful…" Harry whispered, trailing off towards the end for he was certain that Severus could hear him.

"Thank you, Harry."

And once again, Harry and Severus stared at one another, Harry wanting to say so much, but given everything that had happened- the grief and the many funerals to come, he didn't feel like talking for the moment.

"I- I wish I could stay but I need to go… funerals to go to-" Harry said awkwardly, afraid that Severus would be offended, but of course Severus understood more than Harry could ever know.

"Take care, Harry."  
"Thanks… I'll be back," Harry added quickly, wanting to reassure Severus that he wasn't abandoning the man and still wanted to talk.

"I know you will," Severus said gently.

"Okay, well, bye then," said Harry as he stared briefly at Severus' portrait before leaving the office, an imprint of Severus' portrait etched in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome, Severus," Albus greeted his former colleague and spy.

"Thank you Albus."  
"It seems Harry is rather distracted at the moment," Albus stated, a solemn look on his face.

"I am sure he will be fine," Severus replied, though didn't feel as confident as he sounded; of course, he worried about Harry too.

Albus nodded. "It seems he has not yet received your Will," Albus pointed out as if he were talking about the weather.

Severus stared at him.

Once he found his voice Severus asked furiously: "You knew all this time what I was writing?"

"Yes and although I tried my utmost to determine _exactly_ what you were writing, I did not succeed for you made certain of that. But yes, I was aware that it was your Will and assumed your possessions would have been given to Harry. Was I correct?"  
Severus was in such a mood that he was tempted to not dignify Albus' question with an answer. However, he decided to at least correct the man in one respect.

"Yes, I did allocated almost all of my belongings to Harry, however, what I was writing that night was not my Will."  
Now it was Albus' turn to stare at the man. "Well my dear man, you must tell me more!" Albus exclaimed positively cheerful.

But at this, Severus simply smiled. "You will have to wait until Harry returns."

And even though he was being refused the information he had been so curious about for so long, Albus being of good humour smiled and changed the topic of conversation onto much more trivial things.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had only just walked outside in search of Ron and Hermione when Percy ran up to him, huffing and puffing, a parchment envelope in his hand.

"Percy! I thought you had returned to the Burrow!" Harry exclaimed, shocked the see him again so soon.

"I- was-" Percy puffed. "But then I was summoned to the Ministry and was asked to give you this," Percy explained, holding out the envelope for Harry to take.

"What is it?" Harry asked, not sure whether he should open it now or later.

"I am not sure, but I was told that you should open it in a private location and preferably without disturbance. It would seem that this is a serious document," Percy stated, looking at the envelope clenched in Harry's hand.

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly. "I will look at it soon, thanks Percy."  
"No problem, see you tomorrow Harry," Percy said, waving as he ran to the clearing and Apparated.

Harry then continued his search for Ron and Hermione and eventually found them near the lake, sitting side by side, Ron's arm around Hermione's waist. Harry smiled a little and began wondering whether Ron and Hermione would go back to the Burrow or stay with him, when his train of thought was interrupted by movement from his right. Looking up he saw three people huddled together, the only three that remained from the original crowd of people who had gathered for Severus' funeral. As Harry approached them, he realised with great surprise that it was the Malfoys. Harry stood and observed them as they slowly walked towards Severus' tomb, speaking quietly to one another, eventually stopping when the reached the white coffin.

"Hey." Harry jumped at the voice behind him, but recognized it immediately to be Ron.

"What are you staring at?" He continued and then, upon following Harry's line of sight, found his answer.

"I thought the Malfoys would have left by now," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Harry replied. "I wonder what they are doing."

"No idea, but I bet they are up to no good," Ron mumbled.

"Come on Ron! Can't you see they have changed? Mr. Malfoy was good friends with Professor Snape and we cannot forget that Professor Snape protected Draco last year… they owe Professor Snape, they are probably here to pay their respects."  
Harry was tempted to agree with Hermione and was about to say so when the Malfoys walked away, Narcissa kissing her finger tips and touching them to the white stone as she left. Realising that the closest location to Apparate was near where they were standing, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly glanced at one another, each of them not quite sure what to do when the Malfoys eventually spotted them.

Harry was waiting with bated breath as the Malfoys grew closer still talking amongst themselves. Draco was the first to see them however and immediately told his parents, all three of them stopping in their tracks. Harry, Ron and Hermione simply stared, Harry with a small smile on his face; despite everything that had happened between Draco and himself, he would always be grateful to Narcissa for her part in the final battle.

Feeling that it would be safe, the Malfoys continued walking towards the trio pausing a moment to nod in recognition before walking past, Narcissa placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder before she too followed her husband and son.

Ron was gobsmacked by Narcissa's gesture and even Harry was shocked as the three of them stared after the Malfoys. While Harry was certain he could never be friends with Draco and his family, he knew that in that moment, they at least understood one another.

After the shock of the Malfoys presence faded, Harry turned to Ron and asked:

"Are you going back to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, I am. I think I should spend some time with my family and help out with the- the funerals… Hermione and me were just talking about it and she is happy to stay with you."  
"But only if you want me to Harry," Hermione added a little nervously and Harry thought that perhaps both of his friends were uncertain whether he wanted to be alone or have some company.

"It would be nice to have someone with me," Harry mumbled, grateful to both of his friends for thinking of him given everything that had happened.

"Especially when I read this," Harry continued, holding up the parchment for his friends to see.

"Oh, I did not even notice you had it!" Hermione exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Percy delivered it to me, saying it was a serious document and should be read in private."

Hermione was eager to find out what it was, as was Harry of course and after promising they would update him tomorrow, Ron Apparated away leaving Harry and Hermione to lower Severus' coffin into the ground, after which they would return to Grimmauld place and open the envelope Harry continued to hold tightly in his hand.

"Goodbye Professor Snape," Harry whispered as he watched Hermione lower the white coffin into the ground some meters from the funeral site. But of course Harry knew that this wasn't really goodbye, for Severus was not only in the Headmaster's office, but with him in spirit, forever a part of him and Harry would never forget that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I have not begun to write Chapter 12 yet (though you can probably guess what the next chapter will be about) so it may take me a while to update. But I promise to do it as soon as I can Many thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone. I am so sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I have had three very busy weeks and have only just finished the chapter today. It was quite an interesting one to write, but also difficult at times. It required a lot of thought, but if you enjoy it, then it would have all been worth while!

Please enjoy and don't forget to review; I'd be really interested to know what you think about this chapter.

'To do what is right'

Chapter 12

Number 12 Grimmauld place was deserted- since last being there, it seemed it had hardly been touched even though Yaxley knew exactly where it was having hitched a ride on Hermione's robes from the Ministry months ago. Hoping that no one would disturb them now that Voldemort was defeated, Hermione and Harry double checked the many floors before securing the place with every protective spell they knew they then settled side by side on the couch.

Once Harry and Hermione were seated, all they could do was stare at the envelope that Harry had refused to put down until that moment. Without really knowing for certain, they both had a feeling that whatever was inside had something to do with Professor Snape. Then taking a deep breath, Harry slowly opened the envelope, his palms sweating, his hands almost shaking as he held his breath as he pulled out two pieces of parchment.

Opening them gently, Harry began to read, but moved the paper a little closer to Hermione so she could read it too.

_The Will and testament of Severus Snape_

_Professor Severus Snape has officially notified the Ministry of Magic that upon his death he wishes for all of his property contained within the confines of his home at Spinner's End to be, henceforth, the property of Mr. Harry James Potter._

Harry slowly turned to stare at Hermione who was already watching him: everything Professor Snape owned was now… his? He couldn't quite believe it and given that Hermione was already at the end of the page, Harry continued to see what else Severus had decided to surprise him with.

_Professor Snape has further stated that he wishes for his belongings that reside at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be given to the school as well as the potions and ingredients that he stores in his laboratory at Spinner's End. _

And so the first page continued stating the laws under which the Will had been created, assuring its reader that the above were Professor Snape's intentions and so on. Harry was expecting the second page to be similar, but he was quite wrong.

_The following is addressed to Mr. Harry James Potter. In the event of Professor Snape's death, it is the order of the Ministry of Magic and the deceased that the following be given to Mr. Harry Potter._

_Warning: If you are not Mr. Harry Potter or within the presence of the stated, then refrain from reading further. _

_Dear Harry,_

_I suspect that reading this must have come as a surprise to you, for although he have been on more friendlier terms of recent, I think few would have expected that I would have wished for most of my property to be given to you. Nevertheless, up until the moment the only individual alive to have known such an intention was the ministry official who had the opportunity to read this document in order to certify my intentions. _

_Powerful magic has been placed on his piece of parchment. I hope you are in a private location with few others around you, for what you are about to receive are both private and unique._

Harry's eyes widened and again he turned to Hermione, who forced herself to stop reading in order to look back at her friend. What private and unique objects could Severus be referring to?

_Here is the key to my house._

And as Harry read it, his mind was immediately set to looking about the floor thinking that he must have dropped the key when he opened the letter, only to see it floating in front of him. Now Harry knew what Professor Snape meant about the magic of the parchment, for when Harry had read that the key would be given to him, so it was.

_And this is yet another letter._

Suddenly, Harry felt a heavy weight on his lap as a great wad of parchment landed with a thud, making Harry jump a little.

_Please make your way to my house, enter my property and open the letter- DO NOT OPEN THE LETTER UNTIL YOU ARE IN SPINNER'S END._

_Take care Harry,_

_Professor Snape._

Without hesitation, the two friends grabbed their things, left Grimmauld Place, placing protections around it as they left and Hermione apparated them to Spinner's End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them a while to find Professor Snape's house. Although they had the address, without a map they had to rely on the directions from others in order to find out where the man once lived. However, Harry got the distinct feeling that few of those who lived in Spinner's End knew Severus and those who did, did not wish to speak of him. It was only after pleading with an elderly man, that he gentleman gave in and pointed towards the 'Snape' house. Thanking the man, Harry and Hermione practically ran to the house exactly one street over and after Hermione managed to remove the protective spells, Harry hardly staying still due to his anticipation, they used the key to unlock the door and before Harry knew it, they were inside Severus' home.

Hermione closed the door behind them, for all Harry concerned himself with was the scene before him. He had always imagined Professor Snape to be tidy and clean, which his house was. But it seemed the man had not been there for a long time, for balls of dust had gathered on the shelves and tables and the place had a musty feel to it. Given that Professor Snape was a teacher, he doubted the man ever returned home except during the summer, but nevertheless, it was in that moment that Harry realised that Professor Snape would never walk into his home again and it was strange to think that exactly one year ago, Severus was likely in that very house having a drink or working in his laboratory.

Harry walked around the house amazed; hardly speaking to Hermione- it was as if he had completely forgotten about the second, very bulky letter he had received from the man whose house he was in. After exploring the entire house, the laboratory being by far the most interesting room, Harry then came to a halt when he realised that this was all his… Professor Snape had left it all to him and as grateful as he felt, Harry knew he could never see this place as his own- it would always be Severus'.

After finding Hermione, who had stayed in the laboratory for the entirety of Harry's self tour around the house, they both went into the living room, lit a wood fire in the fire place and Harry took yet another deep breath as he opened the second letter he had received from Severus that day.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are comfortable and do not find my house too unkempt for your liking- I regret to say that I never took much care in keeping it clean, only tidy, if such a combination could exist. Nevertheless, I hope you will one day manage to clean the place up, but only if you desire to of course._

_You will not find out why it is imperative that you be in my house to read this letter until its conclusion, but I ask that you do not skip ahead to seek that answer just yet. I assure you that the wait will be worth your while._

Of this, Harry had no doubt and eagerly continued reading with Hermione leaning close to him in order to better read Severus' small, cramped writing.

_Before I begin, I am assuming that you are reading this letter because I did not survive what hopefully was the Dark Lord's downfall. Therefore, I write assuming that you have not long farewelled all those who died in the battle, including myself and are perhaps rather vulnerable. In saying this however, I hope my letter will bring some joy to you and relieve some of your suffering, if only for a while. I wrote this very long letter whilst I was Headmaster at Hogwarts. At this very moment, I know Albus is attempting, however unsuccessfully, to read what I am writing, but I wish the content of this letter to be kept a secret, unless you particularly wish to tell others what it contains: I am sure your friends Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be keen to know what I have left you and I give you every permission to share it with them, but I do hope you will refrain from making all of this public. I trust in your secrecy._

Upon reading this, Hermione hesitated a little and stopped as if waiting for Harry to give her the okay that he wanted to her to continue reading. Harry did not know what the letter contained, but he shared everything with Ron and Hermione and this would be no different. After everything they had been through, he wanted to share this with them.

_We promised, a few months ago, to talk about your mother once the Dark Lord has fallen. Although I was not expecting to die, the possibility was always there and so I wrote this letter in preparation for such an occasion. Here, in this letter, contains a small portion of my memories of your mother and I feel I can safely say that no one else has been privy to all of this information in the way that I have. _

_From the first moment I met Lily, she enchanted me; she was unlike any girl I had ever seen and even at that time, when we were only ten years of age, I already knew that she was someone I could truly admire, if given the opportunity of course. Once I had befriended her, which I admit was rather difficult given the reputation I had in the area, for Lily and I lived in neighbouring suburbs, we became good friends- best friends if I am not mistaken. Our life at Hogwarts was at times very complicated, especially given that she and I were in rivaling houses and few appreciated our friendship. Yet despite all of the teasing and multiple humiliations I received, primarily from your father and Black, we managed to stay close friends. I had become friendly with the other Slytherins in my dorm but they were simply acquaintances- they did not know me like Lily did. I do not know how she felt about me, but it would be no surprise to you that I loved her, dearly. My childhood, as you may have noticed from the few times you managed to penetrate my defenses during Occlumency in your fifth year, was unpleasant- made to feel worthless by my father and unloved by my mother, I felt I had nothing and would have had just that, had it not been for your mother._

Harry smiled, so happy that his mother was such an important part of Professor Snape's life.

_Lily was more than my friend, she was there for me during some of the hardest years of my life. She was strong, she stood up to your father and Black and she was bright, cheerful even and every moment the very sight of her reminded me that I had something- I had her._

_But when we reached our fifth year, life at Hogwarts became much more difficult than either of us would have liked. Your father was becoming ever so persistent with pursuing your mother and people were delving even further into exactly what our relationship was, because according to them, there was no reason good enough to be in the presence of someone from Gryffindor unless you were dating and even that in itself was considered the worst sort of betrayal. But Lily and I were not dating and although it was something I wished, even dreamed about, I do not believe, even to this day, that she was that way inclined._

_As you witnessed during your fifth year, it was during mine that I lost Lily's friendship due to a combination of my outburst in addition to the pressure that had been placed on us that year. And as you saw only a few months ago, I suffered greatly as a consequence of losing her friendship- not only was I friendless, though I am sure my fellow Slytherins would have asserted that they were my friends, but Lily refused to even speak to me. The remainder of my schooling consisted of bitterness, frustration, regret and loneliness- losing Lily's friendship was the worst thing that ever happened to me with the exception of her death, of course._

_Given the above and the memories you saw before the beginning of what would have been your seventh year, I hope they showed you the type of relationship I had with your mother whilst we were at Hogwarts. However, I wonder whether you have ever considered whether I saw Lily between leaving Hogwarts and the night of her death?_

Harry held his breath, hoping…

_The answer would be yes. But before I explain to you exactly what happened during those 3 or so years, for I did not see Lily after you were born, I understand that you have been told by many, including Albus, that your parents were excellent people as they were witch and wizard; not only were they skilled in the art of magic but a couple that many everywhere admired and respected. I do not know if Remus or your God father ever enlightened you as to why it was such a tragedy the night your parents died. While many were relieved that the Dark Lord was apparently finished, I know that Albus and Minerva were more distraught by the loss of Lily and James Potter. In writing what I know will be an extensive letter, I wish to tell you, as the last person who truly can, exactly what your parents meant to the wizarding word as well as give you some small insight into what it meant to be a Death Eater. I feel that after everything you have been through and having defeated the Dark Lord, which I know you will, you deserve to at least know as much as I can tell you about your parents._

Harry dragged his eyes from the page to stare at Hermione. What it meant to be a Death Eater? Harry was intensely curious and wondered whether it had anything to do with his parents for that possibility seemed unlikely. Deciding he had better find out, he and Hermione turned the page and kept reading.

_Six months after we left Hogwarts, I was given an 'honourary' ceremony to commemorate my induction into the Dark Lord's ranks as a Death Eater. Apparently, Albus wanted to know who it was that was being inducted because he had sensed from the Dark Lord himself that his most recent recruit would be a great asset to him. I suppose I should be flattered because not only did the Dark Lord think me a much needed ally, but Albus also felt that, whoever this new person was, he needed to know why the Dark Lord was so animated about it. Once I had turned spy for ALbus, I ventured to ask him how he reacted when Lily and James informed him that I was the Dark Lord's highest hope. He admitted to me that he had a feeling I would be the newest addition to the Death Eater ranks and when I pressed him further for information, it would seem that he wanted Lily and James to be the one's to witness what I had essentially 'become' which was of course, a Death Eater. Albus would elaborate no further when I ventured to ask why he put them through that, so my only conclusion is that he wanted to show them what the loss of Lily's friendship and James' attacks ultimately did to me. I shall not pretend that the idea of joining the Dark Lord did not excite me when I was younger, but had Lily continued being my friend, I am certain I would have valued her wishes and left my obsession with the Dark Arts behind, even though I was unable to do so at the age of 15. Apparently, when they were given the task, your parents questioned Albus about his suspicions but he gave them nothing- evidently the element of surprise was necessary to achieve whatever reaction he was hoping your parents would experience upon seeing me being branded with the Dark Mark._

Harry, without even realizing, ran his fingers through his hair upon reading this. He remembered very clearly, the memories he witnessed a few months ago and recalled that Lily did care for Severus, at least until he called her a Mudblood, after which she did ultimately severe all connections with him. Harry could hardly imagine what it would have been to witness such a moment and felt that his mother, no matter how she may have appeared as a student, would find the experience alarming that her childhood friend, right before her eyes, was being marked as a follower of the cruelest, most powerful Dark Wizard the world had ever seen.

_When the moment arrived, myself as well as the Dark Lord and most of his followers had met to witness this 'celebration'. Back in those days it was a tradition to witness such ceremonies so that we knew who our allies were (given that Dark Marks are usually hidden under clothing). Of course, when Draco, if you are wondering, was burned with the Dark Mark, he was not in any way honoured for his service, which I am sure you already deduced given the mistakes Lucius had made during the years prior._

Harry briefly looked at Hermione, glad that his suspicions the previous year were correct- Draco was indeed a Death Eater! Hermione barely had time to give a small smile before the two of them continued to read.

_A circle of Death Eaters enclosed me and the Dark Lord. It was late at night on a plain in the middle of god knows where. Needless to say, your parents were disguised using the Polyjuice potion, though of course, I was unaware of this at the time. The night progressed according to plan. I have no idea how your parents reacted when they eventually realised I was the 'guest of honour', but after the formalities of the event, it was common curtesy for the other Death Eaters to 'congratulate' the new comer on their 'prestigious' position as a Death Eater. When I eventually came across the Carrows, I was expecting a dim-witted congratulations and perhaps one minor joke at my suspense, because I was quite young for I was not yet eighteen. However, the comment I received from Amycus was markedly different from what I expected. The Carrows, I later discovered, were actually your parents, and so, it was not surprising that your father could not contain himself in making multiple snide comments which ultimately resulted in, a duel._

Harry stared blankly at the page in silence. A duel? What exactly was Dumbledore hoping to achieve? Make his mother feel guilty while his father had yet another shot at making Severus' life miserable? Yet Harry soon realised that Severus would not tell him about this side of his father unless some good was to come of it, so Harry continued to read, while Hermione, who was already at the end of the page, waited for him to finish.

_I should point out that even once the duel had started, I still did not realize who I was truly fighting. As you have probably realised, the Carrows are truly pathetic both as human beings and duelers and were always likely to prey on the weak. It is a shame that it was your parents and not them that I was dueling, because I am certain I would have at least beaten both of them in a duel. Unfortunately, I will have to admit that on this occasion against your father, I cannot claim victory, though I cannot say that he succeeded either. Needless to say, what started as a duel between two Death Eaters, for your mother refused to participate, soon became a spectacle that the other Death Eaters found to be extremely exciting to witness. Before I knew what was happening, my skills as a dueler and a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, were being tested. It was during this fight that I realised your father knew Legilimency and Occlumency. The revelation, I admit, spooked me a little, for I had only been taught Legimilmency by the Dark Lord and although I understood the concepts of Occlumency, I was not yet proficient. The duel lasted a long time, much longer than Amycus Carrow could have ever have hoped to last against me and if the fight continued any further, I am certain that someone would have realised that this man could not possibly be a Carrow. It was not until your father began to deter me with verbal attacks that things got out of hand. I was becoming extremely frustrated, concerned that I would lose to Amycus, a man a neither respected and one that was generally considered to have little dueling ability, not to mention furious by what the man was saying. I wanted to finish the duel and show him that I was not to be challenged. Upon threatening some spells of my own, Sectumsempra being the one I had in mind, it would be no surprise to you that your parents knew that what I meant when I said 'spells of my own'. The events after this moment occurred extremely quickly: your father, undoubtedly due to his pride in not wanting to give in, continued to duel me, but your mother, who seemed to have realised their role as spy was not turning out the way she had planned, was trying to hint at her husband to stop without giving away her position, and the Dark Lord, who had then joined the crowd was becoming suspicious, for he had no idea that Amycus was so skilled a dueler. Suffice to say, we eventually realised the true identity of Amycus and Alecto, yet amazingly your parents escaped the situation barely scathed and although none of us would have admitted it at the time, the way they dueled was the best any of us had seen, aside from Albus of course. The way they worked together was extremely skillful and was unrivalled by any other duo from the Order of the Phoenix. When I told the Dark Lord, in an attempt to convince him that your mother should be spare- that Lily would be an asset to him- I hope that now you can see why he was tempted to agree with me._

Harry smiled. To think that his mother and father managed to escape from Voldemort as well as multiple Death Eaters… if only he could see how they managed it.

_It was this occasion that marked the first time your parents defied the Dark Lord._

And as Harry turned the page, eager to read on, he let out a small laugh; he had always wondered under what circumstances his parents managed to evade the dark wizard which would later become so important to identify him, their son, as the 'chosen' one. Harry could hardly believe that on this occasion, not only did they manage to escape Voldemort but his Death Eaters too and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the way Voldemort must have looked when he realised what had happened- himself and all of his Death Eaters combined were no match for his parents. The irony was both fulfilling and upsetting, that ultimately, in the end, Voldemort prevailed over them. Nevertheless, Harry hoped to find more accounts of his parents' success against Tom Riddle within Severus' writing and so continued reading.

_The next time I saw your parents was a year or so later. After attending a Death Eater meeting at the Lestranges', which Bellatrix always insisted on giving, Lucius and I were walking towards a certain field some 100 meters away to disapparate when none other than your parents approached us, armed and undisguised. I had no intention to provoke them, however I did have the distinct feeling that they were not there by chance so assumed, correctly, that they were aware that our meeting had just finished and was asked by Dumbledore to interrogate a Death Eater about one thing or another. Unfortunately, the meeting could not be avoided and while James seemed perfectly keen, Lily seemed less so and acted as if I did not exist. In fact, for most of the conversation that ensued, attention from both of your parents was placed on Lucius as if I did not exist. It seemed that your parents were seeking out the Dark Lord's followers specifically and had no intention of meeting the dark wizard himself. All they wanted to know was whether either myself or Lucius had seen our master in possession of a black diary. At the time, I found this to be an extremely absurd question, as did Lucius. I had never seen such an object, but Lucius, who I later learnt, had in fact received the diary a week prior and so he knew exactly what your parents were referring to. It still shocks me even now that Albus was so in tune with what the Dark Lord did on a daily basis. When I asked him about it during your second year, when of course, we all discovered the true purpose of the diary and the reason why Albus was so concerned by it, he insisted that he was only curious to find out what had become of the diary for it was one the Dark Lord cherished during his days at Hogwarts. No matter what Albus insisted however, I still believe Albus knew more than he let on- there are powers he possesses that I do not believe I could ever fully understand. It is truly uncanny. Naturally, Lucius acted innocent as if he thought it was absurd that the Dark Lord should have a diary, but I remember seeing Lily stare avidly at Lucius, unknown to him for he was looking at your father and of course, I did not venture to stop Lily from using Legilimency against my 'ally'. I presume that Lily informed Albus what she sensed and undoubtedly, Albus kept a close eye on Lucius ever since and had he known exactly how Miss Weasley obtained that diary in her first year, then perhaps the basilisk would have been stopped months earlier._

Harry could hardly believe it… to think that even then, before Harry was even born, Lucius was given Voldemort's Horcrux. Harry remembered back to the moment when Dumbledore told him during his sixth year that Voldemort gave Lucius the diary prior to his death for safe keeping. To think that it was actually his parents who helped discover that information was mind boggling to Harry.

_Having received all the information they needed, though Lucius was not aware of this, your parents attempted to leave. Even though a year had past since my induction, neither Lucius nor myself had forgotten the way your parents had dueled and were not inclined to provoke them. However, to let them leave, knowing that our fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself were close by, Lucius felt the need to instigate a duel which your father did not hesitate to accept. Yet again there was no victor. Despite what we had hoped, no one except the four of us were aware that a duel was taking place and by the end I had the distinct feeling both of your parents were essentially 'playing' with us. Not only were they very skilled individual duelers, but combined they were unbeatable. If nothing else indicated that James and Lily Potter were 'soul mates', the way they dueled did. The fact that Lily's Patronus became a doe, the female version of James' animagus form, was not simply determined through marriage, but a connection that I think few others could have hoped to obtain. Their strength lay in trusting their partner's skill and I had never witnessed such an accomplished duel than the one I saw that night. It was almost as if it were choreographed, which of course, was impossible. Had Lucius and I known Occlumency perhaps we would have had more success, but alas we did not. Your parents, I silently concluded that night, must have had extensive training, for as far as I knew, and Albus later confirmed, they were not Aurors._

At this Harry's jaw dropped slightly. He was certain his parents must have been Aurors by somehow managing to complete the training in half a year instead of the usual three. But it seemed evident by Severus' account that they were simply 'naturals'.

_The second time your parents defied the Dark Lord, I regret to say, I did not have the privilege of witnessing. But from what I have heard from Albus, though even he was not entirely certain of the precise details, your parents as well as the Longbottoms, who were by then trained and extremely skilled Aurors and not yet victims to Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse, were found by the Dark Lord who attempted to kill them, but failed, allowing all four of them to escape unscathed. He never told any of his followers about the occasion, but when I told him of the prophecy, I at least, deduced that the Potters' and Longbottoms' had defied him on another occasion that all except he were unaware of._

_And so, this brings me to the third and final time your parents defied the Dark Lord. _

Excited to hear of the third occasion that his parents escaped Voldemort, Harry braced himself for yet another interesting and momentous occasion in his parents' lives.

_By this time, I had heard the prophecy and had informed the Dark Lord of everything I learnt. Your parents were sent once again to one of our meetings disguised as Yaxley and Runcorn, though naturally, we were unaware of this at the time. I am still at a loss as to why Albus asked the Potters to attend for this meeting, because he admitted to me later that their goal was to find out which family the Dark Lord suspected to be the ones referred to in the prophecy. From what I can deduce, your mother would have been pregnant with you by this time- but in the early stages- she probably was not even aware that she was pregnant. Nevertheless, Albus, who knew that Lily and James could possibly be one of those the Dark Lord would target, decided to send them anyway, probably because they were the most capable and given their previous success at Death Eater meetings, it was no surprise, I suppose, that he chose them. _

_After some time, your mother, who was disguised as Yaxley, approached the Dark Lord with your father by her side and asked him who he suspected as the potential parents of his vanquisher. The dark lord didn't hesitate to admit his suspicions given that he had mentioned it plenty of times prior, he assumed that Yaxley wasn't a very attentive listener. Of course, upon hearing the news both of your parents had difficulty covering up their shock. In retrospect, I find this a little strange because surely Albus would have told them what the prophecy said? But perhaps he kept that a secret too, so as to prevent people from worrying until it was necessary. In fact, now that I think on it, I believe only myself, you and presumably your friends knew that it was Albus who heard the entire prophecy. So clearly, Albus had sent your parents in there, knowing that there was every likelihood that those very people would be at the top of the Dark Lord's list. If I was not so shocked myself, for I believed your parents to have only defied the Dark Lord twice, I would have paid more attention to how your parents reacted. Unfortunately, your mother who, despite her tough exterior and expertise in being a spy, was unable to contain herself and became slightly emotional which, given the circumstances was to be expected. The Dark Lord was quick to detect that Yaxley would not cry for any reason and were it not for your father's skill and quick thinking I truly believe that your parents would have both been killed that night. _

Harry was angry that Dumbledore had put his parents in such a terrible position that almost cost them their lives; he could hardly believe that the Headmaster could have been so cruel. No matter how skilled his parents were, they were still human and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the moment his mother returned home, she ventured to discover whether she was pregnant. And when she found out… Harry could only imagine her trepidation. Once Harry had calmed down, he continued:

_I watched in horror as Lily almost died before my eyes and it was James not me that saved her. I was sickened, upset that I could not comfort her in a revelation that was certain to plague her for the rest of her life. Of course, at that time, no one was certain whether it would be the Potters, the Longbottoms or two other families who would ultimately be targeted. All the Dark Lord could do was determine which couples had defied him three times and then wait to see whether any of them gave birth to a son at the end of July. As you now know, when you were born, the Dark Lord was torn between Mr. Longbottom and yourself, ironically choosing you as the greatest threat even though you are not 'pure blood' and therefore, should not, according to his own beliefs, have been so powerful as Mr. Longbottom, a pureblood. But, I believe the reason why he chose you was because he knew how naturally talented your parents were and even though the Longbottoms were undoubtedly skilled, they had been trained and were quite a bit older than your parents. Yet despite these differences, I could not tell you who would win if your parents and Mr. Longbottom's were to duel._

_After this, I never saw your parents again because obviously, once your mother found out she was pregnant, she was no longer coming to our meetings, but was undoubtedly given less strenuous tasks which meant she and I had little chance of seeing one another. _

_However, I hope you now understand why your parents were so highly respected in the wizarding world, not only by the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters, but by everyone. After their first escape, they were soon household names; very few people did not know about the Potters. Their death was a great loss, especially for the Order and all those who opposed the Dark Lord. Not only were they extremely gifted in dueling, but naturally gifted in the art of magic for their Occlumency and Legilimency skills were amazing for people who were barely 20 years of age. Most impressive however, was their instinct, the way they could read one another and cooperate to achieve whatever they set their minds to. Even your godfather, who had received more than enough practice at curses and hexes, did not have the patience and natural timing it takes to truly out-duel one's opponent. In other words, Black would enter a fight, blazing, determined and ready for anything that was aimed at him, but did not understand what it meant to wait, to plan and cooperate, like your parents did. It is a skill that few possess and one that made your parents stand out from the rest. They were respected and admired as a witch and wizard, but even more so as human beings. Your parents were generally considered to be happy, kind and very generous people. They were loyal, trustworthy and generally perceived to be the best kind of people. _

_I recall one day when I was in Diagon alley and I overheard someone say to their friend: 'I told my husband yesterday that I wished we could be more like Lily and James Potter."_

_It sickened me._

Harry laughed out loud, he couldn't help himself and the words that followed articulated exactly how Harry felt.

_It sounds ridiculous but I am not kidding you. The only remarks that managed to top that were spoken by a group of teenagers, on that same day, who said snickering and giggling: 'If I could marry anyone, I would marry James Potter!'_

Harry was in hysterics.

_And what was worst: "Well if you want him, you'll have to fight me for him!"_

_And worse still: "Well that's good because I'd want him distracted when I steal Lily from him!"_

It was too much; Harry had to stop reading and catch his breath. Hermione, who had already reached that part, knew what Harry found so humourous and joined in on the laughter. The whole concept was crazy- to think that his parents were not only amazing duelers and decent people, but individuals that teenage Hogwarts students were joking about marrying! Harry had never expected this and wondered why Sirius and Remus never joked about it.

_Anyway, I think you can imagine how the entire Wizarding world reacted when they heard of their death. Although I know that fame would have come to you regardless of who your parents were, I truly believe that half of the admiration you receive stems from the respect and legacy your parents left behind. I assure you that even though it has been sixteen years since their death, they are far from forgotten; there has yet to be another couple to rival their talents, their kindness and general good nature._

_Although you do not yet have the apparent natural talent of your parents, I have no doubt that your future holds great things for you. The Dark Lord had every reason to appoint you his biggest threat and I have no doubt that he will regret the day he ever laid hands on you and your family. The fact that you have defied the Dark Lord more times than your parents just shows that even though your grades may not be outstanding, you are clearly skilled at magic and are able to use it well when under pressure. Only that, as well as your courage and determination, could have allowed you to escape the Dark Lord so many times and all before you even became of age! Although I was in denial for most of the years you were at Hogwarts, I began to run out of explanations for your uncanny ability to escape from the Dark Lord's grasp; while Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would have provided you ample assistance, there was no denying that your successes have been to skill- evidently, your parent's talents are genetic. You are truly Lily and James' son Harry and I know of no one who would deny it, including the Dark Lord._

Harry experienced a warm feeling inside. He realised that if he had heard this from anyone else, it would not have meant nearly as much as it did hearing it from Professor Snape.

Harry groaned when he realised there was only one page left; he was hoping it would last for much longer, only because he had become so caught up in his parents' and Severus' lives and did not want to want to deal with his own.

_I hope that this letter has shown you, if nothing else, the contribution your parents made to our world and the reason why Albus, Minerva and many others were so upset when your parents died: we lost not only an amazing witch and wizard but two of the kindest, most genuine people anyone could have imagined. I just want you to know that regardless of what you have heard, especially from me, your parents were good people and your father did grow up, except with regard to me, and grew to love your mother perhaps as much as I did. Evidently they were happy and in the end, I had to accept that they were right for each other and even if I refused to believe it, I was surrounded by Death Eaters and Order members alike, who knew that they were extraordinary… there is no other word to describe it. _

_But enough of my writing (needless to say my hand is getting sore). I believe that perhaps telling you all of this, although interesting, is not quite enough to stem your enthusiasm?_

Harry was feeling optimistic- was Professor Snape saying what he hoped he was saying?

_If you go to my lab-_

At this, Harry leapt up off the couch and with Hermione hot on his heels, they ran to the basement.

_Enter it, turn to your left and look on the top most shelf, there is a vial filled with memories._

Harry didn't trust himself to attempt to retrieve it with so many other glass containers around it; he was simply too excited, so asked Hermione to get it for him, which she did very skillfully with a summoning charm.

_Go to Hogwarts and tip them into the Pensieve… there is no need to tell you anything more because you know what to do._

_The only thing I will say is that I am really proud of you and I hope that you can see that although they died much too early for anyone's liking, except the Dark Lord's of course, they made a huge impact on the Wizarding world during their life and I have no doubt that you will do just the same, even if you weren't the chosen one._

_If anyone were to be a threat to the Dark Lord it would be you, Lily and James' son. I feel honoured to have grown up with your mother and known both of your parents before they died, despite all that they did to me during our schooling, they evidently grew up to be people I was proud to have met. But the greatest honour of all was to have known you, if only for a short while… I would have missed so much if I did not have the opportunity to know you for who you truly are._

_Take care, Harry._

_Professor Snape._

Harry gently wiped away a tear that was quickly falling down his cheek. But the touching words that Severus wrote were quickly overruled by every inch of Harry's body which was itching to go to Hogwarts at that very moment. However, before leaving he regretfully looked at the time to find that it was almost midnight and he and Hermione were expected at the Burrow the following morning. But the desire to see memories of his parents and Severus was too powerful and too exciting to appease Harry into tiredness. Hermione looked just as willing to go to Hogwarts as Harry did and even though Harry would not have insisted she come if she wished to rest up, he did value her company.

So it was settled, the two of them were to Apparate to Hogwarts under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and make an attempt to enter Hogwarts, for they were unsure whether anyone would be there given that school had ended for the year.

Thankfully, Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts without any difficulty and although the oak doors were locked, Hermione did some clever magic to discover that a witch or wizard was in the castle. Hesitating slightly, wondering how likely it was that that individual was from Voldemort's side, Harry eventually decided to take the risk and send his Patronus to whoever it was inside the castle. Minutes later, Harry and Hermione heard hurried footsteps so raised their wands in preparation for battle. A sigh of relief escaped their mouths when they realised the woman on the other side was Professor McGonagall who had been in the Headmaster's office doing some last minute paperwork so that Hogwarts was officially pronounced 'Head' less. The use of the word made Harry laugh slightly as he thought of what Nearly Headless Nick would think about such a statement being made about a building.

Minerva asked many questions as they walked up multiple flights of stairs in the direction of the Headmaster's office and Hermione answered most of them for Harry had become too excited to speak, for he knew that very soon he would see his parents once more, if only in Severus' memories, it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Once Minerva had let them into the Headmaster's office, Harry was torn between looking around for the Pensieve and telling Severus why he was there. But the latter option was quite unnecessary for the moment the boy walked in Severus spotted the parchment and the vial in his hand and his searching glance around the office and knew exactly why he was there. Albus, who believed Severus when he said that Harry would be back, had no idea that he would be back so soon. But Severus, who had the feeling Harry might be back that same day, couldn't quite keep the smile off his face whilst Albus stared at him dumbstruck.

Hermione and Harry eventually found that Pensieve as the rest of the room remained silent. With great excitement and anticipation Harry pulled the cork off the vial and tipped it into the magic bowl.

"We'll be back soon, Professor," Harry said to McGonagall.

"No problem, Potter, heaven knows I still have work to do, I will be here another couple of hours at least, I dare say."

Harry nodded, smiled broadly at Severus, who returned the expression and then dived head first into Severus' memories, his heart racing.

Even though he knew what would happen, having read Severus' letter, this was different because this time he will see his parents… indeed, knowing was one thing, but seeing was something else entirely and Harry could hardly wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I would be really interested to know what you guys think of this chapter, I imagine it would cause a little controversy, but I spent literally hours trying to think of ways that Lily and Severus would see each other before Lily and James' deaths and the above three scenarios I mentioned seemed the most likely to me. I have already started writing the next chapter and will hopefully post it up the coming weekend.

Many thanks for reading and please, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter

This chapter was a little difficult to write because of the use of Polyjuice Potion. Hopefully, the interchanging of my use of names does not confuse you, but unfortunately I am too tired to go back and change it all. For example, when James is disguised as Amycus, I sometimes refer to him as Amycus and at other times, James.

Despite these drawbacks, however, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a long one!

Don't forget to review and happy reading!

To do what is right

Chapter 13

It was dark. Harry and Hermione fumbled for their wands in an effort to light up the area with a Lumos charm. Once they could see, Hermione spotted the circle of Death Eaters Severus had mentioned in his letter. As they approached, Harry's eyes were peeled for his parents, or rather, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. As he searched, Harry noticed that all the Death Eaters wore black robes, but none wore masks to conceal their identities. Not even Severus knew where they were, but evidently it was a place where they were unlikely to be discovered. It was rather eerie walking among Death Eaters, staring straight into their faces with lit wands and yet, have none of them responded to his gaze. But what was most extraordinary about all of this was that he was about the witness the moment when his parents impersonated Alecto and Amycus, knowing what the Carrows would later do some 17 years later; the idea that he knew who most of these Death Eaters were and what they would end up doing in the second wizarding war was mindboggling.

Finally, Harry found the Carrows standing together only 3 meters away and as Harry approached them, he suddenly became distracted by Bellatrix who was standing nearby. Harry had to resist the urge not to curse the woman for everything she would later do to Neville's parents and Sirius. Even though Harry knew his magic would not affect her, he wished he could have inflicted some pain on her, however small. In the end, Harry reconciled with himself, glad that Mrs. Weasley gave Bellatrix exactly what she deserved… death. And so, Harry pulled his attention back to his parents, only to realize that they were whispering to each other. Harry beckoned to Hermione to come closer so that they could hear what Lily and James were saying.

"Can you see who it is?" James asked Lily, standing on his toes as if that would help him see through the mass of blackness before him.

"No," Lily whispered. "I can't see anything, it is too dark, we will have to wait until the Dark Lord announces it."

Harry found it rather eerie to think that at this moment in Severus' life, his parents were pretending to be Death Eaters, calling Voldemort the Dark Lord rather than by his real name… it was… weird.

"Well whoever it is, they had better be good-" James continued.

"I hardly think the Dark Lord would be so excited if they were not-"

"But he always asks us Death Eaters to come to these ceremonies, what makes you think this person is 'special'?"  
"I heard him say-"

"And you didn't tell me?" James spluttered at his wife, who was pretending to be his sister. Harry found the conversation rather amusing and laughed a little; he wondered whether this was representative of how his parents talked at home.

"Oh! I see the Dark Lord, we'll know soon enough," Lily whispered just as Voldemort called for quiet and the Death Eaters approached him a little, though it was still too dark to see who was standing at the far end of the circle, waiting to become one of them.

"Thank you, my followers, for coming here tonight to join me in celebrating our newest edition to our ranks. He has passed all the tests and is proving to be a very valuable ally."  
At this, Bellatix hissed as if to wonder whether she had been replaced as Voldemort's favourite.

"Not to mention he can do a great deal more than most of you," the Dark Lord continued in a deadly whisper as if to warn the Death Eaters that they better up their game. "Even though he is young and has much to learn, I hope you will all take a note out of his book; his knowledge far outweighs what most of you can ever hope to possess."

At this point in time, Harry could only consider what Severus must have been thinking in that moment nineteen or so years ago. Harry had never heard Voldemort speak so well of someone and wondered whether the pressure ever became too much for Severus. But looking around the circle of Death Eaters, Harry was pretty certain that they weren't about to learn from Snape, but rather condemn him for being so much better than them to begin with.

"Who is this person?" James hissed, a scowl on his face as if he were ready to show whoever the newcomer was, who's best. And Harry thought his father did well for he was almost certain the real Amycus would have acted in a similar way.

"This person will be branded with the Dark Mark and I expect you all to work with him when I ask you to and of course, do not hesitate to inform him of the way things work around here," Voldemort continued with an evil smile on his face.

At this proposition, Amycus clenched his fists and started pounding them together as if ready for a fight and even Alecto seemed to make herself taller as if to emphasise that no newcomer could ever walk all over them no matter how much the Dark Lord praises them- after all, they were chosen by him too.

"Now, the moment you have been waiting for," Voldemort announced, holding everyone's rapt attention. "I present our newest ally, Severus Snape."

At this, there was an instant reaction from everyone and hardly anyone noticed when Severus walked out from the darkness and stood next to Voldemort.

Bellatrix was rambling away in a high pitched tone telling anyone who would listen that there was no way Snape could ever better her in anything. Lucius, who was standing near Bellatrix, didn't say a word and Harry presumed that at this time, he was still Severus' mentor, just like it was when they were at Hogwarts.

But the most interesting reaction came from Harry's parents, who, if everyone else was not as equally shocked, may have noticed at that moment, that they were imposters.

Upon hearing Severus' name, Lily gasped, but then quickly recovered and replaced her shock with one of outrage. James on the other hand stayed silent, but the widening of his eyes, his beginning to massage his knuckles and the way he looked down at the ground and cautiously at Lily meant that he was shocked, eager to fight and yet perhaps a little guilty? Harry wasn't quite sure, which wasn't surprising given that his parents almost instantly returned back to their disguise and resumed concealing their true feelings

.

As the ceremony continued, including the branding of Severus' Dark Mark, Harry's attention was glued to his parent's faces and even though they both tried desperately to hide it, Harry could see the disgust and sadness in his mother's eyes and the determination in his father's, mounting.

Once the ceremony was completed, Voldemort ordered: "Ensure that you introduce yourselves to Severus before you leave, lest he will not know whether you are an ally or the enemy."

Harry could only imagine Severus' apprehension at this moment. Of course, he was protected by Voldemort's keen interest to punish his followers for disobeying orders, for Harry was certain that if anyone attempted to hurt or dissuade Severus from the job, they would be punished cruelly, but nevertheless, he was still being judged and Harry wondered whether Death Eaters ever challenged newcomers to a duel.

Harry watched in apprehension as Severus did the rounds around the circle; he could hardly believe, after everything he now knew, that Severus was ever a Death Eater to begin with. Even though the proof was right before him, Harry no longer saw Severus as that man, but someone much more capable than either Albus or Voldemort ever gave him credit for.

It was twenty minutes before Severus reached the Carrows and during that time, neither of his parents said a word to each other as if they didn't trust themselves to speak.

Finally, Severus approached the Carrows and it was evident from Severus' demeanor that although he was the newcomer, he did not fear the Carrows and by the way he greeted them, they had already met in a previous encounter, but in what sort of circumstance Harry could only guess.

"The Dark Lord seems fond of you," Alecto began and sounded far braver than Harry would imagine his mother felt at that time.

"I assure you, he gives me far more praise than I deserve," Severus seriously.

"Not that we are surprised to see you here, Snape," Amycus continued. "I have heard that when you were a student at Hogwarts your knowledge of dark magic was quite extensive, but surely you have not learnt much more since then? We all know Dumby would never teach it and given that you only left, what? Half a year ago, you are hardly experienced," Amycus drawled carelessly and Harry wondered whether that was something Amycus would have said. His mother was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, but Harry was certain she was currently hoping her husband would not start a fight with Severus.

"That is for the Dark Lord to decide," Severus smirked. "I did not need to be taught dark magic by the likes of Dumbledore; I was self taught and while I may not have as much practical experience as yourself," Severus whispered in a tone that Harry had heard before and knew it was a sign of danger. "Your magic does not compare to mine."

What happened next occurred so quickly that Harry was walked through by his father, who had raised his wand and preparing to attack Severus.

"Amycus! The Dark Lord will see you!" Alecto shouted warningly.

"Never you mind, Alecto. If the Dark Lord is so confident in his choice of a follower, he wouldn't worry about what I could do to him- the boy needs to be tested after all!"

"You always want to show off your power- it is not worth the Lord's wrath!"

"Afraid are you, Alecto? Think your brother cannot beat me?" Severus sneered.

But before Lily could respond, James casted a hex at Severus who blocked it and walked several steps back, as did Lily so that she was not so close to the line of fire.

"She has nothing to fear, a measly newcomer would have no chance against me!"

"Such an arrogant attitude is what will cause you to lose the match. You must always be prepared for an element of surprise," Severus lectured, apparently taking great delight in aggravating Amycus.

By this time, a couple of Death Eaters who had yet to speak to Severus, had approached the battle and watched with interest.

A couple minutes went by when nothing was said.

Finally, Amycus broke the silence.

"I see that the Dark Lord bothered to teach you Legilimency, yet can't even duel properly. But even if you could, legilimency would be useless against me," he shouted with a grin.

"What shocks me more is that the Dark Lord ever bothered to teach you such skills, I can not believe that the knowledge could fit into that small brain of yours," Severus retorted back.

At this, Harry watched as the spells were cast faster, blocked and reflected quicker than before; evidently both sides were becoming more aggravated by what the other was saying.

"So what exactly do you know that the Dark Lord is so impressed with, Snape? Were you a nerd who studied while the rest of us gained our knowledge about the dark arts from experience and natural ability?"

Severus spat. "What natural ability? All I have heard and seen so far is that you can block my curses and cast a few hexes of your own. I have seen fifth years do better than that, though I will give you credit for your ability at Occlumency and Legilimency, which I doubt any fifth year would be able to achieve."

"So you were a nerd then," Amycus continued, a broad grin on his face. "Spend as much time as you want Snape, trying to point out my flaws, when evidently yours are far more obvious. Knowledge is useless if you don't know how to use it!"  
"Oh Amycus, I daresay I have far more knowledge than you could ever hope to fit in your brain."

Amycus laughed as he deflected one of Severus' curses.

"You know, the understanding that 1 plus 1 equals 2 is not considered knowledge?"

"Correct, though the mere fact that you are aware of such equations surprises me greatly."

"Excuse me?" Amycus yelled.

"Oh my apologies, did I offend you? Is it too much to accept that an eighteen year old is able to equal you in dueling ability? Feel free to induce your sister to partake in this, I could probably beat you both," Severus said with confidence and up until this point, Harry was certain that neither of them were really dueling to the best of their ability, but merely testing one another's strengths and weaknesses.

"I don't need her," Amycus hissed. "If this is the best you can do, be prepared to lose."  
And suddenly, out of James' wand came a red, long whip.

By this time, more people had arrived, but it seemed that only Severus was shocked by James' producing such a spell; apparently, judging by Severus' face, the whip was not dark magic.

But before the whip reached Severus, it froze in midair and was turned into a black snake. But before the snake could bite Amycus, it was transfigured into a piece of rope which made its way aggressively towards Severus, who used incarcerous to slice it into pieces. James then summoned the broke pieces of rope and turned them into arrows which then flew at Severus, to be stopped by a protego charm causing them to crash to the ground. By this time it was pretty obvious, just from the look on Severus' face that he knew the person he was fighting was not Amycus Carrow. The other onlookers did not seem as certain, but they were clearly confused, for none of them were aware Amycus was such a skilled dueler and indeed they were right.

"Did the Dark Lord teach you how to do that?" Severus asked, the fear and confusion evident in his voice.

"No, I was self taught."

"Your own spells are they?"

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Not quite, for I have some magic of my own to show you-"

"Amycus," Alecto hissed urgently under her breath. James was hardly listening, but Severus heard and seemed to wonder at Alecto's interference.

"What are you going to do? Throw books at me?"

A few of the onlookers laughed.

"You would be surprised what you can learn from books," Severus whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Then suddenly, another burst of laughter ensued as Amycus was hanging upside down by the ankle, though he seemed nowhere near defeated for he was still flying curses at Severus from his awkward position.  
"You did not create this spell! It's been used by many people, I have even used it myself against some foolish Muggles. Stealing other people's work, Snape. I expected better-"

But Amycus had gone too far and before the man knew it, he was wrapped in a long piece of rope and his wand had fallen out of his hands beyond his reach. Harry watched as his mother struggled with herself as to whether or not to pick it up. She could see that Severus was livid and did not want to risk being tied up too.

"What is happening over here?" a voice suddenly asked from behind Harry, almost making him jump out of his skin. It was Voldemort, who had finally come over to see what was happening.

"We were dueling, Master," Severus replied, lowering his wand.

Voldemort tittered. "My, my Amycus, we have a bit more work to do, don't we?"

"He was lucky my Lord! He cheated! My back was turned!"  
"And what a fool you were to turn your back on your opponent," Voldemort replied, shaking his head. "Best you learn from Severus, Carrow. Now the rest of you, leave! It is quite evident who the winner of this match is, though of course, it is hardly surprising given that Severus knows Legilimency which is far more than what you are capable of Amycus."

At this, Severus' head turned towards the imposter before him and for the first time, Harry watched his father and mother turn pale. But for whatever reason, Severus said nothing to his master and allowed the Dark Lord to walk away with the other Death Eaters, leaving Amycus, Alecto and Severus alone.

"Who are you?" Severus hissed, slowly approaching his enemies.

"Alecto get me my wand," Amycus ordered, to which Alecto obeyed, both of them acting as if they didn't hear Snape.

"Did you hear me?" Severus yelled. "Or do you wish for me to summon the Dark Lord?"

"Can't fight me on your own, Snape?" Amycus questioned.

"Evidently, I can, for you are still at my mercy."

At this, James laughed very loudly and Harry was surprised no one turned back to see what had happened.

"But for how long?"

Harry watched, his eyes wide as he saw Severus slowly point the tip of his wand to his newly burned Dark Mark under the darkness of his black cloak.

Unfortunately, Lily saw this too.

"Amycus, we must go."  
"But why the rush, Alecto? I am surprised you haven't already intervened in your brother's rescue," Severus asked casually as if he was not at all concerned that there were two imposters in front of him and he had no backup.

"You just summoned the Dark Lord."  
"But what's it to you, Alecto? You are Alecto, correct?" Severus sneered.

"Do we scare you, Snape? What happened to your challenge before? You said you could defeat both myself and Alecto, so why do you need your master with you?"  
"You are not Amycus Carrow and if you don't watch your mouth, I will deal with you."  
"How so?"  
"You want to be released from your ropes?" Severus challenged. "I know just the spell if you do, though I cannot guarantee you will leave unscathed."

"You are rather brave given you do not know who we are, Snape," James pointed out.

"And so he should be, he has Lord Voldemort on his side," Voldemort whispered in a deadly tone that made Harry's hair on the back of his neck stand up. At this, there was no more hesitation, Lily immediately undid the ropes from around her husband before Severus could stop her.

"So Dumbledore has sent spies to me, has he?" Voldemort hissed. "I knew he would be interested in whom I was recruiting, stupid man, he is so predictable," the Dark Lord muttered to himself.

It was only then that Harry noticed they were surrounded by Death Eaters again, for they all laughed at Voldemort's trashing of Dumbledore's name.

Harry noticed that both of his parents were restraining themselves from saying a word in Albus' defense, apparently they were still hoping to get away unharmed by deluding their enemy into the uncertainty of their identities.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing left but to kill you," Voldemort said without hesitation. "I would do it myself, but you both seem such lousy spies because you couldn't even last the entire meeting without giving away your position."  
"You still don't know who we are," Alecto pointed out and Harry had to admire his mother for her outspokenness at a time like this.

Voldemort simply stared at her, but Lily, who knew what he was doing, severed eye contact with the Dark Lord, shouting:

"Now!"

And before Harry's eyes he witnessed magic that he had seen once before, at the end of his sixth year at a place he never wanted to go back to again: the cave and the small lake that held the fake Horcrux and more inferi than Harry cared to remember.

James' wand had fire protruding out of it, eventually forming a thick fiery rope which he swung like a lasso around himself and his wife. Harry was gobsmacked; when he saw Dumbledore do it, the fire moved much slower, but then Harry smacked himself on the forehead when he realised that Dumbledore was very weak in that moment and probably was having difficult producing the fire, let alone making it rotate so rapidly. Harry could hardly take his eyes away from the cylinder of fire that quickly enveloped his parents; he was excited to see what the spell looked like in full force.

Severus' face was one of shock, but everyone else seemed confused; what were they doing? Why didn't they try to run? And yet despite all of these questions, no one was attacking the intruders… apparently they were waiting to see what happened next.

Voldemort, however, was not deterred for long and yelled: "Fire cannot stop the Avada Kedavra curse, you fools!" At his exclamation, the fire stopped and Amycus and Alecto were still standing there, Harry had half expected them to have disappeared.

"Good evening, my Lord and- and Snape? Why are you here?" Alecto asked, looking confused.

Voldemort's eyes widened momentarily.

"Severus, would you like to do the honours?" Voldemort asked rather lazily, apparently he wasn't to be fooled.

"The honours? What are you speaking of my Lord? Has the ceremony already finished?" Amycus asked. "Have you recruited Snape?" Amycus continued to ask, looking between the faces of his fellow Death Eaters.

"You already know I recruited Snape, the ceremony has already been completed," Voldemort hurriedly as if fed up with the amount of time he was wasting.

"Nooo, surely not, we're right… on… time…" but Alecto's voice trailed away, as she reached over to look at her brother's watch.

"That's impossible," Amycus mumbled. "We left in more than enough time!"

"If Severus is so stupid as to believe your façade then I will waste no more of my time!" Voldemort interrupted, stepping closer to the Carrows, his wand at the ready.  
"Fa-façade, my Lord? What do you mean? What does he mean, Alecto?" Amycus demanded of his sister.

"How am I to know!? I can't do Legilimency!" Alecto fired back.

"You are imposters!" Voldemort screamed, looking rather deranged as if he couldn't deal with the confusion.

"No- no my Lord, we Apparated straight here from our home! I- I don't understand how it could be so late-" Alecto stuttered.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Voldemort hissed.

"We would never play stupid with you, my Lord- never!" Amycus reassured his master.

"Then prove it," Severus said rather quietly, but everyone could still hear him.

"Of course, of course," Amycus encouraged. "What would you like us to tell you; we can tell you anything we should know."

"What mission did you both have to complete in order to be inducted as a Death Eater?" Voldemort asked, a glint in his eye as if he was already preparing to kill.

"Stun a couple of stupid Death Eaters, make Polyjuice potion and pretend to be them?" Amycus suggested and the split second between Voldemort looking stupidly at them and his eventually aiming an Avada Kedavra their way, the Potter's had already erected a shield around themselves which Harry had never seen before for it looked like a dome that just fit the two of them. Lily and James were saying something, their wand tips touching, but Harry couldn't hear them and neither could anyone else. It seemed everyone was transfixed for no one, not even Voldemort, thought to dispel the shield or aim another Avada Kedavra at it, for the first one was deflected by the magical force field.

Then finally, Lily and James disconnected the tips of their wands and produced their Patronuses: Lily's, the beautiful doe Harry had only ever seen come out of Severus' wand and James' stag which looked exactly like his Animagus form.

"Kill them!" Voldemort yelled and all at once four of the nearest Death Eaters and Voldemort aimed an Avada Kedavra at Harry's parents. Harry yelled, knowing full well that he wouldn't be heard, but in a moment such as this, he couldn't help it. But then before Harry's eyes, his parents ran in opposite directions, the killing curses hitting their Patronuses instead of them. Upon impact, the silvery, bright and beautiful Patronuses exploded, causing a blinding light to fill the area, Harry was forced to shut his eyes and when the light started to abate and he opened his eyes once more, he saw that like everyone else, Severus had been knocked over, disarmed and dazed. Thankfully, everyone else was still confunded because otherwise Lily's next move could have been deadly.

Without even thinking, Lily ran to Severus, who had been hit the hardest due to being closest to Lily's Patronus, held out her left hand, grabbed hold of Severus' forearm and helped pull Severus to his feet.

"Lily!" James yelled, panicked that his wife was not fleeing.

"Lily?" Severus repeated James' words, his right hand held to his forehead as he stared at the woman who looked identical to Alecto, standing before him.

Lily, who was still holding Severus' left arm whispered: "I'm so sorry, Sev." And Harry watched in amazement as she rubbed her thumb over Severus' dark mark.

"LILY!" James screamed. At this Lily released Severus' arm and sprinted extremely quickly towards her husband and the two of them ran away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters to a location where they could Apparate. Whilst they were still running, Voldemort and the others stirred. Harry wasn't quite sure if Severus was back to his usual self for he still seemed dazed and occasionally swayed off balance, but perhaps it was the shock of the most recent revelation that stunned him?

After a good five minutes, Voldemort and the Death Eaters began to come back to their senses and discussed what just happened. But Severus didn't seem to be in the mood to speculate what the Potter's just did. Lucius, who was standing near by, walked over to his friend and asked:

"I saw Alecto come up to you, did you find out who it was?"

Severus nodded. "Lily Potter."

Lucius paused and stared in disbelief. "The Potters?"

Severus nodded again as he bent over to pick up his wand.

"I thought I heard someone yell 'Lily!'" another death eater pitched in, who Harry didn't recognize.

"My Lord, would you like me to chase after them?" Bellatrix asked, appearing more than eager to do so. But her master didn't reply; he instead spent his energy screaming in fury, causing everyone to back away from him as he walked off, his long black cloak billowing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly everything became blurry; the scene was changing.

"That was amazing," Hermione said, in awe, who hadn't spoken a word the entire memory. "I had heard that Patronuses could act like physical solid shields, but it requires the most advanced magic-" but before she could continue, Hermione and Harry saw Severus and Lucius walking down an empty, dark street, a large park in the distance.

Severus and Lucius weren't saying much of importance, just regurgitating aspects of the meeting they just had. Harry, who could see Lucius more clearly under the street lamps, was too busy paying attention to how much younger Lucius looked back then. One wouldn't think that this is such a big deal, but given how forlorn Lucius looked just prior to Voldemort's downfall, the transformation was quite extensive and if it wasn't for his snide, whispering voice and long, pointed nose, he would actually be quite handsome. Hermione, however had her eyes fixated on the two figures walking towards them and when she was sure they were Lily and James Potter, she tapped her friend on the back and pointed towards the park. Harry smiled upon seeing his parents, but then realised that neither Lucius nor Severus had noticed them approaching. When they did however, the two men immediately drew their wands and walked more slowly towards their foes.

"Well the Dark Lord will be happy to see them again given the last time they…" but then Lucius trailed off as if remembering the last time they interacted with the Potter's. Judging from the looks on both of the Death Eater's faces, it seemed the Dark Lord still had not gotten over the Potter's last escape.

"Speaking of which, what did Lily Potter say to you that day?"

"I can't remember," Severus admitted, though Harry had the distinct feeling he could remember every word. "I was hardly able to stand."

Lucius remained silent, but nodded his understanding as if he too, remembered how he felt after being blasted by a magical explosion.

Upon meeting Lily's eye, Severus paled and Harry swore that even his mother looked unhappy that it would be Severus that they would be interrogating.

"Good evening," James greeted rather cheerfully and Harry was not surprised to see Severus grit his teeth together as if restraining himself from cursing the man for being so optimistic.

"Evening," Lucius replied rather stiffly.

"Was your meeting informative?" James asked.

"Not so informative as to warn us of you're coming here," Severus retorted.

"Obviously, your master can hardly expect to know our every move, can he?" James replied teasingly.

"Yet yours can know ours?" Lucius questioned.

"It would not be too difficult for Albus Dumbledore to discover when your next meeting is, would it? Besides, we were not necessarily searching for you, any of your fellow Death Eaters would have been fine," Lily clarified.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and move on to the reason why you are here?" Severus suggested, apparently uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Very well," James said, nodding his head in Severus' direction. "We wish to know whether you have seen your master in possession of a black diary."

Severus shook his head. "No, I have not," he replied, looking briefly at Lily to see that she was staring at him in a way he recognized and could not be bothered to prevent, for he was being honest.

However, Lucius took longer to answer and when he finally did, he said:

"I have not seen him with a diary either, but is this honestly the reason why Dumbledore sent you here? To enquire about a diary?"

Harry, remembered what Severus wrote in his letter and quickly looked at his mother, to find her, as expected, staring at Lucius the same way she had stared at Severus and also as expected, Severus witnessed the moment and did nothing to stop Lily from finding out the truth.

"It may simply be a diary to you, Malfoy, but to Dumbledore I suspect it is something much more," James pointed it, with a sneer on his face as if to say that Albus would never waste his time asking about an object unless it were very important.

"The concept of the Dark Lord even having a diary is preposterous."  
"Mmm, I quite agree," James replied. "I hardly see the point in writing: 'The Potters escaped from me- again!'"

"Today will be different!" Lucius asserted, raising his wand and pointing it directly at James' chest.

"I suspect the Dark Lord would be here with us soon and then we will see if you escape this time!" Lucius continued, though Harry expected he sounded much braver than he actually felt.

"There will be no need for that; we're leaving," Lily stated firmly, grabbing her husband by the wrist.

"Giving up, are we?" Lucius gibed and Harry wasn't sure whether the man was purposefully trying to rile them or attempting to keep the fight going until the Dark Lord arrived.

"No, in fact, I had a little sympathy for you and thought you would be better off if we walked away, but," Lily said, looking at her husband momentarily with a fiery glint in her eye, "evidently you do not know what is best for you."

And so the battle started.

Harry was not sure where they were, but truly hoped it was either a wizarding community or that it was late enough for everyone to be in bed. Although every spell that was uttered was done silently, the light caused by various curses, hexes and shields would surely have looked like fireworks from neighbouring windows and caused some Muggles to come outside wondering what was happening.

Thankfully, however the duel continued without any disturbance.

The four duelers were attacking whoever was standing diagonally opposite them: Lucius was dueling Lily and Severus, James.

"I'm sick of attacking," James whined, a huge grin on his face.

"Right on it," Lily said joyfully and before Harry knew what was happening, his parents stopped looking at their own opponents and instead focused on their spouse's attacker. Clearly this was an exercise designed to practice and test their powers of Legilimency and given that neither Severus nor Lucius could do Occlumency, they succeeded quite spectacularly.

Harry watched in amazement as red, green, white and yellow spells went flying at his mother only to be deflected by his father and vice versa.

"Malfoy is attempting to stun you, Lily. Interesting, maybe he thinks he will present you to Voldemort."  
"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!" Lucius and Severus said simultaneously.

Lily and James laughed.

"Most people aren't scared of their master," Lily pointed out.

"Besides, I don't know why you wouldn't want to say his name; it sounds so much more… dangerous-"

"Not to mention more fun to say," Lily chimed in.

By this time, Lucius was shaking his head and was attempting now more than ever to throw the Potter's out of their rhythm, but nothing seemed to be working and there was no sign of any back up coming their way, not even Voldemort.

"Oh, Lucius is now trying to aim a rictusempra at you- apparently he wants to tickle you to death, goodness knows he could do with a laugh, I've never seen him smile," James said, in a mock form of sadness.

At these words, Lucius began attacking James and Harry was worried that James wouldn't pick up on it in time to defend himself instead of his wife. But yet again his parent's skills shocked him as they simultaneously switched. Now, Lily was using Legilimency against Lucius, who was attacking James and James was performing Legilimency on Severus, who had momentarily paused to consider who to attack and once he chose Lily, the battle continued as if nothing had changed.

"Snape seemed a little unsure who to choose, Lily."

"Not surprising, though I am surprised he didn't aim for you; with your tongue, it's shocking that everyone doesn't always aim for you!" Lily teased.

"Good thing you have my back then," James laughed.

"Well Lucius seems to be right on target, spell after spell after spell, shame none of them have managed to hit you yet."

"Well if he's aiming rictusempra still, please feel free to let one of them hit me, I wouldn't mind laughing uncontrollably until my sides hurt."  
"And I wouldn't mind witnessing it, but unfortunately, Lucius has changed his tact now-"

"Oh well that's good, it's never too smart to always be aiming the same spell, it gets a little boring- speaking of which, I swear that was just the tenth time Snape has tried to stun you-"

"Yet we've seen him do much worse, so I suggest we leave him be. Lucius on the other hand is getting quite vicious. I hope he aims a Tarantallegra your way, so I could let it hit you and see you dance uncontrollably."  
"You wouldn't?" James asked in mock concern.

"It would be more dancing than you've ever done in your life!" Lily asserted, smiling in good humour.

"Hey, I danced at our wedding!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Lucius asked his opponents, apparently livid that the Potter's were essentially able to defend themselves whilst talking animatedly at the same time. Harry wondered how this was possible; it would almost be like thinking one thing but saying another, for all of their spells were nonverbal.

"It's more fun this way," James replied.

"Fun?" Severus spat.

"Well perhaps not for you guys, but it keeps us occupied. How about Snape aims at James-"

But Severus was ahead of Lily and was already aiming multiple curses at James, and yet neither of his parents were shaken by the sudden change.

"Levicorpus, James," Lily said casually and Harry watched, his mouth opened slightly as his father was halfway being hoisted in the air, before he returned to his feet again. He must have said Liberacorpus to himself whilst Lily continued to defend him.

Harry didn't know you could do that; he always thought another caster had to remove the spell off of you, but perhaps this was the way of combating a purely nonverbal spell- say the counterspell to yourself before it takes full effect.

But Harry didn't spend much time dwelling on this before giving his fullest attention back to the duel at hand. It seemed his father was perfectly capable of defending himself from two attackers by using more shields which allowed him to block two spells from hitting him. In the mean time, his wife was aiming curses back at their attackers, but only ones that slowed rather than injured them. Harry couldn't help laughing once or twice as he watched Lucius casting a spell in mid-motion and then suddenly freeze or become really slow. Harry noticed that Lily never did anything like this to Severus and was grateful that Lucius was too absorbed in his duel against James to notice.

Five minutes later, Lily warned her husband of another Levicorpus, though a bit later than last time, which meant that James was completely tipped upside down and hanging by his ankle. James was not able to lower himself down which meant, Harry assumed, that Lily would have to, for Severus surely would not. So, the dynamic changed once again. Without two words having to be spoken, James started to defend his wife whilst Lily simultaneously deflected any spells aimed at her husband and it was only when both Lucius and Severus thought it would be interesting to test James' defensive skills whilst he was upside down, they both aimed for Lily. And while this meant that Lily had to be extremely careful when lowering her husband given that he was defending her from two attackers, she succeeded with ease and immense skill and once James landed back on the ground he asked his opponents.

"So you mentioned that Voldemort would be here to help you? I don't see him…"

"They could always summon him James."  
"Oh yes, much like Snape did the last time we met. Hmm, do you think we should give them the chance?" James asked his wife in mock consideration.  
"Ooo, that's a hard one, but we probably shouldn't; although it is tempting to evade the Dark Lord once more, I'm getting pretty tired," Lily asserted yawning.

"Me too," James agreed, but then his attention was caught by Lucius' movement towards his left arm.

"Let's go Lily!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and racing up the road, Lily behind him.

It looked rather strange, for Lily was not running her fastest, yet she never made the effort to become at equal pace with her husband. As they ran, their hands the only things connecting them, Lily always looked behind her and James' attention was always in front. It was not until Lucius attempted to hit them with an Impedimenta charm that Harry understood why his parents were running so strangely. Lily deflected the spell whilst James continued to lead them to safety

"Is your neck getting sore?" James asked seriously, though never taking his eyes off the road ahead of them.

"A little," Lily said, as she pulled her husband towards her and then moved in front. Just like that, they had swapped places and just in time too, for Severus had shot Petrificus Totalus their way. The oval on which they would be able to Apparate was only 20 meters away and although Harry already knew his parents would make it, there was a part of him who was completely absorbed in Severus' memory and wondered whether Voldemort would appear out of nowhere. The moment Lily and James stepped onto the green grass, they stopped running and turned around to face Severus and Lucius.

"Bye!" James farewelled his pursuers as he Apparated away.

"Goodnight!" Lily said, waving as she too Apparated out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the scene was changing and all Harry couldsay before the scene came into focus was say: "If that wasn't trust, then I don't know what is," he muttered in awe.

"Just amazing…" Hermione agreed.

Harry had momentary de ja vu for they had arrived back at the location of the first memory and judging by the way people were behaving, a meeting between the Death Eaters and Voldemort had just finished.

Severus was standing with the Dark Lord talking about the prophecy and Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Yaxley and Runcorn were approaching their master and Harry wondered whether Voldemort would cease talking when they got closer, but he didn't.

"We will have to wait until the end of July, my Lord," Severus attempted to comfort his master.

"If only there was a way of finding out sooner, the prospect that my vanquisher will soon be born- the day cannot come soon enough that I can eradicate the boy and his family."  
"You do not truly think a newborn will be a threat to you?"

Voldemort laughed. "No, that would be absurd, but best to kill them while they're still young, Severus- Ah, Yaxley, I hope that mission I gave you is progressing?"  
"Most definitely my Lord," Lily said disguised as Yaxley, bowing a little.

"Excellent, and Runcorn? No problems at the ministry I hope?"

"None at all, the ministry officials are still woefully ignorant," James replied, he too bowing slightly towards his master.

"I would expect nothing less of you," Voldemort said seriously. "Now tell me, why are you still here?"

"I am afraid I missed your announcement about who you suspected, my Lord. Given that myself and Runcorn are so frequently around those from the opposing side, we may hear someone mention if one of them is expecting a son and if we do, we would of course inform you immediately."  
"We will not know for absolute certain until the end of July, but currently, the Wagners, the Morrisons, the Longbottoms and the Potters are all possibilities… I expect you to keep a close eye on them whenever you can."  
"Yes, of course Master," Yaxley uttered, though it was quite evident to everyone present, except Voldemort who seemed to lack the ability to process human emotion, that Yaxley had turned pale and was swaying dangerously on her feet.

"So you plan to kill the boy the moment he is born?" Runcorn asked the Dark Lord, in the hope of deterring the man's attention from his companion.

"Yes and if anyone tries to prevent me, they will be killed; I will not be defeated by a child-"

"But surely there can be no question my Lord-" Severus intervened in an attempt to bolster his master's confidence.

"You heard what the prophecy said Severus-"

At this, Harry's parents redirected their attention to Severus as if only seeing him there for the first time.  
"Yes, but I did not hear it in its entirety, my Lord. Perhaps there was more?"

"Details about how this child will defeat me? No! I will not hear of it, that child will be dead before he even touches a wand!"

The combination of Voldemort's final statement and the knowledge that Severus was the man to overhear the prophecy, which evidently, Dumbledore had failed to tell them, Harry noticed with horror that Yaxley, or rather, his mother, was holding back tears as she looked beseechingly at James who took her hint and announced their leave.

"Rest assured we will go to every effort to find as much information as we can, my Lord," Runcorn said, bowing towards his master in farewell, Yaxley doing the same, but not saying a word.

"Yaxley," Voldemort said suddenly, forcing Lily to remain facing Voldemort, but she didn't dare lift her face. "What is this?" Voldemort demanded. "Do you feel sorry for the boy, do you?"

"Of- of course not my Lord," Lily stuttered, trying to hide her emotion. "No child's life is worth yours," she choked and Harry watched in horror as the situation became too much for his mother.

"Imposter!" Voldemort shouted and just as he was about to cast the Avada Kedavra, Harry saw his father, who was only standing a couple of meters behind his mother, do a very quick movement and pulled something out of his pocket, but it wasn't his wand; it was-

"Lily!" James yelled, for Harry's mother had frozen to the spot, unable to move from the shock of what had been revealed that night. Then acting faster than Harry had ever seen someone act, James ran into his wife, knocked her over and soon, they had disappeared.

Voldemort's scream of outrage was tremendous and he immediately began walking around the area as if hoping to find them because until they reached the boundary, they were not able to Apparate. Severus seemed to be thinking along similar lines because although his face revealed perhaps a little of the sorrow he felt for Lily, he was also aware that they were very likely to be nearby, biding their time to attack.

"Oh this is too precious," Voldemort spat, while he continued to search for his evaders. "The Potters hear of their own possible demise. Oh how I hope you have a son so I can show you that no one escapes from Lord Voldemort's clutches and gets away with it! Your child's life would not be worth anything, he will barely open his eyes before he is taken to the grave and if I had my way I would kill you now, Mrs. Potter to prevent such a child from ever existing!"  
"If you want me, then come and get me, Voldemort!"

Lily, who still looked like Yaxley, was standing a good twenty meters away under the shelter of a few trees. Harry was shocked to see his mother again, for in Severus' letter Harry got the impression that their battle with Voldemort was one of evasion, not a duel. Harry looked around and was relieved to see that none of the other Death Eaters were nearby; apparently they had all gone home.

Voldemort only took a split second to turn to his right and arm himself with his wand with Severus standing by his side.

"You are braver than I thought- I'm surprised you didn't run for your life."  
"I am not afraid of you," Lily said simply.

"And where is your husband?"

"I told him I could handle you on my own," Lily replied, smiling a little.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly, was his mother crazy?

"Very well, you stupid girl. Severus, do not intervene no matter what happens," Voldemort ordered his Death Eater, who seemed more than keen to obey his master's wishes.

And so, a duel began, non verbal spells were flying and yet there was still no sign of James. Although it was evident that his mother was an excellent dueler, her magic did not compare to the dark forms that comprised Voldemort's magic. The duel lasted for an entire five minutes, both sides appearing equally matched, which surprised no one more than it did Voldemort. Deciding that enough was enough, Voldemort enchanted the tree Lily was standing in front of to fall on her, which she dodged by centimeters, yet it was enough for her to lose her concentration, which allowed Voldemort to trap her in what appeared to be a magic enclosure which he was channeling to rise higher and higher into the air.

"You stupid girl; you thought you could beat the greatest dark wizard of all time? Rest assured that your husband will meet the same end as you."

Harry turned to Severus and saw the man struggling between disarming his own master and attempting to save Lily, looking between the two, his feet inching one way and then another, for it was apparent to everyone there what Voldemort's next move was going to be.

"Goodbye Mrs. _Potter,_" Voldemort whispered and what happened next occurred so quickly that Harry wished his wand could emit a brighter light for it was almost impossible to see every detail even under the light that Hermione and Severus' wands were also making.

Harry heard galloping behind him and turned around immediately, to see a beastly creature jump over Voldemort's tall form, kicking the dark wizard in the back which caused him to break his concentration. Harry watched in horror as Lily fell rapidly to the ground from such a high height, only to be caught, by some miracle on the back of a huge stag. Harry quickly turned to Voldemort to see that the man had been winded and by the looks of things, he had a broken back which Harry presumed someone could fix in reasonable time. But then, instead of running away like Harry would have expected, his parents walked towards Severus and Voldemort, James in his Animagus. All Voldemort could do upon their arrival was look up slightly and there was no mistaking the fear he felt when he saw a stag bearing down at him, for he recognized it immediately to be identical to the Patronus he saw James produce the previous year.

The stag let out a mighty roar that clearly signaled both aggression and victory. It was so loud that Harry had to cover his ears, but it seemed that Severus was too afraid or perhaps too shocked to move.

"You will never be victorious against those who trust. Had you allowed Severus to help you, you may have succeeded. Your arrogance will be the end of you and if I happen to give birth to a baby boy, rest assured that you will _never_ lay your narcissistic, selfish, power-hungry hands on him!" Lily said venomously from her husband's back, who kicked their attacker one last time to knock him unconscious. They then slowly walked past Severus, who did not even attempt to raise his wand except in self defense. Harry watched carefully as James turned his head to stare at Severus momentarily as if to say: 'tell anyone about my Animagus form and you will regret it'. Severus gave one nod to show that he understood and then looked at Lily who had tears in her eyes. Harry guessed that her last outburst at Voldemort had left her slightly emotional, not to mention their earlier discovery that Severus was the one to overhear the prophecy and informed his master. Severus watched sadly as a tear fell down Lily's face as the two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Lily turned away from Severus and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as the large four legged creature took his wife to safety.

"I always wondered how a stag could take on a werewolf," Hermione whispered. "But your father's Animagus form is huge," she said, sincerely impressed. "Those hooves could knock the wind out of anything."

Harry couldn't help but agree. Now more than ever, he realised how powerful his own Patronus was; his father's Animagus was more than a representation of his father, it was a powerful fighter, a form that his father had learnt to master and control exceedingly well- to catch Lily on his back from such a height was nothing short of a miracle.

The scene had finished changing once again and Harry, who was not expecting this, looked around him, wondering what was going to happen next.

Severus was standing outside the apothecary in Diagon Alley and Harry watched his gaze as he stared at a bunch of chatty children walking past. Harry couldn't tell hold old they were but they looked to be about 10 or 11 years of age. They weren't wearing wizarding robes, so presumably they were there with their parents buying school supplies, but as to where their parents were Harry could only guess. The children did not notice Severus staring at them as they walked past and sat down on a couple of benches in the middle of a courtyard.

"A love potion, Courtney? Really?" a boy with red hair asked.

The girl blushed. "Yes, I've always wanted one," she protested.

"And besides," one of her friends piped up in defense. "She's not really going to use it."

The red haired boy and the other two boys looked slightly crestfallen and Harry let out a laugh.

"So why bother buying it then?" a small boy with big blue eyes asked.

"For fun!" the third girl interjected.

"By dreaming about who you _could _use it on?" the final boy with black gelled hair asked.

The other boys laughed.

"If I could marry anyone, I would marry James Potter!" the girl who bought the love potion said dreamily.

Harry laughed, especially given the look the three boys gave one another.

"You've got to be kidding me," the boy with black hair replied. "He's so much older than you! Your mum would never agree," he pointed out.

But unexpectedly Courtney laughed as did her two girl friends.

"You'd be surprised! The other day I heard her say to my dad that she wished they could be more like Lily and James Potter!"

"Oh man," the boy whined.

"Well if you want him, Courtney, you'll have to fight me for him!" the girl sitting on Courtney's left challenged her friend, so the two girls pretended to fight by lifting their fists and making quick little punches at each other and then laughing hysterically. The three boys were looking at one another utterly confused and Severus looked as indifferent as ever, though Harry couldn't quite ignore the pulsing vein on the man's temple moving rapidly.

"Well when you find James Potter let me know so when you two are fighting over him, I can steal Lily from him!" At this all six friends laughed, even Hermione and Harry, but what was said next was completely unexpected.  
"Come on Bill, you have no chance of getting Lily; she would never go for a redhead!" Bill's blue eyed friend teased.

Without even thinking Harry rapidly approached the red headed boy, who was now defending himself heartily saying that red heads are attracted to other red heads just like his parents, and gasped when he realised the boy was Bill Weasley! A ten year old Bill Weasley asserting a crush for his mother! It was too much; Harry laughed at the absurdity of it. Unfortunately, Severus was walking up the street towards Gringotts, so Harry regretfully pulled himself away from the group of friends.

Harry and Hermione kept alert in anticipation of more conversations.

Then two women walked by chatting animatedly with one another.

"Oh if you think that's bad, I told my husband yesterday that I wished we could be more like Lily and James Potter!" One of the women asserted and Harry was willing to bet she was Courtney's mother.

"No!" The other woman squealed in amusement. "That is too funny! If I said that to my husband he would laugh in my face and tell me I was dreaming!"

"Well anyone who's been married for 15 years like we have would probably have to be dreaming if our marriage was to suddenly turn into one like the Potter's!"

And the two women simply laughed as they made their way in the direction of the six children who were sitting on the benches. Harry was tempted to search for Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, but before he could, the scene changed once more and now Harry was at a complete loss as to where Severus planned to take them next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked uncertainly at Hermione who returned a similarly confused gaze.

Soon enough, the scene materialized and Harry and Hermione were surprised to see that they were standing in the staff room. Severus was the only person in there until:

"Have you had the chance to teach Harry Potter yet, Pomona?" Minerva asked as the two women bustled in, not having noticed Severus sitting there.

"I'm afraid not, have you?"

"Yes, he looks remarkably like his father, but he has Lily's eyes," Minerva replied, sounding shocked that Harry looked so much like his parents.

"His parents were such amazing people, it is such a shame he never had the opportunity to know them and that they, in turn, did not have the opportunity to parent him… they would have made marvelous parents," Professor Sprout asserted proudly, as she searched the fridge for some milk.

"Oh, Severus, I am sorry, were we disrupting your reading?" Minerva asked, having gone to sit down on the comfy sofas to find that one of them was already occupied.

"Not at all," Severus said indifferently, never taking his eyes away from the piece of parchment on his lap.

"Do you remember the moment you heard the news that they had died?" Minerva asked sadly, resuming her conversation with Pomona. "I promise you, I did not stop crying for two days straight."  
"It was such a tragedy," Pomona agreed. "I remember hearing so many people calling it the 'death of you-know-who day' or the 'Harry Potter day', but what about Lily and James? That was our greatest lost."  
"Oh yes," Minerva agreed, staring into space, reminiscing. "I remember the first time I saw James, such a smart boy, his parents must have taught him well. He got into a fair amount of trouble mind you, with that invisibility cloak of his. But he always did well and transfiguration, I believe was his favourite subject," she said proudly.

And Harry laughed. If only she knew that James as well as Sirius and Pettigrew were illegal Animagi… Harry wasn't sure if she would be more proud or distressed by their law breaking.

"I heard Albus say that James' skills at transfiguration were extremely efficient in battle. Apparently, he could turn anything around him into a weapon in the blink of an eye," Pomona added.

"Yes, I have heard that too and at only 20 years old, just amazing," Minerva agreed.

"And Lily-"

"Do not get me started on her," Minerva said, though Harry was surprised to see a smile spread across her face.

"Your favourite student?" Pomona enquired.

"Yes, though I believe she was the favourite of most. She may not have been as gifted as James in transfiguration but she was inquisitive, determined and seemed to have a knack for understanding magic despite being born to Muggle parents. Simply extraordinary."  
Professor Sprout was nodding.

"I remember once in greenhouse three, we had a new batch of tentaculas. Their tentacles were everywhere and none of the students were game to get in there and trim them down, except Lily of course; she grabbed hold of one of the largest secateurs I own and had trimmed down three before any of the other students knew what hit them!" laughed Pomona and Minerva joined in.

"She was brave that is for certain,"Minerva asserted, "as was James; the two of them were almost unbeatable both in duels and even as students."

"Yes, only Sirius and Severus were ever able to prevent them from topping everything," Professor Sprout said, looking to her left at Severus, who didn't utter a word, even though it was clear he was listening.

"Well Severus always topped potions, I remember Horace constantly talking about it, though of course in doing so, he couldn't help but mention Lily's talents in the process, even though hers didn't truly rival Severus'."

"You flatter me, Minerva," Severus muttered as he continued to read.

"That is why you are the potions master, am I correct?"

Severus said nothing, but nodded his head in reply.

"But I agree with you Minerva, Horace always dropped Lily's name into every sentence he uttered, it seemed. But she did have a way with people, I do not know of anyone who did not like her."

"She was definitely popular; I cannot remember how many boys were interested in her, though I think we can safely say James was the most keen-"

"Not to mention persistent!" Pomona added and the two women laughed. Harry was watching Severus, who was still reading his parchment, but he had turned pale with fury.

"And we know why, they're ability to work together, I feel they were meant to be."  
"It is not like you Minerva to be so philosophical!" Pomona protested.

"True, but in this situation, I must make an exception. Did Professor Malesky ever tell you that Lily was the first to produce her Patronus in his Defense against the Dark Arts class during their sixth year?"

"No! What was it?"  
"A vixen."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other; Harry had always assumed that his mother's Patronus only became a doe after she fell in love with his father, but had never thought to ask anyone what it was prior to that transformation.

"A vixen suits her perfectly!"

"Absolutely," Minerva agreed. "But soon after she and James were married, her Patronus changed."

"Truly? Into what animal? Something related to James no doubt."  
"Oh yes, her Patronus became a doe, whereas James' continued to be a stag."  
"That's impressive, only truly connected couples experience a change in Patronus and given how exquisitely they work together, it is no surprise that Lily's Patronus- that her very being was transformed in such a way."

"Mmm," Minerva said nodding her head. "Do you remember their first day as Head boy and girl? I recall that so many students were annoyed that both of the heads came from the same house, but Lily and James thoroughly deserved the honour and I could not have been more proud of them. I believe James really matured that year, organizing the students, helping the Professors… not to mention his graduation speech!"

"He made it quite evident what he and Lily were going to do once they left Hogwarts, they were so passionate and so determined to rid the world of He-who-must-not-be-named and all things dark… at such a young age both Lily and James had such bright futures. I still cannot believe their lives were cut short, destroyed by the one person they spent the last three years of their life fighting against," Pomona said sorrowfully. Both women paused in a moment of silence.

"At least they have been blessed with two Professors who do not hesitate to reminisce about all of their accomplishments during their morning tea," Severus said appearing rather indifferent, but Harry saw in his eyes an element of amusement which he never saw Severus portray during his living life. "Even when their colleague is attempting to _read_," Severus added.

"Our apologies Severus," Minerva said respectfully. "Have you had Mr. Potter in your class yet?"

Harry eagerly awaited Severus' answer trying to remember whether he had potions the first day at Hogwarts, or even the second day.

"I have," Severus stated. "He seems like any other student with little knowledge about the art of potion making-"

"Oh yes, he obviously cannot be expected to know about potions Severus, he was raised by Muggles after all, not to mention they kept secret his parentage-" Minerva explained.

"I cannot believe that Harry Potter grew up not knowing about his parents and what they did- such a dishonour to their memory!" Pomona exclaimed.

"But surely Severus, it must have been slightly strange to see Lily's eyes again, I know it was for me what I first saw-"

At this, Severus folded up the parchment he was reading, stood up without saying a word and made his way to the door.

"Severus?" Minerva questioned, concerned that she had hit a nerve.

At the sound of his name, Severus turned around without uttering a sound- Harry thought he looked perfectly normal, though perhaps a little pale.

"I am sorry I asked, I just remember… as a boy, you and Lily were friends…"

"Really? I don't recall," Professor Sprout said, sounding surprised. "I only began teaching during their sixth year, I believe."

"Oh yes, they lived in neighbouring towns, I remember when I was sending out the letters of acceptance when they turned 11. I saw that they were friendly when they arrived in at the beginning of their first year and made my own conclusions."  
"So what happened before-"

"I would appreciate it," Severus began in a deadly whisper, "if you kept what you know of my childhood to yourself, Minerva," Severus stated, as he stared at the eldest of the two women in front of him.

Minerva nodded. "As you wish." Apparently satisfied, Severus made his way to the door.

"But could I ask you one more thing?" Minerva pushed her colleague still further.

Severus, who was about to open the door, left his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and turned around… his face was unreadable.

"When you saw Mr. Potter for the first time, did he remind you how much you missed her? It certainly reminded me," Minerva confessed.

Severus simply stood there and Harry was watching the man, avidly trying to detect some sort of emotion. Finally, Harry saw Severus clench the door handle as if he needed to hold something solid to control his feelings.

Eventually, after what felt like several agonizing minutes, Severus said bitterly:

"He looks exactly like his father."

"Except for his eyes," Minerva persisted. "There is no mistaking it, Lily's eyes were unique and Harry definitely possesses his mother's-"

"No one is denying the colour of his eyes," Severus said, getting a little defensive and visibly uncomfortable.  
"Not to mention their almond shape-" Pomona chimed in.

"I saw her eyes enough to know," Severus cut back.

"Then it was eerie, was it not, to see them again?" Minerva continued and Harry could tell that Severus was wishing he left the staff room when he had the opportunity to get away from the deputy headmistress' prying questions.

"It was," Severus admitted, inclining his head and then looking away from the women as if trying to hide his true feelings. But Minerva picked up on it and asked quietly.

"Did you miss her?"

Again Severus paused, then suddenly wrenched the door open and closed it loudly behind him. The two women stared at one another, shocked… the experience was so unexpected that they did not hear the word Severus muttered under his breath on his way out- they failed to hear the one word that would have told them everything they wanted to know:

"Everyday."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, but before they could say a word, they noticed that the Professors had stopped conversing which meant that there were no more memories and they would have to return to the present. Hermione left first and made her way out of the Pensieve. Harry briefly looked around and then stared for a few seconds at the door Severus just through- he could hardly believe that he was returning to a world where Severus was dead and almost everything the man owned would be his. But what Harry still couldn't believe was that Severus had given him all these memories… one's he will always remember.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I quite enjoyed writing it, though I have a feeling that my grammar is not up to scratch in this one, so I apologise to anyone who is bothered by it. Unfortunately, this chapter was much longer than I anticipated which meant that editing took far longer than I planned. Nevertheless, I hope you found the chapter interesting. The next chapter will be the final one and hopefully I will have it done by next weekend.

Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of 'To do what is right'. I truly hope you enjoy reading it (as much as I enjoyed writing it) and please let me know your thoughts when you have finished reading! Enjoy!

'To do what is right'

Chapter 14

A smiling Dumbledore and Severus were waiting for Harry and Hermione when they appeared out of the Pensieve. Minerva, who was working at her desk, looked up in surprise when she heard their footsteps; the room had been so quiet up until that point.

"So, did my memories live up to your expectations?" Severus asked eagerly. Harry, who was still overwhelmed by what he had seen, couldn't speak just yet, but nevertheless, Hermione answered promptly.

"They were amazing, brilliant; I have never had the fortune of seeing such skill and team work."

"Harry?" Albus asked, turning his gaze from Hermione to Harry, as if wondering why the boy hadn't spoken yet.

But Harry wasn't looking at Albus, but at Severus whose memories meant more to him than he could ever express.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. The memories were amazing; I had no idea my parents were so..."

"Talented?" Hermione suggested.

"In tune with one another?" Albus chimed in.

"Experienced?" Minerva commented, though she didn't look up from what she was writing.

"Valued?" muttered Severus under his breath, but nevertheless, all those around him heard what he said.

Harry smiled, looking down at the ground as if he were slightly embarrassed or perhaps overwhelmed that his parents were so highly thought of by some of the most skilled, knowledgeable and admirable wizards and witches he knew.

"Yeah, all of those things," Harry agreed.  
There was a minutes silence as if all of them were taking a moment to remember the Potters.

Harry broke the silence: "I was hoping to ask you a few questions," Harry said, looking between Albus, Severus and Minerva.

"Certainly," Albus replied and both Minerva and Severus nodded, McGonagall had finished her work and was listening intently.

So, turning to Dumbledore, Harry asked in a tone that hoped reflected his curiosity rather than an accusation: "Why did you send my parents to find out who the Death Eater was being newly inducted? You must have known it was Professor Snape," Harry asserted, with less certainty.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment and placed his hands together as if in prayer. Once he opened his lids, Harry saw the man's bright blue eyes staring at him in a way Harry had never seen before.  
"I wish I could say that I sent Lily and James that night because they were the best spies the Order of the Phoenix had or even that they were the only ones available, but unfortunately, that was not the case. You are right; I was almost certain that Voldemort had recruited Severus, and given everything Severus had done whilst he was a student: his creation of Dark spells and his extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts left me in little doubt that he would be eager to learn from Voldemort. Unfortunately, when your parents and Severus were at school, I was as blinded as the other teachers; Lily and James were so talented and charming and in the case of Lily, a model student that I chose however subconsciously, like many others, to block out the teasing and humiliation your father imposed upon many, but most especially, Severus," and Harry watched as Albus glanced to his left with an apologetic expression as he looked at Severus.

"James was disciplined and given more detentions than I could count. He was a trouble maker, but he had a natural knack for magic, so many teachers, myself included ignored his unpleasant side to focus on what we found admirable. Consequently, people like Severus, did not receive the empathy they deserved and were left neglected by both teachers and fellow students. It was not until one occasion, when, if you recall Harry, you witnessed a memory where Severus used a mild form of Sectumsempra on your father."  
Harry nodded; he remembered the moment extremely well.

"It was only then," Dumbledore continued, "that I truly realised what the humiliation and segregation James forced upon him and the loss of Lily's friendship had done… true, I always knew Severus had a tendency towards dark magic and so was perhaps always keen to join Voldemort's ranks, but it was only then that I saw how much damage bullying could do to a teenager. From that moment on, I resolved to watch Severus carefully and in the end, I knew that despite his quiet and secretive exterior, he was going to be a talented wizard and given his gifts in spell and potion-making, as well as his extensive knowledge of dark magic, it was only a matter of time, I felt, before Tom would learn of him and seek to recruit Severus. It was only six months after they graduated that I met with Tom who informed me, during a rather heated duel, that he was about to recruit a follower. I must clarify that Tom does not usually brag, but there was a hint in his voice, though I am sure he tried to hide it that indicated to me that he was excited- and of course, he had every reason to be-" Albus said graciously.

"It is hard to imagine the Dark Lord to have been excited about anything except the prospect of killing Harry," Severus said delicately and it was evident to Harry that Professor Snape wasn't very good at accepting praise, which was understandable given his childhood.

"True, Severus, but I assure you, he had great hopes for you; so young and already so talented- he could not believe it. But his excitement left me in no doubt that he had finally managed to find and recruit Severus and of course, I knew, given all I had seen when Severus was at school that the boy would have accepted. And so, I gave the assignment to your parents because I felt it was important for them to see where Severus was in his life- I was not trying to blame them," Albus clarified, to which Harry nodded his understanding. "But tried to show them what I had learnt that day during Severus' sixth year… I believe James was expecting that Severus would one day become a Death Eater, but for Lily, it was a much greater shock. I remember the night she and your father returned from the meeting very well; Lily sat there for five minutes mulling over the fact that Severus was now a Death Eater- she was so upset that James had to tell me what had happened that night; she could hardly speak. She felt guilty and all I hope for as I watched her sit there suffering was that they had learnt at least something from that encounter. I am almost certain that both of them wondered that night what would have happened had James not hexed Severus in the corridors and if Lily remained friends with him."

"The way my mother looked at Professor Snape just before she left- I think that even _then_ she was thinking about that- whether she could have prevented it from happening…"

"Do you remember that moment, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I do," Severus confirmed, inclining his head. "She took a huge risk in doing what she did; everyone was stirring around us, any one of them could have raised their wands and killed her in those split seconds. But nevertheless, I felt she really wanted to speak to me, if only to let me know that it was her and that she was sorry for what I had become," Severus said looking a little disgusted.

"I am sure she was feeling guilty, Severus," Minerva said gently. "Evidently, she still cared for you."

"Perhaps," Professor Snape agreed, inclining his head.

"I recognized the fire my parents circled around themselves," Harry said excitedly, looking to Dumbledore once again. "It was the one you produced when we were in the cave last year!"

"Correct," Albus confirmed. "However, I imagine that mine was severely more depleted than your parent's was?"

"Yes, but then I realised that you were weak in the cave, you could barely stand, Professor Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.

"Very true, Harry. So, what did your parents do with the fire?" Albus continued.

"It was interesting… my father made it circle around them- I couldn't see through it at all and then just as Voldemort was going to aim an Avada Kedavra at them, the fire stopped and then they joined their wands-"

"They must have been devising a plan," Hermione interrupted. "It must have been a decoy to distract their opponents whilst they discussed what to do."

"I believe you may be right Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "That was frequently the way the Potters operated and the fire 'trick' if I may call it that, was one of their favourites."  
"Could the Avada Kedavra have gotten past the fire?" Harry asked, thinking that eventually such a decoy would prove fruitless against Voldemort if he saw it being used enough times.

"It would have, however it is also possible that the spells would have clashed, causing an explosion. Either way your parents would not have been in a good situation had they kept the fire going for too long," Albus clarified.

"And what about their Patronuses?" Harry asked more eagerly still. "They acted as if they were another physical entity… I was certain the Avada Kedavras would have gone right through them!"

"Traditionally, they would have," Minerva explained. "However, what your parents did was advanced magic that only works flawlessly when the two people working side by side love one another. In connecting their wands, they were essentially able to use their positive thoughts empowered their own as well as their partner's Patronus which, if maintained, can cause the Patronuses to become a physical entity, though it would be wrong of me to call them solid… the power your parents provided meant that their Patronuses were able to absorb spells, but given that multiple Avada Kedavras hit them, they exploded on impact."  
"How do you know what happened Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"I was with Albus the night your parents reported back to head quarters."

"Could you do what Lily and James did?" Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore.

"With their Patronuses? I may have been able to do it on my own, but it would have taken much of my energy and probably not worth the effort given that I could more easily maneuver an object in front of me as a form of protection. However, in your parents' case, what they did was valuable for them as Patronuses can be controlled by thought and with only half the power required given the two of them were present, it was an optimal choice on their part, but would hardly benefit a single dueler."

"It must have been very advanced if _you_ could not easily do it," praised Hermione.  
"You flatter me Miss Granger, but I assure you that the potential magic between two talented wizards or witches far outweighs the power of one of the most skilled-"

"_The_ most skilled," Harry corrected his professor.

"Ah my boy, thank you and you too, Miss Granger," Albus said, blushing at the praise his students were giving him. "To be able to work together so seamlessly where their extraordinary talent and love for one another was complimentary, equal and mutual provided them with power that Voldemort could not understand."

"The memory where they were dueling Lucius and Professor Snape was also fascinating; how was it possible for them to duel nonverbally, yet still speak? I never knew you could do that-" Harry asked, completely in awe of what he had seen his parents do.

"Because you were well on your way to being able to do non verbal spells," Severus teased.

Harry laughed. "True, but seriously, how can you do that? You must be able to think two things at the same time."

"It is rather difficult," Severus said. "I imagine your parents would have practiced together many times," Severus continued, looking uncertainly at Albus, who was nodding his head.

"They were determined to master it," Albus agreed. "Your parents worked endlessly; they did an amazing job and learnt extremely quickly."  
"When they confronted us, I had not yet mastered it," Severus admitted.

"But you can do it now, right?" Harry teased.  
"Naturally," Severus replied smiling.

"So do you literally think of two different things at the same time?" Harry asked, intensely curious.

"Yes, but with time and experience, non-verbal spells begin to occur naturally to us which means we can focus on what we are saying out loud and vice versa. For example, I could recite the alphabet and duel much more effectively than I could do arithmetic whilst dueling. The more you practice, the easier it gets and your parents were masters at it," Dumbledore asserted.

"They were simply tormenting me and Lucius that night with how easily they were beating us," Severus admitted. "It was rather insulting; I don't think Lucius ever forgot it- he was furious they left so easily."

"But with Levicorpus, the spell you created, Professor Snape," Hermione said hurriedly. "I do not fully understand how it works- how was James able to stop himself from being completely tipped upside down?"

"Levicorpus is purely a nonverbal spell which means that in order to defend yourself against it, the curse and the countercurse must be said non-verbally at roughly the same time by the attacker and the victim respectively. That day towards the end of my fifth year when James used Levicorpus against me, I was expecting to be able to lower myself down by myself, but I could not. What I realised was that if you know someone is about to use Levicorpus you can think 'Liberacorpus' which will prevent the spell from taking place. But once the spell has taken effect, someone else must relieve you of the spell. So because Lily warned James of my impending Levicorpus, he was able to prevent it from taking full effect which resulted in him appearing to have being half way upside down before being lowered again… no one could have prevented it except him," Severus explained.

"That's really interesting, you were very clever to invent something like that Professor Snape," Hermione said sincerely, and it was clear to Harry that in that moment, she was in awe, and held a great deal of respect for Professor Snape.

"It was how I used my time, I had few other interests," Severus asserted, though it was clear he appreciated and valued Hermione's praise.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began. The old man looked at him perceptively through his half moon spectacles. "Did you ever tell my parents what you knew about the prophecy?"

"Originally, no."

"You wanted them to hear it for themselves?" Harry tried to clarify.

"Yes, but then one could wonder why I didn't send the Longbottoms as well," Dumbledore pointed out. "The fact was that I had the feeling that if the Potters did have a son at the end of July, I was almost certain Tom would choose them- their natural talent which rivaled the Longbottoms who were ten years their senior, would have made Voldemort fearful of you Harry, more than Neville simply for who your parents were. Also, I was not sure at the time whether Lily was pregnant and so, in a way, I wanted to put them on their guard without directly telling them what I thought could be their future and that of their child. Selfishly, I suppose, if they were to have a son, I did not want them to prevent that from happening."

"So you didn't want to change what was 'meant' to happen?" Harry clarified, though he couldn't quite keep the accusation out of his voice.

"Oh Harry, please understand me when I say that I truly valued your parents, they were amazing people, kind, generous and a great asset to me and the Order of the Phoenix. I did not want to lose them and in warning them indirectly of what was to come, I hoped to put them on their guard; they were still young and I know it was very hard for them to stop working for the Order because I had to force them to stay at home in hiding incase Voldemort chose to go after them. I wished it was not them, but it would have been foolish of me not to warn them-"

"The experience almost cost them their life!" Harry objected, getting rather frustrated.

"I know," Albus said sadly. "I am aware of it; James was furious when they arrived back at Headquarters. Your mother was distraught with grief. I was forced to tell them almost everything I knew and admit that I had known this for some time. I did not, however, inform them that you, their son, if you survived would have power the Dark Lord knows not-"

"But that could have given them hope!" Harry argued.

"Or it could have given them a sense of false security, Harry. What if they interpreted it to mean that you would survive his attack? What if your mother did not sacrifice herself for you?"

"My mother would have never left me like that!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, remember that that was the part of the prophecy no one except Professor Dumbledore knew and the part that Voldemort wanted to hear so badly. It could have been dangerous for your parents to have known- Voldemort may have-"

"So you're on his side now?" Harry demanded of Hermione.  
"No, Harry, I just think that perhaps it was better that Professor Dumbledore did not tell them- who knows what might have happened had they known," Hermione tried to reason with her friend.

"That is not the point! They had the right to know!" Harry screamed.

"I know Harry, but please try to understand; on top of all this, they also found out that it was Severus who heard the prophecy that night. Your father especially was livid that I did not tell him who it was that heard it- someone they knew. He was convinced that Severus knew to whom the prophecy was referring and chose to tell Voldemort to get back at him-"

"Was he insane?" Severus cut across, staring at Albus.

"I reminded him," Albus said hesitantly. "That you were friends with Lily and that your hatred of him would not have outweighed how much he cared for his wife-"

"He thought he was so important- god, if he only knew the remorse, the pain I went through when I heard-" But Severus could not continue, but he didn't need to; everyone present knew how upset and guilty Severus felt the day Lily died, how he blamed himself…

"I managed to convince him, Severus; however, I believe that if they were not in such a rush to escape, James would have hurt you when he was in his stag form-"

"Because he had not already hurt me enough," Severus muttered and refused to say any more.

Harry really felt for Severus in that moment causing all of his previous anger at Albus to abate; what happened happened and as much as he hated to say it, it worked out for the best; Hermione was right, Voldemort was destroyed and no one, even he, thought that that day would ever come.

"Did Voldemort remember what happened after my dad kicked him in the back?"

Severus turned to Harry and was struggling with himself as to whether he should speak or not. Eventually, he took a deep breath and replied:

"When he became conscious, he could not stand; your father had broken the Dark Lord's back- honestly, I expected no less. He ordered me to help repair the damage and as I did so, he lay there trying to work out how Lily and James managed to cause so many injuries. So no, he did not immediately remember what had attacked him, but fearing that he may recall seeing a stag and made the connection between your parent's Patronuses and the animal, I used 'obliviate' against him-"

"What if he found out what you did?" Hermioen asked horrified.

"He did not, but the fear had crossed my mind many times. In the end, I mended his back and implanted a memory in his mind that made him remember, incorrectly that James attacked him from behind which caused him to fall unconscious-"

"Wait- isn't that what Voldemort did to Morfin and that elf, so that they would take the blame for murdering his father and Hepzibath?"  
"Very good, Harry!" Dumbledore praised. "That is correct."  
"Did you learn how to do that from Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Severus nodded. "Though what I did was not nearly as advanced as what the Dark Lord did. I did not implant a complete lie into the Dark Lord's mind and it was in fact, reasonably close to the truth…"

"But, you were only eighteen," Hermione persisted.

"If you knew the incantation Miss Granger, I have no doubt you could have done the same."

Hermione blushed something fierce and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Professor," she said hurriedly which only made Harry laugh even harder.  
"I'm sure you could Hermione," Harry reassured his friend. At this, Hermione fell silent- apparently being compared to the likes of Professor Snape was a huge compliment to her.

Harry was getting tired now and shuddered to think how awake he would be the following day when he had multiple funerals to attend. Nevertheless, there was one more question he wanted to ask.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry began, turning to his left to look at the witch. "Do you remember the day in the staff room when you and Profesor Sprout asked Professsor Snape about Lily?"

Minerva's eyes widened a little. "Did you see that memory, did you?" she asked, looking between Harry and Severus.

"I felt Harry deserved to know what some of his professors thought of his parents," Severus explained.

"Did she ever ask you again?" Harry asked Professor Snape, thinking that perhaps he would give a more straight answer than Minerva, who seemed too shocked that Severus would reveal that memory to anyone.

Severus paused for a moment, thinking. "No, I don't believe she did, but…"

"But what?" Harry encouraged, wanting to know as much as he could.

"She knew… she never asked again, but she knew the truth- knew how I felt," Severus said, looking at Minerva rather fearfully.

"I was unfortunately not as observant as Albus when your parents and Severus were students, but I noticed that Severus and Lily were friends the moment they walked into the Entrance Hall and concluded that they must have gotten to know one another before they boarded the Hogwarts express because I knew they lived in neighbouring towns, but also because-" But then, Minerva stopped speaking and looked at Severus, as if she were truly seeing the man for the first time. "I saw the way he looked at her."  
At this, Severus turned away from Minerva and fixated his stare on the left side of his frame.

"I suspected an attachment, but when they were put into rivaling houses I shamefully assumed that the relationship would not last due to peer pressure. I admit to not paying much attention to them after that," Minerva said guiltily, looking at Severus, who still refused to look at her.

"But I was suspicious when Albus informed me that Severus would be taking over Horace's role as Potions master only three years after his graduation," she continued. "I was certain that Hogwarts was the last place he would want to be- not to mention that he was a known Death Eater. Albus refused to tell me why Severus wished to teach and why he was accepted to begin with. I was resolved to trust Albus' decision, but it left me uneasy."

Harry could understand why; apparently nothing was working in Severus' favour back then.

"On Severus' first day, I was struggling to see him as a teacher because I still saw him as my student- I was certain he did not truly want to be there; he had little patience and from his first day, almost every student feared him. Yet, he was talented and I knew that the students would benefit from his knowledge- he was after all, a very intelligent student, but I always wondered why he became a Professor and why Albus trusted him so explicitly. That day when we were in the staff room was my effort to see whether my suspicions were correct- whether Severus continued to harbour feelings for Lily. If I was correct then that would at least explain why Albus trusted him. Given all that I had seen of Severus' behaviour, I was certain I was correct, but I will admit to wanting to know more; I was determined to ask him again for details. I will never forget the look Severus gave me when I eventually had the opportunity to ask him- clearly the thought of Lily was painful enough and I did not wish to add to it, so I never tried to pursue the point."

Harry was watching Severus, who still seemed incapable of speaking, but there was something Harry desperately wanted to tell him.

"I heard what you said when you left the room, Professor Snape," Harry said quietly, uncertain if Severus wanted Minerva to know.

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement, but Minerva leaned over the desk; evidently, she did not hear what was said.

Harry and Severus looked at one another, uncertain of who should speak. Eventually, Severus asked Minerva:

"Do you remember the question you asked me as I was leaving the staff room?"

"'Did you miss her?'" Minerva repeated, though it was evident that her asking now was as genuine as it was all those years ago. "But you did not respond."

"I did," Severus said hesitantly, "as I left the room."

"What did you say?" Minerva inquired, surprised that all this time she thought there was no answer when in fact there was one.

Severus turned away from Minerva's piercing eyes when he realised that after all this time, he was now admitting to the same woman what he was too afraid to say all those years ago. "Everyday".

Minerva didn't say anything in reply, but her head was tilted slightly and Harry had the feeling that in that moment, she saw Severus for the first time. There was a moment's silence when Minerva continued to stare at Severus when all the while the latter was persistently keeping his back facing her.

Harry desperately wanted to ask Professor McGonagall something, so ventured to break the silence when he was certain Severus was not about the turn around.

"You told me the other day that there was something about Severus that convinced you he could not be a true Death Eater. Do you think that that was why? Because of the way he looked at you in the staff room that day?" Harry asked.

This grabbed Severus' attention.  
"Excuse me?" Severus asked, slightly confronted and very confused.

"This year, Severus, I had tremendous difficulty trying to convince myself that you were a two-faced Death Eater. At first, I thought it was simply because I could not accept Albus was wrong about you, but it wasn't that- I just knew and perhaps you are right Potter, perhaps a part of me did remember that moment …"

"You did not believe I was a Death Eater?" Severus asked, shocked that he hadn't fooled her as he had everyone else.

"I acted as if I did, but inside, I- I knew you were not," Minerva said gently. "I tried to appeal to you- all those times we interacted, I tried to find out who you truly were. I was certain that Severus Snape did not simply become a Death Eater, turned spy for Albus and then returned to the Dark Lord's side when he came back to power; there was more to the story and for whatever reason, I felt that you were on our side because you loved Lily…"

Severus paused for a moment and simply stared at Minerva. After a couple of seconds, the situation unnerved Professor McGonagall and Harry could tell that she was severely uncomfortable and Harry did not blame her for Severus' stare was quite intense; he was deep in thought.

"I knew there was something strange about the way you interacted with me this year," Severus whispered, still staring at the woman. "Now it all makes sense. I thought you were going insane. I lost count of how many times I spoke to Albus about you," Severus whispered, clearly in a state of both shock and relief.

"I am truly sorry, Severus," Minerva said, getting up from behind her desk and coming around to stand next to Hermione and Harry, facing Severus' portrait. "It was not making sense to me; I knew you were not a bad person and I am so glad that I was right," Minerva said, smiling a little.

Severus ran his hand through his hair in distress which Harry had never seen him do before. "If I had lived till old age, I swear, you would have taken years off my life, Minerva," Severus gasped and although he was being serious, everyone else found it a little amusing.

"But thank you," Severus continued, looking like his normal self again, "for believing in me."

Soon after this, Harry and Hermione forced themselves to leave Hogwarts for they needed to rest and be at the Burrow early the next morning.

Saying goodbye to Albus, Severus and even Minerva was difficult and watching the castle disappear before his eyes was almost impossible to endure; he did not know when he would be back or when he would see his Professors again. Harry would have given anything to be able to spend endless days cooped up in the Headmaster's office talking to Albus and Severus, but the school was to be closed until September and Harry had much to do before he could think about returning, and he would start tomorrow by telling Ron everything he had learnt that night.

As he tried to fall asleep that night, everything finally sunk in- Voldemort's defeat, Severus' portrait, the truth about his parents and how admired and talented they were- Harry did not know whether to laugh in happiness or cry with relief. For now, all he could hope was that one day he would have the opportunity to return to Hogwarts- the place that changed his life- a place where he met so many extraordinary people- he would never forget Albus and Severus…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 Years later…

Harry was out of breath. McGonagall had tried asking him what he was doing at Hogwarts, but he could barely answer her; he had to get to Severus and Dumbledore.

Taking the steps two at a time, Harry thought through the last couple of days he had had and wondered how he, let alone Ginny, survived it. Thankfully, his wife and their two sons were at home, safe and sound and his mother-in-law was helping Ginny settle-in which meant that Harry could take a brief hour to visit Hogwarts.

Minerva, who was following Harry in an attempt to find out what the man was doing here, yelled the password from the end of the corridor so the gargoyle would move aside and Harry could get past.

Without even knocking, Harry bounded through the door to the office to be a greeted by a very shocked Dumbledore and Severus.

"Harry!" Albus exclaimed, not sure whether he should be delighted or concerned to see the man there, for Harry hadn't been to Hogwarts since James was born.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore- Severus," Harry puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Evening Harry," Severus replied, looking worried. "Did you run here?"

Harry nodded. "I'm so tired and have had no sleep in two days, but before I went home, I wanted to tell you that Ginny gave birth to a baby boy this morning," Harry said smiling.

"Congratulations!"

But the exclamation didn't just come from the people to whom he was talking, but everyone.

By this time, Minerva had caught up to Harry and joined in on congratulating her former student.

"What is his name?" Albus asked, even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what the answer would be given that Harry didn't visit Hogwarts the day James was born.

"Albus Severus," Harry said proudly, a huge smile on his face.

Dumbledore placed his hand on his chest and bowed from his frame towards the man before him.  
"I am honoured, Harry."

"The choice was simple," Harry admitted. "No other name fit as well as yours and Severus'… to be able to name our son after both of you is an honour in itself; I should be thanking you!" Harry laughed, but then, realizing Severus had not said anything since Harry said the name Albus Severus, he turned to the man and asked him.

"What do you think?"

Severus turned away from Harry's gaze, whether due to embarrassment because everyone was looking at him or due to indecision, Harry wasn't sure. There was silence. Eventually, Severus spoke, however quietly.

"Thank you."

Harry didn't reply immediately; he was too busy searching for an aspect of Severus' face that would give him a hint about how he was feeling. When he couldn't find one, Harry asked gently, walking just a little bit closer to the man's portrait:

"What's the matter, Severus?"

"I- it- this was unexpected; I had so little to do with your life- treated you with contempt, conceit, and bitterness… such behaviour to a child is hardly worth honouring," Severus pointed out in what sounded like a matter-of-fact tone, but Harry knew that Severus felt he did more bad than good in Harry's life and Harry was only too eager to prove him wrong.

"Perhaps I was innocent and did not deserve your attacks, but given how much I look like my dad and considering everything he did to you, I cannot blame you for wanting to inflict some pain onto his son," Harry said empathically and he truly meant it. If Harry had known in his first year about Severus' history with his parents, he was certain he would have had sympathy for him- despite all of the positive things his mother and father did in their lives, Harry would never forget what they did to Severus.

"Your forgiveness means everything, Harry," Severus said gracious and given the emotion in his eyes, Harry could tell he meant it.

"It was not as if I was completely innocent; I took every opportunity I had to bad-mouth you… before my final year I believe the feeling became mutual," Harry smiled.

"And of that year, what have I done? Delivered you bad news-"

"Protected me as best you could, telling me the truth about your past, left me those wonderful memories, made me your heir… hmm, I see what you mean, Severus, you have done nothing honourable," Harry laughed and he was glad to see a small smile spread across Severus' face in spite of himself.

"But I must say, your story, what you went through, what you sacrificed, your bravery, skill, determination and passion… that changed my life- your life influenced mine and so, it is _my_ honour to be able to name my son after you. He will forever remind me of you- of both of you," Harry rectified looking between Albus and Severus' portraits.

"Thank you for saying so, Harry," Severus replied softly averting his eyes as he spoke, and Harry knew his words had touched his friend.

"Who does your son look like, Potter?" Minerva asked, perhaps to take the attention away from Severus, at whom, everyone was looking at.

Harry smiled and look directly at Severus when he replied:  
"He has black hair- both myself and Ginny feel he will look very much like me and, what surprised me most of all? He has my mother's eyes."

"No," Severus corrected gently, and Harry noticed that he seemed determined to communicate how Harry was mistaken. "Your son has _your_ eyes, Harry."

Harry didn't know what it was about those words, but for a full minute, he could not speak. Obviously, biologically, his son inherited his, Harry's, eyes… but to hear someone refer to his eyes as his own was different and made him feel more than just his mother's offspring; he was capable of being his own person- an individual. Throughout the last few months of Severus's life, he gave Harry what no one else had: the opportunity to see where he was from, but also his potential, his capabilities and the trust that any parent gives to their child, that in the end, they find their way.

Even though Harry was not quite ready to speak just yet, Minerva, Albus and Severus seemed to understand why; he was making a life of his own, without the prophecy, without expectation, but with all the freedom he could ever hope for; he was going to be happy.

Minerva gently placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, who appreciated the gesture; he was certain that she knew how much those words meant to him, especially coming from Severus; how could a man who loved Lily so much see her unique, beautiful eyes as belonging to anyone else, but the woman he loved? And now, in this moment as Harry stood watching Severus Snape, he realized that this was a big step… for both of them. Severus' life was no longer about the pain, guilt and remorse that surrounded the loss of Lily and Harry's was not longer about his past, but his future; he truly felt that it was his turn to pass on his skills, his knowledge, his values, the way he sees the world, not through his mother's eyes, but through his own.

_My eyes…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later

"Al!" Harry called up the stairs for his youngest son. "Please come down here for a moment."  
"Coming!" the boy called back and two seconds later Harry and Ginny heard footsteps pelting down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Come here," Harry said quietly, indicating slowly with his finger that his son should come closer.

Confused and a little worried, Albus stepped closer to his father.

"I was thinking of taking you to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry whispered and then immediately pressed his finger to his lips to indicate that his son shouldn't get too loud for his sister was upstairs (James was already at Hogwarts).

"Really Dad?" Albus asked, clearly very excited, but then the boy became concerned again. "But why?"

"Well I think it is finally time you met the two Headmasters after whom you were named," Harry said and watched with delight as his son's face lit up.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape?""

"Albus and Severus, yes," Harry said smiling. "So are you up for it?"

"Yeah!" Al exclaimed, but then put his hand to his mouth, remembering that Lily wasn't meant to know.

"I'm glad… so I will wake you up early tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay! Do you think we'll get to see James?" Albus asked excitedly.

"We'll look for him after we've spoken to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, okay?"  
Albus nodded.

"Well you better go to bed!" Harry encouraged and laughed as Albus almost tripped over himself as he bounded up the stairs.

"Do you think we have done the right thing? Allowing Albus to meet Dumbledore and Severus without his brother and sister?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "I am sure James and Lily would like to meet them too," she added.

Harry nodded as he sat next to his wife and put his arm around her.

"James and Lily know after whom Al was named… it wouldn't surprise me if James has already seen them, though we can hope it was not because he was sent to the Headmistresses office. This- this is special for Albus, he's been looking forward to it for so long ever since we told him about Albus and Severus two years ago and I told the Headmasters we named our youngest son after them, so I think it would be just easier if I only took Albus." But even as he said it, Harry felt guilty; he knew his daughter would be disappointed, but he would make it up to her… he still had Severus' memories of Lily.

Harry had restless sleep that night; he was so uncertain about what was going to happen the next day that it drove him crazy. He knew that Albus and Severus would be understanding, kind and gentle with Al, but he wasn't sure how his son would react. In the end, Harry had to tell himself that it was important- necessary to introduce his youngest son to his namesakes before he went to Hogwarts the following year. Knowing that Al was excited was enough for Harry to conclude that he was doing the right thing which allowed him to fall asleep, if only for a short while until the sun came up and it was time to take his son to Hogwarts for the first time.

Harry was thankful that all the students were in class when they arrived the next day. Al had gone from being exhilarated that morning to being riddled with nervous excitement; he could hardly keep still and Harry hoped that entering Hogwarts and meeting its two previous Heads would not be too much for the boy.

"How much further until we get there Dad?" Albus asked as they had entered the Entrance Hall. But whatever his father's reply was, Al would not have heard; his mouth dropped at the sight of the massive room with multiple moving staircases.

"Al did you hear me?" Harry asked, laughing at the look on his son's face. "The Headmaster's office is on the third floor." This brought Albus back to reality and as they walked up the many flights of stairs, the boy was caught between feelings of awe and excitement and nervousness. When they were half way along the second floor, Harry felt his son's palms become sweaty and knew that it was not due to the effort required to climb the stairs; he was apprehensive.

When they reached the gargoyle, Harry paused to crouch down next to his son.

"Are you okay, Al?" he asked gently.

"What if they don't like me?" Albus asked looking a little upset. Harry knew it was this fear that was concerning the boy most and the reason why he was so anxious.

"They will like you, Al, trust me."

"But I have their names, what if they don't like that?" Albus asked and Harry smiled in memory of what Albus and Severus actually said when they were told that he had named his son after them.

"I told them that I named you Albus Severus," Harry said kindly, giving his son a hug. "They were very happy to be given such an honour."

"But they didn't know me, how can they be honoured? What if I don't do well at school and they're embarrassed by me?"

"Oh Al," Harry gently, giving his son yet another hug. "There is so much more to life than your grades, but who you are as a person; there is no value in being the best wizard in the world if no one likes or respects you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Albus said quietly, apparently reassured by his father's words.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked his son as he stood up again.

Albus nodded.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," Harry said cheerfully when he saw Minerva sitting at her desk.

"Good morning, Harry," Minerva returned the tone and stood up to greet them properly.

"And this must be Albus, correct?" Minerva asked bending over slightly in the hope that Albus would not be so intimidated for it was clear, even to her, that the boy was terrified.

Albus nodded his head.

"He looks exactly as you did when you first came to Hogwarts, Harry."

"I know; I could hardly believe it myself as I watched him grow up," Harry said with a huge smile on his face, but then his expression changed when he realised that his son had turned pale; he was staring at the portraits of Albus and Severus on the opposite side of the office.

"Excuse me," Harry whispered to Minerva, who nodded her understanding as Harry knelt down next to his son again.

"Are you okay, Al?" Harry asked gently.

"Is that them?" Albus asked, though he didn't point- he didn't have to; his eyes were so wide Harry could see exactly where his was staring.

"Yes. Did you want to go and say 'hello' to them?"

But Al didn't answer; all he could do was watch the two portraits look back at him. Harry was torn between approaching the two previous headmasters to greet them in the hope that this would encourage Albus to do the same, or stay with his son until he was ready.

Both Albus and Severus were smiling at Al, though for Severus it was particularly shocking to see that the boy looked identical to how Harry did when he arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. It was uncanny and Severus wasn't sure he would be able to move past it.

"Why does Professor Snape's portrait look different to all the other ones?" Albus asked his father as he looked around the walls and saw the portraits of all the other headmasters and headmistresses from the past. Harry had the feeling his son was stalling for time.

"Well that is actually quite an interesting story," Harry said, looking at Minerva who smiled in memory of the day Severus' portrait was created.

"Why don't we walk just a little bit closer and then I will tell you?" Harry encouraged. "Come on, Al," Harry said, holding out his hand for his son to take, which he did, however hesitantly.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape," Harry said happily whilst still holding onto his son's hand. "I would like to introduce you to my son, Albus Severus," Harry continued and then bent down next to his son and placed an arm around the boy who was only getting more nervous by the minute.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Albus," Dumbledore said kindly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Is it a little scary to talk to us?" he asked.

Albus nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about; we've been looking forward to meeting you for some time," Severus said kindly.

"Yes indeed, I will never forget the day your dad burst through those doors," Dumbledore reminisced, pointing towards the door through which Al and his father just came through, "to tell us that he named his son Albus Severus. So try not to be afraid or nervous; we would like to get to know you."

"Why don't you ask Severus about his portrait?" Harry whispered into his son's ear. Al looked at his father with wide eyes as if hardly believing his father expected him to speak. Harry rubbed his son's back as a form of encouragement which eventually worked because Albus asked timidly, looking at Severus:

"Why is your portrait different from the others?"

"Do you like it?" Severus asked, gesturing towards himself.

Albus nodded enthusiastically.

"I am happy to hear it because this," Severus said, pointing at himself, "is how your father sees me."

Al looked up at his father.

"Really? But how?"

"Do you remember me telling you that Professor Snape was appointed Headmaster by Voldemort?" Harry reminded his son and while Al seemed undeterred by what his father said, Minerva, Albus and Severus were shocked by what they were hearing.

"Yes."  
"Well because Severus had not been properly appointed by the Ministry of Magic, he was not considered to be the rightful Headmaster of Hogwarts, so-"

"But he was good," Albus interrupted, looking hesitantly at Severus and then immediately averted his eyes when he saw the man was looking back at him. "He protected the school- he was a good Headmaster."

"Yes, he was. But you see Al, when a Headmaster or Headmistress dies, the school creates a portrait of that Head and places it in here," Harry explained, gesturing towards the many portraits around them. "But because the school didn't recognize Severus as the Headmaster, it did not make a portrait of him, so I asked Professor McGonagall whether we could get one made and so we did, only…"

"You made this?" Albus asked in disbelief and awe.

Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall gave me a blank canvas and told me to say Professor Snape's name followed by a certain incantation. I did what she said and this is what came out," Harry said, gesturing towards Severus' portrait.

"Because it was your father who uttered the incantation, Severus' portrait is an image of how your father saw him back then which is why his is different to the others, as they were created by the school."

Albus nodded his understanding. "That's cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Harry laughed.

"Is it true that you knew everything, Professor Dumbledore?" Albus asked and Harry laughed, glad that his son was becoming his usual self again.

"Oh my dear boy, it is not possible to know everything and I assure you that I did not, though I do understand why your father thought I did," Albus said kindly. "I died when I was one hundred and sixty six years old and after living on this earth for that long, you learn a lot."  
"But Dad said you were smart and- and seemed to be able to predict the future and you had interesting silver instruments and knew that Voldemort had accidently made my dad a horcrux and you knew where Dad was going, what he was doing and sometimes you even looked at him like you were x-raying him!"

Albus laughed. "I was intelligent, I will not hesitate to admit that- I read widely, the entirety of my free time was doing research into areas of magic that few had thought to explore. But I was not able to predict the future, although I suppose many of my guesses were correct in that regard. And yes, I was almost certain that Harry was a Horcrux, he could speak Parseltongue and he had tremendous insight into Voldemort's thoughts and emotions but only because there were few other possible options. I am not sure if your father told you but ever since his parents died until Voldemort was destroyed, I ensured that I always had someone watching over him for me. I did not know your father's thoughts, but I did know a lot about him- I needed to know everything I could if I was to make sure he stayed safe."

"And it worked!"

"It did indeed," Albus inclined his head, smiling.

"Could you show me what you did when you x-rayed my dad with your eyes?"

Albus smiled, but did not hesitate to oblige; he looked down at Al along his crooked nose and used Legilimency on the boy and saw what he was about to ask next.

"Woah!" Albus said, staring back into Dumbledore's eyes. "That's freaky- in a cool way," Al added quickly.

"So now, I understand that you want to ask Professor Snape something?" Dumbledore asked, much to Al's surprise.

"How did you know I wanted to ask Professor Snape something?"

"Whenever I 'x-rayed' your father with my eyes, I was using Legilimency against him," Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, so you did know what people were thinking."

"I did, but only through Legilimency. But the skill, although difficult, is not rare; Professor Snape was a proficient Legilimens as well, though I suppose I was particularly advanced at the art," Albus admitted.

"I hope I will be able to do Legilimency one day," Al said hopefully, looking between Severus and Albus' portraits in admiration of the two of them.

"I am sure you will, Albus," Severus said smiling. "Is there something you wanted to ask me before?"

"Oh yeah, my dad told me about you and my grandmother," but then the boy stopped to laugh as Severus cringed at the realization that if he were still alive, he would be in his fifties and that Lily would have been a grandmother. "Was your Patronus really a doe?"

"It was," Severus confirmed.

"Wow… and you really loved her?"

"I did."

"Did she love you back?"

Harry was watching Severus apologetically; he didn't think Al would be adventurous enough to ask such things, but alas, he was and Harry hoped that Severus would bear with it.

"She- she loved me as a friend."  
"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more," Severus agreed, relieved that they boy didn't push the point.

"That's sad," Albus said more to himself than Severus, though everyone still heard and paused for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

When Al was ready to move on with more questions, he asked Severus: "Were you really in Slytherin?" and his tone suggested that he couldn't believe it to be true.

"Yes, I was."

"But you're not a bad person."  
"Not all Slytherins are bad, Al," Harry reminded his son.

"I know, but James said that a lot of the bad wizards were in Slytherin," Albus told his father as if it were fact.

"And that was true back when Professor Snape was at school," Dumbledore said. "But even then, not all Slytherins were bad."

"Yeah, I guess… but no one ever mentions that good wizards come from Slytherin too, James always talks about how bad they are."

"It has long been the case the Slytherin house had a bad reputation, but in any house, even Gryffindor, there were always exceptions-"

"Like Professor Snape?"

"Like Professor Snape," Dumbledore agreed with the boy

Harry turned to Severus to see that he a small smile was forming on his lips, happy and relieved that the boy was willing to understand, to learn and accept that not everyone is the same- that people can change.

"Professor Dumbledore, what was your favourite subject at school?" Al asked.

It was a question Harry had never thought to ask the man and one he now realised, he was interested in knowing.

"Transfiguration, most definitely; I taught the subject for quite a few years before I was appointed Headmaster."

"Could you turn into an Animagus? James, my brother, told me that his transfiguration teacher was an Animagus and could transform into an eagle at will. Could you do that?" Of this question, it seemed that Harry was more interested in the answer than his son; he knew that Dumbledore had a great affiliation with Fawkes and that he most likely had a phoenix Patronus, given the quick glimpses he had of it, but he never stopped to wonder whether the Headmaster had an Animagus.

"Before I answer you, Albus, I wonder whether your father knows the answer to this?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

"I- well, I never thought to ask you… but I remember Hermione looking up the official registry during our first year and I am certain you were not on the list," Harry recalled.

"That would be correct."  
"So you weren't an Animagus?" Al asked, slightly crestfallen.

"Not necessarily, Al," Harry replied, looking more closely at Dumbledore, wondering whether he, like his father and Godfather, had an illegal Animagus form. "You do not have to be registered to be an Animagus," Harry reminded his son, whose eyes widened.

"Yeah, your dad was an illegal Animagus, as was Sirius, right?"

"Correct."  
"Were you an illegal Animagus?" Al asked Dumbledore with a look of excitement. Even this prospect caught Minerva's attention; apparently, if Dumbledore was an Animagus, this was unknown to her.

"I was," Albus admitted. "But please do not see it as being a responsible thing to do. I was very lucky to not have been caught. Though admittedly, I rarely transformed."

"What was your form?" But it wasn't Al but Minerva who was asked the question.  
"A phoenix," Albus confirmed.

"Is that why you had such a powerful connection with Fawkes?"

"It is possible that it intensified our bond, but I had Fawkes for many years, ever since I was a boy."

"Why did you decide to become an illegal Animagus?" Al asked.

"It was wrong of me, but I, like your grandfather, learnt to transform whilst I was still at Hogwarts and realised pretty quickly that I was able to use my phoenix form to my advantage. If you are a registered Animagus, anyone can look at the register just as Hermione did all those years ago. I did not want people to know and I assure you it did me well to keep it a secret."

"All this time Albus, I had no idea," Minerva said in disbelief.

"Nor I," said Severus.

"But it's so cool you could turn into a phoenix. I wish I could have seen it," Al admitted, a little disappointed.

"Me too," Minerva, Severus and Harry said simultaneously.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am sorry to disappoint you all, but did you know that Professor McGonagall is a registered Animgus, Albus?" Dumbledore asked Al.

The boy quickly turned to Minerva. "Really? What animal do you turn into?"

"A cat, nothing nearly as exciting as a phoenix, I assure you."

"Could- could you show me?"

"Of course." One moment Minerva was standing there and then the next, she was a cat.

"Wow!" Al exclaimed and laughed when the cat began to weave itself between his legs. But no one was laughing as much as Dumbledore.

"My, my Professor McGonagall, I had no idea you had it in you. If you had behaved like this in Privet Drive the morning we delivered Harry to the Dursleys, no one would have been suspicious of the cat who sat bolt upright on the wall reading a map."

"You can still read whilst you are an animal? That's cool! But how did you hold the parchment in your paws?" Al asked.

At this, Minerva transformed back into her human form.

"I rested it on the wall," Minerva answered Al and then turned to the older Albus and said: "I was spying that day, I had to be alert; that is an entirely different thing to being in your own office with a child."

"Of course, I completely understand."

"Does it hurt to transform?" Al asked Minerva and Albus.

"No, not at all. It feels rather strange at first, but it does not take long for you to feel like the animal is a part of you."

"I hope I am good at transfiguration because then maybe I could become an Animagus one day."

"Anything is possible," Harry encouraged his son.

"Yeah… I wonder what animal I'd be… oh well, I guess I'll have to wait. So what was your favourite subject Professor Snape?"

"Potions and defense against the dark arts," answered Severus.  
"Oh yeah, Dad told me about your Potions book and how it helped him get top of potions that year. You must have been really smart to know how to change in potions to make them better than what the writer of the textbook suggested!" Albus said, sounding impressed.

"I had the opportunity to practice a lot before I went to Hogwarts. But yes, I suppose I was talented in that domain," Severus explained.

"And were you really good at Defence against the Dark Arts because you knew so much about dark magic?" Al asked as if the fact that Severus knew dark magic was neither a surprise nor something that deterred him from liking the man.

Severus looked at Harry slightly confused, but Harry simply smiled; he was honest with his children about their past and who Severus and Albus were.

"My knowledge of dark magic would have helped, yes," Severus agreed.

"Your brother is in his defense against the dark arts class at the moment, he should be out soon if you wanted to say hello," Minerva told Albus and his father.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall, perhaps we should see him before we go home? I'm sure Mum will have lunch ready very soon and that Lily will be dying to hear about Hogwarts," Harry tried to motivate his son, knowing that it would be difficult for the boy to leave.

"Oh… oh ok," Al said, clearly disappointed as he looked longingly at Albus and Severus and Harry knew the feeling- the great desire to talk more with two of the greatest wizards Harry will ever know.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Albus," said Severus.

"I am sure we will talk soon; am I correct in saying that you will be coming to Hogwarts next year?" Dumbledore asked, to which Albus nodded.

"You can come and visit us then, how does that sound?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay!" Al exclaimed, clearly looking forward to the next time he'll be coming to Hogwarts.

"Thank you for talking with me," he said as his father led him towards the door.

"It was our pleasure, my dear boy."

"Thank you for coming to see us," Severus called across the room.

"That's okay! I'll see you next year!" Albus waved goodbye as Harry allowed his son to go in front of him as they walked down the spiral staircase, Harry also waving goodbye as he left, thanking all of the Professors as he closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following year…

Harry had just finished helping his two sons load their trunks onto the Hogwarts express as they, Lily and Ginny were standing on the platform saying their goodbyes.

"Do not forget to write to us tomorrow morning," Ginny said to Albus as she kissed him goodbye. "Your brother forgot last year."  
"But you knew I was okay otherwise you would have heard from Professor McGonagall and I always knew I was going to get into Gryffindor," James defended himself.

"Yes, but that didn't stop us worrying," Harry pointed out to his eldest son.

"It's okay, I won't forget," Al reassured his parents.

"Unless you get put into Slytherin!" James teased. "Then you won't want to tell them."  
"James!" Ginny and Harry said at the same time. "There is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin just as much as there is nothing wrong with being put into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw!" Harry continued, slightly annoyed that his son was so outspoken on a platform that was filled with first years who were probably terrified of being sorted where the last thing they needed to hear was someone giving Slytherin a bad name when in reality, the four houses of Hogwarts were closer now than they have been for many years.

"It wouldn't matter if I'm in Slytherin anyway," Albus said casually to his elder brother, something of which James was not expecting to hear.

"But me and Mum and Dad, we're all in Gryffindor! You'd be left out!"

"No I wouldn't be," Al cheerfully told his brother. "Because Professor Snape was in Slytherin! Good people are in Slytherin too," he educated his brother, to which James was lost for words.

Harry laughed a little at his eldest's confusion and annoyance at being wrong.

Then the whistle sounded, indicating that all the students should board the train.

"I'm going to miss you!" Lily cried as he grabbed Albus and then James around their middle, hugging them tightly.

"We'll miss you too, Lily. But don't worry, you'll be coming to Hogwarts in two years," Albus reminded his sister.

"I know, but it is too far away! I wish I could go now!" Lily cried tearfully; she was close to both of her brothers and felt sad that she would have no one to play with for months at a time.

"I'll write to you," James offered, "and tell you what is happening so you won't feel left out."

"Okay," Lily said quietly, as she wiped her tears away.

"Have a good year," Harry said, hugging both of his sons one last time. "Keep an eye out for one another and no sneaking off!" the last statement, Harry directed towards his eldest.

"Send our love to Neville, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore for us," Ginny said as she kissed her sons goodbye.

"But we have to call Neville Professor Longbottom, Mum, it's just weird; we can't send him your love," James pointed out, looking a little grossed out by the prospect.

"Hopefully I will get to see Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore again and if I do I will tell them you said 'hi'," Al offered.

"Unless you get sent to the Headmistress' office because you got into trouble," James challenged his brother, who coolly replied: "Well at least I would get to see them again."

James humphed in annoyance and then boarded the train, waving to his parents at the door before walking down the carriages to find a seat.

"Good bye Lily, Mum, Dad. I'll write to you soon!" Albus said a little sadly as he too boarded the train.

"Bye Albus!" Lily called, waving as hard as she could as she ran along the platform in an effort to find where her brothers were seated.

"Lily, be careful!" Harry called out after his daughter, following her as best she could, but with so many people it was difficult to do so. "Lily, stop running!" Harry yelled and sure enough just as he did, his daughter ran into a man and fell over.

"Lily! Are you alright? I told you not to run," Harry said gently, not wanting to get mad at his daughter on a day that was already difficult enough for her as it was.

But Lily couldn't answer; she was crying as she held her knee which had a graze on it. Harry whipped out his wand and healed his daughter's scrape and then picked her up, only to realize that the man she ran in to was still standing there. Ginny was walking towards her husband and daughter, having reassured her sons that their sister was okay, but froze, just as Harry had when he came face to face with the man Lily ran into: Draco Malfoy.

"Is your daughter alright?" Draco asked, as if pretending he did not recognize to whom he was talking.

"She will be," Harry told Draco as he rubbed his daughter's back, who was now silently crying on his shoulder.

"This is my wife Astoria," Draco gestured towards the woman standing to his left, "and the boy sitting there," Draco said pointing at the second last carriage from the end, "is our son Scorpius Hyperion. This is Harry and Ginny Potter," Draco told his wife.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, of course, I have heard a lot about you."

Harry had a feeling Astoria looked familiar and wondered whether she went to Hogwarts, but regardless, he could tell that she was a respectable, kind woman and Harry took no time in returning her handshake.

"This is our youngest of three children, Lily Luna," Ginny introduced her daughter, who still was not game enough to turn around to face the man she had run into and his wife.

"Our sons are on the train…" Ginny paused to turn around and see if she could find Albus for he was not sitting where she found him before. "Oh! Well our eldest, James Sirius is sitting up the other end, but our youngest son is sitting in the same carriage as your son!" Ginny said, shocked.

"Really?" Harry said, turning around to see it for himself.

"What is your other son's name?" Draco asked as if Ginny's exclamation did not deter him, though it was evident that he couldn't quite believe it either.

"Albus Severus," Harry said, turning around.

"Fitting names," Draco acknowledged.

"Thank you," Harry said, only now realizing how weird it was to be talking to Draco after so many years.

"My father told me that you were responsible for the portrait of Severus that now resides in the Head's office?" Draco continued his inquiry.

"That is correct, it was placed there the afternoon of the funeral."

"I am glad; he did a lot for me, it is the least he deserves," Draco said quietly.

"I completely agree, though as you now know, we felt the need to name one of our son's after him too," Harry said with a smile.

"I have never seen you here before, is this Scorpius' first year?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he has been looking forward to it for years," Astoria replied. "We have never heard the end of it."

"Is he hoping to get into Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"I believe so, but he does not seem too concerned about it," Draco replied. "What about your children?"

"Well James has already been sorted into Gryffindor, but this is also Albus' first year and while his brother keeps trying to scare him with the possibility of being in Slytherin- I'm sorry-" Harry added quickly, wanting to make it clear that he now has nothing against Slytherins. "Albus told his brother that good people can be in Slytherin too," Harry said smiling.

Draco and Astoria laughed, but the latter said: "But surely given that yourself, Ginny and James were all in Gryffindor, he would want to be too?"

"You would think so," Ginny replied, "But if he is put into Slytherin, he is reassured by the fact that Severus was a Slytherin; he would perceive such a placement to be an honour, I believe" said Ginny, happy that her son was so accepting unlike their older son.

"And rightly so," Draco confirmed, nodding his head. "Severus was a good man."

And so the conversation continued as the four adults and Lily remained on the platform to wave to their family members as they left the station and then remained an hour longer talking about what had happened between Severus' funeral and now. Once Lily had recovered from the shock of falling over, she was her usual self and began asking Astoria and Draco all sorts of things about their past and how they knew her parents.

When it was finally time to say goodbye, Harry and Draco shook hands and said they would keep in touch and so they did, because as it turned out Scorpius and Albus became friends and the two boys wanted to play during their summer and Christmas breaks.

But what Harry would never forget about Albus' first year at Hogwarts was the letter he and his wife received from their youngest son the following morning.

_Hi Mum and Dad,,_

_Guess what? Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were able to leave their portraits to come and watch the sorting ceremony yesterday! I was so excited to see them again! I was so nervous getting up onto the stool and putting the hat on. I sat there hoping that I would be put into Slytherin or Gryffindor. And then, just as James told me, the hat spoke to me- he knew what I was thinking! He said that he could tell I was tossing up between being in Slytherin or Gryffindor, which he thought was pretty weird given that not many people would be tossing up between two houses. He said that I could only be in one house, so he thought about it and felt that I was best suited to Gryffindor, but he 'admired' the fact that I also wanted to be in Slytherin. So, I am officially a Gryffindor now, just like both of you!_

_After the feast, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who were still in the Great Hall and told them you said 'hi'. I was just about to leave when a boy named Scorpius came up to me. We were sitting on the train together- I ran into his compartment to see if Lily was okay. He was sorted into Slytherin, but he told me that his Dad's name is Draco Malfoy and when he found out that my dad was Harry Potter, we knew our dads must have been in the same year at Hogwarts. We talked the whole way on the train ride and even though we are in different houses, we have some classes together and he agreed that we would try to hang out on weekends. I introduced him to Rose last night and she seemed to like him too, but James doesn't like him, probably because he is in Slytherin. _

_Anyway, I better stop writing because I need go to my Potions class. The Gryffindor's share Potions and transfiguration classes together which is pretty cool because then I can tell Scorpius about Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape- he seems interested to know more. But don't worry; I'll still do my work! I don't know the name of my potions teacher yet or what they are like, but I am determined to be good at Potions, just like Professor Snape was. _

_I'll write again soon!_

_Love Al._

Harry slept soundly that night; his second son was happy at Hogwarts and not only was he showing now more than ever, a determination to do not only his family, but Albus and Severus proud, but he was making friends from different houses, including Draco Malfoy's son. It was a possibility Harry would have never foreseen and yet he was happy nonetheless, that his son and Draco's were able to transcend the prejudices their father's held towards each other. Harry felt privileged to be able to witness how much the Wizarding World had changed since he was a student at Hogwarts. Never did he imagine that a Gryffindor would be best friends with a Slytherin, and never did he even dream that Draco and he would ever be friends, but the future brought many changes and Harry could not wait to find out what else he will learn about the world he helped rebuild. Harry wanted to teach his children why the war was won, because people like Severus did what was right, not what was easiest. Although they were victorious, the war created many losses and yet… Harry couldn't help but see the many gains.

A/N: I wish to thank everyone who stayed with me throughout the writing of this fanfic. I truly loved writing it and thank all you for taking the time to read it! I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of 'To do what is right'. Please, please write me a review and tell me what you thought! I am sorry for not including Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo in the final section of this chapter; I felt it was too complicated to incorporate them in with the Draco storyline.


End file.
